Music&Romance II: Fortune Star In New York
by Atlantasan
Summary: Secuela de Music&Romance,... Una nueva aventura, con nuevos personajes, enredos y amoríos, que comienz justo donde la otra terminó,... Más obstaculos aparecen en el camino de nuestro artistas solo el destino deira si pueden superarlos...
1. El Inicio de Algo Nuevo

EL INCIO DE ALGO NUEVO

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter_

_I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better_

_And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders_

_A family in crisis that only grows older_

_Why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I am broken but I am hoping_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I am crying, a part of me is dying and_

_These are, these are_

_The confessions of a broken heart_

Su voz sonaba tan melodiosa como siempre,… precisa en todos los aspectos, sin que una sola nota desafinada saliera de su garganta… De la misma forma ninguna nota desagradable al oído salía del instrumento que, entre sus brazos, sujetaba… Pues deslizaba sus dedos con tal facilidad entre las cuerdas que no le cabía duda a nadie de que era una profesional….

_I wear all your old clothes your polo sweater_

_I dream of another you the one who would never (never)_

_Leave me alone to pick up the pieces_

_A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed,_

_(So) why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go_

Acompañaban su voz un muy buen tañir producido por la batería y el teclado llevados por sus compañeras: dos bellas jóvenes como ella,… Que, aunque hacia muy poco que se conocían, confiaban firmemente en su líder y cantante/guitarrista del grupo…

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I don't know you, but __I still want to_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_Tell me the truth, did u ever love me_

_Cause these are, these are_

_The confessions of a broken heart_

_I love you, I loved you _

_I love you, I loved you_

La música termina con una sincronización excelente,…. El público entero presente en aquel local nocturno rompió en aplausos y ovaciones, mientras el trío de hermosas chicas abandonaba el escenario, y subía el presentador del club…

¡¡Démosle una última y gran ovación al grupo: "Rock Angels"!! – dijo él por el micrófono, mientras los gritos se seguían oyendo -¡¡ Que ahora abandona el edificio!!

Mientras aún afuera se oían al público maravillado, las tres chicas dejaban tras el escenario sus instrumentos y se daban un respiro y un trago de agua…

-¿Los oyen?...- preguntó la teclista del grupo a sus compañeras, muy alegre - ¡Resultó de maravilla!

-Ha sido nuestra mejor presentación hasta ahora… - dijo contenta la baterista …

-Se los dije…- comentó la cantante sentándose sobre uno de los parlantes de "tras bambalinas" – Todo esto es gracias a la dedicación que ambas han puesto…

-No puedo creer que tan solo hace 5 meses que comenzamos y ahora casi todo Nueva York sabe de nosotras…- añadió la teclista entusiasmada…

-Si… - dijo la cantante de pronto con voz apagada… - Eso es fantástico…

-¿Te pasa lago malo, Kikyo?...- preguntó la teclista acercándose a su amiga y viéndola a la cara…

-No, nada Kanna… - dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa… - Tan solo estoy un poco cansada…

-Entonces mejor vete a casa a dormir…- sugirió la baterista…

-Pero, Kagura… - quiso protestar Kikyo…

-Ella tiene razón… - dijo Kanna colocando su mano en el hombro de la cantante – Antes de conocerte era muy difícil para nosotras que alguien tomara en cuenta nuestro talento,… Pero ahora que estamos las tres juntas en esto me hace pensar que podemos llegar muy lejos…

-Te debemos mucho… - dijo Kagura sonriendo – No queremos que te pase nada…

-Kikyo se levantó con una sonrisa emotiva y tomando de la mano a sus dos amigas dijo:

-Gracias chicas,… Conocerlas, también ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que vine a Nueva York…

-Veras que conseguiremos alcanzar nuestra meta… - dijo Kagura…

-Todas juntas…- añadió Kanna…

Kikyo asintió y las tres se dieron un fuerte abrazo de grupo. La cantante abandono el edifico rumbo a su apartamento, mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles de Nueva York,… un pensamiento abordo su mente...

"A esta hora es el amanecer allá…" – pensaba mientras dirigía sus profundo ojos marrones al cielo nocturno – "A pasado tanto tiempo… "- suspira…

Todavía recordaba muy bien todo lo que había vivido hacia 9 largos meses, en Japón… Su antiguo hogar, su sueño anterior y sus viejos amigos…Pero ya no podía desperdiciar tiempo pensando en ellos: Lo que había hecho no tenía perdón… Haberse aliado con su peor enemigo solo porque el chico que tanto tiempo había amado no le correspondió, y haber traicionado su confianza y su futuro como grupo… Ella era la que había destruido CRASH…

Ahora sabía que a ambos jóvenes les iba muy bien con su nuevo grupo y nuevas compañeras,… Que bueno, si no quizás hasta el momento no hubiese podido perdonarse a si misma… ¿Pero que hacia pensando en eso?: Ya había tomado una decisión cuando se embarco hacia Nueva York… Nunca mas volvería a verlos, comenzaría desde cero,…con aquellas nuevas amigas que tenía y con su nuevo grupo…

La bella pelinegra caminaba junto a el "Parque Central"… sin prestar atención a lo que había su alrededor y mucho menos a un auto que la seguía sigilosamente, y cuyo color negro era importante quizás para que ella no lo viera…

Kikyo se sentía exhausta y se detuvo un momento junto a un árbol… Se encargó sobre el, todavía sumida en sus pensamientos y con la mirada gacha…cuando una voz masculina le habló…

-No deberías estar en la calle a esta hora,… y menos sola…

Levantó la vista algo sorprendida y vio frente a ella, y a tan solo unos pasos de distancia, a un caballero joven (no pasaba los 25 años) que vestía de forma casual pero a la vez elegante, y cuyo rostro era difícil ver por las sombras de la noche…

-Eso no tiene porque interesarle… - murmuro dispuesta a marcharse…

-El la tomó de pronto de la muñeca, de manera posesiva pero a la vez suave y acercando su rostro a de la chica, susurró…

-Quizás… - mostró su cara – si me importe …

La pelinegra se quedó absorta: ¡Que apuesto era!… con un bello rostro, y con un inusual cabello plateado y ojos de un profundo color dorado…… sin embargo no era ese el motivo de su asombro… sino el parecido impresionante que tenía con una persona de su pasado…con la que durante un breve momento lo confundió…

"Inuyasha…" – fue el nombre que se vino a su mente…

Pero no podía ser… eran parecidos, pero también distintos… Una pregunta se escapó de los labios de la sorprendida cantante…

-… ¿Quién… eres?... – tartamudeó…

-… Sesshomaru - dijo el caballero aún en voz más baja,

Parecía complacido de que ella lo hubiese preguntado,… Echaba inquietantes destellos por los ojos… y sin previo aviso acercó sus labios… y con voz suave y cautivante añadió…

-Mi nombre es Sesshomaru Akado…

Aun así el asombro y la respiración agitada de Kikyo no se calmaban… a medida que el recién aparecido acercaba sus labios poco a poco…

Ya estaban rozándolos… cuando la joven reaccionó y se soltó inmediatamente de él… Al instante hecho a correr lejos de aquel caballero…que tocándose los labios, la miró satisfecho…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"… _Dicen que las sorpresas son las que hacen la vida interesante… Algunas son agradables y otras, tristes, pero todas al final llegan a formar parte de uno y te hacen ser lo que eres… Sé que muchos desearían saber cuando es que sus vidas darán un giro inesperado… y yo, al no estar dentro de esa cifra, tengo la mala suerte de,… de alguna forma, sentirlo…"_

Mientras caminaba por aquel prado,… el viento soplaba ligeramente y le alborotaba el cabello azabache… Ya llegaba al sitio…No sabía por donde comenzar, una sonrisa a medias se dibujó en su rostro…

-Disculpen que haya sido tan mal hijo… - murmura mientras deja un ramo de flores blancas frente a cada lapida – Sé que debí de haber venido antes…- se sienta sobre la suave hierba - Pero con todo esto de los conciertos, las grabaciones y la gira por todo Japón,… realmente he estado de cabeza estos últimos meses…- sonríe avergonzado… - Hoy es el ultimo concierto aquí antes de que vayamos a Nueva York… El Sr. Kiba dice que es hora de que nos volvamos internacionales… - suspira – De verdad, los extraño… Quisiera que estuvieran aquí, que me vieran ahora… - pausa – Quisiera que la conocieran – dijo refiriéndose a la joven que tanto quería - … Estoy seguro de que la amarían tanto como yo…

Sonríe levemente, mientras se levanta y observa una vez más aquellas tumbas… Cuando siente que una mano aprieta su hombro…

-Inuyasha… - adivina de inmediato…

-Supuse que estarías aquí, … - dice el peli plateado

-Solo vine a dejar algunas flores antes de irme…- dice viendo a su hermano con su habitual sonrisa – Recuerda que mañana a primera hora volamos Nueva York…

-Si… - asiente Inuyasha, y dirigiéndose a las lapidas…- Y no se preocupen…Koichi…Nahomi… Miroku estará bien cuidado…

-Hermano…- murmura Miroku …

Ambos se sonríen,… y abandonan el lugar…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Esa noche de nuevo aquella atmósfera a la que estaban acostumbrados… Las luces sobre sus cabezas, los aplausos del ansioso publico, el escenario bajo sus pies… todo aquello que les hacia amar su trabajo. El presentador finalmente anunció su entrada…

-¡¡¡Gracias a todos por su paciencia!!!…. ¡¡¡Ahora La Productora de Discos " Gold' s Star" Les presenta esta noche, con orgullo a… - con más fuerza – LOS FORTUNE STAR!!!

El cuarteto de músicos salio de inmediato…. se oyeron los tañires combinados y perfectamente armonizados del bajo y la guitarra… que sujetaban los agraciados jóvenes … para luego ser seguidos por las bellas voces de sus hermosas compañeras…

_She's the kinda girl that you see in the movies (Kagome)  
Seen her in my dreams and now she's standing next to me  
Down by the shore first weekend of the summer  
Gotta take chance and just ask for her number _

_  
I wish I had a song on MTV (Sango)  
Cause in crowded room I'd be the only one shed see  
She's looking bored and now I'm running out of time  
I've only got six minutes if I'm gunna make her mine  
_

La gente de todo el lugar gritaba y vibraba de emoción, mientras se oían el increíble sonido de ambos instrumentos que ponían a moverse a cualquiera… Era un concierto espectacular…

_  
One minute and the earth begins to shake (Todos)  
two minutes and my hearts begins to break  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new  
That's just three minutes with you  
Four minutes and she's everything I see  
Five minutes and shes that were I wanna be  
Another 6minutes everything feels so new  
That's just six minutes with you  
I need six minutes_

_She's looking at her watch while the dj is spinning (Kagome)  
This could be the end or its just the beginning  
She's the kinda girl that I wanna know better  
Reaching for her keys so I guess it's now or never _

_  
I wish that I was on the radio (Sango)  
I'd sing her favorite song she'd be front row at every show  
This parties lame and now I'm running out of time  
I've only got six minutes if I'm gunna make her mine  
_

Humo comenzó a caer de la parte de arriba del escenario creando una especie de atmósfera hechizada para todos en el lugar mientras la canción llegaba a su fin…

_Sometimes I feel like the catcher in the rye (Todos)_

_Sometimes I wish that I could catch her eye  
Sometimes I wish that I could be that guy (that guy, that guy, that guy)_

_Yeah...time is passing by  
I'm losing my mind  
I need  
1...2...3...4...5...6 minutes with you_

_One minute and the earth begins to shake  
Two minutes and my hearts begins to break  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new  
That's just three minutes with you  
Four minutes and she's everything I see  
Five minutes and that were I wanna be  
Another minute everything feels so new  
I need six minutes with you  
Six minutes_

Los chicos alzaron los instrumentos y las chicas, sus brazos mientras sentían el griterío que los aclamaba… Era su última vez en Japón en mucho tiempo…Mañana Nueva York y quien sabe que después…bajaron del escenario, aun emotivos…

-¡Excelente!... – dijo Inuyasha… dejo su bajo a un lado y tomo un sorbo de una botella de agua…

-¡Ha sido nuestra mejor presentación!…- dijo contenta la dulce pelinegra novia del bajista…

-Eso no es cierto, mi princesa…- dijo él,… se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Nadie dice que no vamos a seguir mejorando…

-Inuyasha, tiene razón… - sonrió la castaña del grupo - Mañana nos vamos a Nueva York… y tenemos que hacerlo muchísimo mejor…

-Muy cierto, Sango…- dijo su amiga…

Estaban, sin duda, muy entusiasmados… y se sentían muy felices,… ¿Porqué el era el unico que tenía aquella sensación tan extraña?... De nuevo era aquella que normalmente le anticipaba algo… el problema era que jamás sabía que tan lejos estaba…

-Y ¿a ti te pasa algo?...- una hermosa voz y un dulce toque en su mejilla lo despertaron de su ensoñación…

-Ah… no – dijo, dirigiendo una sonrisa tranquila a su amada… Era mejor no preocupar a nadie –No es nada, Sango…

-Entonces deja de andar volado…- sonrió ella antes de darle un calido beso en los labios a su amado… el cual este no rechazo…

-No le pidas imposibles, Sango…- ríe Inuyasha mientras ellos se separan…

-Que gracioso… - comenta el ojiazul…

Ambas jóvenes se ríen sigilosamente del comportamiento de los dos hermanos que tienen por novios,…cuando…

-Es increíble ver lo mucho que han crecido… - escuchan decir a alguien…

Se dan vuelta, para darse con un hombre peli plateado vestido de traje y cogido del brazo de una mujer de larga cabellera negra y un rostro dulce…

-Papá…Mamá… - exclaman ambos hermanos, boquiabiertos al darse con que sus padres (Padres de Inuyasha y adoptivos de Miroku) habían venido al concierto… inmediatamente fueron a abrazarlos…

-Han llegado tan alto…- dice Izayoi mientras abrazaba profundamente a su familia… - Estamos orgullosos de ustedes…

-Gracias, mamá…- dijo Miroku

-Pensé que hoy tenias una junta…- comentó Inuyasha dirigiéndose a su padre…

-Incluso un hombre ocupado puede hacerse tiempo por ver la ultima presentación de sus hijos…- apretó con fuerza los hombros de los dos chicos – Y que orgullo poder llamarlos así a ambos…

-A ustedes también felicidades, queridas…- dijo Izayoi… tomando las manos de Sango y Kagome…

-Gracias, Sra. – dijo Kagome…

-Siempre quise tener hijas como ustedes…- añadió – Cuídenmelos mucho ahora que se van a Nueva York…

-Por supuesto… - sonrió Sango

-Y no se olviden de llamarme a mí antes que a su madre, por si tienen que decirnos que vamos a ser abuelos… - dijo Inutaisho burlonamente, guiñándole un ojo a sus hijos…- No queremos que le de un infarto…

-¡Querido! – exclamó su esposa…

-¡Papá!...- Inuyasha y Miroku se ruborizaron… y ni decirles lo rojas que se pusieron Kagome y Sango…

Entre aquellas risas, al joven guitarrista se le olvido aquel presentimiento…(Todo se ve tan color de rosa, ¿eh?...Pero ni hablar, hasta hay problemas en el paraíso…)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hacia ya casi una hora que esperaban en esa sombría oficina, y realmente estaban muy aburridos… si no era porque necesitaban realmente ese dinero, los tres ya hubiesen decidido marcharse desde hacia mucho del lugar…

-Ya estoy aburrido,… ¿Cuánto tiempo mas piensa hacernos esperar? – preguntó uno de ellos mientras sacaba un espejo portátil de su bolsillo y revisaba el maquillaje de su rostro…

-Concuerdo con Jakotsu – dijo otro de ellos dirigiéndose al que parecía el líder del grupo – Deberíamos irnos ya, hermano Bankotsu…

-¡No iremos cuando yo diga, Renkotsu! – contesto este callando a su hermano con una fría mirada… estaba harto de esperar allí… Finalmente pasaron 4 segundos más y… - ¡Suficiente! – Se levantó contrariado de su asiento… - ¡Voy a…

En aquel instante una voz más se unió a la sala…

-Si vas matarme que sea rápido…- decía mientras entraba él que, al parecer, los había convocado – Tengo una junta a las 6: preferiría faltar…

-Si quisiera, ahora estaría agonizando – dijo Bankotsu todavía enojado por haberlos tenido tanto tiempo esperando… Pero yendo al grano dijo – Mis hermanos y yo venimos a escuchar su oferta…

-Vaya, parece que es mi día de suerte… - dijo el caballero complacido…

-Debo advertirle que no somos baratos…

-¿Te parece que el dinero sea algo que me preocupe?... – preguntó el "Sr.", haciendo notar lo lujosa que era su oficina…

-Y si es alguien tan rico y poderoso… - dijo el afeminado del grupo (Hablo de Jakotsu, claro) - ¿Que podemos ofrecerle?...

-Su trabajo es muy sencillo - explicó el caballero mientras se servia un trago– Unos…"amigos" vendrán a la ciudad y quisiera recibirlos "con los brazos abiertos" – bebió y luego añadió con la boca torcida – Recíbanlos muy bien… y luego tráiganmelos…

-¿Y como reconoceremos a sus "amigos"?- pregunto Bankotsu dándose cuenta en que consistía el trabajo…

El tipo arrojo unas fotografías sobre el escritorio… El trío de hermanos las vio con atención…

-Creo que les será muy fácil encontrarlos… - añadió mientras daba otro sorbo a su copa…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

¡Que despertar tan repentino había tenido!… Como si de pronto mientras dormía aquel presentimiento de nuevo lo hubiese asaltado… Miroku se seco el sudor de la frente y miro a su alrededor: Aun estaban en el Jet, sin embargo el cambio de horario había hecho que les diera sueño en mitad del viaje por lo que todos, a excepción suya, estaban dormidos en los asientos…

Ese presentimiento extraño otra vez… como la noche anterior en el concierto… Aún no sabía si calificar esos sobresaltos como un don,… presentir que cuando algo viene, algo importante…

La última vez que lo había tenido había sido cuando…Miroku se paro en seco al pensar en eso… toco con su mano su costado derecho del estomago, como recordando aquel momento y el dolor… donde aun le quedaba una gran cicatriz… El presentimiento que tenía ahora era igual al de poco antes de ese incidente… ¿Que iba a pasar ahora?... ¿Era real o solo se lo estaba imaginando?

Miro a la bella castaña que yacía placidamente dormida en el asiento junto a él,… suspiró y volvió recostarse más cerca de ella, tratando de percibir su aroma para tranquilizarse… Finalmente concluyó…

"Naraku está muerto…"- comenzó a cerrar los ojos – "¿Quien más querría hacernos daño?"

CONTINUARA

Este cap. Contiene las canciones

"The confessions of a broken heart" de Lindsay Lohan (Por Kikyo)

"6 Minutes" de The Jonas Brothers (Por Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha)

**_Sinceramente espero les haya gustado, este es solo el cmienzo,... nn Gracias todos y dejen reviews_**


	2. LA LLEGADA A NUEVA YORK

LA LLEGADA A NUEVA YORK

¡Ya habían llegado! ¡Listos para conquistarlo todo!

El Sr. Takeo Kiba había ido a recibirlos al aeropuerto y los había traído en limosina hasta aquel increíble hotel llamado "Luces de Nueva York"… Y ni que decir de la estancia que era para ellos…

Se trataba de todo un piso con una gran sala/cocina con too lo que pudieses imaginarte desde televisor con DVD y reproductor de música hasta Microondas y un refrigerador con provisiones para un ejercito (los mima mucho ¿no creen?)… en ella había 4 puertas que daban a una habitación individual para cada uno de los chicos y estas a su vez tenían baño propio…

-¡Esto me encanta! – dijo Kagome emocionada mientras se tumbaba sobre el sofá del centro…

-Mira esto… - dijo Sango sentándose en una de las sillas y al jalar una palanca descubrió que daba masajes… - Excelente…

-Estamos en el piso 23 - dijo Miroku viendo la vista por el balcón - ¡¡ Soy el rey de Nueva…- Inuyasha le tapo la boca…

-Haz eso y voy a negar que te conozco - dice el peli plateado entre risas…

-Veo que les encanto el lugar… - les dijo alguien que acababa de llegar…

-¡Sr. Kiba!...

Takeo Kiba acaba de terminar de firmar todo en el vestíbulo y ahora se disponía a hablar con sus "protegidos"… Los 4 chicos inmediatamente se sentaron en la sala a su alrededor…

-Todo está increíble, Sr. Kiba…- dijo Inuyasha mientras se sentaba junto a Kagome…

-Bueno, se lo merecen – dijo su manager complacido – Desde que comenzaron, su disco "_We know how to dream" _(_Podemos soñar_) y los boletos a sus conciertos han ascendido mi compañía y me han hecho ganar mucho… pero solo en Japón… - añadió dando a entender que no era hora de "dormirse en los laureles"…

-Por eso nos ha traído ¿no?...- dijo Sango sentada a lado de Miroku…

-Exactamente…- continuo el Sr. Kiba – Es hora de que se vuelvan internacionales, muchachos… - pausa…- y de que me ayuden a darle una lección a alguien… - murmuró…

-¿A alguien?...- susurró Miroku a Inuyasha y este se encogió de hombros…

-He pensado que sería una excelente idea grabar las canciones y videos para el nuevo disco en esta ciudad y de que conozcan a sus posibles rivales mundiales…

-Comprendemos… - dijo Inuyasha en nombre del grupo…

-Puede contar con que pondremos alma, corazón y mente en esto – dijo Miroku …

-Excelente – dijo su manager complacido mientras se levantaba – Por el momento no habrá grabaciones hasta el lunes, y para esta noche les dejo esto…- Le entregó a Inuyasha cuatro pases…

-Una fiesta en la mejor discoteca de Nueva York… - dijo Inuyasha sorprendido leyendo los pases…

-Diviértanse – fue lo unico que dijo el Sr. Kiba mientras abandonaba el lugar con su habitual sonrisa…

A pesar de haber cruzado de un hemisferio a otro, nuestros chicos no se encontraban para nada cansados (Principalmente porque se habían dormido más de 6 horas en el avión)… Por lo que se prepararon de inmediato para la fiesta, era su oportunidad de chequear a las bandas estadounidenses y, para variar, de divertirse mucho…

-Kagome, te ves esplendida… - dijo Sango cuando ella y su amiga salieron de sus habitaciones luego de haberse arreglado…

-Tu también… - contesta la pelinegra sonriendo – Ese Jean es nuevo, ¿verdad?

-Si…

-Pues en mi opinión se ve espectacular… - Miroku también salió de su habitación…se acercó a la castaña y le dio un beso en la mejilla…

-Si, pero Kagome esta mas hermosa… - dijo Inuyasha sorprendiendo a la pelinegra por de tras, dándole un beso en la mejilla…

-Ustedes tampoco están tan mal… - dijo Kagome aceptando el abrazo de su ojidorado…

-No se, Kagome… creo que deben bajar de peso – bromeo Sango…

-¿Qué?...- exclamaron los chicos…

-Era broma- rió la castaña dándole un beso a Miroku…

-Mas atléticos no pueden estar…- dice riendo Kagome , haciendo lo mismo con Inuyasha

-Bueno… - dijo Miroku aun fastidiado por la broma – Se acabo de admirarnos mutuamente…Vamos…

-Yo quiero ir delante – decía Kagome mientras bajaban…

-No vale…yo quería ir allí – decía Sango… - Que sea a la cuenta de tres

-Ok – dijo la pelinegra - …Uno…dos…

-¡Yo adelante!... – dijo Miroku

-Pero si vas a conducir tú…- objetó Inuyasha…

-Ya sé… solo quería ganarles… - ríe su hermano…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-El lugar casi esta lleno – comentó Kanna, para variar, re-contenta mientras se asomaba por la cortina para ver al público…

-Si, eso te demuestra lo mucho que esta creciendo nuestra popularidad – dijo contenta Kagura mientras ellas preparaban sus instrumentos detrás del escenario…

Kikyo yacía pensativa: Aún estaba muy conmocionada por el encuentro en el Parque Central con aquel desconocido… Desconocido del cual sus ojos le eran increíblemente familiares… Pero ahora no importaba tenía que quitarse esas cosas de la mente: estaban por tocar en aquella discoteca y no podía tener la mente en otro lado…

En aquel instante, un cartero entro cargando un ramo de flores muy bien arregladas,… preciosas rosas blancas muy finas y elegantes, y mirando a las tres jóvenes preguntó:

-Disculpen Señoritas, ¿Quién de ustedes es Kikyo Jakushi? –… Kanna y Kagura miraron a su compañera que estaba tan o más sorprendida que ellas… y el hombre le entregó el ramo y un bolígrafo a la pelinegra… - Firme aquí, por favor – le indicó… Kikyo lo hizo y este se fue…

Sus dos amigas parecían maravilladas con el arreglo…

-Son hermosas, Kikyo – dijo Kanna emocionada - ¿Quién te las ha mandado?

-No lo sé, no tiene remitente – dijo la pelinegra examinando el regalo…

-¡Entonces tienes un admirador secreto! – dijo Kagura sonriendo

-¡Que envidia!,… ¡Yo también quiero uno! – dijo la teclista

Mientras sus amigas parecían más emocionadas que ella con el regalo, Kikyo encontró en el centro del arreglo una pequeña tarjeta escrita con una fina línea de tinta negra: _"Gracias por calentar mis labios esa fría noche…"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No recuerdo la ultima vez que pudimos entrar a un lugar como este y que no fuera para tocar – decía Miroku…, luego de haber estado bailando un rato en la disco, se habían sentado en una de las mesas a tomar algo…

-Cierto…- dijo Sango sonriendo – De vez en cuando es bueno volver a esos días…

-Si,… pero recuerden que es porque todavía nadie nos conoce en Nueva York...así que debemos romper con todo muy pronto… - dijo Inuyasha…

-Inu… ¿Por una noche puedes olvidar el trabajo?...- Kagome le dio un beso para que se callara…Miroku y Sango se rieron…

-Solo por ti, Kagome – sonrió el enamorado peli plateado…

-Bueno… - dijo Sango interrumpiéndolos – Creo que ya tomamos suficiente aire…- termino de un sorbo su bebida – Vamos a seguir bailando…

-Te apoyo, Sanguito… - Miroku hizo lo mismo…

Las luces de colores de la disco comenzaron a dar vueltas y varias se dirigieron al escenario anunciando que otra banda iba a tocar…El presentador apareció en el centro…

-¡¡Demos gran ovación a las chicas de: "Rock Angels"!! – dijo él por el micrófono, mientras los gritos de la gente comenzaban a oírse…

De inmediato se oyeron por el lugar los sonidos, muy bien armonizados, del teclado y de la batería… que luego de una breve apertura fueron acompañados por los de una guitarra… El humo que cubría el escenario comenzó a despejarse dejando ver a tres jóvenes muy agraciadas que llevaban trajes muy similares entre si, bastante llamativos y traían pelucas rubias (era parte del numero)...

Cuando la gente ya comenzaba a bailar debido a lo contagiosa de la melodía… se oyó la voz de la cantante…

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive._

Llegó el coro y su bella voz se elevó junto con los tañires de los instrumentos…

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side. _

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go.  
__I want you in my life. _

Ambos hermanos, que hasta ahora habían estado bailando animadamente con sus novias, se pararon en seco repentinamente mientras sonaba el estribillo…Conocían esa voz…

-Miroku ¿te pasa algo? – le preguntó Sango al verlo pararse así…

-Miroku… - Inuyasha se aproximó serio a su hermano…

-No puede ser… - dijo Miroku que al parecer tenía lo mismo en la cabeza que el ojidorado - ¿O sí?

-¿Qué sucede?... – preguntó Kagome sin comprender a su novio o al hermanito de este… estaba igual de sorprendida que Sango

Lo que sucedía era que los dos músicos habían pasado más tiempo con aquella cantante…Tanto como para reconocer su voz así fuera entre mil ruidos…

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall. _

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side._

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go.  
__I want you in my life. _

La canción ya llegaba a su fin… Inuyasha pensó rapidó…

-… Necesito ir al baño – (¡No pudiste pensar algo mejor!)… Tomó a su hermano del brazo – Acompáñame Miroku…

Ambos se perdieron entre la multitud… Las chicas se miraron la una a otra y se encogieron de hombros…_  
_

-¿No pudiste haber pensado en algo mejor que eso?…- preguntó Miroku mientras Inuyasha lo jalaba tratando de buscar una manera de llegar al escenario entre tanta gente…

-Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente… - dijo Inuyasha sin darle importancia – Además creo que ellas no lo notaron…

-Pero nosotros sí… la reconoceríamos donde fuera…

-Entonces ¿estás seguro de que es ella?

-No lo sé…

Finalmente llegaron lo más cerca que se podía estar del escenario…El numero acababa y como que el humo y la peluca evitaban ver con claridad el rostro de la cantante/guitarrista…

_  
__Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
__I need you by my side _

La canción llego a su fin, la gente rompió en aplausos y ovaciones… finalmente la cantante se quito el sudor de la frente dejando ver su bella faz…Era ella…

Inuyasha y Miroku se quedaron paralizados viéndola ahí mismo… lo cual solo hizo notar su presencia a los ojos de su ex compañera… Kikyo sencillamente no podía creerlo… 9 meses lejos, y ahora estaban delante de ella…... Se cubrió la boca en señal de total sorpresa…y de inmediato corrió al interior del escenario…

-Es Kikyo… - dijo Miroku tomándolo con resignación…se volvió hacia su hermano – Está aquí, en Nueva York…

Inuyasha cruzó los brazos, aceptando aquella no muy favorable coincidencia,…suspiró y dijo a su hermano menor…

-Que no lo sepan las chicas…

Miroku asintió con la cabeza, notando que esto afectaba a su hermano mucho más que a él…

Por su parte, la cantante que había entrado como un tornado a "tras bambalinas"…dejó su instrumento y se despojó de la peluca con cierta desesperación… ¿Qué el mundo no era lo suficientemente grande?... ¿De todas las ciudades del mundo tenían que venir a la misma? … Justo cuando había decidido no mirar su pasado nunca más… este se aparece delante y ella se deja reconocer… ¡Vaya suerte!...

Una mano le toco el hombro,… se volvió para darse con unas confundidas compañeras…

-¿Estás bien, Kikyo? – preguntó Kanna

-Saliste volando del escenario… - dijo Kagura interrogante

-Yo… - Kikyo no sabía que decirles – Me siento mareada es todo… Creo que lo mejor es que ya me vaya a casa…

-¿Segura que no tienes nada?

-Si, estoy bien… - sonrió la pelinegra – Ya me voy… las veo mañana…

Tomó el regalo de su "admirador secreto", se despidió de sus amigas y se marchó…

Caminaba de nuevo por las calles nocturnas de Nueva York,… no quiso pedir un taxi… Su mente era un desastre:

De la nada sus ex – compañeros llegan a parar en la misma ciudad que ella… No quería cargar a Kanna y Kagura, que confiaban plenamente en ella, con los problemas de su pasado… Nunca más volvería a cometer ese error… Nunca más…

Pensaba en esto cuando se detuvo en mejor de la acera atraída repentinamente por el olor de las rosas que llevaba en los brazos… Las miro detenidamente y aspiró su aroma… Tenía la sospecha de quien eran, pero ¿Por qué lo habría hecho?... ¿Por qué alguien habría de tomarse esas molestias por ella?

-Me alegra que te hayan gustado

Kikyo levantó el rostro sorprendida… ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para aparecerse así de pronto? … De nuevo estaba frente a ella con esa sonrisa de satisfacción y que daba un toque de misterio, con sus ojos fijos en ella y a tan solo unos pasos de distancia…

-¿Por qué me las envió?...- preguntó ella tratando de mantener un frió trato…

-¿La nota no explicaba todo acaso? – contestó el colocando su mirada sobre los perlados labios de Kikyo… haciendo que un escalofrió corriese por la joven cantante…

-Eso… no fue nada… - dijo bajando la mirada aun con frialdad…

-Te equivocas… - dijo él suavemente mientras se acercaba unos pasos más a ella – Para mi significó mucho…

Kikyo levantó la mirada… sentía cierta repelencia por ese joven,… El le hacia sentirse extraña, ¿Por qué? … Quería irse de una vez antes de sentirse más incomoda o antes de que él notase lo que le sucedía…

Sin embargo el joven le tomó la muñeca con suavidad evitando que se moviera y a la vez disminuyendo más la distancia entre ellos…

-¿Cómo se atreve?…- La pelinegra levantó la mirada un tanto molesta para darse directamente con esos ojos dorados… que por alguna razón la dejaron sin habla…

-Discúlpame- dijo él… luego añadió mirando las flores – Te merecías más que eso: Estuviste fantástica…

-… Ni siquiera lo conozco – alcanzó a decir la joven con la voz entrecortada

-Mi nombre es Sesshomaru Akado… es todo lo que te puedo decir por ahora… - pasando su mano por el rostro de la joven añadió – Pero tengo pensado que nos conozcamos mucho mejor…

Kikyo se sintió indignada por aquellas palabras… ¡¿Quién se creía ese tipo?!... Enojada apartó su cara de su mano y dijo:

-¡Usted no tiene nada que ver con migo!

-¿Y eso es un obstáculo? – preguntó en tono de que no tenía porque alarmarse así… Luego añadió con una mirada y una voz cautivadoras – Nadie sabe cuando las cosas estén por cambiar…

Ella no entendía para nada que quería decirle,… Pero sin duda lo que más le molestaba era sentir que todo su ser se volvía débil con él: sus piernas le temblaban, su interior parecía derretirse y se mordía el labio como queriendo retener algo…Volvió a sentir su mano rozarse contra su rostro… Pero esta vez de aquel contacto se desprendió un dulce calor…

-Gracias por las flores…- murmuró ella antes de apartarse a paso veloz de él…

El peli plateado al siguió con la mirada con una sonrisa de complacencia en su boca… Le gustaba esa forma de ser,…. Todo solo le hacía desearla más…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Estoy muerta…- exclamó Sango tumbándose sobre el sillón…

-Dímelo a mí… - rió el joven guitarrista mientras así lo mismo… - No paramos de bailar nunca…

-Cierto…- comentó Kagome sonriendo…

-Es muy tarde me voy a dormir – dijo la castaña mientras se iba a su habitación – Hasta mañana chicos…- dijo a sus amigos – Que duermas bien, Miroku…- depositó un breve beso en los labios del ojiazul…

-Descuida, voy a soñar contigo…- dijo Miroku con una picara sonrisa causando que su novia se ruborizara antes de irse… El guitarrista se volvió hacia los demás…- Buenas noches Kagome…

-Hasta mañana Miroku – contestó la pelinegra

-Hasta mañana, hermano…- Miroku le dijo a Inuyasha por lo bajo – Ya no pienses en eso… - el bajista asintió…

Una vez que el ojiazul se hubo retirado de la sala de estar… La pelinegra miro un tanto preocupada a su novio el cual había estado muy pensativo desde que el y su hermano menor habían vuelto "de los baños"… Y hasta el momento se había negado a decir que algo le pasaba…

-Inuyasha…

-Ah…- el peli plateado despertó de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué sucede, Kagome?

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Yo?... si claro, ¿por qué?

-Es que has estado un tanto distante esta noche – dijo la pelinegra un tanto dolida – Dime la verdad, ¿Pasa algo?

-No…Tan solo estoy cansado- dijo Inuyasha sonriendo para tratar de parecer sincero… se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos – No tienes que preocuparte por mi, Kagome … Estoy bien

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…- contestó ella…

La beso dulcemente por un rato… Inuyasha consiguió que se le quitará aquel semblante por el momento mientras saboreaba la boca de su amada… se separaron con una sonrisa cada uno…El joven bajista la envolvió en sus brazos para desearle buenas noches… Sin embargo al separarse Kagome aun sentía que había algo en el fondo del chico que tanto amaba que no había sido revelado por este… ¿Que sería ese algo?... Sin duda la lastimaba esa falta de confianza…

A la mañana siguiente en el hotel (Considerando que se levantaron como a las 11)… Los 4 jóvenes desayunaron tranquilamente…Y hago énfasis en tranquilo: por alguna razón Inuyasha no participó mucho en la conversación y eso que siempre era uno de los primero en iniciarla Parecía que el bajista tenía la mente en otro lado… y eso también hizo que a nuestra querida pelinegra se le bajara el ánimo…

Y algo más extraño aún fue que, luego de un rato que terminaron de comer, Inuyasha dijo que tenía que salir a hacer una cosa y que no tardaría mucho… Esto fue de asombro general, pues no quiso decir a nadie a donde iba… Se despidió de Kagome algo seco, y antes de que la joven pudiese preguntar algo salió del departamento… Miroku fue tras él…

- Dime que no vas a hacer lo creo que vas a hacer – dijo su hermano detrás de él en el corredor …

- Depende…- dijo Inuyasha volteando a verlo - ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer?

- Tú lo sabes…- dijo el ojiazul – Y no me parece correcto…

- Hermano…- Inuyasha le puso la mano en el hombro – Tengo que quitarme esta duda… ha pasado toda la noche martillándome…

- Pero…

- Descuida… solo quiero una respuesta…nada más… - Miroku suspiró resignado, e Inuyasha le dijo más serio – No me delates, Miroku…

Su hermano suspiró resignado y dijo…

- De acuerdo… - Sellaron eso dándose la mano… e Inuyasha se marchó, …

"Solo espero que lo que haces no sea solo para tu auto satisfacción…" – pensó Miroku mientras regresaba al departamento…Y como ya deben de imaginarse apenas entro su novia lo penetró con la mirada…

- Bien ¿Que esta pasando? – preguntó Sango de golpe…

- ¿Qué? – dijo Miroku sintiéndose asaltado…

- Inuyasha se trae algo – dijo la castaña…- Ha estado raro toda la mañana, todos nos hemos dado cuenta y ahora esto… ¿Qué sucede?...

- Viste lo que paso…- dijo Miroku tratando de mantener el ritmo de la conversación (por así decirlo)- Ni a mí me quiso decir a dónde fue…

- Esto le afecta mucho…- añadió Sango en voz baja…refiriéndose a Kagome

La pelinegra estaba sentada en el sofá con un semblante preocupación por su querido Inuyasha,… Ese cambio tan repentino solo le traía pésimos pensamientos a ella: Inuyasha nunca le había ocultado nada y si le pasaba algo importante ¿por qué no se lo había dicho?... ¿Acaso ella había hecho algo mal?…

Miroku suspiró… Que difícil era mantener el pacto, pero ni modo… Se sentó a lado de la chica y le puso una mano en el hombro:

- Kagome, no te pongas así – dijo en tono comprensivo… logrando que ella volteara a verlo – Inuyasha no va a hacer nada malo, él jamás te lastimaría… Dale un voto de confianza…

- No temo que haga algo malo…tan solo - Kagome suspiró – Me duele que se haya cerrado tan de pronto… ¿No iba todo bien acaso?...

- Mmm… No lo sé… - Miroku se encogió de hombros…

- Me gustaría encontrar una forma de quitarle ese semblante… - dijo la pelinegra…

Hubo un silencio algo prolongado… Rotó por una repentina idea de la bella Sango…

- ¡Un pastel! – exclamó la castaña

- ¿Ah? …- Miroku y Kagome la miraron incrédulos…

- Hay que prepararle un pastel a Inuyasha… - aclaró ella…

- ¿Por qué?... Si no es su cumpleaños – dijo el guitarrista…

- Ya sé, tontito…- dijo Sango golpeándolo ligeramente en la cabeza… - pero puede ser una bonita manera de alegrarlo y recordarle cuanto lo quiere Kagome…- se volvió hacia su amiga -¿Qué dices ?...

- ¡Es una gran idea Sango!… - dijo ella alegrándose de pronto… - Tiene que ser su favorito,…y además hay que adornarlo muy bien…

- Entonces tenemos que salir a comprar todos los ingredientes, la crema, las fresas…

Las dos chicas estaban muy entusiasmadas con la idea… Ya alucinaban bastantes cosas cuando Miroku las frenó…

- ¡Esperen un minuto!…- dijo el ojiazul - Todo suena muy lindo y eso,…pero y ¿si Inuyasha regresa antes de que lo hagan?…

- Por eso tú te vas a quedar aquí a esperarlo y si llega te lo llevas a otro lado hasta que todo este listo…- le dijo Sango

- ¿ósea que me tengo que quedar aquí toda la tarde? – exclamó el joven indignado…

- Por favor, Miroku… es para una buena causa – añadió su novia acariciándole el rostro…

- … - suspiro – Bueno, que me queda…

- ¡Ya tengo todo! – anunció Kagome al terminar de alistar su cartera – Vamos, Sango…

- Si,… - dijo ella, y volviéndose hacia el ojiazul - Nos vemos, te quiero…

La castaña le dio un beso rápido a Miroku y se marchó del departamento con su entusiasmada amiga…El joven se tumbo sobre el sofá y dio un largo suspiró…

"Me debes una… y muy grande, Inuyasha" – pensó mientras tomaba el control y ojeaba lo que había en la tele…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha estaba cometiendo quizás un error bastante grande, pero la duda había pasado martillándolo toda la noche anterior así que solo quedaba resolverla…

Regreso a la disco y pagándole 10 dólares a un encargado de la limpieza consiguió entrar y hablar con su dueño… Este no se mostró sorprendido de que el joven preguntase por el grupo: "Rock Angels"… Al parecer se trataba de un grupo muy conocido ya casi en todo Nueva York… De esta forma Inuyasha se las arregló para conseguir la dirección de donde realizaban sus ensayos…

Como se trataba de un grupo libre, aún sin patrocinador fijo, ensayaban en la casa de una de las integrantes… La dirección obtenida llevó al joven bajista a un edificio casi al centro de la ciudad…. la casa de una tal Kagura Koshiwama, la baterista del grupo…

El peli plateado una vez estacionado enfrente del edificio solo le quedaba esperar a que alguien saliera del sitio, pues ignoraba el departamento exacto en el cual ensayaban… Así que solo esperó…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mientras, Sango y Kagome realizaban entusiasmadísimas las compras de todo para la sorpresa del joven bajista…Aunque no les había costado para nada encontrar un centro comercial (ya que abundan en aquella ciudad) encontrar todos los ingredientes para cumplir las expectativas de la enamorada pelinegra fue todo un reto…

Ya tenían casi todo: La harina, los huevos, la leche, el azúcar, las fresas, el betún, etc.… Estaban por ir a pagar cuando Kagome notó algo…

- ¡Sango! – exclamó de pronto - ¡Se nos olvido la crema!

- Cierto…- cayó en cuenta la castaña

- Ve pagando esto…yo voy por ella…

- Ok

Kagome buscaba entre todos los pasillos la crema de chantilly para el pastel de su amado novio… Cuando se estrelló con alguien… (N.A.: Ya sé que es demasiada coincidencia pero aquí les va…)

- Uyyy… lo siento – exclamó la joven dirigiendo su vista al individuo con quien había chocado…

- No, fue mi culpa yo… - el chico se detuvo al ver quien era…

Ambos se veían con la boca abierta sin poderlo creer…

- ¿Kagome?...- dijo él, posando en ella sus ojos celestes…

- ¿Koga? (N.A.: Que pequeño, el mundo, es… xD n.n")

Aun sin poderlo creer ambos amigos recién reencontrados se abrazaron…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el chico mientras se soltaban aun alborotados por el reencuentro…

- ¿Cómo que qué hago?... Tú ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mientras en la caja registradora, Sango esperaba a su amiga…

- ¿Donde puede estar? … - se preguntaba la joven cuando avisto a su amiga - ¡Kagome!...- la llamo alzando la mano… Pero se quedo pasmada al ver con quien venia…

- ¡Sango!... – le contestó la pelinegra - ¡¿A que no adivinas con quien me encontré?!

- No puedo creerlo… ¡Koga!... – Sango lo saludó alegremente con un abrazo…

- Hola Sango, cuando tiempo sin verte… - sonrió el joven… aceptando el saludo…

Los tres estaban tan sorprendidos como contentos de haberse encontrados,… No se habían visto en meses pues, ellas con lo de la banda, y Koga con lo de sus estudios universitarios, habían estado muy distanciados… y no podían olvidarse de los bueno ratos como amigos y menos ahora que estaban tan lejos de casa…

Era cierto que aquel chico durante mucho tiempo había permanecido enamorado de Kagome,…pero eso ya era cosa del pasado: había aceptado lo que realmente hacía feliz a la pelinegra y se sentía contento de que todo aquello no hubiese estropeado su amistad…

Koga se ofreció a acompañarlas de vuelta a fin de conocer el hotel donde estaban y poder visitarlas de vez en cuando… Durante el transcurso, abundaron las preguntas:

- Dinos, Koga…- dijo Sango mientras caminaban - ¿Qué estás haciendo en Nueva York?

- Pues vine por intercambio entre convenios universitarios… - explicó animadamente el chico - Estaré estudiando aquí algunos meses…

- Me alegra mucho que te este marchando bien con tu carrera – dijo Kagome sonriendo

- Si,… pero no mejor que a ustedes con su grupo, chicas – dijo él entre risas – Están triunfando…- soltó una carcajada - Yo siempre lo supe…

- Si…todo esto esta muy loco… - comentaba Kagome… luego tuvo otra curiosidad que no pudo contener - Y ¿ya tienes novia?

- … No…aún no – dijo Koga aparentando que no tenía importancia…

- Oh, ya veo…- dijo decepcionada la pelinegra… Había tenido la idea de que ahora podían ser un trío de parejas…

- … y ¿dime cuanto tiempo ya llevas aquí? – dijo Sango de inmediato para no estropear el ambiente…

- Pues…- Y así continuaron el camino hablando de otras cosas…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya llevaba cerca de dos horas esperando… Y aunque la música de las radios estadounidenses lo había entretenido un buen rato… ya comenzaba a aburrirse…

Finalmente vio a alguien salir del edificio… Se trataba de Kikyo y una de sus compañeras de grupo: una chica bastante atractiva, de inusual, pero bello cabello blanco y ojos negros… Inuyasha respiró profundo…bajo del auto y las siguió sin que ellas lo notaran…era mejor esperar a que su amiga la dejara antes hablar con ella…Mientras hacia esto podía escuchar de qué hablaban…

- En serio Kikyo,… - le decía su amiga entusiasmada – Todo apunta a que yo también le gusto… - obviamente acaba de contarle a sus amigas sobre un amorío con un chico de su Instituto…

- Me alegró mucho por ti,… - comentaba Kikyo aunque estaba media ida…

- Y ¿tú?... – preguntó la teclista notando el semblante de su amiga - ¿En quien piensas que pareces en las nubes?

- ¿Yo?...- Kikyo lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo – En nadie, Kanna… tan solo…

En aquel momento pasó un autobús por la parada donde se habían detenido…

- Ya me tengo que ir…- dijo Kanna un tanto decepcionada…Kikyo suspiró aliviada - prométeme que me contaras mañana… - subió al bus y se marcho…

La joven cantante no se había marchado cuando una voz la sorprendió a sus espaldas…dejándola congelada donde estaba…

- Siempre con secretos…No has cambiado mucho…

- Inuyasha – dijo Kikyo dándose la vuelta un tanto sorprendida…

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿no, Kikyo?...- comentó el ojidorado apoyado de espaldas sobre un muro…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- Es aquí… - dijo Sango cuando llegaron al edifico donde se hospedaban…

- Woo…esto si es lujo…- comentó Koga viendo el lugar boquiabierto…

- No es para tanto – rió Kagome golpeando ligeramente en el hombro a su amigo…

- Bueno chicas, nos vemos – dijo Koga despidiéndose con una sonrisa – Tengo que estudiar para un examen mañana…

- Ok…Adiós y mucha suerte – dijo la castaña

- Si, cuídate – dijo la pelinegra…

Su amigo se marchó y ambos jóvenes ingresaron al edificio…Todavía comentando aquel increíblemente inesperado encuentro…

- Me alegra mucho haberlo visto…- decía Kagome mientras subían de pisos en ascensor - Hacía meses que no sabíamos nada de él…

- Sí, es bonito encontrarse con alguien conocido tan lejos de casa…- comentó Sango – pero… ¿crees que Inuyasha aun…

- No tiene porque molestarle que Koga este aquí…- dijo su amiga – Todo quedo muy claro la ultima vez ¿no crees?

- Bueno…- Sango no estaba muy segura de aquello…

- Démoslos prisa tenemos que preparar el pastel antes de que Inu vuelva… - dijo entusiasmada Kagome mientras salían del ascensor…

- De acuerdo…

Al pasar por el pasadizo rumbo a su estancia escucharon claramente el excelente sonido de una guitarra…

- Creo que Miroku realmente no fue a ningún lado - dijo Sango viendo como su amiga reía…mientras abría la puerta…

En efecto, pero el chico no solo estaba tocando sino que se trataba de un ritmo totalmente nuevo que venía preparando desde hace meses para una canción del nuevo disco y que aun le faltaban algunos detalles por pulir…Y que hasta el momento no estaba quedando tan mal…

Tan concentrado estaba el joven en el ritmo y sonido de la guitarra que ni cuenta se dio que las chicas acaban de entrar....

- ¡Miroku, ¿podrías bajarle?! – dijo Kagome tratando de soportar el tañir a todo volumen en la habitación…

Pero el chico ni la escuchó… (N.A: Eso si que es concentración máxima)…

- MIROKU

- ¿Ah?..- el chico por fin se dio cuenta…

- ¡Dame eso!...- Sango le quitó la guitarra…

- ¡Ey! …- Miroku se ríe un momento…mientras desconecta todos los cables que había colocado para practicar en la sala… - Lo siento… No sabía que estaban aquí – se excuso el joven…

- Se notó… - rió su novia

- El ritmo te esta quedando excelente… - le dijo Kagome sonriendo…

- No me halagues…- dijo Miroku feliz por el cumplido…- Aun me faltan pulir algunos detalles…

- Inuyasha aun no ha llegado ¿verdad?… - preguntó la pelinegra comenzando a sentirse preocupada…

- No…- dijo Miroku que también se sentía ya mal por eso…

Sango miró el semblante de su amiga… Sin duda Inuyasha se estaba pasando de la raya: ¡¿Por cuanto tiempo más pensaba desaparecerse?! … La castaña respiró profundo como tratando de deshacerse de esa ira que le provocaba ver a su amiga sufrir y de que Inuyasha no estuviese allí para estrangularlo…

- Bueno, pero…ya conocen a Inuyasha – dijo Miroku para quitarles aquellas caras a las jóvenes - Es un despistado, pero jamás olvida a las personas que ama… Debe de estar en camino – añadió en tono de animación… - Ahora pongamos manos a la obra que me dio mucha hambre estar esperando…

- Tienes razón – dijo Kagome sacudiéndose eso y recuperando su sonrisa - ¡Démonos prisa!

- ¡Si!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ninguna otra persona circulaba en aquel momento por esa calle, y los vehículos parecían ignorarlos por completo…

- ¿Por qué has venido? – preguntó Kikyo tratando de verse lo más tranquila que podía…

- Necesito preguntar algo – Inuyasha hablo con indiferencia - ¿Qué haces aquí en Nueva York?

- ¿Qué?...- Kikyo no comprendió esa pregunta…

- ¿Por qué viniste?, ¿Por qué a Nueva York? …- aclaró - ¿Y qué planeas ahora?

- ¡¿Crees que vine por eso?! – Kikyo lo miró enojada… – ¡Por supuesto que no!... ¡Ni siquiera sabía que estaban aquí!… - respiró… y luego añadió - Yo vine por mi cuenta… Para comenzar de nuevo, para alcanzar mi sueño, para alejarme de ustedes y de todo el dolor pasado…

- Hablas como si nosotros te hubiéramos hecho daño… - el joven se cruzó de brazos sin dejarse conmover por lo aturdida que parecía la chica- Fuiste tú la que nos destruyó: Tengo todas las razones para desconfiar de ti, Kikyo…- añadió…

- Lo sé… - dijo la cantante sintiendo que aún el recuerdo de sus actos le golpeaban el corazón – Y no te pido que me perdones…

- Desgraciadamente, también tengo una razón para eso… - dijo Inuyasha con un suspiró…Kikyo volvió a mirarlo esta vez extrañada…- Salvaste a mi hermano…- aclaró el joven… - sé que fuiste tú la que le inyectó el antídoto…

La pelinegra bajo la mirada… y asintió con la cabeza…

- No podía cargar con aquello…Era demasiado… -pausa… – Además, Miroku no tenía nada que pagar…

- Cierto… A quien querían era a mí ¿no?...

- No pensé que Naraku… llegaría a tanto – dijo ella aclarando que nunca deseo la muerte de nadie – Nunca quise algo así…

- Ese fue tu principal error: Solo por venganza pusiste tu vida en las manos de un maldito… - dijo Inuyasha

- ¡Conozco mis errores, gracias!… - dijo ella soportando los golpes que esas palabras significaban… Finalmente miró a Inuyasha a los ojos – Y no los volveré a cometer… He comenzado de nuevo

- Me doy cuenta…Ahora también tocas la guitarra ¿eh?... – comentó el peli plateado…

- Sí,…aprendí algo de Miroku y de ti…- dijo volviendo a bajar la mirada

- Y aún guardas secretos para tus compañeros…- dijo él…

- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con ustedes!...- dijo Kikyo enojada de que hubiese escuchado aquella conversación con Kanna y dejando un tanto sorprendido a Inuyasha – Se trata de… - se detuvo un tanto nerviosa, y bajo la mirada –… De otra cosa…- pausa… volvió a verlo a los ojos - Kanna y Kagura han puesto su confianza en mí,…no voy a defraudarlas…

- Eso espero…No les hagas lo mismo que nos hiciste a nosotros – Inuyasha dio media vuelta y se marcho…

- Adiós… - dijo la chica con cierto enojo…

Kikyo continuó su camino con algo de rabia… ¡Ya sabía que ellos nunca volverían a creer en ella!, ¡Que había sido la peor persona del mundo! ¡Y Que había dañado a quienes confiaban en ella! ,…pero eso no volvería a pasar más: No tropezaría de nuevo, ¡Y no le importaba si Inuyasha le creía o no!…Ella estaba segura.

Sin embargo, la llegada de sus ex compañeros no había sido el motivo de su distracción durante la practica de aquel día…sino la aparición de aquel "otro" hombre en su vida, que por alguna razón había tenido todos sus pensamientos de aquella tarde para él… ¿El "otro" hombre?... ¿Por qué pensó eso?... ¿A caso él podía llegar a significar algo para ella así tan de pronto?...

"¡Imposible!...Que tontería…" – pensó la pelinegra molesta consigo misma por haber estado pensado esas ridiculeces en un momento así…

CONTINUARA

Este cap. Contuvo la canción:

"Everytime we touch" de Cascada (Por Kikyo)

Todos los derechos reservados


	3. Una Noche de Dulces y Peleas

UNA NOCHE DE DULCES Y PELEAS

Ahora sí Inuyasha se había tardado demasiado… ¡Estaba anocheciendo!

Tampoco contestaba a su celular (Parece que el idiota lo apagó), ya no había nada que sus amigos le pudiesen decir para quitarle aquel semblante… Kagome estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro… Lo cual también ponía mal en cierto modo a la castaña, que, por hacerle un favor, estaba terminando de limpiar la mesa de repostería…

Ya habían terminado… con un gran desastre pero con muy buenos resultados: en el centro de la mesa principal se veía un hermoso pastel de chocolate, cubierto con chantilly, y decorado con duraznos y fresas (¡Que rico!)…Al cual las chicas habían prohibido al guitarrista tocarlo antes de que llegará su hermano… Por lo que Miroku se encontraba en ese momento en su habitación a fin de practicar más su ritmo y de evitar más acusaciones ya que el si conocía a qué salio Inuyasha…

Sango ya había terminado, estaba por sentarse junto a su amiga para reconfortarla… cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a cierto peli plateado arrepentido por su falta…

- ¡Inuyasha! …- le gritó de inmediato la castaña indignada - ¡¿Como has podido desaparecerte de esa forma todo el día?!...

- Yo… - el chico no tenía excusas…

- La pobre de Kagome ha estado…

La pelinegra se negó a mirar al ojidorado, volteando su rostro hacia el otro lado de una forma muy fría… Inuyasha sacó algo que había tenido escondido detrás de su espalda al entrar: Un ramo rosas rosadas, las favoritas de Kagome… y con ellas en brazos se sentó a su lado…

Sango comprendió que por más enojada que estaba con el chico, este era un asunto entre ellos dos así que se marchó a su cuarto para dejarlos solos…

- Kagome…yo… - Inuyasha no tenía ni la menor idea de por donde comenzar – Lo lamento, no era mi intensión desaparecerme tanto rato…

- ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba? …- dijo ella volteándose a verlo…

- Yo no quería…

- ¡Te desapareciste todo el día!…- lo interrumpió ella mostrando su dolor en los ojos – Y ni siquiera me quisiste decir a donde fuiste, Inuyasha,…- respiro para calmarse… - ¿Crees que a mi no me afecta ver que algo te pasa?

Inuyasha se sentía como el peor ser humano del mundo, por poner de esa manera a la chica que amaba… La rodeó con sus brazos para estrecharla contra él en un dulce abrazo, al cual ella no se negó, con el fin de reconfortarla… luego de esto le susurro al oído…

- No tengo excusas, solo la promesa de que no va a volver a suceder… - dijo acariciando con sus labios el rostro de la joven – No me gusta para nada verte así, y me desteto por ser el causante de ello…Pero créeme… fue por una buena causa…

- Inu… - Kagome ya se sentía reconfortada… su amado le transmitía que su arrepentimiento era sincero…y comenzó a corresponderle el abrazo…

- Sabes… que te amo y que jamás te haría daño apropósito…- dijo el joven acercando su boca a la de ella… (N.A.: non)

- Yo también te amo – fue lo unico que alcanzó a decir Kagome antes de que sus labios se sellaran…

Sango se asomó por su puerta,… y al ver la escena supo que todo estaba saliendo tal y como se lo había imaginado… solo faltaba una cosa más para que esos dos se reconciliaran por completo…

Mientras tanto,… Miroku había estado practicando un tanto más su ritmo nuevo…estaba seguro de que aún le faltaban por pulir algunos detalles más, cuando la puerta se abrió sin que nadie tocará antes… El muchacho se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo hermosa que estaba su novia delante de él…

- Vaya…y, ¿a que se debe esto? – preguntó el chico, cambiando su anterior semblante por una sonrisa picara…

- Hay que dejar solos a Inuyasha y a Kagome para que resuelvan sus cosas,… ¿te parece si vamos al cine?...- dijo ella…

- Ok,…pero sigo resentido por lo de la tarde, así que vas a tener que esforzarte mucho… - dice Miroku mientras la rodea a la joven y esta le regala un calido beso en los labios…

La pareja se escabullo rápido por la sala… Inuyasha y Kagome seguían besándose en el mismo lugar…( "Ellos tienen para rato…" pensó el ojiazul cuando él y su novia pasaron por allí sin ser notados…) Finalmente se separaron, mucho más felices de lo que estaban antes del beso…

- ¿Estoy perdonado?...- preguntó Inuyasha dándole el ramo de rosas…

- … Si – dijo ella abrazándolo contenta…- Pero ¿queda prometido que no lo vuelves a hacer?

- Lo prometo…Te adoro, Kagome… - dijo el joven besándole la frente…

- Yo también…- contesta ella radiante… se volvió a llamar a sus amigos - Miroku, Sango,… ¿Quieren pastel?

- Se han ido…- dijo Inuyasha sonriendo… - Quieren pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y quieren que nosotros también lo pasemos…

- Tienes razón – dijo Kagome feliz de estar a solas con su príncipe azul…

- ¡Entonces a comer pastel!...- dijo Inuyasha viendo la sorpresa que le había preparado su novia…

Vaya que era agradable… Hacia tiempo que no tenían un rato para los dos,… (Cierto que cuando eres un artista en el campo de la música no puedes dejar de moverte…) Por lo cual disfrutaron muchísimo de esas horas para ellos solos.…

Pusieron música muy animada y bailaron por todo el sitio, luego de comer el pastel y de jugar a embarrarse el uno al otro con crema de chantilly y fresas… Vaya par de adolescentes enamorados, con lo felices que estaban en aquel instante nadie que los hubiera visto hubiera dicho que hace unos momentos habían estado distanciados…

Luego de un rato decidieron que era hora de lavar los platos en los que habían comido… Kagome los estaba lavando e Inuyasha a lado de ella los secaba con un paño…

En ese momento el joven notó algo que le hizo relamerse los labios: Un poco de chantilly había quedado en el cuello de Kagome… y sin previo aviso, abrazo a su novia por detrás y se lo comió de un bocado dándole un pequeño mordisco a la pelinegra…

- Inuyasha… - la voz de la sorprendida chica fue callada por un suspiro placentero mientras sentía los labios del ojidorado correr por su cuello…

No sabía muy bien que hacer… parecía que el chico nunca iba a soltarla y pensándolo mejor ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo hubiera parado?... Ella también lo estaba disfrutando,… colocó su mano en la cabeza del chico y con las yemas de los dedos comenzó a acariciarle la nuca apretando un poco más aquel beso…

Inuyasha sube hasta besar el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica,… y separando ya los labios la estrecha suavemente contra si mismo acariciándole los hombros con las manos mientras hunde sus ojos en aquella mirada marrón que tanto lo hechizaba…

Prueba sus labios, y sin darle tiempo a la joven para reaccionar la acorrala contra el aparador del la cocina…profundizando el beso y comenzando a bajar las manos de los hombros acariciándole los brazos…

En el cuarto solo se oían los suspiros de ambos, que cada vez se tornaban más intensos… Finalmente Inuyasha lo rompió no por falta de ganas si no porque deseaba pasar a explorar el sabor de la piel de la pelinegra…

Los nervios asaltaron a la joven,… pero ella no deseaba romper aquella atmósfera por lo que hizo esfuerzos para hablar luego de que el aliento le fuera robado de tal manera…

- Inuyasha…ya fue suficiente ¿no te parece?

- En realidad no… no lo creo – dijo el con cara de que quería seguir…

- Pues para mí si…- dijo ella

- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta que te bese? – pregunto extrañado…

- No es eso… solo no quiero perder la costumbre de respirar… - dijo ella apartándose algo de él…

- No importa…- dijo Inuyasha sonriendo maliciosamente…- Yo te ayudo a olvidarla…

A Kagome no le gusto para nada ese tono… Inuyasha casi la vuelve a atrapar entre sus brazos de no ser por sus excelentes reflejos…

- Tuviste suerte, querida,… -dijo Inuyasha aproximándose con cara de que la siguiente no fallaba…

- Atrás, Inuyasha…- dijo ella en un tono "dísquese" amenazante – Tengo un cojín y no dudaré en usarlo…( xP ) - añadió tomando lo primero que tenía a la mano…

- ¿Me amenazas con un cojín? – dijo el bajista burlón…

Inuyasha volvió a intentar atraparla, pero ni bien estuvo lo bastante cerca Kagome comenzó a darle de almohadazos en la cabeza…

- Ey… no vale – se quejó el joven…

- ¡Te lo dije! – dijo ella riendo…

Pero el chico no se dio por vencido… aprovecho que el sitio se estaba llenando de plumas, para coger a su novia por las piernas haciéndola caer al piso…

- ¡Tramposo!

- En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale – ríe este mientras comienza a abrazarla echados en el piso sin dejarla levantarse…

- Esta bien…ganaste… - dijo ella aceptando el abrazo…

- Y eso que tu inventaste el juego… - contesta el entre risas…

- Toma tu premio…

Ahora era ella la que le comía la boca a él,… Inuyasha se sentía como atrapado en el paraíso, por la forma en que su pelinegra jugaba con sus labios,… la abraza con más fuerza acariciándole la espalda…Terminan y se miran con dulzura…

- Te amo… - dijo Inuyasha con voz agitada…

- Yo también …

Kagome se recuesta sobre él abrazándolo dulcemente, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho y sintiendo las suaves caricias del joven sobre su espalda y cabellera…

Inuyasha siente deseos de seguir con esos juegos de besos y caricias, pero con la sensación de que eso no le bastaba… a decir verdad, en lo más profundo de su ser estaba el deseo de estar verdaderamente con su amada Kagome… de besar cada centímetro de su piel, de demostrarle abiertamente cuanto la amaba, de pasar juntos una noche inolvidable…

Pero también sabía perfectamente que ella hacia un rato se había puesto muy nerviosa con sus indicios,… no quería incomodarla, y menos romper ese dulce momento… ¡Que clase de hombre pensaría ella que es!

- …Inuyasha… - la voz de su novia lo llamó… - Tenemos que terminar de limpiar esto antes de que Miroku y Sango vuelvan… - dijo tiernamente mientras se levantaba y este asentía en silencio…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mientras…Miroku y Sango salían del cine luego de haber visto una película de terror y romance bastante buena…a criterio de algunos, e impactante...a criterio de otros…

- Excelente la película ¿no?... – comentó el guitarrista mientras caminaban juntos por la vereda…

- Sí… muy buena…- dijo ella en voz bajita (las películas de terror no eran sus predilectas…)

- ¿Qué pasa?... – preguntó Miroku notando que ella estaba un tanto callada…

- Nada,… tan solo me impacto mucho que él muriera al final…Fue muy triste… - dijo Sango como conmovida por el final trágico de la película…

- Bueno, le dieron más de 7 disparos en el pecho: tenía que morir- dijo Miroku encogiéndose de hombros…

- ¡Miroku!...- lo calló ella un tanto molesta con él por actuar como si nada…

El chico suspiró… Sabía porque su novia estaba así: ¿Cómo podía él comportase como si nada cuando había estado en la misma situación hacía algunos meses?...En el hospital, y en peligro de muerte… Y aún le quedaba un poco de susto de aquella ocasión…

Miroku la abrazó suavemente pegándole el rostro contra su pecho…

- Solo fue una tonta película – le susurró al oído – Yo ya estoy bien, y nunca más me apartaré de ti…- dijo con tono de seguridad mientras besaba la mejilla de la castaña…

- Te amo Miroku… - dijo ella sintiéndose reconfortada, abrazando al ojiazul…

- Yo más…- dijo el aceptando con más fuerza el abrazo…

Aun seguían así, cuando Miroku encontró algo interesante a unos metros de ellos…

- Mira allá,… Hay un bar – dijo – ¿Que te parece si les damos más tiempo a Inuyasha y a Kagome y nos demoramos un ratito más? – preguntó con algo de picardía…

- No sé... ya es muy tarde – dijo Sango no muy convencida

- Vamos – insistió el guitarrista con una sonrisa angelical…

- Está bien… Sólo porque eres tú - acepto la chica dándole un beso en los labios a su novio…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- ¿Te parece si salimos a algún lado? – preguntó el peli plateado al cabo de un ratito… La chica lo mira interrogante – Quiero compensarte por lo de la mañana...- aclaró – Podemos ir al cine, al parque… a donde tu quieras…- dijo ansioso…

- Si…me gustaría mucho…- dijo ella sonriendo…

Luego de alistarse un poco, salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron al estacionamiento para sacar el auto… Como era de esperarse Inuyasha le abrió la puerta a su princesa…

- Tu carroza, te espera…- dijo haciendo una reverencia, provocando una risita en su novia…

Una vez que la joven entró, el chico estaba por cerrar la puerta… cuando…

ZAP!!!!...¡¡¡de pronto alguien toma de los hombros a Inuyasha y lo arroja al suelo!!!... El ojidorado al principio no sabia que pasaba… solo se dio de espaldas contra el suelo de concreto…oyó gritar a Kagome…

- ¡¡Inuyasha!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El bar que al que entraron era un sitio muy agradable… sobretodo a esa hora de la noche con las luces sobre ellos, la música a su alrededor y sin mencionar como disfrutaban de la compañía mutua…

- Es un sitio precioso… - comentó Sango maravillada mientras entraban…

- ¿Lo ves?... Siempre es una buena idea pasar mas rato con tu novio… - dijo el chico contento de verla feliz…

- Si…- dijo ella sonriéndole de manera coqueta mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos… - Además apuesto que Kagome e Inuyasha la están pasando muy bien sin nosotros…

Se dieron un dulce beso… pero justo cuando comenzaban a disfrutar más de aquella sensación que adoraban, ese extraño presentimiento atacó de nuevo a Miroku… el chico rompió el beso de una forma muy repentina como si algo dentro de él le quisiera decir algo…_"Está pasando"…_

- Miroku… - la voz de Sango interrumpió aquella tan extraña que había sonado dentro de su cabeza…

- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué?...- El chico reaccionó…

- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó ella dulcemente mientras pasaba su mano por loa frente de su novio…

- No…no es nada – dijo este aun medio raro – Tan solo fue un dolor de cabeza…

- Oh, ya veo… Bueno, ¿entonces vamos a buscar una mesa?…

- …Si

"¿Está pasando?… ¿Pasando qué?" – se cuestionaba el joven no muy seguro de lo que había sido aquel sobresalto tan repentino…

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

El bajista reacciona y ve delante de él a sus agresores… Tres tipos completamente vestidos de negro con pasamontañas cubriéndoles los rostro, (excepto lo ojos, claro…)

Uno de ellos saco una foto de uno de los bolsillos… la miró y luego a Inuyasha…

- Si, es él... – dijo… y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar…

¡Lo levantó del suelo por uno de los brazos y le tiro un puñetazo en la cara!… Inuyasha estaba en tal conmoción que no pudo defenderse y podría decirte que el golpe casi le rompe la nariz… lo dejó tirado en el suelo…

- Esto está siendo muy fácil… - comentó otro de ellos cuya voz parecía mayor…

- Ahora que lo miro bien, el chico esta muy guapo… - comentó el otro en un tono bastante raro para un hombre (creo que ya los están identificando ¿no?) – Lastima que lo tengamos que entregar… - añadió en tono de lamentación…

- Déjate de tonterías, – le contestó el que había golpeado a Inuyasha – Confórmate con saber que tendrás tu buena recompensa… ...- dijo satisfecho viendo al bajista tirado en el suelo: parecía estar inconsciente… Aunque antes de cobrarla tenemos que capturar al otro también…

El tipo se acercó unos pasos más al ojidorado…

- ¡Déjenlo! – exigió Kagome… causando que este se parará en seco…

- Mmmm… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo volviéndose…

Tomó a Kagome por el brazo y la sacó del auto con tal fuerza que ella no pudo poner resistencia… La sujeto contra el vehículo por los hombros sin dejarla escapar…

- ¡¡Quítenme sus manos de encima!! – exigía la chica pataleando como loca… pero sin resultados…

- ¿Qué les e parece? – dijo dirigiéndose a sus cómplices… y luego regresó su mirada a ella - … Este chico tiene mucha suerte…- dijo con sutileza… acercándose a acariciar el rostro de Kagome… - ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?

PLAF!!! …Bankotsu se fue al suelo tumbado por un golpazo en el rostro…

- ¡Hermano! – exclamaron los otros dos…

- ¡¡No vuelvas a atreverte a tocarla!! – dijo Inuyasha con furia…

- ¡Inuyasha! – exclamó Kagome con alivio …

Este escupió sangre al suelo y se levantó viendo con rabia al peli plateado… pero luego sonrió…

- Quizás no sea tan aburrido después de todo…

Saco de su cinturón un cuchillo grueso con un mango delgado… Inuyasha no perdió tiempo y sacó a "Colmillo de Acero" del suyo, la navaja echó destellos cómo si ardiera por ser utilizada…

Bankotsu se abalanzó sobre él, atacando y siendo respondido de la mejor manera…¡¡Cualquier ataque le era devuelto con igual o mayor fuerza!!… Inuyasha no era ningún principiante…había que reconocerlo, era un rival de respeto y cuidado…

"Este chico es feroz…" –piensa su adversario…- "Pero ningún niño rico va a vencerme…"

"Maldita sea…" – piensa Inuyasha mientras jadea a causa del cansancio – "¿Que querrán estos tipos?,…Sea lo que sea, no puedo permitir que le pongan un solo dedo encima a Kagome"

La lucha se hacia cada vez más feroz….mientras los dos acompañantes del rival de Inuyasha, sujetaban a Kagome con fuerza y ella observaba con el corazón en la boca como cada vez el acero de ese tipo estaba más cerca de la piel de Inuyasha….

- Esto ya se pone aburrido – dijo Renkotsu…

- Comprendo… Sujétala – dijo Jakotsu y separándose de ellos …

Reinkotsu sujetó con más fuerza a Kagome… mientras Jakotsu fue al lugar del enfrentamiento y sacando otra navaja… ¡¡Iba a atacar por la espalda a Inuyasha!!…

- ¡¡Cuidado, Inuyasha!! – alcanzó a gritar Kagome horrorizada…

- ¡Quieta chiquilla! – le gritó Renkotsu… mientras intentaba taparle la boca…

Pero el ojidorado oyó a tiempo el grito de su novia, por lo que pudo reaccionar a tiempo: dio la vuelta y golpeó en el pecho a su otro agresor lanzándolo al suelo…

Bankotsu aprovechó el momento… le dio una patada en la espalda y lo tiró al suelo…Se acercó con el cuchillo levantado… presiona los dientes con furia…

- Hermano… - dijo Jakotsu, a un lado del suelo, como para hacerlo recapacitar…

- Ag,…- se queja este y guarda la navaja – Tiene suerte de que lo quieran vivo…

Estaba por tomar del cabello a Inuyasha cuando Kagome tuvo una idea… Pateó el auto con todas sus fuerzas y la alarma de este se oyó resonar por todo el estacionamiento…

- ¡Quédate quieta!

PLAF... Renkotsu lanzó una bofetada sobre el rostro de la joven…La pelinegra cayó al suelo a causa del golpe… pero su plan ya se había efectuado: de inmediato se oyó la sirena de un patrullero que se acercaba velozmente…

- ¡Maldita sea! – estalló Bankotsu…

- ¡La policía! ¡Tenemos que huir! – dijo Renkotsu mientras se alejaba con su otro hermano hacia otro vehículo estacionado más allá…

- Esto no se queda así…- dijo Bankotsu a Inuyasha antes de irse – Nos volveremos a ver… - Le metió una patada más al estomagó…

Mientras se alejaban… Inuyasha, soportando el dolor del ultimó golpe, alcanzó a gritarles:

- ¡¡Esperen!! : Naraku está muerto… ¿PARA QUIEN ESTAN TRABAJANDO?

Fue tarde y el trió se escapó sin dar respuesta….Kagome se acercó a él preocupadísima… El joven escupió sangre en el suelo…

- Inuyasha, ¿Estás bien?– pregunta a punto de llorar por el susto pasado…

- … - Inuyasha jadeaba – ¿Para quien trabajan?...- murmuró con cólera…

En ese instante los oficiales llegaron, por el estado de los jóvenes no dudaron en creer que habían sido ellos los atacados pero aun así ellos debían ir a la declaración a testiguar lo que les había ocurrido…

Luego de relatarlo todo lo mejor que podían… Varios oficiales parecían sorprendidos, pero antes de que los chicos pudiesen preguntar de que… les dijeron que se encargarían del asunto y que ellos no se preocuparan…Uno de los inspectores de apellido Akiyama prometió aclararles todo en cuanto pudiera,… Inuyasha le entregó un papel con la dirección del hotel y se marchó de allí con Kagome…

Cuando ya habían vuelto todavía están muy nerviosos por lo ocurrido…

- Inuyasha, ¿que pudo haber pasado? – preguntó, su aún muy nerviosa, novia…

- No lo sé… - dijo peli plateado… - Pero esos tipos tienen alguien detrás de ellos… Hablaron de una recompensa….- añadió pensativo…

- Pero, ¿porqué a nosotros?... – Kagome estaba muy asustada…

Inuyasha la abrazó profundamente para reconfortarla,…

- No tengas miedo, Kagome – dijo en su oído… y añadió en tono protector – Yo nunca permitiré que algo te suceda… Para tocarte ellos tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver… - dijo con total seguridad…

La joven correspondió al abrazó… Paso un rato… e Inuyasha preguntó,…

- ¿Ya estás más tranquila?

- Si… - asintió ella ya reconfortada…

- Bien, entonces vamos a dormir… - dijo él comenzando a soltarla…

- Espera, Inu…- lo detuvo Kagome – Quiero que duermas conmigo…- Sin duda dormiría más tranquila a lado de su príncipe azul…

- Si por supuesto, Kagomecita…

Luego de cambiarse, ambos se acostaron en la cama de la habitación de Kagome, muy abrazados… La joven, con la cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de su novio se quedo dormida luego de unos minutos…Inuyasha le acariciaba la cabeza todavía pensando en lo ocurrido…

"Naraku está muerto… ¡Que los problemas no pueden dejar de seguirnos!..." – fue su ultimó pensamiento antes de que el sueño también lo venciera…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sango y Miroku ya estaban por irse del bar, luego de haber pasado un buen rato… Aunque el chico había logrado, con mucho trabajo, convencer a su novia de que lo que le dio había sido un simple dolor de cabeza, en el fondo de él había algo que le seguía diciendo que eso había sido algo más importante de lo que parecía… Solo que no estaba del todo seguro…

- Bueno, ya tengo todo… - dijo Sango una vez que había terminado de guardar unas cosas en su cartera…

- De acuerdo,… - dijo él – Espérame aquí… Voy a pagar…

Ella le sonrió…Miroku se dirigía a la barra medio perdido pues aún se preguntaba por que de pronto se sentía así de extraño de la nada,… cuando por andar volado chocó con alguien fuertemente…

- Lo siento…- dijo sin darle importancia a la vez que oía que le contestaba una voz femenina con la misma frase…

En ese instante cuando sus voces se cruzaron ambos se pararon en seco… Se volvieron a verse,…Miroku examinó fijamente a la chica con la que acaba de chocar, con una expresión de sorpresa total en su rostro… Era pelirroja, con unos bellos ojos verdes que parecían esmeraldas, de lindo rostro y buena figura…

Pero el ojiazul la miraba por otra razón,…era increíblemente parecida a… pero no estaba seguro: había pasado mucho tiempo…La joven lo miraba de la misma manera… con una diferencia, ella estaba más segura: reconocería aquellos ojos azules en cualquier parte…

- ¿Miroku? – preguntó con cierta vacilación en su tono de voz…Que supiera su nombre despejó sus dudas…tenía que ser ella…

- ¿Ayame?... ¿Eres tú?... – preguntó él…ella asintió con rostro emotivo…

De inmediato se oyó un pequeño grito de emoción de una joven,… el cual llamó la atención de la castaña, que estaba a cierta distancia de ellos,… Al volverse, a Sango no le gusto para nada lo que veía… es más, hasta la hizo enojarse tremendamente: ¡¡Una chica abrazando a su novio!!

CONTINUARA


	4. Más de Una Sorpresa

MÁS DE UNA SORPRESA

En efecto, Ayame no podía creer que después de años, él estuviera frente a ella,… y, diciendo de paso que esta chica es de aquellas que cuando se emocionan no pueden controlar sus impulsos, se había abrazado a él…

- ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! – dijo re-emotiva sin soltarlo …

- Ni yo tampoco… - dijo Miroku con una enorme sonrisa aceptando el abrazo con gran alegría…

- ¡Te eche de menos!…

- Ha pasado tanto… - dijo mientras se soltaban para verse fijamente -Casi no te reconozco, Estas muy distinta…

- Tu también…- sonríe ella –, pero aun así yo reconocería tus ojos en cualquier lado…- dijo esto con cierto cariño…

- Siempre tuviste una buena memoria para la gente… - dijo el chico… y luego preguntó - ¿Qué haces aquí, en Nueva York?

- Pues, ¿qué más?…Estoy estudiando…

- ¿Así?

- Si… y en una excelente universidad…Es más hace unas semanas que comencé mi segundo ciclo… - contó entusiasmada…

- Woo…bien por ti – dijo Miroku sonriendo

- ¿Estás con Inuyasha? – Preguntó con ansiedad ella – o ¿Viniste solo?...Por qué estoy por allá con unas amigas y me gustaría presentártelas… - Señaló la mesa – Quizás me puedas contar lo que has hecho todo este tiempo… - continuó diciendo entusiasmada

- No, en realidad estoy con…

El chico no terminó pues se quedo…ejem… digamos… "paralizado de terror"… Ayame, por fin lo soltó y se dio la vuelta vio que cierta chica parada frente a ellos penetraba al ojiazul con una mirada marrón profunda…

- Miroku, ¿quien es ella?...- preguntó la castaña de golpe…

- …- Miroku se sacudió aquel semblante rápidamente: después de todo no estaba ocultando nada (o quizás si) – Sango, ella es Ayame… una amiga, nos conocimos en secundaria… - explicó…- Ayame, ella es Sango…mi novia – terminó de presentarlas …

- Oh, entonces tú eres novia de Miroku… - dijo la pelirroja un tanto sorprendida pero sin quitar su sonrisa…- Mucho gusto, soy Ayame Nara…

- Soy Sango Ayemoto – dijo ella media seca…

- Que suerte tienes…– le dijo Ayame – Miroku es un chico muy bueno y muy dulce…

- Si, eso lo sé… - contestó ella aun guardando la indiferencia…

- Tu también, Miroku – dijo ella volviéndose al chico - Tu novia es muy bonita…

- Si…La más bella del mundo – dijo él…

Esta frase hizo que a Sango se le bajara un poco el enojo, pero aun así ella no se sentía conforme con la "explicación barata"…

- Bueno, creo que sobró – dijo Ayame al cabo de un rato, y se despidió – Nos vemos, Miroku – dijo al guitarrista - Un placer conocerte… - añadió dirigiéndose a Sango…

- Igualmente…- dijo Sango sintiéndose extraña

- Por si acaso, estamos en el hotel "Luces de Nueva York" – dijo Miroku al despedirse (N.A.: Muy buenos amigos ¿no les parece?)

- Ok,…mis saludos a Inuyasha…- Ayame se marchó…

Una vez que estuvieron solos,…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el pelinegro ante la mirada acusadora de Sango…

- Eres…- Sango no sabía que decir realmente – Imposible… -dijo y se separó de él para dirigirse a la barra…

- Sango… - Miroku la siguió…

Avanzaban entre la gente que intentaba ser ajena a aquella discusión…

- Es una vieja amiga,… ¿Por qué te pones así?... – decía Miroku aun siguiéndola…

- Muy afectuosa para ser una "amiguita" ¿no te parece? – dijo Sango llegando a la barra… y deteniéndose…

- Bueno,… ha pasado mucho tiempo y ella siempre es así…

- Se nota que la conoces muy bien,…

- No tienes que ponerte tan celosa…- dijo el chico ya aburrido cruzando los brazos…

- ¡¿Quién dice que estoy celosa?!... – gritó ella…

Sango se sentía tan frustrada que para no golpear a su novio allí,… tomó de la barra, un vaso que tenía en frente y… ¡Se lo bebió de un trago!…

- Señorita, por favor…- el que atendía la barra se quedó estupefacto… - Tranquilícese…

- ¡Usted no tiene nada que ver aquí, así que cállese!...- le gritó Sango…

- Disculpe a mi novia…- dijo Miroku haciendo que Sango se sentara en uno de los bancos – Yo le pagó el vaso…

- Es que no entiende – dijo el encargado – Ese era uno de los tragos más fuertes y caros de este local,… vale 50 dólares…

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el chico…

- Miroku…- dijo la castaña con una mano sobre la frente – Me siento mareada…

De inmediato casi se cae del banco… Miroku la sujetó para ayudarla a mantenerse en pie, era obvio que ese trago había sido demasiado para ella…

- Esta bien, aquí tiene… - dijo Miroku pagándole al tipo…

Con Sango en ese estado, lo mejor era volver ya al hotel… Llegaron a duras penas ya que la joven no podía ni caminar sola (N.A.: ¿Qué habrá tenido ese trago? Ay, quien sabe…)… Una vez que entraron al departamento, encontraron todo apagado…

- Al parecer, Inuyasha y Kagome ya se fueron a dormir… - dijo el ojiazul…

- ¡Pues que esperabas! – dijo Sango aún media… "tomadita" (xD) - ¡Ya es de madrugada!

- Shhh… - le dijo Miroku – Mejor no los despertamos, que si te ven en ese estado Kagome es capaz de molerme a golpes…

- Pero si fue tu culpa… - chilló ella…

- No es verdad,… todo fue por tus celos sin sentido…

- ¡Que no eran celos!...

- Ya… - le hizo una seña para que bajara la voz – Mejor tómate un vaso de agua y nos vamos a dormir… - se lo alcanzó…

Pero Sango solo se tomó una parte del agua, la otra se la tiro encima a Miroku… En venganza, el chico abrió el grifo, tomo agua con sus manos y también la mojó a ella…

- Miroku, ¡no me mojes! – dijo la chica…

- Tu comenzaste – dijo el sonriendo divertido…

Sango levanto la mano para pegarle, pero esta tan mal que el chico pudo agarrarle la muñeca… Se tambalearon hacia atrás y cayeron sentados sobre el sofá… Riéndose del ridículo que estaban haciendo…

- Parecemos dos niños… - reía la joven…

- Supongo que todos tenemos algo dentro – dijo Miroku también entre risas…

- Si… - de pronto la risa de Sango se apagó, para dar paso a una voz seductora…- Yo tengo tantas cosas dentro…

- Ah,..¿Sango? – el joven estaba sorprendido por el cambio…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sango ya le había plantado un beso en los labios, … Miroku no se negó a esto pero pasado un rato se dio cuenta de que el beso se estaba prolongando demasiado…la joven cantante estaba prácticamente devorándose la boca del chico…

Sin romper el beso, Sango, empujó, con una de sus manos, en el pecho a Miroku… Tirándolo sobre el sofá, y terminando encima de él…

El pelinegro, ahora sí estaba sorprendido,… la chica termino de besar sus labios, dejando a su novio algo agitado, y mirándolo con mucha coquetería, acercó su boca a su oído, y le susurró…

- Eres muy sabroso… - … le lamió la oreja

Miroku tragó saliva,… Sango se rió ligeramente por esto y paso a probar el cuello de su amado dándole pequeños mordiscos consecutivos, bajando por el poco a poco… Sin duda esto ya era demasiado placentero,…

"Sango está ebria… "- pensó Miroku sintiendo como esos "besitos" le iban haciendo perder la razón…

Colocó las manos en la cintura de la castaña con la intención de quitarla de encima suyo,… pero al final lo unico que pudo hacer fue rodearla… ¿Para que detenerla?, si se sentía tan bien… Para él era como estar en el séptimo cielo… Lo disfrutaba tanto… Pero… ¿y si ella iba más allá que esos simples besos y caricias?...

Cuando aquella idea cruzaba su mente, la castaña ya había llegado a la parte de la camisa del joven… y con una de sus manos se abrió paso para besarle el pecho, haciendo que el cuerpo entero del chico hirviera… El pelinegro ya no podía luchar más, el deseo de estar con ella ya era irrefrenable…

Pero con Sango en ese estado, no era exactamente lo que había pensado… No era correcto, por más que el la deseará como nunca lo había hecho…Con un aire de total resignación,… Él joven se enderezó y tomó a la joven por lo hombros…

- Sango… -le dijo…

- Dime, mi vida… - dijo ella todavía en un tono muy seductor, lo que hacía más difíciles las cosas para el chico …

- … Te amo… - suspiro - ¡Y por eso tengo que hacerte reaccionar!

Miroku tomó un vaso de agua, que por casualidad estaba sobre la mesa, y arrojó el agua a la cara de Sango…

"Tengo una duda: ¿Va a matarme o va a reaccionar?…"- se cuestionó el joven mientras su novia se sacudía el agua del rostro…Y para suerte del pelinegro, ocurrió lo segundo…

- Miroku… ¿Qué estamos haciendo?...- preguntó ella tratando de no alterarse ahora que había recobrado el juicio…

- ¿Haciendo?... – repitió el joven respirando aliviado - Mejor dicho, ¿Que quieres hacerme tu a mí?, traviesa…- dijo riendo mientras besaba la mejilla de la chica…Haciéndole notar que había sido ella la que se había arrojado encima de él…

- ¡Ay, no!, ¡Que vergüenza! – exclamó Sango quitándose de allí…y poniéndose de pie…

El guitarrista se dio cuenta que la chica ya estaba muy nerviosa,…así que acercándose a ella dijo…

- Está bien, tranquila… Ya reaccionaste… - dijo sobándose el cuello… luego añadió un poco avergonzado – Lo siento, no debí dejarme llevar tanto… - esto sorprendió a la chica…

- …Tampoco debí haber tomado algo que no sabía que era… - dijo ella aceptando que el "incidente" había sido su culpa… - Lo siento…

- Bueno… - sonrió Miroku ya tranquilo – Al menos ahora sabes que con la única que yo quiero estar es contigo, así que ya no tienes que estar celosa de Ayame…

- ¡Que no estab… - Miroku la calló con un besito…

- Si lo estabas… - rió el chico y se retiro a dormir a su cuarto…

Sango también se marcho al suyo todavía pensativa en lo que había pasado… Ya en su cama el sueño la fue venciendo… No era que no deseaba que "aquello" ocurriera entre ellos sino que tan solo todavía no se sentía lista para dar ese paso tan importante…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Al día siguiente…Miroku se levantó primero… Fue a la cocina con hambre y se sirvió un pedazo de lo que quedaba del pastel de chocolate de Inuyasha, junto con un vaso de jugo de naranja…

"No le importará…" – pensó el ojiazul mientras comía el delicioso pastel que el día anterior no le habían dejado probar…Unos segundos después Inuyasha salió también, con cara de sueño por mala noche… y, medio soñoliento, dijo:

- Buenos días hermano…-Pero Miroku no le contestó,… se quedo viéndolo con la boca abierta y cara de "¿Qué?"... - ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Inuyasha extrañado…

Antes de Inuyasha entendiera, Miroku se paró de su sitio y fue a darle un apretón de manos con una gran sonrisa…

- Felicidades Inuyasha, hermano mío, celebro tu gran paso… - dice mientras estrecha la mano del ojidorado…

- ¿Qué?,… ¿De que estás hablando? – Inuyasha seguía sin entender – Tan temprano y ya estás borracho…

- Si, hazte el inocente… - rió Miroku… - Pero no me engañas: Con lo cariñosos que estaban ustedes anoche cuando los dejamos, era de esperarse… Que envidia te tengo…

Inuyasha por fin entendió de que hablaba su hermano… de inmediato le dio un zape en la cabeza… y todo colorado le grito:

- ¡Idiota, aquí no ha pasado nada!

- Entonces, ¿puedo saber por qué sales de la habitación de Kagome? – preguntó el guitarrista sin creerle eso de "nada"…- ¡Tu has dormido con ella!

- ¡Si, pero no hicimos nada de lo que tu estas pensando!...

- ¿Ah no? … ( cara de decepción )

- ¡No!...

- Oh,…Ya te entiendo – dijo Miroku como con un suspiró – Te quedaste con las ganas: No te preocupes, se como se siente…- añadió colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermano….

- ¡¿Eh?!,… - Inuyasha se dominaba para no estrangularlo- ¡¿Por qué dices que me quede con las ganas?!... Si yo no…

- Porque te conozco y se que amas a Kagome con todo tu ser y que también quieres demostrárselo,… - dijo el pelinegro con seriedad– Así como yo estoy loco por mi Sanguito… - suspiró…

- Bueno, si te soy sincero,…- dijo Inuyasha aceptando que su hermano tenía razón – Ayer si tenía muchas ganas de estar con Kagome, pero me tuve que contener para…

- …para no ponerla nerviosa y que no crea que eres un depravado… - Terminó Miroku (N.A.: Se completan las frases… se nota que son hermanos)

Dejando de lado ese tema… Inuyasha se sacudió ese semblante y volviéndose hacia Miroku dijo:

- Bueno, luego vemos eso… - dijo en tono de que había cosas más importantes de que hablar – Ayer nos paso algo muy extraño que la dejó muy asustada…

- ¿Así?,… – preguntó Miroku con interés- ¿Pues que paso?

Inuyasha estaba apunto de contar lo ocurrido cuando la puerta del cuarto de Sango se abrió,… La castaña salió ya bañada y vestida…

- Buenos días… - saludo ella con una sonrisa…

- Hola Sango… - dijo Inuyasha

- Hola preciosa – dijo Miroku mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla…

El peli plateado respiró profundo: contar todo sería difícil ahora en presencia de la castaña…pero ella también debía saberlo…

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó la chica al ver que ambos se habían quedado callados…

- Bueno, Inuyasha estaba apunto de… - Miroku no había terminado cuando Inuyasha lo interrumpió…

- No importa hermano, Sango también lo tiene que saber…

- ¿Saber qué? – la joven ya sentía curiosidad…

- Bien, es…

Inuyasha contó todo que les ocurrido a él y a Kagome la noche anterior luego de que salieron del hotel… lo de los tres tipos encapuchados, sus intentos por secuestrarlo y la excelente habilidad con la navaja del que parecía el líder de ellos…Al haber terminado su hermano y la novia de este estaban absortos…

- Inuyasha… eso es terrible – dijo Sango tapándose la boca en la mano en señal de horror – Pobre Kagome, de seguro se ha llevado un buen susto…

- Si, esos tipos la asustaron mucho – dijo Inuyasha….

- Mejor voy a verla… - dijo la castaña y fue directamente a la habitación de su amiga…

- Solo espero que esto no se complique…- suspiró Inuyasha… - ¿Miroku?…

El joven guitarrista se había quedado callado, luego del relato… No solo porque había sido un instante casi mortal para Inuyasha y Kagome… sino porque aún recordaba el instante en el que había sentido aquel presentimiento en el bar… ¿y si ese _"esta pasando_" hubiese sonado en su cabeza justo cuando sus amigos estaban siendo atacados?... ¿Qué quería decir eso?...

- Hermano… - Inuyasha lo sacó de aquello confusos pensamientos….

- Oh,… Lo siento Inuyasha – dijo despertando este – Pero todo me sonó muy extraño…

- Si lo sé…- dijo el ojidorado - No sé como vamos a solucionar esto ahora… - añadió hundiendo la mirada en el piso…

Miroku al ver a su hermano así, respiro profundo y colocó su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo…

- Bueno, no te preocupes… para eso estamos todos juntos…- dijo sonriendo…

- Si,… gracias… - Inuyasha le dio una palmada en el cabeza, ya más animado…

- Bien,… - sonrió Miroku…- Creo que deberíamos tomarnos también este día… - Inuyasha lo miró alzando las cejas – Contigo y Kagome así, es lo mejor, …

- Si, yo también lo he pensado… - dijo el ojidorado,…- No estaríamos concentrados con todo esto… Pero, no quiero abusar de la paciencia y confianza del

- El lo va a entender – dijo Miroku seguro – Desde siempre ha sido así con nosotros… y descuida, yo iré al estudio a contárselo…

- Bien…- aceptó Inuyasha…- Gracias…

Luego de aquella breve conversación, el pelinegro abandono el edificio rumbo a los estudios en el auto blanco… Mientras Inuyasha comenzó a preparar un buen desayuno para su princesa… (non)

En la habitación de Kagome, la chica ya había despertado y ahora se encontraba conversando con su mejor amiga sentadas sobre su cama…

- De verdad, Sango… fue horrible…- dijo la pelinegra - El líder de ello era muchísimo mejor que Naraku con la navaja, durante varios momentos pensé que era nuestro fin…

- Ya, amiga… - Sango la abrazó – Ya pasó, ustedes ya están aquí con nosotros…

- Si lo sé,…- dijo ella – Me da rabia: Me estoy comportando como una miedosa… pero…

- Eso no importa… - dijo la castaña – Tienes que recuperar tu alegría o vas a preocupar a Inuyasha…

- Si… - suspira Kagome – Lo mejor es intentar olvidarlo…

- Bien…- Sango añadió – De haber sabido que esto pasaría no los habríamos dejado solos… Quizás nos equivocamos…

- Eso no…- la paró Kagome – Tan solo querían dejarnos pasar un rato juntos y ustedes también…- pausa,… la chica se ruboriza – Y admito que antes de eso… Inu y yo la pasamos muy bien…

- Si, nosotros también… aunque…- La voz de Sango de pronto se apago, su amiga la miro interrogante:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Pues… Luego del cine,…

Sango le contó a su amiga la aparición, nada agradable para ella, de aquella alegre pelirroja que pareció conocer a Miroku desde antes de ella y ser una "gran" amiga suya… Luego, más avergonzada, pasó a lo del trago…

- Ay, Sango…- Kagome se reía

- No te burles… - dijo ella ruborizada

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre tomarte un trago así de un sorbo?... Te pudiste haber desmayado allí mismo…

- Si lo sé,… Pero… ¡Ese no es el punto! – dijo muy roja - Hubo algo raro que no me agrado en esa chica,…

- Sango…- suspiró su amiga –Tu eres muy celosa con Miroku, no creo que fuera tan especial su trato con aquella amiga…

- Tú no los viste: Se abrazaron como si se hubieran extrañado toda la vida…

- Amiga…

- … Bueno… quizás estoy exagerando un poco…- dijo Sango aun avergonzada de su forma de pensar de su novio que hasta el momento no le había sido para nada infiel…

- Si,…- rió Kagome – Pero, gracias por hacerme reír…

- Ey, ¡no lo dije para que te burlaras! – se quejó Sango levantando una de la almohadas y golpeando a su amiga con ella a modo de juego…

- ¡Oye!…jeje – la pelinegra hizo lo mismo…

De esta forma ambas lograron animarse el día…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mientras tanto Miroku ya había llegado a los estudios… y vaya lugar que era ese… Llenó de cabinas de grabación y oficinas, todo olía nuevo… los instrumentos dentro de la urnas estaban recién pulidos y parecían listos para probarse en un gran concierto…

El ojiazul, con lo maravillado que estaba con el lujo del sitio, tardó un poco para encontrar la oficina del Sr. Kiba… Una vez con él, tuvo que explicarse lo mejor que podía…

- ¿Realmente están tan mal? – dijo el Sr. Kiba luego de oír al joven…

- Fue algo muy fuerte para ellos…- continuó Miroku – Sobretodo para Kagome,…Le estaríamos muy agradecidos si nos permitiera comenzar mañana…

Su manager estaba algo decepcionado,… quería empezar ya con todo para deslumbrar a Nueva York con sus chicos,…pero aun así no dejaba de ser comprensivo con ellos…

- De acuerdo…- dijo finalmente …

- Gracias, Sr. – dijo Miroku…

- Pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir…solo estaremos unas semanas aquí y…

- Si, comprendo… mañana estaremos a aquí… - dijo chico… le dirigió una ultima sonrisa de agradecimiento a su manager y se marchó de la oficina…

Luego de eso, Miroku ya se disponía a irse… pero al pasar hacia la salida, se detuvo: En el primer piso había una cabina de grabación con instrumentos de todo tipo dentro de ella que relucían ante sus ojos… No había nadie más en él sitio y además ¿Qué tenía de malo lo que estaba pensando?

El joven entró dentro de la cabina y tomó una de las guitarras en sus manos… Negro brillante y con cuerdas doradas… Fue como sí la melodía que aun estaba preparando días anteriores se terminará en su mente…. ¿Podría probarla ahora?.... ¿Por qué no?...

¡Que bien sonaba!... Está excelente… Ahora, recordaba la letra, que aun estaba en construcción, pero… Tenía un micrófono en frente y no lo hacia tan mal…. Así que…

_Standing on a dirty, old rooftop (Miroku)  
Down below the cars in the city go rushing by  
I sit here alone and I wonder why_

Sin duda no sonaba nada mal...Es más estaba muy bien, lo cual le dio ánimos para hacerlo con toda su energía…__

_Come on, keep moving forward  
Hold your head up high  
There's no time for looking down  
You will not believe where we're going now_

Here we go, let me remind you  
Look ahead, the past is behind you

¡Ahora con todo a la guitarra!

_We're the kids of the future, whoa!  
We're the kids of the future, whoa!  
Everybody live 'cause the future is now!_

_Bright lights, boy, look around you  
Your imagination is working overtime  
The world that you've dreamt of has now arrived_

Hot shot, the greatest adventure  
Is where the family you've searched for  
Comes alive  
So come meet the adventure

Looking for a place you belong to  
Looking for a family that wants you

_We're the kids of the future, whoa!  
We're the kids of the future, whoa!  
__Everybody live 'cause the future is now!_

Lo que el joven músico no sabía, era que no estaba solo… Alguien que en aquel momento se dirigía a ver a Takeo Kiba, a su oficina, había escuchado la increíble melodía y se había quedado allí, observando absorto al prodigioso joven…

_Everyday we have fun _

_So happy to be here with you_

_I finally feel I can be someone_

Outside a new day is dawning  
Outside the demon is rolling everywhere  
I know that it's right bec...

Miroku se paró en secó, rayando el estribillo, al notar que era observado… El caballero que acaba de oírlo, sin embargo, mostraba una sonrisa complaciente… Y como encontrando divertida la parada del joven dio unos aplausos…

- Impresionante…

- Ah… gracias, Sr… - dijo Miroku un tanto vacilante…mientras dejaba a un lado la guitarra…

- ¿Eres cantante?,…oh no, déjame adivinar: Eres uno de los descubrimientos de mi buen amigo Takeo…

- … Yo…

El caballero se expresaba con tal facilidad y naturalidad, que Miroku se sentía agobiado, además estaba seguro de haber visto a ese hombre en algún otro lado solo que en aquel momento no lo recordaba… Se sacudió aquello y contestó:

- Si y no…- tomó un poco de más confianza – No soy cantante, pero si trabajo para el Sr. Kiba…Soy el guitarrista de Fortune Star….

- Oh,…- exclamó el hombre - Tu debes de ser Miroku Taisho,… Ya había oído de ti – extendió la mano para estrecha la del joven… - Takeru Hiromi…

Miroku abrió la boca estupefacto al oír ese nombre,… ¡Ya recordaba de donde era!...Y de inmediato se apresuró a estrechar la mano extendida…

- ¿En serio es usted, Takeru Hiromi?... – dijo emocionado - ¡Un placer conocerlo!,…perdoné que no lo haya reconocido yo…

- Calma muchacho,…. Es interesante tratar con alguien que no sabe quién soy de vez en cuando…

- Pero si es uno de los productores más populares de Europa…- dijo Miroku aun sin creérselo…

- Aun así, insisto… - rió el Sr. Hiromi… y luego preguntó - ¿Dónde has aprendido ese ritmo?... Nunca lo había oído…

- Pues… yo lo hice… - Miroku comenzaba a sentirse alagado…

- ¿En serio?... – dijo el productor aumentando en su asombro…

En aquel momento alguien carraspeó detrás de ellos…

- Takeru… Creí que tenías prisa en verme,… - Era el Sr. Kiba…

- Por supuesto Takeo… - Ambos productores estrecharon la mano…- ¿Me perdonarás que me haya entretenido un poco?....

Miroku vio con extrañeza a los caballeros que antes se habían comportado tan joviales ponerse serios de un momento a otro…

- Bueno… - dijo el joven sintiendo que sobraba…- Yo… me marcho… - no se había alejado casi ni un paso cuando Takeru dijo con un tono sutil:

- Veo que me mentiste, Takeo…- el Sr. Kiba alzó las cejas… y añadió dirigiéndose a Miroku – Me dijiste que era bueno… pero nunca que lo era tanto…

- …Podemos entrar ya a mi oficina…- dijo Takeo aun más serio que antes…

- Desde luego… - dijo el Sr. Hiromi…pero antes se dirigió una vez más a Miroku para darle la mano…

El chico la estrechó una vez más… pero en cuanto la soltó algo quedo en su mano… Ambos caballeros se marcharon pisos arriba… Miroku observó lo que el Sr. Hiromi le había dejado: Su tarjeta de presentación…

El ojiazul salió del edificio al fin… Aún aturdido por lo ocurrido, pero a la vez un tanto curioso: ¿Por qué Takeru Hiromi, uno de los más importantes productores de Europa, le habría dejado su tarjeta, con su teléfono, en la mano?...

Estaba pensando aquello, mientras se dirigía al auto…. Cuando, de pronto, alguien le tapó los ojos con sus suaves manos…

- ¿Quién soy?...- preguntó con una risita divertida…

- …Ayame…- El joven reconoció su voz,…

La pelirroja lo soltó, dejando que el chico viera su gran sonrisa…

No es que a Miroku le agradará que en ese momento Sango no estuviera, pero al fin pudo conversar tranquilamente con su amiga de todo lo hecho los tres años que habían pasado desde que no se veían… Tomaron un helado en un puesto cercano a los estudios... Él habló primero, sobretodo de su preciosa novia y de lo bien que les iba con el grupo… Luego Ayame habló de su carrera y de otros planes que tenía para el futuro…

Luego de un rato de plática…

- Entonces…- decía Miroku mientras paraba de comer su helado de chocolate – ¿Aparte de estudiar en la Universidad también quieres obtener trabajo de compositora?…

- Así es…- dijo Ayame para luego darle una probada a su helado de fresa…

- Seguramente lo lograrás…- dijo el joven en tono de animación… - Aún recuerdo las canciones que escribías para el coro de la escuela… Eres muy buena para eso…

- Espero que tengas razón…- dijo la pelirroja… y luego añadió – Mi sueño es trabajar oficialmente para el Sr. Takeru Hiromi…

- Ya veo… Acabo de conocerlo esta mañana…

- ¿Recién lo conoces? – Ayame parecía extrañada… - ¿No trabajas para Takeo Kiba?

- Si, pero ¿Que tiene eso de extraño?...

- Kiba y Hiromi son rivales desde que tienen memoria… - explicó la joven como si aquello fuera un asunto de gran importancia…- Su mayor deseo es vencerse mutuamente…

- ¿En serio?... Que interesante – comentó Miroku recordando la tarjeta de la que aún nadie más sabía excepto él…Así que ese tipo y su manager eran rivales… En su cabeza la cosa solo tenía sentido sí…

- Miroku…- la voz de Ayame lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

- Oh, lo siento… solo estaba pensando en una cosa– dijo él como despertando…

- No has cambiado mucho… - rió la chica de ojos verdes…Ante esa risa la mirada del joven se volvió más tierna,…Si que esa chica lo conocía muy bien… - ¿E Inuyasha? – preguntó ella con interés… - ¿Por qué no está contigo? ¿No se supone que empezaban hoy?...

- Oh, eso… Verás…

Miroku explicó (claro que omitiendo algunos detalles) lo que les habían ocurrido a Inuyasha y su novia la noche anterior y que por eso habían pedido el día…

- Que horrible…- dijo Ayame llevándose la mano a la boca en señal de horror – Ya es bastante feo que intenten asaltarte…pero secuestrarte…

- Si,…- dijo Miroku –Kagome, la novia de Inuyasha, se quedó muy asustada…

- … ¿Podemos ir a verlos? – preguntó la pelirroja – Me gustaría ver como esta Inuyasha y también conocer mejor a las demás integrantes de su grupo…

- Por supuesto, Ayame – dijo Miroku de inmediato – A Inuyasha le alegrará mucho verte… - y comenzaron a dirigirse al auto - Y también quiero que conozcas mejor a Sango…

- Se nota que la quieres mucho…- comentó ella…

- Si, la amo con todo mi corazón…- dijo el chico con ternura mientras pensaba en su castaña…Hubo un breve silencio - …Bueno…- Miroku abrió la puerta del auto – Vámonos…

Ayame sonrió y entró en el vehículo… Miroku cerró la puerta para luego entrar por el otro lado y empezar a conducir…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mientras tanto en el hotel… Inuyasha, Sango y Kagome ya se estaban preguntándose… ¿Por qué Miroku se tardaba tanto?... Sabían que los estudios se encontraban lejos pero también sabían que no tanto…

En aquel momento oyeron que alguien tocaba la puerta…Esto tranquilizo a Sango (esta de más decirles que la castaña era la más preocupada por él)….

- Debe ser él… - dijo Inuyasha mientras se disponía a abrir…

Las chicas estaban en lo suyo, cuando oyeron la voz de Inuyasha rasgar el aire con una sola palabra…

- ¡¿Tú?!

Ambas fueron a ver…Era nada más y nada menos qué….

- Koga…- exclamó Kagome…

- Hola Kagome… Hola Sango – dijo el chico de celestes ojos saludando a ambas jóvenes con una sonrisa tranquila…

- Hola, ¿Como estás?...- dijo Sango…aunque notaba a leguas el ambiente ya tensionado…

- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! – estalló Inuyasha aun estupefacto pero exigiendo una respuesta…

- Tranquilízate, Inuyasha …- dijo la pelinegra intentando calmar a su novio – Nos lo encontramos ayer …

- ¡¿Qué?!...

Kagome explico rápidamente su encuentro con él en el centro comercial, y que ellas les habían dicho donde estaban con el fin de que su amigo los visitará de vez en cuando… (Por lo visto, Koga no pudo esperar mucho…)

- … Y ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? – dijo Inuyasha al cabo del veloz relato de su novia…

- Yo…- Kagome estaba por decir que con todo lo de anoche lo había olvidado…pero…

- Y ¿por qué es tan importante que no te lo haya dicho? – dijo Koga…

- ¡Claro que es importante!...- le dijo Inuyasha fulminándolo con la mirada ("¡No te metas!")

- …Kagome es tu novia, pero también es mi amiga – dijo el otro joven en un tono muchísimo más maduro que él de su adversario…

- Yo…

En medio de esta discusión, (que por cierto se desarrollaba en la puerta del apartamento)... Dos personajes más llegaron interrumpiéndola…

- Hola… - saludo Miroku alegremente,…pero al ver a Koga se quedo sorprendido… Mientras que, a su lado, entró una alegre pelirroja que causo aún más sorpresa al entrar…

- ¡Hola a todos!... – saludó ella …

Todos ahora estaban parados en seco,… algunos con preguntas en la cabeza… Sango: "¡¿Qué hace ella con Miroku?!"... Miroku: "¿Koga, aquí en Nueva York?"... Kagome: "¿Quién es está chica?... ¿Acaso es la que Sango me mencionó?"…

Inuyasha y Koga estaban con un semblante de verdadera sorpresa… La pelirroja fue la primera en hablar (Quizás porque era la única que no estaba muda de asombro)

- Inuyasha,… Tanto tiempo sin verte – La chica abrazó suavemente al ojidorado…

- Ayame,… - Inuyasha salió de su sorpresa – A mí también me da mucho gusto,…- dijo aceptando el abrazo y luego le dirigió una sonrisa - Esta si es una grata sorpresa…- añadió mirando a Koga – no como otras…

La pelirroja se soltó del ojidorado y vio a Koga, que la veía un tanto sorprendido… y para aun más sorpresa de todos dijo:

- Hola, Koga… ¿Que haces aquí? – dijo un tanto sorprendida…

- Ayame… ¿Que qué hago?... ¿Que haces tú aquí? – dijo el chico con una extraña curiosidad…

- Pues, vine con Miroku… - dijo la pelirroja como si fuera algo de lo más normal…

Las ganas de Sango de recibir una explicación aumentaban… pero se contenía para no hacer una "escena de celos"…

- ¿Se conocen? – preguntó el ojiazul a Koga y Ayame…

- Si desde hace unos tres meses: Estudiamos en la misma Universidad… Es mi compañero…- explicó ella con naturalidad…

Sin duda ya eran demasiadas sorpresas para un solo día,…. Pero Kagome, deseosa por acabar con ese tenso ambiente y de saber algunas cosas, dijo…

- Ya que parece que todos nos conocemos…- añadió con una sonrisa - ¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala?...

Los seis jóvenes pasaron a la sala de estar… Tomaron asiento: Miroku y Sango juntos… Inuyasha y Kagome también,…mientras que Koga y Ayame se sentaron cada uno en un sillón individual…

Se entablo una animada conversación, luego de que se sirvieron algo de beber y algunas cositas para picar,… sobretodo por parte de la bella pelirroja y los hermanos Taisho… Kagome participaba por ratos,…no paso mucho para que Ayame le llegue a parecer una chica muy agradable,….

Pero habían algunas cosas raras: Su llegada parecía haber dejado algo mudo a Koga,…. El chico de ojos celestes estaba sin duda algo más que sorprendido de haber descubierto que su amiga de la Universidad conocía a Inuyasha y, muy bien, a Miroku… Sin mencionar el recelo con el que Sango la veía,… La castaña trataba de acostumbrarse pero había algo en todo esto, no sabía que, que no le agradaba…

- … y por el momento solo estoy trabajando como independiente para el Sr. Hiromi… - contaba Ayame - Mi sueño es que se decida ya a contratarme oficialmente…

- Si que has subido mucho, Ayame…- dijo Inuyasha luego de oír a su amiga…

- No tanto como ustedes…- dijo ella mientras recorría el lujoso apartamento con la mirada – Me muero por ir a su primer concierto aquí…

- Si, vas a caerte de espaldas – aseguró Miroku… luego añadió – Y no se preocupen por las entradas: Nosotros podemos conseguirles unas A1 ¿no, chicos?...

Inuyasha miro con los ojos muy abiertos a su hermano: había dicho "conseguirles"…. ¿estaba incluyendo a Koga ?....

- … Si, por supuesto…no será ningún problema – dijo Kagome… ya que Inuyasha y Sango se tardaron en captar las ultimas palabras del ojiazul…

- Si,…- dijo Inuyasha al fin, como resignado…

- Gracias, ¡Que emoción!… - dijo Ayame muy contenta tomando las manos de Kagome en señal de agradecimiento…

- Será un placer… - sonrió la pelinegra…

- Si, suena bien…- dijo Koga no con tanto entusiasmo como la ojiverde pero si complacido con la idea…

En aquel momento sonó el reloj indicando las 3 de la tarde…

- Ay, con tantas emociones se me paso la hora…- dijo Ayame levantándose del sillón seguida de todos…El grupo se dirigió a la puerta…

- Gracias por la visita…- dijo Kagome a la joven…

- Sabes que eres bienvenida cuando quieras – Le dijo Miroku sonriendo e Inuyasha asintió a esto…

- La que tiene que dar gracias soy yo,… un placer conocerlos a todos… - Ayame estaba por irse cuando Koga la detuvo…

- Espera, Ayame… Yo me voy contigo…

- ¿También te vas? – le preguntó al pelinegra un tanto extrañada…

- Si,…tengo cosas que hacer para mañana… - dijo Koga también cruzando la puerta…

- Anda, ¿quien te detiene?... – dijo el peli plateado con mal tono …

- Inuyasha – lo regaño su novia…

- Gracias por todo chicas…. – dijo a Kagome y Sango amablemente– Hasta luego, Miroku – dijo al pelinegro… - Adiós bestia – añadió ya saben a quien antes de salir del sitio junto a la pelirroja…

- ¡Quédate y dímelo en mi cara! – gritó Inuyasha pero ya se habían ido…

- Inuyasha, por favor contrólate… - le pide Kagome conteniéndose una risita…

- Patán…- murmuró enojado el ojidorado mientras volvían adentro…

Inuyasha volvió a tumbarse en el sillón…

- … Increíble tantas encuentros ¿no crees? – le dijo Kagome de manera dulce, apoyándose en el respaldar del mueble…

- Bah,…no entiendo porque tenían que decirles donde nos hospedábamos a ese idiota – dijo el bajista un tanto enfado…

- Inu – suspira Kagome…

- ¿Qué no pueden llevarse bien? – preguntó Miroku encontrando divertido el enojo de su hermano…

- Koga, es nuestro amigo… - añadió Sango….

- Con todos en mi contra… - Inuyasha se resigna – Que más da…

- Apropósito, me cayó bien Ayame – dijo la pelinegra cambiando de tema – Es bastante entusiasta y amable…

- Si,… No ha cambiado mucho – rió Miroku …

- ¿Tu que opinas, Sango? – preguntó Kagome a su amiga…

- ¿Ah?...- Sango pareció despertar de un pensamiento… - Si, era muy amable…

- Sanguito ¿te pasa algo? ….- le pregunta su novio con voz tierna y a la vez curiosa – Haz estado muy tanto callada hoy…

- No, no me pasa nada…- dijo de inmediato ella…Lo menos que quería ahora era que la cuestionaran…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Ayame y Koga caminaban tranquilamente por un acera … La pelirroja aún hablaba de la contenta que estaba de haberse encontrado con sus amigos de la escuela y lo entusiasmada que estaba por oírlos tocar en un concierto…

- Me parece muy considerado de su parte habernos invitado así ¿no te aparece?.... – pregunto ella al cabo de un rato a su compañero de clase…

- Si… - contestó Koga apenas… su mente estaba en otro lado…

Tenía una duda que lo carcomía por dentro: La imagen de su amiga pelirroja llegando al apartamento junto a Miroku… más radiante que nunca, sin mencionar todo el rato en que se habían sonreído durante la plática en la salita de estar… Sabía que el pelinegro era novio de Sango, pero acaso ella…

- ¿Koga? – la voz de la chica lo sacó de su mente…- ¿Tienes algo? (N.A: Hay una epidemia en la zona)

- Eh,…Este,…No, nada – dijo este quitándose el semblante de inmediato –…, Ayame…

- ¿Si? – preguntó ella de nuevo exponiendo su hermosa sonrisa…

- …Miroku y tú son… muy unidos ¿verdad?...

- Si…- contestó ella con total naturalidad – Es un buen amigo…

- ¿Un buen amigo o un "muy" buen amigo? – pregunto el chico de ojos celestes, ya no pudiendo soportar esa duda dentro de él…

- ¿Qué? – Ayame se estaba confundiendo…

- Este… no, mejor olvídalo… - dijo Koga comenzando a ponerse nervioso – No es de mi incumbencia… - suspiró

- Entonces…- Ayame se detuvo y lo miro de manera fija - ¿Por qué te interesa?...- preguntó con una voz tan dulce que parecía miel cayendo de una cuchara…

Koga se quedo como paralizado… ¿Que porqué le interesaba?... Pues por una simple razón… Una razón que tenía escondida desde algunas semanas muy dentro de él, algo por su amable y bella compañera de Universidad…

- … No… no me interesa… - dijo Koga ocultando su nerviosismo… tratando de no mostrar en su rostro lo que pasaba por su mente…

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó ella aun de esa dulce manera…

- ¿Por qué habría de interesarme?... – dijo él tratando de mantener la apariencia…

- No lo sé… - dice ella encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo cara de incrédula…

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre un chico de celestes ojos muy nervioso y una pelirroja que parecía totalmente natural…

- … Bueno… - ella rompió el silencio – Ya me voy… - añadió señalando otro camino…

- Espera… ¿No quieres almorzar algo por aquí? – Koga no quería despedirse ya…

- Gracias,… pero tengo que terminar unas cosas en casa… - explicó ella con cierto tono de lamentación…

- Pero…

- Será para otra…– sonrió natural - … Nos vemos mañana – se despide y se marcha…

Luego de unos segundos de seguir parado allí, viéndola irse…"Eres un idiota Koga…" – se dijo el joven a si mismo golpeándose la cabeza con la palma de su mano…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya anochecía…. Las chicas estaban afuera sirviendo la cena y Miroku había ido a buscar a Inuyasha a su cuarto para avisarle…Encontró a su hermano observando por la ventana la Nueva York de noche… Se sentó en la cama…

- Hermano, la comida ya esta lista… - dijo el ojiazul – Mañana nos espera un día lleno de trabajo: El Sr. Kiba es bueno pero no hay que aprovecharse….

- Si, lo sé…- dice Inuyasha sentándose junto a él…- Aunque para ser un día libre, hoy tuvimos muchas emociones… - comentó con una ligera sonrisa…

- Tienes razón – suspiró Miroku - ¿Quién lo habría dicho?... Koga y Ayame en Nueva York,…sin mencionar que también esta… Tú sabes quien – dijo en caso de que laguna de las chicas pudiese oírlos…

- Si… que locura… - dijo Inuyasha… - Hasta ahora el único encuentro grato es Ayame…

- ¿Sigues en pie de guerra con Koga? – preguntó su hermano en tono divertido aunque conocía la respuesta…

- Si se atreve a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Kagome…

- Creo que las cosas quedaron claras la ultima vez – dijo Miroku riéndose de lo dicho por su hermano mayor – No tienes por qué estar celoso-… añadió – Ya tengo suficiente con Sango…

- De eso quería hablarte… - dijo Inuyasha causando que Miroku lo vea incrédulo - ¿Se lo has dicho?....

- Yo…pues- sabía a lo que su hermano se refería…

- Lo sabía... – Inuyasha suspira.

- ¿Por qué hay que hacerlo?... – preguntó Miroku – Eso ya es el pasado…

- Aun así creo que deberías, Miroku… Si ella se entera por otro medio va a ser peor…

- No va enterarse – dijo el ojiazul seguro – Yo ahora la amo a ella y Ayame lo sabe… Ella y yo quedamos como amigos la última vez…No vale la pena hablarle a Sango de algo que murió hace años…

- Bien, si tú lo dices –dijo Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros…. Luego baja la voz para decir – Aunque sigo creyendo que deberías decirle que Ayame y tú… son ex-novios…

Hubo un breve silencio en esa habitación mientras el ojiazul lo meditaba, pero sin cambiar de opinión…

- No va ha haber ningún problema… - dijo Miroku sonriendo seguro a su hermano…

- Espero que tengas razón – dijo Inuyasha…

- Vamos… si yo no me preocupó, tú menos… - dijo el guitarrista ya levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta…

- Eso sonaría lógico si tu alguna vez te preocuparás por algo… - objetó Inuyasha…

Ambos abandonaron la habitación, y fueron a cenar con sus novias…

CONTINUARA

Post.: Este cap. Contiene la canción

"Kids of the future" de The Jonas Brothers (Por Miroku)

Todos los derechos reservados


	5. UNA GRAN OPORTUNIDAD

UNA GRAN OPORTUNIDAD

El día siguiente fue todo un reto…ensayaron por horas desde muy temprano para compensar su falta del día anterior… El Sr. Kiba les había advertido que a la ultima hora vendría a escucharlos el dueño del local en donde tocarían por primera vez en Nueva York…Debían agradarle mucho, ya que ese hombre era muy exigente…

El tipo llegó puntual,…. Y los chicos se prepararon para su gran oportunidad…Como era de costumbre antes de empezar su manager les diera cierta motivación…

- Bien chicos es el momento…. Solo hagan lo que saben y dejen salir todo….

El manager salió de la cabina de grabación y se situó fuera…

- Uno…. Dos…. ¡Comiencen!

El tañir estalló, dentro del sitio con tal energía y tal ritmo que parecía que ambos jóvenes se leían la mente para sonar tan armonizados como sonaban…Luego de unos segundos de esa increíble combinación, los chicos bajaron su música para dejar oír las voces de las jóvenes,… tan hermosas como talentosas…

_You took a piece of my heart(Kagome)__I never thought that this could fall apart__You said you fell in love(Sango)__And this was more than I had ever been afraid of__Another life(Juntas)__Another happy ending cuts like knife__Another place, another time__Another hand to touch, another sun to shine__You got me deeper than deep, I'm constantly blinded__I'm running around but there's no place to hide__I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided__Why can't they forgive me these demons inside__Deeper than deep, and I'm constantly blinded__My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up__I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided__How can it be that you're ready for love__Ready for love ..._

El ritmo era agradable en todos sus aspectos, tanto como la letra contagiosa de la canción... Sin duda aquellos jóvenes se complementaban muy bien…. Como las piezas de un rompecabezas…y aquel que pensará algo distinto tenía que tener un severo problema de audición…

_Time will tell (Kagome)__A single day had helped me break this spell__Don't want to be alone(Sango)__When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come__Another boy, another life(Kagome)__Another happy ending, and I'll be alive (Sango)__Another place, another time (Kagome)__Another hand to touch, another sun to shine (Sango)__You got me deeper than deep, I'm constantly blinded(Juntas)__I'm running around but there's no place to hide__I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided__Why can't they forgive me these demons inside__Deeper than deep, and I'm constantly blinded__My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up__I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided__How can it be that you're ready for love…__How can it be that you're ready for love ...__How can it be that you're ready for love ..._

_  
_La melodía terminó... Con el manager tan complacido como el dueño del local y los jóvenes músicos... Ambos caballeros entraron a la cabina para felicitarlos…

- Impresionante, sencillamente impresionante – dijo sonriendo el dueño…

- Nunca he esperado menos… - dijo Takeo mientras estrechaba la mano con su colega dando por hecho que el trato estaba cerrado…

Los chicos estaban re-contentos por lo bien que les había salido… Sango y Kagome se abrazaron… Pero Miroku se quedo algo extrañado: El Sr. Kiba estaba tan jovial como siempre,…

¿Por qué solo en presencia del Sr. Hiromi el semblante le cambiaba? ¿Tan grande era su rivalidad?... ¿Y para qué este le había dejado su tarjeta?, la cual por cierto aún no mencionaba a nadie…

El Sr. Kiba se despidió de funcionario luego de conversar algo más con el fuera de la cabina, mientras los chicos dejaban en su sitio los instrumentos y las jóvenes tomaban un trago de agua… Una vez que el cuarteto salió de la cabina su manager les dijo:

- Excelente, muchachos,… estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes… Todo esta arreglado su concierto es el próximo sábado por la noche…

Ya en el pasillo, la emoción no los abandonaba…

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Kagome contentísima – Nuestro primer concierto en Nueva York…

- Y es este sábado… - dijo Sango – Tenemos menos de una semana…

- Todo nos va a salir a pedir de boca – dijo Inuyasha en tono de animación – Ya oyeron al Sr. Kiba….Somos su orgullo, así que no lo decepcionaremos…

El peli plateado esperaba oír un comentario positivo de su hermano menor que lo respaldará, pero el joven ojiazul en ese momento estaba más callado que un muerto (rara comparación ¿eh?)… Sus compañeros voltearon a verlo…. El chico tenía la mirada en el suelo y la mente perdida…

- ¿Hermano? – Inuyasha lo sacó de sus pensamientos...

- … ¿Qué? – Miroku regresó a la realidad…

- ¿Tienes algo, Miroku? – preguntó Sango con su habitual cariño acariciando el rostro de su novio con el dorso de su mano…

- No, nada… - dijo el chico …

- Bueno ¿que les parece si vamos a almorzar ya?...Tengo hambre – dijo Inuyasha…

- Si – dijo la pelinegra – Tenemos que celebrar esto…

- Buena idea – dijo la castaña…

Miroku interrumpió a sus compañeros con una decisión repentina…

- Chicos, ustedes adelántense – dijo, causando el asombro general - Tengo que hacer unas cosas…

- ¿Que cosas? – preguntó Sango de inmediato…

- Solo algo rápido… - dijo el joven sin dar más explicación – Los veré en el hotel… - dio un rápido beso en los labios de su amada y se marchó antes de que alguien pudiese decirle algo más…

El joven guitarrista ya no podía seguir con aquella duda dentro de él… ¡Averiguaría que pasaba de una vez por todas!...Una vez fuera del estudio buscó la dichosa tarjeta en su chaqueta, la cual era la raíz de todo y sin pensarlo dos veces marcó en su celular el número que había en ella…

- ¿Diga?... – una voz masculina, fácil de reconocer, contestó…

- Soy Miroku Taisho…

- … - El hombre se sonreía para sus adentros – Sabía que llamarías…

- Usted me dejo su tarjeta… - el chico fue directo al punto - ¿Por qué lo hizo?

- …Tomemos algo juntos – dijo el sin reducir la complacencia en su voz– Te veo en la cafetería del centro en media hora…

El muchacho se quedó callado unos segundos…No estaba muy seguro si eso era lo que había buscado pero finalmente…

- Hecho

* * *

Las clases de la mañana ya habían terminado…. Y cierta pelirroja salía de su Universidad rodeada por un grupo de amigas con las que conversaban animadamente…De lejos la miraba su amigo de los ojos celestes,… Tan linda se veía: Siempre sonriendo, siempre alegrando a los demás, con su cabello rojizo casi como el color de las rosas, con ese cutis de lirio y esos ojos de esmeralda… Era un milagro que no tuviera novio…

Todo eso pasaba por la mente de Koga que desde hacía meses había sentido que la flecha de Cupido lo había atravesado,… otra vez…

La verdad al principio ni el mismo se lo creía… Desde que había dejado todo atrás, para curase el terrible dolor que es no ser correspondido por la persona que más quieres, sin guardarle rencor a nadie… Había pensado que nunca más podría volver a querer así de nuevo y durante varios meses eso pareció… Hasta que hacía tan solo tres meses atrás había venido a Nueva York por el intercambio Universitario y allí la había conocido…

Él había venido sin la intención de hacer muchos amigos,…. Y a pesar de su actitud aquella hermosísima joven siempre lo había tratado con extrema amabilidad y alegría,… Tanto que al poco tiempo se llegó a formar una bonita amistad entre ellos… Ella era una persona que sabía escuchar, y una gran compañera que te podía hacer sentir mejor en cualquier ocasión…

No necesito mucho tiempo para cautivarlo,… Pero ahora temía tener mala suerte y no ser correspondido de nuevo,… Pues ella era tan linda y tan amable con todos que no parecía que se inclinará por nadie,.. Hasta ayer…cuando se había demostrado super-apegada a su gran amigo… El guitarrista de los ojos azules…

Sabía que Miroku estaba de novio con Sango, y que lo que ellos tenían era puro y verdadero… ¿pero si Ayame sentía algo por él?... ¿Algo más que esa amistad que ella decía?... Quizás no lo decía para no dar pena y no arruinar el noviazgo de su amigo… ¡No!... ¡No podía pensar así!... Tenía que ser persistente… Esta vez nadie lo vencería… ¡El corazón de esa chica tenía que ser suyo!…

Una dulce voz, que le daba ganas de besar la boca de la que provenía, interrumpió sus pensamientos…

- Hola, Koga…

- ¿Ah?... Este… Hola Ayame…- dijo el joven sintiendo de inmediato su rostro arder…

- Te veías muy pensativo hace un rato…- dijo ella - ¿En qué pensabas?

- ¿Así? … No, debes estar equivocada… se encogió de hombros para tratar de parecer más natural…

- Oh, bien… 

- … Ayame…- Koga comenzó…

- ¿Si? n.n

- ¿Hoy si me vas a aceptar el almuerzo? – preguntó rogando para sus adentros que la joven no tuviera ningún compromiso previo…La pelirroja pareció pensarlo unos segundos para luego contestar que…

- Por supuesto,… - dijo de la manera que lo haría cualquier persona con un amigo que te invita a comer… Con una sonrisa tomó del brazo a Koga para salir de la Universidad – Vamos, que tengo mucha hambre…

- Si… - dijo Koga sonriendo alegremente…

De lejos algunos chicos y chicas que los veían irse murmuraban…

- Esos dos ya son pareja…

* * *

El Productor europeo ya lo esperaba sentado en una mesa tomando un café…. No le fue difícil reconocerlo apenas ingresó al local… No muy confiado se acercó, el tipo señaló la silla en frente de él y dijo:

- Siéntate…

Él muchacho lo hizo, todavía con cara de alguien que tiene tantas dudas en la cabeza que no sabe por donde comenzar… pero aun así se mantuvo callado…

- ¿Quieres que llame al camarero por ti?... – dijo el caballero encontrando divertido el semblante del joven músico…

- … No, gracias… - dijo Miroku… luego sacó la tarjeta de su bolsillo y la puso sobre la mesa – Quiero saber, ¿Por qué me dio esto?...

- … Eres muy directo…. – dijo el Sr. Hiromi complacido – Me agradas… - dio un sorbo a su café - Bien, entonces iré al grano… ¿Has pensado en ser solista?

Esa pregunta vació por completo la mente de Miroku… lo cual se dejó ver de inmediato por la cara de asombro y desconcierto total que puso…

- ¿So…lista? – repitió con vacilación – No… nunca – dijo cayendo en cuenta de que jamás lo había hecho…

- Comprendo – otro sorbo de café … luego hablo de una manera más directa que antes– Entonces prepárate: Estoy dispuesto a hacerte la mejor oferta que jamás había hecho …

- ¿ Una oferta?... – Miroku tratado de mantenerse calmado – Sr. Hiromi … usted ni siquiera me ha …

- Con lo qué vi ayer en el estudio fue más que suficiente – dijo este interrumpiéndolo – Se necesita mucho talento para crear un ritmo así, y más aún para tocarlo sin cometer ningún error…

- Bueno… Yo… - Miroku estaba apunto de decir que también había recibido ayuda de sus compañeros…

- Volveré a Londres dentro de unas semanas – continuó diciendo el caballero…. Mientras sacaba un sobre amarillo y se lo entregaba al joven – Firma conmigo,…. Y te promoveré a ti y a tu ritmo por todo el continente Europeo… ¿Qué dices?...

El chico tomó el sobre entre sus manos todavía sin lograr que la noticia se metiera por completo en su mente… ¿Ir a Europa? …. ¿Con uno de los más grandes productores del mundo como su representante?.... No muchos artistas, que no tuvieran años de experiencia detrás, tenían acceso a una oportunidad así… ¡Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad!…El Sr. Hiromi parecía poder leer lo que le pasaba por la mente…

- Piénsalo… - dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se disponía a retirarse – Y dame tu respuesta antes de que me marche…- Tenía tiempo para decidir…

El joven ojiazul abandonó el lugar rumbo al hotel… En el camino abrió el sobre amarillo donde, obviamente, estaba el contrato de patrocinio…. Lo que le ofrecían superaba a lo que ganaba actualmente… sin mencionar que ya no tendría que dividirlo en cuatro… Cuatro… El joven no lo había olvidado, y quizás esa era la principal razón por la que no había aceptado de inmediato aquella oportunidad única… Ir a Europa significaba…

"Dejar Fortune Star" – pensó Miroku guardando el contrato de nuevo dentro del sobre – "… y a mi compañeros…"

Se dio cuenta de que ya se había tardado bastante y apresuró su paso…y… por alguna razón, al llegar al hotel, conservó el sobre y su contenido…

* * *

Que bien se la había pasado con ella en la pizzería… Se había divertido mucho platicando de mil y un cosas… Ayame era una chica que escuchaba con la misma facilidad con la que entablaba una entretenida conversación,… y él no se quedaba atrás… Cada vez, en su interior, lo hacía sentirse muy feliz de tenerla a su lado…

Ahora caminaban tranquilamente por la acera, dejando atrás el local donde habían almorzado…

- Gracias por todo Koga…- dijo la pelirroja a su amigo – La próxima vez yo invitó…

- No es necesario Ayame… - dijo él…

- Claro que si lo es, - dijo ella – Además me encanta comer con mis amigos… - añadió sonriendo…

- …De acuerdo… - aceptó él…

Pensaba aprovechar por completo el rato a lado de la ojiverde, cuando ella le dijo…

- Bueno,…. Ya me tengo que ir…

- Espera… Te acompaño a tu casa…. – dijo Koga dándose cuenta que de nuevo otra oportunidad se le escapaba de las manos…

- Es que no voy a casa – dijo Ayame…. El chico de ojos celestes alzó las cejas- …. Quedé en ver a una amiga hoy….

- Oh, comprendo… - dijo él, aliviado que no fuera hombre al que iba a ver…

- Pero mañana nos vemos en clase…- dijo ella ya dispuesta partir…

- ¡No!.... Espera, no te vayas…Koga la tomó de la muñeca… La pelirroja lo miro como interrogante pero a la vez de una manera tan cautivante que él no supo que decirle… - Ayame… - llegó a balbucear…

- ¿Si?

- … Te…. Cuidas mucho ¿sí?.... – fue lo único que acertó a decir…

- Oh,… - ella sonrió suavemente… y acercando su rostro al del joven, dijo – No te preocupes Koga, lo haré…

El corazón de Koga se aceleró,… ¿Qué significaba esto?,… ¿Porqué se acercaba así?.... ¿Acaso iba a besarlo? …¿Era eso?... Solo había una manera de averiguarlo… Cerró los ojos esperando sentir los labios de la chica cuando menos rozar los suyos,…. Pero lo único que llegó a sentir fue una suave calidez en una sus mejillas…

- Adiós… - dijo ella al tiempo que él abría los ojos para verla alejarse a paso presuroso…

Se tocó la mejilla,…. Si así era eso… un beso en los labios con ella debía ser tocar el cielo con las manos… ¡No iba a darse por vencido!

* * *

Estaba tumbado en su cama… observando el techo… Todavía con la misma pregunta en la cabeza… ¿Que iba a hacer?... El papel permanecía metido en su mesa de noche… y hasta el momento su existencia no la conocía nadie más que él…

En se instante la puerta se abrió, y su novia entró en la habitación…

- ¿Miroku?…

- Sango… - El chico se sentó en el borde de la cama para que ella se sentará a su lado- ¿Pasa algo, preciosa? – preguntó rodeándola con su brazo para pegarla a él…

- Eso dímelo tú… - dijo ella de forma muy dulce, mientras acariciaba el rostro del joven…- Estuviste muy pensativo durante el almuerzo…- suspiro – ¿Tienes algo?

- No,… ¿por qué habría de pasarme algo? – dijo el ojiazul aparentando total naturalidad…

- No lo sé… - la castaña se encogió de hombros regalándole la más tierna mirada al pelinegro…

Al muchacho le costaba mucho trabajo mentirle,… así que para disiparle las dudas, la besó… Sango le correspondió de inmediato: adoraba cuando él lo hacía tan repentino… Miroku la estrechó más contra su pecho, para recostarse con ella encima… rompió el beso, y la castaña soltó un suspiro…

- Te quiero mucho… - le dijo toda hecha sonrisas…

- Yo también, Sanguito… - dijo él – Yo también…

La joven se quedo recostada sobre el un rato más,… Miroku disfrutaba de su calor, de su aroma y su compañía… Y de pronto una pregunta vino a la mente del ojiazul…

- Sango… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?... – dijo con algo de seriedad…

- Dime… - dijo ella todavía abrazada a él de la manera más tierna y cariñosa…

- Si… yo… - comenzó con dificultad – me fuera por mucho tiempo… ¿Tú me esperarías?

La joven se enderezó y lo miró a los ojos muy interrogativa…

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?...

- … - Miroku calló un rato… pero luego contestó – Por nada… Olvídalo, es una tontería…

- ¿En serio?... – ella no estaba muy segura…

- Si, en serio…- dijo volviéndola a recostar con él…

No importaba cuanto lo quisiera disimular… Algo le pasaba,… Pero la joven no preguntó más: No quería incomodarlo…

* * *

El ensayo había terminado ya, y las chicas recogían sus cosas para marcharse del apartamento de Kagura…

- Ha estado muy bien, chicas… - dijo la joven baterista, dueña del lugar donde habían ensayado…

- Si, nos ha quedado mejor de lo que esperábamos… -dijo Kikyo… y se volvió con una sonrisa acusadora a su amiga la teclista – Ahora, Kanna… Cuéntanos ¿por qué estabas tan entusiasmada por terminar hoy?

- ¿Quién? ¿yo? – la chica de oscuros ojos se sorprendió de que aquello se le hubiese notado… y trato de aparentar que no pasaba nada…

- No finjas… - rió Kagura uniéndose a Kikyo – Estabas muy feliz cuando dijimos que ya era hora de terminar y que eran las 6:45…

- Es qué… yo… - las mejillas de Kanna comenzaron a enrojecerse al momento que sonaba el timbre del apartamento…

Kagura se acercó a abrir la puerta… Para ver a un joven bastante atractivo, de muy buena porte, cabello castaño y unos ojos color verde-agua que derretirían a cualquiera…. El cual, muy educadamente, dijo…

- Buenas tardes señorita… ¿Está Kanna?, He venido a recogerla…

- Si, adelante pasa – dijo Kagura, ocultando una risita…

El chico entró y de inmediato Kanna se acercó a saludarlo…

- Hola, ¿Como estás? – dijo ella…

- Muy bien ahora – dijo él con una dulce sonrisa…

- Ah,… chicas – Kanna lo presentó a sus amigas – Él es Shippo Yoshida, un compañero del Instituto…- se volvió al joven – Shippo, ellas son Kikyo y Kagura…. Mis compañeras de grupo…

- Un placer conocerlas,…. – dijo el chico – Kanna me ha hablado mucho de ustedes…

- Si,… ella también nos hablo de ti – dijo Kagura viendo a la teclista con una mirada acusadora… Mientras que Kikyo solo sonreía ante esta escena…

- Bueno, chicas… - dijo Kanna sonrojándose aún más…. – Nos vemos mañana…

Se despidieron y ambos se marcharon juntos del apartamento de Kagura…

- Que suerte ¿no?…. – dijo la baterista con un toque de emoción una vez que se fueron… - De seguro se van a ir al cine o a tomar un helado juntos… - luego añadió - No nos había comentado que vendría a recogerla…Con razón estaba tan ansiosa por terminar los ensayos…

- Si… - dijo Kikyo, tratando de que no le vinieran, a la mente, viejos recuerdos… se echó la guitarra al hombro… - Bueno, Kagura… Yo me voy también…

- Ok,… - la joven se despide de su amiga y la acompaña a la puerta – Mañana torturamos a Kanna para que nos cuente cada detalle de su cita… - le dijo, guiñándole el ojo antes de que ella se fuera, a lo que Kikyo contestó con una sonrisa …

La bella pelinegra caminaba por las calles que ya comenzaban a oscurecerse bajo la noche… Se sentía muy feliz por la nueva vida que ya tenía… un nuevo grupo, nuevas amigas…. Pero el ver a ese chico junto a Kanna y a ella con maripositas en el estomago ( N.A.: Ag, que cursi sonó eso), le había traído recuerdos dolorosos a la mente.

Sin duda ver a sus viejos compañeros le había afectado, pero no podía dejar que nadie lo notará… por más que fuera doloroso, no quería afectar a sus compañeras, además ellas no conocían nada de su historia…nadie lo sabía… Debía seguir siendo la misma líder entusiasta, alegre y talentosa de siempre… por su grupo, y sus sueños…

En aquel instante, cuando se detuvo durante un breve segundo, para evitar que una lagrima cayera por su mejilla… Una voz conocida la sorprendió:

- ¿Puedo llevarte?...

Volteó sorprendida… y, detrás de ella, a tan solo unos pasos de distancia, estaba _él_,… de nuevo ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia… ¿Acaso era mago para aparecerse así?...

- Sesshomaru… - Kikyo dejó que la sorpresa hiciera que el nombre de aquel apuesto joven se le escapará de los labios…

- Que gusto que recuerdes mi nombre… - dijo él con voz suave, mirando a la chica con ese brillo tan especial en sus ojos…

Kikyo volteó su cara con intención de eliminar esa sensación de nerviosismo que había corrido por su cuerpo ante esa mirada… ¿Qué tenía ese joven en los ojos?... ¿Por qué la veía así?...

- No, gracias… - alcanzó a decir, ignorando el Peugeot negro estacionado en la esquina más próxima a ellos, que obviamente era el vehículo de Sesshomaru… - Soy perfectamente capaz de caminar…

En eso, el peli plateado captó la presencia de una lágrima en el rostro de la joven, ya que por su repentina aparición ella no había llegado a secársela…

- ¿Qué sucede?... – preguntó con bastante interés cambiando su semblante por uno de extrañeza y preocupación…- ¿Te sientes bien? – añadió aproximándose un poco a ella…

- Yo… ¡No tiene por que importarte!… - dijo ella, aun más nerviosa que antes… (N.A: Ey, ¿En que momento empezaron a tutearse?)

- Claro que me importa… - dijo Sesshomaru acercándose más hasta estar a solo unos centímetros de la joven…

Kikyo levantó el rostro para darse con esa mirada dorada,… su mirada se volvió más tierna… dejándose atrapar, sin querer, por el momento…

Sesshomaru casi no podía creer que ella le estuviese regalando esa mirada, pero no perdió la postura, y secó esa lágrima con el dorso de su mano pasándola por el terso rostro de la pelinegra…Ella se estremeció ante la caricia, y lo miró interrogante…

- Eres tan hermosa… - dijo él con los ojos fijos en ella, casi como si esas palabras se hubiesen escapado de su boca…

Ahora sí se sentía atrapada,… no podía dejar de ver esos ojos, en los cuales se veía reflejada, pues él solo la veía a ella… A diferencia de la pelinegra, Sesshomaru si se movió: lentamente rodeó con sus brazos a la joven y la apretó suavemente contra él para unirse en un tierno abrazo…

Kikyo tembló un poco pero luego se dejó atrapar por aquel calor que le proporcionaban los fuertes brazos del joven peli plateado,… Tanto que necesitaba en ese instante sentirse así, y él se lo daba como si nada… Su interior se puso tibio… oyó un susurro en su oído:

- No llores: No soporto verte así…

Ella levantó el rostro y Sesshomaru no era ningún idiota como para desperdiciar una oportunidad así…Acercó labios, despacio, hacia los de Kikyo… la cantante conocía perfectamente sus intenciones… ¡Pero no sabía qué hacer!… Ya los estaban rozando, era un roce muy tierno y cálido… tanto que ella no solo dejó de luchar…

Sus bocas se unieron,… y Kikyo, por inercia, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del joven para disfrutar más del beso… Al sentir esto, Sesshomaru puso sus manos en la espalda de la pelinegra para profundizarlo y saborear más esos labios que desde hace tiempo deseaba besar…

Era una sensación tan placentera y adictiva, que durante mucho rato ninguno quiso separarse… No cabía duda de que a pesar de que llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse la química entre ellos ya era mucha… demasiada…

Finalmente ella rompió la unión… Abrió los ojos sorprendida de si misma, mientras él la miraba con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de satisfacción… Kikyo se soltó como asustada de sus brazos…

- ¡¿Para qué me usa señor?! – preguntó alarmada, sin poder ocultar que ese beso si había sido deseado por ella…

- ¿Señor?... Sólo tengo 24, querida… - dijo Sesshomaru encontrando divertida la situación, pues no comprendía porque se alarmaba tanto…

- ¿Por qué me besaste? – preguntó ella aparentando enojo, cuando en realidad quería saber: ¿Que sentí?

- ¿Por qué me correspondiste? – preguntó él dejando de sonreír burlonamente para no incomodarla, pero contestando con una pregunta (cosa que puede resultar más desesperante que lo anterior…)

Kikyo se quedó callada mirando al suelo… ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, ¿Que había sentido en aquel instante?.... Pero de algo estaba segura: lo había disfrutado mucho…Sesshomaru volvió a acercarse y le dijo suavemente:

- Tranquila: no tienes que contestarme si no quieres… - volvió a acariciar el rostro de la joven…

Kikyo sintió tanto con ese toque,… Tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza… y el deseo de volver a los brazos del ojidorado… ¿Debía hacerlo? … En ese momento una voz conocida para ella, se oyó…

- ¿Kikyo?…

Ambos se volvieron… a unos metros estaba Kagura, la baterista de las "Rock Angels", que los veía bastante sorprendida… La joven cantante enrojeció por completo al ser vista en una situación así… pero se mantuvo tranquila, y volviendo a mirar a la cara al peli plateado le dijo:

- Por favor, ya vete…

Sesshomaru no quería irse de su lado… ¡¿Que esa otra chica no pudo haber aparecido en otro momento?!... Pero en fin…Se separó de ella y fue a su vehículo… para luego desaparecer por la autopista…Kikyo respiró aliviada y fue hacia Kagura…

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo tratando de parecer lo más tranquila posible…

- … Olvidaste las letras de la nueva canción en mi apartamento… - dijo ella y entregó un folder a su amiga…

- Oh,… gracias… - la chica lo recibió…

- Oye, Kikyo… Ese tan joven guapo ¿era tu novio?... – preguntó entusiasmada y sorprendida también de que su amiga no le hubiese dicho nada de que andaba con alguien…

- ¡No!...- dijo Kikyo volviendo a enrojecer… - ¡¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?!

- Pues… - Kagura no pensó que su pregunta fuese a alterar a su compañera así… - Me pareció que estaban a una distancia muy corta para tratarse de amigos…

- … No…- Kikyo respiro para calmarse y tratar de no parecer nerviosa – No lo era…. Gracias por traerme las letras… Me tengo que ir…

- Ok Cuídate…- pensando que, con ella así, era mejor no hacer una de sus típicas bromitas…

Ambas se separaron… Kikyo no comprendía aquella confusión dentro de sí misma…

Sin embargo el joven con el que había compartido la experiencia tenía todo muy claro mientras conducía rumbo a su hogar, bajo la noche…

Esa chica era única, al igual que el sabor de sus labios: no se arrepentía de su decisión… una que había tomado hace poco cuando aquella joven cantante le había robado el corazón…

* * *

**Flash Back**

Había manejado sin rumbo por la ciudad casi toda la tarde sumido en sus pensamientos… La noche lo sorprendió en la calle todavía igual de melancólico… Por lo que no sintió deseos aún de ir a casa…

Unas luces, provenientes de una disco por el sitio en él que estaba, le llamaron la atención… Entró allí: necesitaba tomar algo mientras seguía pensado… La situación que lo envolvía no era nada común, y presentía que pasaría mucho más tiempo pensando en ella…

Mientras esperaba su bebida, en una mesa un tanto lejana al escenario, no prestaba atención a nada a su alrededor… Continuaba sumado en sus pensamientos…

Ni siquiera miró a quién le trajo la bebida, tan sólo se limitó a tomarla de la bandeja y dejar en su lugar una buena propina… le dio un sorbo, sin sospechar que al momento siguiente todo su ser cambiaría por completo de semblante…

Las luces bajaron y otras alumbraron el escenario… Un grupo fue anunciado, pero a eso tampoco le prestó atención… Estaba por irse del lugar… cuando, sin querer, su vista se fijó por un segundo en el escenario,… fue entonces cuando todo su ser se desplomó: En medio del escenario, con una guitarra en brazos, se encontraba una hermosa joven de largo cabello negro, una piel que parecía marfil fino y que echaba chispas como un diamante, y el cuerpo de una diosa.

Se quedó como paralizado durante un momento, observándola con los ojos muy abiertos… Cómo si quisiera observar cada centímetro de ella a la vez… Cómo si sus dos ojos no le alcanzaran para admirar tanta belleza… Su mente se había puesto en blanco… cuando otras dos jóvenes bajaron su tañir (tampoco le puso atención a que ellas estaban tocando y cantando el coro de introducción) y ella entono su bella voz…

_It´s real late ( Kikyo)_

_Bout a quarter to one_

_Thinking about everything_

_We become_

_And I hate it_

_I thought we could make it_

_But I'm ready to scratch this_

_Just wanna forget about it_

_I saw the pictures_

_And the letters she sent_

_U had me thinking_

_U were out we your friends_

_I'm so foolish_

_Hate me like I'm stupid_

_Cruz I thought it was just u and I (oh)_

_That´s how i think after all the time_

_We spent in me_

_I see it in my mind_

_Playing over and over again_

_Its far and out_

_U got me breaking down_

_And i just can´t figure out why_

_But this is what you says_

Era preciosa, con una voz única, incomparable, digna de su belleza… y no solo eso, se movía con una sensualidad y gracia envidiable por cualquier otra chica…

_Visions in my mind (Kikyo)_

_Of the day that we met_

_U showed me things_

_That´ll never forget_

_Took me swimming_

_In the ocean_

_U had my head up in the clouds_

_Make me feel like I'm floating (yeah)_

_U think I'm playing_

_When u now its the truth_

_Nobody else can do it_

_Quite like i do_

_All my kisses_

_And my love_

_But aunt nobody_

_Better than us_

Parecía encerrar un aire de misterio… como una pequeña capa de niebla sobre su bella y blanca faz,… en las cuales pudo divisar unos cautivantes y seductores ojos marrones…

No sabía que le estaba ocurriendo: No podía apartar su mirada de ella… Nunca había visto una mujer así,… Era perfecta… Su figura, su voz, su esencia,… toda ella lo era. Nunca había experimentado nada parecido… por ninguna otra…, solo con ella y ni siquiera sabía su nombre…

_Ride when we ride we ride ( Kanna y Kagura)_

_It´s til the day we die_

_When we ride we ride_

_It´s til the day we die_

_Ride when we ride we ride_

_It´s til the day we die_

_When we ride we ride_

_It´s til the day we die_

_I guess its over (Kikyo)_

_And definitely_

_But u and i know_

_Its not that easy_

_To let go_

_Of everything (everything)_

_And start all over again_

_Just bring this up cuz u blew it_

_I wont forget how u do it_

_Sweet baby_

_This is where the game ends now somehow_

_Might not believe u and me_

_We can figure it out…_

El espectáculo término… las cortinas se cerraron mientras se oían los aplausos y las jóvenes agradecían al público… Todavía impactado por lo que había sentido, actuó casi por inercia y llamó a uno de los meseros hacia su mesa…

- ¿Quién era esa joven?... – preguntó al empleado – La que estaba cantando…

- No lo sé, Sr. – contestó este…

- Averíguame todo lo que puedas sobre ella… - dijo el ojidorado de manera muy clara y colocando en las manos del tipo un billete de 50 dólares…

Pronto se entero…Kikyo Jakushi era su nombre…. Hasta eso lo tenía hermoso… Tenía tan solo 20 años, era voz y guitarra principal de las "Rock Angels", un grupo recientemente popular en Nueva York,…

Pero lo que de verdad necesitaba saber era… ¿Por qué había despertado un sentir así dentro de él?... Tenía fija su imagen en su mente y no podía borrarla,… No sabía que tenía, tan solo que necesitaba saber más de ella…

* * *

Dobló la esquina para luego frenar el carro frente a un lujoso edificio…

Y ahora que la había llegado a conocer… Todo,… su carácter, su modo de ser, aquel toque de misterio y, por supuesto, el sabor de su boca… Lo tenían preso… Esos labios eran un manjar, una delicia… Sin duda tenía que probarlos de nuevo…

Mientras tanto…Kikyo ya estaba de regreso en su apartamento…

Aún no comprendía ¡¿Por qué lo había hecho?!.... ¡¿Qué había tenido en la cabeza?!... ¿Cómo pudo dejar que la besará?, y lo peor, ¿Por qué le correspondió?...

Se encontraba agobiada aún por sus pensamientos… Tumbada en el sofá de la sala de estar… tratando de ya no darle vueltas al incidente…

Relame sus labios recordando aquel sabor… No había estado nada mal, ni el sabor ni la destreza que había tenido para acariciar sus labios…. Hacia tanto que no experimentaba nada tan intenso que, quizás fue por eso, que se dejó llevar por completo… Ella lo había deseado… Al igual que el calor de sus brazos y cuerpo, ella se lo había pedido… no con palabras, pero si lo había hecho…

Pero,… ¿Eso que significaba?... ¿Qué, quizás, ella estaba sintiendo algo verdaderamente importante por ese joven?... ¡Pero qué tonterías pensaba!... No sabía casi nada sobre él,… pero él, sin embargo, parecía saberlo todo sobre ella… ¿Realmente estaba interesado en ella de esa forma?...

En aquel momento sonó el timbre… Suspiró y trató de quitarse ese semblante, con todo eso se había olvidado de que para ese momento tenía una visita… Fue a abrir la puerta…

- Hola Kikyo… - dijo la recién llegada saludando a la pelinegra con un fuerte abrazo…

- Hola ¿cómo has estado? – dijo ella correspondiendo con la misma alegría…

- Disculpa que llegará un poco tarde pero casi me pierdo en el camino hacia aquí… - dice la chica entrando al bello apartamento…

- No te preocupes, Ayame – dijo la cantante sonriendo – Yo acabo de llegar…

Así es,…hacia poco que Kikyo había tenido el repentino golpe de encontrarse con su vieja amiga de pelo rojo en la ciudad de Nueva York… Había sido un grato rencuentro….

Aunque a Ayame le sorprendió mucho ver a Kikyo en Nueva York empezando de nuevo, pero cuando había preguntado la joven pelinegra simplemente le había dicho que no deseaba hablar de ello… Pero estaban muy contentas de verse la una con la otra… Por lo que ahora la ojiverde estaba de visita en su apartamento…

- …Suena muy bien… - dijo Ayame en un gran tono de aprobación luego de haber oído, en el equipo reproductor, la nueva canción que Kikyo y sus amigas estaban pensando presentar…

- Me alegra que digas eso,…- dijo la pelinegra – Siempre tuviste buen criterio para estás cosas,… hasta cuando estamos en la escuela…

Esta mención hizo que otra cosa viniera a su mente… Ayame sacó el tema a flote…

- Apropósito… - dijo con algo de sutileza - ¿Sabías qué Inuyasha y Miroku están aquí? - Kikyo suspiró… y asintió con la cabeza…- Lo sabía… - dijo su amiga cruzando los brazos…

- Ayame…

- ¿Por qué no quieres verlos? – preguntó la pelirroja (esta más que claro que ella no esta al tanto de todo ¿no?) – Entiendo que el grupo que ustedes formaron se haya deshecho pero…

- Ayame, prometiste no mencionarme con ellos… - le recordó Kikyo para parara las insistencias de su amiga…

- Y cumpliré mi promesa – dijo ella – Pero no entiendo…. Ustedes eran tan amigos en la escuela y ahora no quieres saber nada de ellos… No creo que haya sido tan terrible lo que paso…

- No tienes idea…- murmuró la joven de ojos marrones – Créeme es lo mejor…-añadió luego…

Ayame suspiró,…. Bien si era eso lo que ella deseaba ella no podía entrometerse: Era su decisión…

Esa pequeña discusión creo un pequeño ambiente de incomodidad en la habitación… Por lo que Ayame para quitar ello, cambió de tema y sacó unas páginas de su cartera…

- Por cierto… - dijo mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga en el mismo sofá – traje las letras de la nueva canción que estoy escribiendo: quiero que me des tu opinión...

Kikyo tomó las hojas en sus manos y las leyó detenidamente… Luego de un rato miró sonriendo dulcemente a su amiga:

- Te felicito, Ayame… es muy buena…

- Gracias…- dijo la pelirroja complacida mientras recibía las hojas de vuelta…

- ¿Quién va a cantarla?

- Aún no lo sé… Primero que nada el Sr. Hiromi las tiene que aprobar…

- Seguramente lo hará…– le dijo Kikyo para animarla…

- Eso espero…

La mirada de la invitada comenzó a recorrer la habitación,…. Y fue a parar en unas bellas rosas blancas, ya algo marchitas, colocadas en un florero en un pedestal de la salita…

- Por cierto, Kikyo…. – dijo en tono de comentario – Ya me di cuenta de que sigues teniendo la misma fama entre los chicos que siempre…

- Oh, eso… - Kikyo miro las flores y suspiró – Digamos que un poco… - luego añadió – Ayame…

- ¿Dime?

- Tú… ¿Sabes algo sobre el apellido Akado? – preguntó teniendo presente él que su amiga pelirroja supiera mucho sobre la gente de Nueva York pues ella si llevaba años viviendo allí…

- ¿Akado?... – Ayame la miró con gran expresividad en su rostro - ¡Por supuesto que sé quién es!.... Ese es el nombre de una de las compañías más ricas e importantes de los Estados Unidos… y quizás de todo el mundo… - dijo - Son dueños de muchas cosas: hoteles, bienes raíces, centros de tecnología…

- ¿En serio? – dijo Kikyo con un tanto de sorpresa…

Miro las flores por unos segundos más antes de decirle a su amiga que ya pasaran a cenar al comedor…

CONTINUARA

Post.: Este cap. Contiene las canciones

"Ready For Love" de Cascada (Por Kagome y Sango)

"We Ride" de Rihanna (Por Kikyo, Kagura y Kanna)

Todos los derechos reservados


	6. NUESTRO PASADO Y PRESENTE

NUESTRO PASADO Y PRESENTE

Transcurrieron varios días…

Nuestro cuarteto de músicos comenzaron a prepararse sin descanso para el sábado en la noche,… había mucho que hacer como preparar el vestuario, los temas, ensayar las canciones, afinar los instrumentos, etc.… Pero no importaba, los chicos estaban muy entusiasmados y ponían toda su fuerza y alma en ello… y en lo que concierne a Miroku no volvió a abrir ese sobre…

Por otro lado, Koga seguía con la meta fija de conquistar el corazón de su bella compañera universitaria… Y parecía estarle funcionado: cada vez que podía pasaba tiempo con ella y Ayame parecía disfrutar mucho con su compañía,…. Eso aumentaba las ilusiones del chico de ojos celestes, pero a la vez nunca llegaban a nada más que al trato de amigos… Estaba claro que para que ella entendiera sus intenciones tenía que confesarle sus sentimientos…

Llegamos a un día tranquilo por la tarde en el hotel "Luces de Nueva York"… Kagome se dirige a la puerta, pues acababa de sonar el timbre…

- ¿Koga?... – exclamó la joven, por sorpresa, al ver a su amigo…

- Hola Kagome… - dijo él en un tono no muy animado…

- … Adelante pasa,… - dijo la pelinegra…Ambos tomaron asiento en la sala de estar…

- Kagome… Yo…– comenzó el chico - … Sé que no me esperabas…- pausa – He venido… porque… -pausa (Se nota que le cuesta trabajo decirlo ¿eh?)– Que diablos… - puso su palma sobre su frente- … Necesitó ayuda

- ¿Así?...- a la joven el extrañó eso… luego añadió en tono de interés - ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué pasa?

- Pues… verás… - le costaba más trabajo aún explicar su problema – Cuando vine a Nueva York… -pausa - Yo no tenía ninguna intención de… - pausa – Pero me pasó y ahora…- otra pausa (xP) …

- Koga… - Kagome comenzaba a aburrirse (N.A.: No es la única u.u) – Solo dime qué te pasa…

- Bien… - respiró profundo – Estoy… enamorado…. de Ayame…

La joven de ojos chocolate se cubrió la boca en señal de emoción… e inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento para abrazar a su amigo...

- ¡¡Felicidades Koga!!... – dijo emotiva - ¡En verdad me alegró mucho por ustedes!...

- Kagome--- suspiró él – Ella no lo sabe…

- Ah… - Kagome lo fue soltando… - ¿No lo sabe?...

- No…

- … -decepcionada la chica volvió a sentarse, esta vez junto a él - ¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho?

- Es por eso que vine… - continuó el joven algo molesto consigo mismo por no haberlo hecho ya – Quisiera que me dijeras…. ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que si se lo digo… ella no va a rechazarme?...

Estaba más que claro que en el fondo Koga tenía un poquito de miedo al rechazó,… y quizás esa era la principal razón por la que no se atrevía a abrirse ante la ojiverde… Una prueba de esto era su mirada fija en el suelo…La chica suspiró y dijo…

- Lo siento Koga… pero en esto no puedo ayudarte….

- … - el chico también suspiró …

- Pero no te desanimes – añadió Kagome poniendo su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo – Estoy segura de que Ayame no tardará en darse cuenta del maravilloso chico que eres… Además se nota que te quiere mucho – su amigo la miró a la cara – Y tú tienes que tener el valor de decirle lo que sientes… -añadió luego en un tono más serio…

- Si, lo sé…. – aceptó Koga – Gracias Kagome…- añadió con una sonrisa…

Estaban en eso cuando otra persona llegó a la sala… Una a la que no le gustó para nada esta escena…

- ¡¡Aléjate de mi novia!!

Koga y Kagome de la sorpresa se levantaron inmediatamente de su sitio… y la joven se puso de inmediato entre ellos dos para evitar cualquier posible impulso de Inuyasha…

- ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! – preguntó el peli plateado aún con una mirada fulminante… Kagome no había hablado cuando…

- Por una vez… ¿podrías dejar de comportarte como un impulsivo? …- dijo Koga mirándolo a los ojos de la misma forma …

- ¡No eres nadie para decirme como debo comportarme!

- ¡La verdad no entiendo porque Kagome sigue contigo!

- ¡Yo…

- ¡Basta! – gritó Kagome… ambos jóvenes parecieron hacerle caso,… respiró profundo y dijo a Inuyasha – Aquí no ha pasado nada:… Koga vino por que – En aquel momento recordó algo…- ¡Es cierto!

La pelinegra hacia un gabinete y de allí saco un par de boletos y se los entregó a Koga…

- Son de nuestro próximo concierto… - explicó la chica – Es el sábado en la noche… Los esperamos… - añadió guiñándole el ojo…

- Gracias – dijo el chico de ojos celestes…

- También están los pases de escenario para que puedan vernos antes y después de que toquemos… - añadió la joven de ojos marrones…

- Ok… - dijo él,… miró a una vez más Inuyasha (él cual estaba mudo) y fue hacia la puerta – Entonces… nos vemos…

- Cuídate… y suerte – le dijo Kagome…

Una vez que ambos novios estuvieron solos en la sala de estar… Inuyasha se sentó sobre el respaldar del sofá y dijo…

- Lo siento… - dijo para sorpresa de su novia – Quizás tiene razón y soy un poco impulsivo…-añadió con cara de a quién le cuesta trabajo admitir eso…

- Inu… - dijo Kagome tiernamente abrazando a su novio por el cuello…

- …Sé que todo quedo claro la ultima vez pero aún así…- el chico quería explicarse, cuando ella le tapó la boca con su dedo índice…

- Tú no tienes de qué preocuparte… - besó sus labios….

- Si,… sé que solo me quieres a mí…- dijo Inuyasha feliz abrazando a la pelinegra… hundiendo su cara en su perfumado cabello…

- Exacto…- Kagome reía de las cosquillas que le hacía la respiración de su amado por su cuello… luego añadió – Además ¿a qué no adivinas qué me dijo Koga?

Inuyasha no tenía mucho interés en ello, prefería seguir explorando el aroma de su amada, pero en fin… levantó la cara y la miró a los ojos en señal de interrogación…Kagome acercó su boca al oído del chico y se lo contó…

- ¡¿Qué está qué?!... – Inuyasha se impactó con la noticia

- …Lo que oyes… - dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa - ¿No es lindo?... Ahora podremos salir los 6 juntos… Todos de novios… ¿No te parece hermoso?

- … - a Inuyasha no parecía cuadrarle aquella idea… No era por qué le desagradará que se formará aquella pareja si no porque dudaba que eso fuera a suceder - ¿Y le diste las entradas para que la invitará al concierto?

- Pues, si… - dijo la chica encontrando extraña la reacción de su novio – A lo mejor agarra valor en el concierto y se le declara…

- … Pero… La verdad… yo no creo que funcioné… - dijo Inuyasha como vacilando…

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues… que Koga no es el tipo de Ayame… - dijo el peli plateado sonando seguro en lo que decía…

- Y ¿por qué crees eso? – preguntó Kagome cruzando lo brazos…

- … por que a ella le gustan los chicos como mi …

Inuyasha tosió estruendosamente para cortarse él mismo la oración,… ¡Se había olvidado que Kagome ignoraba completamente todo lo relacionado con el antiguo noviazgo de Miroku y Ayame!... ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidarse?!...¡Si ya habían pactado entre los dos no decir nada!... ¡Si abría la boca su hermano jamás se lo perdonaría! …

- ¿tu que?... – preguntó su novia sin tragarse el cuento de la tos…

- No nada… - dijo Inuyasha nervioso… - Tan solo que no creo que sea su tipo y ya…

- Eso es muy raro en ti, Inuyasha – dijo ella seria…

- ¿En serio?, mi amor… - dijo el joven tomándola otra vez en brazos… poniéndose cariñoso para que ella olvidará todo - Ya te dije que fue por nada…

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó ella no muy convencida pero dejándose llevar…

- Si… tú sabes que a veces hablo sin pensar…. y sueno extraño ¿no crees?...

- Bueno… - Kagome aceptó esto pues lo que había dicho no era del todo mentira – No tan extraño… - añadió con una risita recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado… (A escondidas, Inuyasha respiró aliviado…)

* * *

Mientras… cierta pelirroja, que ignoraba por completo los deseos de su amigo de ojos celestes por conquistar su corazón, se encontraba en aquel momento caminando tranquilamente, sola, por un parque…. Acababa de despedirse de unas amigas luego de haber pasado un par de horas platicando en un café… y se dirigía a su casa…

En tanto caminaba, la brisa de la tarde le agitaba los cabellos y refrescaba la frente… miraba con cierta dulzura como las hojas se agitaban en los arboles, eso le traía recuerdos...

Se detuvo para sentarse en una banca, y admirar mejor el bello panorama que era aquel parque a esa hora de la tarde… lo qué le dio tiempo a un pequeño recuerdo de asomarse a su mente…Uno que tenía 3 años de antigüedad pero que recordaba perfectamente…

* * *

**Flash Back **

Que contenta se sentía a su lado,… Acababa de pasar una tarde maravillosa con él en el cine, ya ahora caminaban juntos bajo el ocaso riéndose, como los dos amigos que eran…

- Excelente película ¿no te pareció? – comentaba el chico muy animado - Parecía tan real…

- Si… - dijo muy contenta - Excepto por la parte en la que los asesinos atacaron a los de la lavandería – objetó Ayame sorprendiendo a su amigo- No se puede desvanecer la sangre tan rápido…

- Woo… Ayame no sabía que hubieses prestado tanta atención a las partes macabras– dijo él con una sonrisa de sorpresa…

- ¿Creíste que me iba a asustar como una niñita de 3 años?...- dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida… para luego volver a sonreir - ¡A mí me encantan las películas de terror, Miroku!

- Oh, Ahora sé porque mi plan de que me abrazarás durante las escenas terroríficas no funcionó – dijo el ojiazul poniendo cara de decepcionado…

La quinceañera se sonrojó levemente… Miró al chico con una sonrisa bastante dulce, para que este le conteste de la misma forma… Luego bajando un poco la mirada le dijo…

- Gracias por haberme invitado…

- Al contrario… - dice Miroku muy alegre – Te tengo que agradecer que aceptarás mi invitación…- y dejando sé llevar por el momento… él confesó…- Desde hace tiempo quería…decirte algo importante… pero no había tenido oportunidad…Y ahora que estamos juntos… Pues…

- Miroku…

En ese instante lo que comenzó como una simple salida de amigos, se comenzó a volver algo más…

Su corazón latía con mucha alegría, deseaba quedarse así un muy buen rato con el pelinegro… Él siempre era tan lindo con ella y tenían tanto en común que no había un solo momento en que su compañía no fuera agradable… y por si fuera poco… lo quería tanto…

Miroku también sentía una gran felicidad… Siempre era así con ella, Ayame era una chica tan linda, inteligente, alegre, amable y, sobretodo, muy dulce… además la quería tanto…

En aquel momento, en su mente, él tomó una decisión,… cogiendo valor, lentamente, comenzó a rodearla con sus brazos…La joven no se estremeció para nada, al contrario, le correspondió de inmediato: rodeando su cuello con sus manos y acurrucando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros,… cosa que sorprendió mucho al pelinegro…

Pero antes de que él dijera algo,… Ayame lo soltó un poco para mirarlo de frente a su cara con una expresión encantadora en el rostro… Miroku aceptó esto con una mirada cautivante, y pensó que era ahora o nunca…

- Ayame… - comenzó pero antes de que terminará…

- ….Te quiero… - dijo ella con sus ojos hundidos en los del ojiazul…

Miroku no necesitó más que aquella "invitación"… y unió sus labios

Su acercamiento fue lento al principio pero decidido luego… Ayame acogió la caricia de una forma increíblemente dulce… En medio de todo, Miroku pudo darse cuenta de que, por el temblor en los labios de la joven, era… ¡Su primer beso!… por lo que se sintió inmensamente feliz,… añadió un poco de su… ejem… "experiencia" para hacer de ese un momento inolvidable.... El toque fue tierno y cálido… y agradable, sin duda, para ambos…

Pasado un momento separaron los labios… Sus ojos se abrieron casi a la vez, al tiempo que se iban soltando… Miroku dibujó una sonrisa,… al igual que Ayame, solo que ella un poco apenada miraba al suelo,…

No sabía que decirle… no cabía en si de contento,… Lentamente tomó sus manos entre las suyas con bastante ternura… y en lo que ella levantaba el rostro para mirarlo a la cara,… ambos acabaron el silencio con la misma bella frase…

- Te quiero

* * *

- Ayame… - Una voz interrumpió aquellos recuerdos…

- Koga – la joven ojiverde se sorprendió mucho al ver a su amigo un tanto agitado frente de ella…

- Por fin…- dijo el chico recuperando el aire – Te he buscado por todas partes…

- ¿Así? – preguntó ella extrañada… pero luego añadió de inmediato – Pero, siéntate… Te ves exhausto… - le hizo sitio en la banca…

Vaya que lo estaba,… había ido primero a la universidad pero no alcanzó a llegar a la salida de la clase de la joven, por lo que luego fue a su casa pero tampoco la encontró allí… Tuvo que buscarla un buen rato, antes de divisar su bella figura en aquel parque…

Koga se sentó junto a ella mientras recuperaba el aire,… luego de eso (en realidad casi de inmediato) sacó las entradas…

- Acabo de ir a visitar a Kagome y a los chicos…- explicó – Y me dio las entradas para su primer concierto en Nueva York… Será el próximo sábado…- decía mientras Ayame cogía su entrada con una cara de gran entusiasmo… - ¿Quieres ir? – dijo finalmente en voz más baja en comparación con la que había utilizado al inicio…

- ¡Que bien! – dijo la pelirroja emocionadísima viendo el boleto en su mano - Ya iba a llamar a Miroku para preguntarle cuando era…

- Si… yo… - Koga no podía evita preguntarse ¿Por qué a Miroku?...

- Que emoción… - continuaba Ayame – Me muero por ver cuanto han mejorado desde la última vez que los oí… - se levanta del asiento –…pero tengo que ir a casa y ver que me voy a poner para el concierto…

- Ayame… - Koga también se levanta del asiento tratando de que todo el entusiasmo que despide su amiga no lo agobie… y cogiendo todo el valor que tenía – Aún no me has contestado…

- … - La joven lo mira sorprendida un momento para luego añadir – Pero que cosas preguntas Koga… ¡Claro que quiero ir!...

- No… - la pará de nuevo su amigo – Me refiero a ir… los dos juntos…

Ayame de nuevo lo mira extrañada… ¿Acaso la estaba invitando a salir? ¿Le estaba pidiendo una cita? …

Koga permanecía parado donde estaba,… sabía que no había sido la petición más romántica que había hecho… pero era porque era ella, Ayame era demasiado especial: Era más atrevida y alegre que cualquiera de las jóvenes que hubiese conocido nunca,… esa personalidad era lo qué lo deslumbraba tanto y le impedía pedir las cosas con la misma facilidad que antes tenía para hacerlo… Cada vez estaba más seguro de que había encontrado a su "media naranja"… Ahora solo debía esperar la respuesta de "su" pelirroja…

La joven luego de algunos segundos, en los que pareció haber estado meditando un poco las palabras del chico, contestó con una sonrisa tranquila…

- Si… ¿por qué no? Claro, me encantaría ir contigo – dijo para gran felicidad del joven de ojos celestes…

- ¿En serio? – preguntó tratando de no saltar de contento,… luego se sintió tonto por haber hecho esa pregunta - Quiero decir… ¿Está bien si te recojo una hora antes del concierto?

- Si… - dijo Ayame comenzando a encontrar divertida así como tierna la reacción de su "amigo" - ¿Me acompañas a casa? – preguntó notando que ya era tarde y que era mejor ya irse…

- Si… - dijo Koga ya con más seguridad… - Vamos – añadió con una sonrisa para luego caminar por la acera a lado de la chica de hermosos ojos verdes…

* * *

Otra noche de éxitos… El dueño del local en el qué habían tocado las había felicitado incontables veces y también agradecido, pues gracias a su presentación la gente había rebosado en su establecimiento.

Las tres jóvenes se encontraban tras el escenario de nuevo, luego de haber maravillado al público de aquel precioso restaurante… Bebían un poco de agua y guardaban sus instrumentos…

- La nueva canción fue todo un éxito – dijo Kanna muy contenta – Kikyo hiciste un maravilloso trabajo con la letra en la ultima parte… - añadió felicitando a su amiga…

- No es nada … - dijo al pelinegra sintiéndose muy halagada

- Kanna tiene razón – dijo Kagura – No seas modesta… -añadió con una sonrisa divertida…

- Bueno… pero no hubiese podido hacerlo también si ustedes no me hubiesen dado alce con tan bella melodía…- dijo la cantante orgullosa de sus compañeras – Han superado mis expectativas esta noche…

- Si… Nos hemos robado al publico… - dijo la teclista sonriendo...

- Si tan solo tuviéramos un patrocinador – dijo la baterista en voz baja con cierta lamentación…

- Vamos chicas… todo eso pronto llegará si seguimos así – dijo Kikyo en tono optimista – Tarde o temprano llegará nuestra oportunidad… Ellas siempre llegan – dijo en tono de mayor seguridad…

- Tiene razón – dijo Kanna a Kagura, poniéndose a lado de Kikyo – Vamos, equipo…

Las tres unieron sus manos en el centro para luego levantarlas al tiempo que gritaban:

- ¡Rock Angels!

Estaban riéndose de contentas cuando un repartidor entró en la estancia con un ramo de, por lo menos, una docena de rosas rojas… (Ya se imaginarán para quien son)

- Disculpen jovencitas… - dijo el repartidor – estoy buscando a la Srta. Kikyo Jakushi… ¿Es ella, alguna de ustedes?...

La pelinegra, con un aire un tanto de resignación, recibió el regalo, firmó la libreta indicada por el caballero y luego este se marchó…

- ¿De nuevo tu admirador secreto? – preguntó Kanna con una sonrisa picara…

- Yo creo que ya no es tan secreto…- dijo Kagura quien todavía recordaba al apuesto joven peli plateado con el cual había sorprendido a su amiga noches atrás…

- Vamos, ya basta chicas… - pidió la cantante sonrojándose pero a la vez sujetando las flores de manera muy tierna… como si fueran un precioso tesoro…

- Tienes razón, ya es muy tarde… - dijo Kagura fijándose en el reloj de la pared…

Recogieron sus cosas y guardaron sus instrumentos… Salieron juntas aún platicando de mil y un cosas, para luego separarse en la parada del autobús… dónde cada una tomo una ruta diferente, sin antes quedar en verse al día siguiente en casa de la baterista…

La hermosa y joven pelinegra caminaba, una vez más, por el Parque Central… con la guitarra al hombro y las rosas en sus manos… Al volverlas a mirar descubrió una notita diminuta atada al tallo de una de las rosas…

_"Soy todo tuyo, S.A."_

"Sesshomaru Akado" - Kikyo suspira,… observa las flores de nuevo, no entendía porque ahora le inspiraban tanta ternura… Quizás era porque ya sabía de quién provenían y que ese joven parecía estar realmente interesado en ella…

¡¿Pero qué le pasaba?!.... Si no era el primero en interesarse en ella…. Pero tal vez era el primero que, en mucho tiempo, a ella le interesaba…

Comenzó a recordar el escalofrió que había sentido aquella noche poco antes de haberlo besado, la calidez que había sentido entre sus brazos, la velocidad con la que había latido su corazón… Nunca pensó que se pudiese sentir tan amada en los brazos de hombre… mucho menos luego de todo lo que había pasado…

Se detuvo… acababa de darse cuenta de que la razón por la que miraba tanto las rosas y evocaba aquellos recuerdos con tanta necesidad era porque en ese instante deseaba tenerlo a su lado… Deseaba volver a sentir ese calor, esa ternura,… ese sentimiento que ahora él inspiraba…

Al aceptar esto no pudo evitar sentirse como una tonta: ¿Cómo permitió que ese joven así de fácil la cautivará?... Luego se sintió feliz,… y ahora no sabía porque…Su mirada se encontraba ahora perdida en las perfumadas rosas… Cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor de su aroma…

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí – dijo alguien a sus espaldas con la complacencia muy presente en su voz… (No tengo que decirles quien es o ¿si?)

Kikyo no pudo evitar ruborizarse: No por su repentina aparición (a eso ya estaba acostumbrada) sino porque la había sorprendido con el rostro hundido en sus rosas y la expresión más tierna en él…. Sin duda esa era la razón de la sonrisa de satisfacción que ahora dibujaba…

- ¿En verdad te han gustado tanto mis rosas? – preguntó aproximándose unos pasos más…

- Son muy hermosas… - dijo Kikyo con una ligera sonrisa, mientras se corría de la mirada del joven…

- No tanto como tú… - dijo deteniéndose a tan solo un paso de distancia de la bella chica… ansioso de tomarla en brazos…

Delicadamente tomó la barbilla de la joven con sus dedos para levantarle el rostro y dejarlo a unos pocos centímetros del suyo… Kikyo se sentía a arder por este acto… pero tenía que mantenerse cuerda si quería resolver todo de una vez…

- Sesshomaru…

- Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre en situaciones como esta… - dijo el peli plateado con la vista fija en la boca de la joven y dispuesto a robar su aliento…

Kikyo volvió a bajar el rostro, pues las intenciones del ojidorado eran más que evidentes… Este sonrió divertido: Si ella quería hacerle las cosas más difíciles él estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar el reto, después de todo el premio valía la pena… Pero antes que volviera a intentar algo, la pelinegra habló:

- Escucha… Yo…- hizo todo para dominar aquel nerviosismo – Necesitamos hablar…

Sesshomaru alzó las cejas un tanto sorprendido por las palabras de la joven…

- Quiero saber algunas cosas… - añadió ella…

- Será todo un placer

Dijo él en un tono tan galante como caballeroso, en lo que tomaba una de las manos de Kikyo y la besaba profundamente… (N.A: Sessho: 1 Kikyo: 0 xD)

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a una de las bancas del parque… Se sentaron manteniendo cierta distancia…

Sesshomaru estaba algo ansioso por acabar con el "muro invisible" que existía entre ellos y probar de nuevo esos labios que desde hacía buen rato le hacían agua la boca…

- Dime… - comenzó Kikyo sin mirarlo a la cara… para luego hacerlo al añadir - ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en mí?

El joven no se esperaba es pregunta y esta vez fue él el que rehuyó la mirada marrón de la chica dirigiendo sus ojos al cielo… Suspiró, buscando en su mente como explicar todo aquello que le había pasado al fijarse en ella… Al hacerlo, él mismo sintió un poco de pena:

- Te va a sonar estúpido… - dijo, pero Kikyo lo invitó a seguir con al mirada… - Tan solo… Te vi cantar en una disco… - la mirada de la joven se volvió a extrañeza… - Esa noche yo estaba con más de mil problemas en la cabeza… No quería saber nada de nadie… Acaba de enterrarme de algo indignante… - respiró para sacarse de la cabeza ese mal recuerdo – Pero luego de un momento a otro… apareciste tú en el escenario… Estabas tan hermosa

Las mejillas de ella volvieron a enrojecerse pero él continuó con su relato…

- … Me dejaste impactado… - le confesó – No solo por tu belleza, la cual es embelesadora… Te movías con tanta gracia, talento, misterio…

El corazón de Kikyo latía a mil por hora,… ¡¿Por qué tenía que haberle contestado con algo que parecía ser una confesión?!... Eso le dificultaba terriblemente mantener la postura de indiferencia con él… ¡Su voz l a derretía por dentro!

- … Cuando terminó el número no sabía que me ocurría… - decía Sesshomaru – Yo nunca me había sentido así… Y ni siquiera sabía tu nombre – pausa… - Por eso quise conocerte, saber quién eras… y ahora que lo he hecho me doy cuenta de que eres una mujer muy especial, Kikyo… Todo en ti: tu mirada, tu voz, la esencia que despides – se volvió a verla a la cara atrapando su mirada en la suya – Me atrae tanto…

La cantante ya no pudo soportarlo más… Se levantó de la banca con los ojos cerrados y…

- ¡¿Y si no soy la persona que crees?! – dijo desesperada…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Sesshomaru no entendía el porque de aquella reacción…

- Que no soy tan maravillosa como crees… - dijo Kikyo teniendo deseos de llorar… Sentía que no era merecedora de ese joven que como caído del cielo apareció en su vida queriendo permanecer a su lado…

Sintiendo sus piernas débiles volvió a sentarse en la banca sin preocuparse a que distancia lo hacia del joven… Este viendo a su adorada pelinegra con ese semblante lo único que deseaba era consolarla…

- … Una vez hice algo muy malo… - explicó ella dejando salir una lagrima de uno de sus ojos – Y a dos personas que tenían toda su confianza y amistad en mí… -pausa… - Solo porque no supe aceptar que uno de ellos no me quería como yo a él…

Sesshomaru quedo muy pasmado por aquella revelación… ¡No podía creer que "otro" hubiese tenido la oportunidad por la que él habría matado y la rechazó! … En el fondo de todo eso quizás había una pequeña pisca de envidia…

- … Casi destruyó sus vidas – Kikyo sollozó – Y ahora me duele tanto…

- Kikyo… - el peli plateado la paró, y tomando sus manos entre las suyas, revelando que estaba por completo junto a ella – A mí no me importa tu pasado… - dijo viéndola a los ojos – Lo único que interesa es el ahora…-Hubo un breve silencio…-… Yo también sé lo que se siente quedarse solo… - continuó él – Mis padres fallecieron cuando tenía 17 años … y, aunque me dejaron toda su fortuna (N.A.: Y cuando yo digo fortuna, es fortuna xD) Eso no cambia nada…

La chica sintió como él secaba sus lágrimas con el torso de su mano en una suave caricia… Lo que le había dicho le acusó mucha alegría… Solo importaba el ahora…

- … desearía…- dijo en un susurro…

- ¿Qué desearías? – preguntó el ojidorado …

- Quiero… - Kikyo se dejó atrapar por el momento –… quedarme aquí…

Recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven que de inmediato atrapó a la pelinegra entre sus fuertes brazos… Estaba seguro, él iba a borrar todo rastro de ese "otro" de la mente de Kikyo… Fuera como fuera…La joven no sabía si lo suyo fuera a crecer, solo que en aquel instante lo necesitaba… lo necesitaba mucho…

* * *

¡Llegó la gran noche!

El entusiasmo podía percibirse en el apartamento del cuarteto de jóvenes músicos… ¡Estaba por los cielos!...

Faltaba tan solo una hora para su gran debut frente a los Neoyorkinos… Las cosas ya estaban del todo listas… los vestuarios, los instrumentos bien afinados, la lista de canciones, etc.

- Bien chicos… El momento ya ha llegado…- dijo Inuyasha – en menos de una hora vamos a…

- ¿Tienes que comenzar un discurso motivador?, hermano…- dijo Miroku en tono relajado… - No quiero ofenderte, pero no son tu fuerte…

- Estamos listos – dijeron las chicas llevándose la mano a la boca para omitir la risa…

- Ok,… gracias por ser tan delicado – dijo Inuyasha en tono sarcástico al ojiazul…

- Para servirte – sonrió este ( plop!)…

- … Para ti el sarcasmo es una lengua extrajera ¿no?…- dijo Inuyasha con la palma en la frente…

El sitio se llenó de risas… las cuales fueron interrumpidas por el timbre de un celular… El del joven peli plateado…

- Si, habla Inuyasha…- contestó el chico - … Ahora bajamos… - se volvió hacia el grupo - Bueno chicos – suspiro - ya lo saben…

Los cuatro, desbordando euforia, unieron sus manos para levantarlas al tiempo que decían a los cuatro vientos…

- ¡Fortune Star!

* * *

Koga estaba esperando tranquilamente en el pórtico de la casa de la pelirroja… Estaba algo nervioso pero más que firme en su decisión de no dejar que la oportunidad se le escapará de las manos… otra vez…

- Ya estoy lista…- anunció Ayame muy contenta al salir de la casa…

El chico no pudo evitar poner los ojos como platos debido a la impresión… Estaba preciosa: Traía el cabello suelto, llevaba una blusa sin mangas ni cuello color esmeralda que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos, una falda corta color jean y unas sandalias de con tiras de cuero…

- Ayame… - Koga dibujó una agradable sonrisa – Estas hermosa

- … Gracias… - dijo ella algo apenada por el cumplido…- Tú tampoco estás mal… - añadió aceptando que su amigo también la había dejado algo impactada con lo apuesto que se veía esa noche…

Tría puestos unos jeans bastante juveniles, un polo negro que tenía en el pecho un imponente tigre y una casaca que combinaba muy bien con todo el resto…

- Bueno… - dijo Koga luego de un breve silencio - ¿Nos vamos?

- … - Ayame asintió…

El trayecto hacia la cede del concierto fue muy agradable para ambos jóvenes,… después de todo existía mucha confianza entre ellos… Hablaban animadamente de mil y un cosas y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro…

Pero en el fondo Koga aún estaba un poco nervioso,… pues estaba seguro de que al final de la noche tendría que decirle a la bella pelirroja que lo acompañaba lo que sentía por ella… Estaba decidido a hacerlo, pero lo que le inquietaba era la respuesta de Ayame… No quería comportarse como un posesivo sobre su decisión pero haría todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance para influir en ella…

Pasados unos minutos llegaron al lugar…¡Todo estaba repleto de gente!... Era maravilloso: las luces, el lugar, los equipos… ¡Solo faltaban unos minutos para que los chicos salieran al escenario

- Ven Koga – decía Ayame re-entusiasmada mientras lo tomaba de la mano para llegar a la parte más cercana al escenario entre toda la multitud…

- Espera, Ayame…

- Quiero hablar con ellos antes de que toquen – dijo la ojiverde al detenerse...

- Ya faltan solo unos minutos para que salgan…- objetó Koga – Creo que tendremos que esperar a que termine el concierto…

- Tienes razón…- se lamentó Ayame pero luego añadió sonriente – ¡Pero estoy muy emocionada!… Me muero por ver cuanto ha mejorado Miroku desde la última vez que lo oí tocar…

La sonrisa de Koga se apagó un poco: No sabía porque pero detestaba oír el nombre del guitarrista salir de los labios de ¡su! pelirroja…

El lugar se continuaba llenando mientras esos escasos minutos que faltaban para que iniciara el show pasaban… Y como toda la vida se vale de las más interesantes coincidencias… Nunca sé sabe quienes pueden aparecer en él mismo lugar…

- ¡Vengan que ya va a comenzar! – decía la teclista muy emotiva mientras junto con su amiga jalaban a la cantante por los brazos entre la multitud…

- Chicas, no tenían que hacer esto…

- Te lo debemos por todo lo que has hecho por el grupo y por nosotras…- decía la baterista sonriendo… - Además nos servirá, este grupo es nuevo en Nueva York… Deben de ser muy buenos para haber llegado hasta aquí…

¡En efecto!... ¡Kikyo, y sus compañeras estaban allí!... Kanna y Kagura habían tenido la brillante idea de traer a Kikyo al concierto como sorpresa, por lo que la joven cantante ignoraba por completo que los que estaban por tocar eran sus ex compañeros…

El trió de chicas se acercaron a la barra para pedir algo de beber… Estaban muy tranquilas y contentas platicando y riendo de muchas cosas,… disfrutando de su amistad y compañerismo…

- … ¡Y me lo pidió! – dijo Kanna finalmente desbordando alegría y provocando en sus amigas una gran expresión de emoción… Sobretodo en Kagura:

- Y ¿qué le contestaste? – preguntó al baterista muy sonriente…

- Le dije que lo iba a pensar… - dijo la chica de albinos cabellos mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida…

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Kagura

- Pero Kanna… - Kikyo tampoco entendía – Tú estás loca por Shippo… - la teclista se sonrojó - ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

- Pues… por qué…-dijo Kanna apenada - ¡Me encanta tenerlo en suspenso! – añadió riendo…

- Que mala… - dijo Kagura riendo también… - Pero respóndele pronto, que por ahí y te lo quitan… - añadió en tono consejero…

- ¡Eso nunca! – dijo ella en total seguridad – Mi "zorrito" es solo mío…

Las tres rieron divertidas… Estaban enfrascadas en aquella entretenida plática cuando las luces se apagaron y luces de colores alumbraron el escenario anunciando la hora de salida del grupo…Como era habitual el presentador salió a anunciarlos….

- ¡¡¡Bienvenidos sean todos fanáticos de la música!!!…. ¡¡La Productora de Discos " Gold' s Star" Les presenta con orgullo a está noche y por primera vez en Nueva York a… - con más fuerza – LOS FORTUNE STAR

Al oír este nombre resonar por todos lados de la cede, el alma de Kikyo se fue al suelo… Tanto que casi se desmaya ahí mismo… (Cosa que por suerte sus amigas no notaron)… En lo que la cede se llenaba con una contagiosa e impecable música…

_You took a piece of my heart(Kagome)_

_I never thought that this could fall apart__You said you fell in love(Sango)_

_And this was more than I had ever been afraid of__Another life(Juntas)_

_Another happy ending cuts like knife__Another place, another time_

_Another hand to touch, another sun to shine_

_You got me deeper than deep,_

_ I'm constantly blinded_

_I'm running around but there's no place to hide_

_I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided_

¡No podía ser!... ¡¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser así de cruel con ella?!.... ¡No podía haberle pasado algo peor!... ¡¿Qué haría ahora?!: No podía quedarse allí y arriesgarse a que alguno de ellos la viera… y mucho menos a que sus dos compañeras se enteraran de la relación que guardaba con ellos y de su oscuro pasado… ¡¿Qué podía hacer?!

- Kikyo, ¿Qué tienes?... – le preguntó Kanna notándola pálida – ¿Te sucede algo?

La cantante tenía los ojos vidriosos y parecía al borde del llanto… sus piernas parecían apunto de quebrase y ella apunto de desfallecer…

_Time will tell (Kagome)_

_A single day had helped me break this spell_

_Don't want to be alone(Sango)_

_When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come_

- Chicas… - alcanzó a decir ella con voz ronca – Perdónenme pero tengo que irme…

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Kanna - ¿Por qué?...

- Me siento muy mal… de verdad… - dijo ella dejando su vaso en la barra y disponiéndose a abandonar el lugar en el que la gente ya estaba re-eufórica por la música…

_You got me deeper than deep, I'm constantly blinded(Juntas)_

_I'm running around but there's no place to hide_

_I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided_

_Why can't they forgive me these demons inside_

_Deeper than deep, and I'm constantly blinded_

_My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up_

_I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided_

_How can it be that you're ready for love…_

- Lo siento muchísimo amigas… pero…

Kikyo de verdad se veía terrible por lo que sus compañeras se angustiaron por ella…

- Bueno,… -suspiró Kanna decepcionada – Entonces lo mejor será irnos…

- No… - las paró Kikyo – Ustedes quédense: no es necesario que me acompañen…

- Pero Kikyo… - intervino Kagura - ¿Estás segura?....

- Ustedes tenían muchas ganas de ver este concierto… - dijo la cantante – No es justo que se lo pierdan por mi culpa…

- Pero es que tú… - la pelinegra detuvo a Kanna...

- En serio estoy bien… - dijo ella con una sonrisa tranquilizante – Sólo necesito ir a descansar… - ellas no parecían muy convencidas – Si ustedes se pierden del concierto me sentiré peor… Quiero que lo disfruten y se diviertan…

Kanna y Kagura aceptaron la decisión de su compañera y le sonrieron al abrazarla para despedirse…

- Está bien – dijo la baterista – Pero promete que te cuidarás mucho….

- Lo prometo… - asintió la joven …

- Mañana nos vemos… - dijo Kanna

Kikyo salió del lugar y caminó algunas calles… Que en una noche como esa estaban oscuras y con pocos transeúntes…

Se sentía muy aliviada de que sus amigas confiaran en ella ciegamente y hubiesen aceptado quedarse en el concierto con el que tan entusiasmadas estaban… La verdad si ellas se hubiesen regresado con ella se hubiese sentido mucho peor… y ya se sentía muy mal… ¡¿Por qué la suerte era así con ella?!... ¡No quería verlos y siempre el destino los chocaba!... ¡¿Por qué lo hacía?!... ¡¿Por qué ahora?!...

No entendía nada… Bastante agobiada, ahora lo único que quería era irse a casa… y cometió un terrible error: Cruzó la avenida en el peor momento…

¡¡¡Ruidos llenaron la calle!!!... El de un auto que se había descarrilado, un grito de terror y una caída al suelo…

La hermosa pelinegra yacía tirada en el frió asfalto victima de la imprudencia de un conductor que en una noche tan oscura como aquella llevaba las luces apagadas… Gracias al cielo el tipo había reaccionado a tiempo esquivando a la joven sin hacerle más daño que el golpe que la había dejado inconsciente en el suelo…

El tipo del auto no se dio a la fuga (N.A.: ¡¡Eso hubiese sido el colmo!!)… Bajo del auto a ver a la chica que ya estaba rodeada por varias personas que en aquel instante pasaban por aquí…

- Señorita… - El conductor la levantó del suelo y intentando despertarla… -¡Señorita, despierte! – dijo con más desesperación temiendo haber acabado con la vida de la joven…

- KIKYO

En ese momento un joven increíblemente guapo de hermosos cabellos plateado y ojos dorados llegó a la escena…

- ¡¡¿Qué ha pasado?!!... – preguntó de inmediato al ver en ese estado a la cantante que tanto amaba…

- …Cruzó cuando estaba en verde… no pude esquivarla a tiempo… se golpeó… - explicaba el conductor muy nervioso…

A Sesshomaru no le importaban para nada escuchar sus ridículas explicaciones lo único qué quería era atender a la joven de marrones ojos… La cubrió con su chaqueta y luego la tomó en brazos…

- ¡¡Si algo le pasa juro que lo mato!!… - gritó el peli plateado al individuo, en tal tono que ninguno de los presentes dudó de su amenaza…

Sesshomaru se separó de la multitud con Kikyo en brazos… hacia su auto…

Momentos más tarde estaba en el lugar que menos hubiese pensado ir a parar esa noche… En la sala de espera de un hospital…

¡¡Vaya susto que se había pegado al verla así!!... Ahora solo rogaba que ella estuviera bien… Hacía bastante tiempo que no se preocupaba tanto por alguien….Bastante tiempo…

Suspiró recostándose más en el sofá,… No le gustaban mucho los hospitales… pero agradecía el haber estado por allí justo en ese instante para poder auxiliarla… Aunque los asuntos que había dejado por ello eran importantes eso ahora no parecía nada a lado del bienestar de su adorada pelinegra…

Finalmente el doctor llegó a la sala… Sesshomaru se puso de pie y lo miró ansioso e interrogante…

- Ya puede tranquilizarse – le dijo este en tono calmo – Fue solo un leve golpe estará bien si descansa…

- … – el ojidorado respiró aliviado…

- Recomiendo que la lleven a su casa para que duerma – añadió el doctor – ¿Es usted, familiar de la joven? – preguntó ya que no encontraba otra explicación a tanta angustia por ella…

- Soy su novio… - dijo él. (N.A.: ¡Ey, cuando menos pídele su consentimiento antes de autoproclamarte!)

- Bien… - dijo el doctor accediendo a que el joven se la llevará con él…

Nadie pensaba que ella fuera a correr peligro con ese apuesto joven… Por como la había traído, y por como había estado tan pendiente y preocupado por ella, debía ser, sin duda, la persona que más la amaba en el mundo…

* * *

¡El concierto resulto grandioso!¡La gente no dejaba de victoriales! ¡Habían quedado enamorados de su música! ¡Eran increíbles! ¡Una verdadera revelación para el mundo!

- ¡¡Somos lo máximo!! – dijo Inuyasha cuando todos ya estaban detrás del escenario - ¡Nos adoran!

- ¡Quedo súper!- dijo Kagome re-contenta abrazando a su novio…

- ¿Pues como más quedaría?... – preguntó Miroku dejando su guitarra a un lado para abrazar a su novia – Somos las estrellas de la fortuna… - añadió con orgullo…

- Tú lo has dicho hermano… - dijo Inuyasha chocando la mano con él… - De hecho ha quedado tan bien que me extraña que el Sr. Kiba no haya venido a felicitarnos…

- … A de estar presumiendo de nosotros con sus colegas…- dijo el ojiazul sin darle importancia - Sobretodo con el Sr. Hiromi presente… - añadió sin darse cuenta…

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Sango con curiosidad…

- Pues…

Miroku aún no había contestado cuando dos personas más, llegaron al escenario…

- ¡Fue fantástico! ¡Estuvieron geniales! – los felicitó Ayame muy contenta…

- Gracias Ayame – sonrió Miroku aceptando la hermosa sonrisa que su amiga le regalaba…

- Que bueno que pudieran venir… - dijo Kagome feliz de verlos y juntos (N.A.: ¿Cuando no ella de casamentera? xD)…

- ¿Bromeas?... – dijo Koga – No nos lo hubiésemos perdido por nada….

- Son realmente increíbles… - continuaba la pelirroja – Ya me imaginaba que habían mejorado pero nunca que fuera tanto… - añadió dirigiéndose a los hermanos Taisho…

- Y eso que esto es solo el comienzo… - dijo Inuyasha en un tono bastante arrogante…

El grupo continuaba hablando muy animadamente… por lo que Kagome aprovechó para jalar un ratito a Koga a un lado y preguntarle una cosita…

- ¿Ya se lo has dicho? - … obvio se refería a lo de Ayame…

- … - suspiró – Aún no…

- Koga… - le reprochó al pelinegra

- Pero estoy en eso… - dijo él…

Luego dirigió la mirada a la bella joven que tanto quería… De verdad estaba dispuesto a confesarle sus sentimientos esa noche pero primero había querido darle una velada maravillosa en el concierto… y ahora que eso ya estaba, solo necesitaba un momento oportuno para declarársele…

- Ya encontraré el momento… - añadió sin quitar los ojos de ella – Lo prometo…

Kagome sonrió al oír esto… Se sentía muy feliz de ver a Koga tan decidido y esperaba que todo le saliera a pedir de boca…Regresaron con los demás chicos…

- Oigan, esto es algo que hay que celebrar ¿no creen? – dijo el ojiazul…

- En eso te apoyo – dijo Inuyasha…

- Yo también – dijo Ayame muy animada con la idea… - Podríamos ir a comer todos juntos…

- Si, eso estaría muy bien…- dijo Miroku sonriendo, pues él había estado pensando en lo mismo – Me muero de hambre…

Esta decisión fue unánime y los seis chicos bajaron al estacionamiento por el auto de Inuyasha…

El sitio sin un alma… Tan solo los autos… El grupo de jóvenes todavía seguía platicando muy animadamente cuando llegaron frente al vehículo:

- ¡Yo conduzco! – dijo Miroku dirigiéndose a la puerta…Cuando Inuyasha lo sujetó del hombro…

- Y eso ¿por qué? – preguntó el peli plateado

- Tú nos trajiste, ahora me toca… dijo el ojiazul iniciando así uno de los típicos "pleititos entre hermanos"…

Mientras esta situación ocurría,… las tres risueñas chicas y el aburrido Koga (que era como estaban ante esta divertida escena) no eran los únicos espectadores de aquella discusión entre los hermanos Taisho…

- Están juntos, que conveniente… - dijo el joven de piel bronceada con los ojos fijos en los dos jóvenes músicos…- Está vez no podemos fallar… - dijo volviéndose a quienes lo acompañaban…

- Lo sabemos… - dijo el más alto de ellos – Akado está muy molesto, si no se los llevamos esta vez…

- No lo digo por Akado, Renkotsu… - lo paró Bankotsu con una penetrante mirada… - Él y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente… - añadió dirigiendo su mirada a Inuyasha…

El trió se colocó sus habituales pasamontañas, antes de realizar él trabajo…Mientras con los chicos…La moneda dio giros en el aire y cayó sobre el torso de la mano del peli plateado…

- ¡Ja!... Cara, lo siento Miroku, yo conduzco – dijo sonriente de haber ganado el juego de la suerte…

- No es justo – dijo su hermano con un suspiro…Se oyeron algunas risitas por parte de todo el grupo…

- Ya Miroku – dijo su hermosa novia acariciándole el rostro con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados – Eso quiere decir que te vas a tener que sentar muy cerca mío…

- ¡Eso si me alegra! – dijo el chico muy feliz dándole un abrazo muy afectuoso…

Mientras ocurría esto he Inuyasha se dirigía al auto… Kagome le dio con el codo a Koga para que se diera cuenta de que esta ya era su oportunidad: Ayame estaba ajena al resto como pérdida en nostálgicos pensamientos, sin duda, no había otro mejor momento para hablar con ella…

El joven de ojos celestes respiró profundo… y con pasó decidido avanzó hacia la pelirroja… Kagome le deseo suerte con la mirada…

- Ayame… - el chico pronunció su nombre despertándola de su "sueño despierta"

- Oh,… ¿Qué sucede, Koga? – preguntó con voz dulce que el chico se derritió por dentro…

- ¿Podemos… hablar un momento? – preguntó tratando de ignorar el sentir de hacia un segundo…

- Si, claro… ¿Qué sucede?

- No… En privado… - aclaró Koga pues ella no se había movido del lugar…

- … - la joven parecía comenzar a extrañarse – Bueno…

Ambos se alejaron del grupo… Se detuvieron junto a una de las columnas de cemento que sostenían el techo del lugar…

- Bien… ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella con curiosidad, al ver que su amigo se detenía en aquel lugar…

- Verás… - Koga respiró profundo – Tú sabes que no hace mucho que nos conocemos… pero yo – pausa – Te he llegado a tomar mucho… aprecio…

- … - Ayame aceptó esto con una dulce sonrisa – Yo también te aprecio mucho Koga… Eres uno de los mejores amigos que tengo… - dijo, agrandando las esperanzas en el interior del chico…

- Pues… yo quisiera que las cosas cambiaran… - la mirada de Ayame se extraño en lo que él fijaba sus ojos en los suyos… - Ayame,… ¿Querrías…

CONTINUARA

Este cap. Contuvo la canción

"Ready For Love" de Cascada (Por Kagome y Sango)

Todos los derechos reservados


	7. TODO LO QUE NOS PUEDE SUCEDER

TODO LO QUE NOS PUEDE SUCEDER

Ambos se alejaron del grupo… Se detuvieron junto a una de las columnas de cemento que sostenían el techo del lugar…

- Bien… ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella con curiosidad, al ver que su amigo se detenía en aquel lugar…

- Verás… - Koga respiró profundo – Tú sabes que no hace mucho que nos conocemos… pero yo – pausa – Te he llegado a tomar mucho… aprecio…

- … - Ayame aceptó esto con una dulce sonrisa – Yo también te aprecio mucho Koga… Eres uno de los mejores amigos que tengo… - dijo, agrandando las esperanzas en el interior del chico…

- Pues… yo quisiera que las cosas cambiaran… - la mirada de Ayame se extraño en lo que él fijaba sus ojos en los suyos… - Ayame,… ¿Querrías…

Un ruido atroz interrumpió las palabras de Koga y llamó la atención de todos…

* * *

Hacía poco que la había traído y ella aún continuaba dormida… Lo que le permitía a él contemplarla recostada sobre la fina cama de la habitación…

Se encontraban en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de toda la ciudad… Al que solían acudir solo las personas más importantes para el país y el mundo… y precisamente en la habitación más bella de todo ese edificio,…

Sesshomaru la había traído en brazos todo él camino: No quería separarse de ella hasta saber que se encontraba perfectamente… Él estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama donde Kikyo reposaba y de cuando en cuando le acariciaba el cabello con ternura…. A eso se limitaba, pues este joven era muy respetuoso…

Finalmente la chica abrió los ojos con cierta dificultad…. Por lo que el joven se inclino para adelante para ver como estaba…

- Kikyo… - no podía disimular muy bien sus alegría pero hacía lo que podía - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Dónde… estoy? …- cayó en cuenta de quién le hablaba y algo exaltada se enderezó en la cama con los ojos bien abiertos - ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí? – exigió saber de inmediato…

- Eso quiere decir que estás bien – respiró Sesshomaru con cierta diversión…

- Respóndeme… - continuó ella no encontrándole la gracia al asunto - ¿Qué me pasó?

Sesshomaru comenzó a explicárselo despacio… Aunque el verdadero motivo de la exaltación de la chica no era otro que el verse sola en una habitación (Que por cierto le pareció la más bonita en la que había estado) con aquel peli plateado que tanto la inquietaba…

- ¿Y por eso me trajiste aquí? - dijo ella cuando él termino la explicación…

- Si… quería asegurarme de que estabas bien…- dijo el ojidorado con sinceridad…

Ocasionó, con esto ultimo que la bella joven se ruborizaba levemente,… Kikyo se sentía muy abrumada: ¡De verdad se preocupaba por ella!... ¡Aparecía en todo momento que ella lo necesitara como si fuera su príncipe azul!…

Muy avergonzada por todo lo que él había tenido que pasar por ella… La pelinegra quiso cambiar de tema, y recorriendo, con la mirada, la habitación… Le preguntó…

- ¿Estás hospedado en este hotel?… - trató de sonar natural y no curiosa…

- Sí… y no… - dijo Sesshomaru sin darle importancia mientras se servía un trago de agua, de una jarra de cristal que estaba en la mesa de noche…- Este hotel es mío… Y es cómo mi casa en Nueva York…- dio un sorbo al agua…

Kikyo abrió un poco los ojos en señal de asombro… pero luego recordó lo que le había contado Ayame sobre el apellido Akado y su sorpresa desapareció…

La joven ya se sentía muy nervosa por su actitud cómo si nada… Así que haciendo grandes esfuerzos… Porque todavía se sentía muy aturdida por el golpe del accidente… Se levanto de la cama e intentó dirigirse a la puerta… pero no había dado ni un par de pasos cuando sus rodillas no lo soportaron y casi se va contra el suelo…

De no ser porque Sesshomaru la había sujetado entre sus brazos… Haciendo que la joven se derritiera por completo, por este acto, y bajará la mirada…

- Kikyo… - dijo el con mucha suavidad percibiendo el aroma del cabello de la muchacha…

- Mira… - la joven hablo tranquila, pero a la vez con un toque de dulzura sintiendo el calor que el joven daba a su cuerpo – Te agradezco muchísimo todo lo que has hecho,… pero quiero irme a mi casa…

- Ya ha empezado a llover…- dijo él haciendo notar las gotas de una torrencial lluvia que ya se azotaban contra las ventanas, e ignorando que el perfume de la chica le hacía perder la cordura – Quédate, por favor… Yo puedo dormir en otro cuarto…

Por el cuerpo de Kikyo corrió un pequeño escalofrió… La velocidad de su corazón aumentó de un momento a otro… Todo su cuerpo parecía pedirle lo mismo… Pero, ¿Qué le pedían?...

Ella levantó el rostro… ¡Sus bocas se unieron de golpe! … Fue algo verdaderamente sorpresivo para el peli plateado… No se lo esperaba en aquel instante, pero, sin duda, era lo que más deseaba…

De inmediato añadió más pasión al beso... acariciando cada centímetro de los labios de la bella cantante… con una destreza que derretirían a cualquiera…

Kikyo estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de lleno todo ese sentir… No se dejó llevar, sino que comenzó a seguirle la corriente, jugando ella también con su boca y devolviéndole con creses todo el calor y placer que él le estaba haciendo sentir…

Pasados algunos minutos parecía que el beso sería eterno… Ninguno de los dos quería separarse… Por como se sentían en ese instante habría que estar loco para querer hacerlo…

Finalmente separaron sus bocas casi al mismo tiempo… Ambos estaban bastante agitados… Kikyo bajo la mirada con las mejillas muy rosadas pero no se movió ni un centímetro… sintió las manos de Sesshomaru acariciarle los hombros con suavidad y su mirada dorada sobre ella…

- Kikyo…

No sabía que decirle… Se sentía tan feliz: No tenía palabras para decirle todo lo que ella era para él… Aunque ahora, luego de ese beso, tenía la esperanza de ser él lo mismo para ella…Así que, con osadía en sus palabras, le dijo…

- … déjame demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti

Sólo pasaron dos segundos, cuando la pelinegra levantó la cara y lo miró a los ojos…

- Hazlo de una vez…

Volvieron a besarse, de forma más apasionada que la vez anterior… Esta vez querían nuevas sensaciones…

Kikyo comenzó a acariciar sus hombros, de bajo a arriba, para abrazarlo lentamente por el cuello… Sesshomaru bajo sus manos de los hombros de la chica y comenzó a deslizarlas por su espalda sintiendo su suave piel de bajo de la blusa…

En la habitación se oían algunos suspiros entrecortados… Comenzó una pequeña batalla por quien tomaría el control del beso… Luchando el uno contra el otro, pero a la vez disfrutando como nunca del contacto…

Con la intención de ponerse más cómodos… Sesshomaru tomó a la joven en brazos y la llevó de regresó a la cama, sin separar los labios… Se sentaron, y el joven soltó la boca de su amada para pasar a probar su cuello… comenzando a depositar besos consecutivos sobre el, liberando en ella un placer que nunca antes había experimentado…

Kikyo se sentía en una nube… No quería parar: Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan amada, tan deseada ni tan feliz… Que ahora, que estaba entre aquellos fuertes brazos y sentía la boca del joven degustar su piel…

Pero sentía que ella no estaba haciendo lo suficiente por él… Y eso no podía ser…

Metió las manos en el cuello de la camisa de Sesshomaru y empezó a desabrocar uno a uno los botones de la prenda… acariciándole sus pectorales bien marcados (Que quien sabe de donde los habrá sacado si se supone que es un hombre de negocios)…

Por su parte, él ya había desabrochado también los botones de la blusa de Kikyo, pues le impedían besarla libremente… y eso era algo que no quería dejar por nada del mundo…

Una vez que se deshizo de esa molesta prenda de vestir…. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo con las otras y seguir probando su cuerpo…

Para su sorpresa, Kikyo no se lo impidió… Al contrario: Se internó más en su cuerpo, soltando algunos suspiros…Comenzó a acariciar sensualmente sus hombros, para luego pasar al cuello y luego a la nuca… apretando los besos… Dándole a entender que le gustaba mucho… y haciéndolo disfruta aún más de su sabor, de su aroma, de su calor… de todo…

Sus corazones latían a mil por hora… Ahora ya estaba más que claro lo que iba a pasar entre ellos… Pero aún así, él quería estar seguro…

- Kikyo… - Sesshomaru se enderezó y la miró a los ojos – ¿Ya no hay marcha atrás? – preguntó de forma clara y directa…

- … ¿Acaso esperas una invitación?... – preguntó ella en lo que volvía a unir sus bocas…

Sesshomaru no necesitó más…y, la recostó suavemente en la cama, soltando su boca y comenzando a besar su pecho mientras sentía sus manos apretarse en su espalda…

Afuera la lluvia continuaba cayendo y, con el viento, se azotaba contra el vidrio de las ventanas… Siendo, así, la única testigo de lo que pasó en aquella habitación…

* * *

Este ruido fue seguido por la voz de Kagome:

- ¡¡Inuyasha!!

Este sintió un golpe seco en la espalda que lo hizo darse contra el suelo… cayó con alguien sujetándole las manos con fuerza… y al intentar forcejear con esto un afilada navaja le dio a sentir su presencia con un peligroso roce en el cuello… Una voz se acercó a su oído… La reconoció de inmediato…

- Te dije que no iba a ser la ultima vez que nos veríamos… - dijo con tono burlón teniendo al chico justo donde quería…

- ¡Maldita sea!

Sin reducir la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba, el encapuchado de ojos azules (obvio que era Bankotsu), lo puso de pie para hacerle ver que la vida de su amada pendía de un hilo gracias a Renkotsu…

- ¡¡Kagome!! – grito el peli plateado…

La chica estaba paralizada, no del todo por el terror que cualquier atendría al verse sujeta de manos así y con una navaja en el cuello, si no porque si hacia algún movimiento en falso también podría herir a Inuyasha…

El joven no sabía que hacer, ¡Si tan solo pudiera sacar a "Colmillo de Acero"!

- Que ni se te ocurra… - dijo el líder e ellos, cómo pudiendo saber lo que le pasaba por la mente… - Un paso en falso y te despides de tu amorcito… - lo amenazó,… - Opino que te entregues por las buenas…

- ¡¡Y yo opino que le quites las manos de encima a mi hermano!!

PAF... Las palabras de Bankotsu fueron cortadas por un golpe seco en su nuca por un metal frió, lo que le hizo aflojar sus manos, dándole una oportunidad a Inuyasha de soltarse…

- Argg... – Bankotsu escupió sangre -¿pero qué…

Miroku ayudó a su hermano a pararse…

- Gracias… - dijo el peli plateado recuperando el aire…

- A "Silver" – dijo el ojiazul con su navaja empuñada, cuyo mango había servido para noquear a Bankotsu…

En lo que este se paraba se oía otro feroz golpe estaba vez por parte de Koga y directo a la cara de Renkotsu, quien distraído por la caída de su hermano mayor, lo recibió de lleno soltando a Kagome que medio asfixiada fue a caer de rodillas al suelo… siendo inmediatamente atendida por Sango y Ayame…

- Kagome, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó la castaña…

- … si… eso creo… - a la joven pelinegra se le cerraban los ojos en brazos de su amiga…

- ¡Kagome, despierta!...- le gritó Sango

- ¡Ay, que sacarla de aquí! – dijo la pelirroja …

Bankotsu se levantó de suelo mirando con furia a los hermanos Taisho,… desenvainó su navaja e hizo una seña con las manos… Renkotsu y Jakotsu se pusieron a su alrededor desenvainando, también, terribles y afilados cuchillos…

Inuyasha y Miroku, ambos con los cuchillos en alto, se vieron rodeados,… La situación era peligrosa y nada favorable… Pero con esto rebelaban algo: Su objetivo eran ellos,… y solo ellos…

El ojidorado apretó los dientes con furia, con la mirada fija en el líder del trió… que le contestó con una sonrisa perversa…

- Renkotsu, Jakotsu: El de pelo plateado es mío… Encárguense del otro… - Ordenó a sus hermanos…

- ¡Cómo ordenes hermano Bankotsu! – dijeron al unisonó…

Esta idea no le agradó para nada a Inuyasha… pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar ¡Bankotsu se había abalanzado sobre él! … Apartándolo del resto, para concluir lo que tenían pendiente de una vez por todas…

Inuyasha bloqueó el golpe de la navaja de su oponente con "Colmillo de Acero"… y adoptó posición de defensa inmediatamente…

- Voy a disfrutar esto… - dijo Bankotsu****con una sonrisa maliciosa en lo que volvía a atacar…****

ZAP… Los roces de aquellos aceros no tardaron en echar chispas mientras sus dueños se enfrascaban en una peligrosa contienda…

- ¡Inuyasha!... – Miroku nunca pensó que Bankotsu fuera a ser tan bueno… pero él tenía sus propios problemas…****

¡Renkotsu lanzó contra él con la navaja empuñada!

ZAP… Miroku reaccionó a tiempo para bloquear el ataque con "Silver", el cual al chocarse con el otro cuchillo echo algunas chispas debido a la fuerza del golpe… El ojiazul apretó el mango para enfrascarse en una peligrosa lucha de fuerza con Renkotsu…

- Será mejor que te rindas,… Matarte no nos corresponde a nosotros… - reveló Renkotsu, en lo que se sentía rabioso por él trabajo que les estaba costando la captura de esos dos simples muchachos…****

El pelinegro, que ya jadeaba a causa del esfuerzo, pero no cedía, tenía interés en preguntar que quería decir esto… cuando… los golpes de los aceros de la batalla de su hermano le llamaron la atención…

ZAP… Un golpe tras otro Bankotsu estaba cada vez más cerca de derribar a Inuyasha, pero este luchaba con una furia, igual de peligrosa que la de su oponente,… Esos malditos se habían atrevido a tocar a Kagome, eso era imperdonable…

Pero aún así había otra persona que le preocupaba….

- ¡Miroku, cuidado! – alcanzó a gritar Inuyasha : ¡Jakotsu iba a atacar por la espalda al ojiazul!

PLAF… ¡Este no alcanzó a defenderse!... Pero alguien más se unió a la lucha, haciendo caer al suelo a Jakotsu de un puñetazo en pleno rostro…

¡Era Koga!... Ahora estaba junto al pelinegro dispuesto a quitarle de encima uno de sus adversarios… Inuyasha respiró aliviado de esto pero no le duró mucho pues Bankotsu a medida que el combate se alargaba atacaba con más ferocidad…

- ¡Maldito!... ¡Vas apagar por esto! - Jakotsu se levanto del suelo con una mirada llena de furia contra el chico de ojos celestes…

Koga no retrocedió… ¡Pero quien diría que alguien con ese aspecto pudiese atacar con tanta fiereza!... Jakotsu se abalanzó con el cuchillo empuñado contra él,… ¡Gracias a Dios que este era lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar un golpe así!... ¡pero aquello no le duraría mucho tiempo!…

Y Miroku tenía sus propios problemas…

- ¡Ya me cansaste, muchacho!...

ZAP… Renkotsu quebró la resistencia del guitarrista haciéndolo bajar su arma y llegando de forma parcial a su brazo…

- ¡Miroku! – se oyó un gritó de Sango, que aún tenía a su amiga pelinegra medio desmayada junto a ella…

El ojiazul soltó un gemido de dolor cayendo de rodillas, sujetándose el brazo lastimando con la otra mano, se trataba de una cortada leve pero aún así causaba gran dolor…

Las cosas se ponían muy mal… Inuyasha no conseguía deshacerse de Bankotsu, este parecía incansable… Lo único que deseaba era poder quitarle aquel maldito pasa montañas para por fin ver su cara…. Pero era algo imposible…

Por otro lado, Miroku no podía defenderse bien en aquel estado,… peor aún ¡Ahora Koga también estaba herido!... Pues entre Jakotsu y Renkotsu se las estaban arreglando para quitarlo de en medio y conseguir de una vez al chico de azules ojos…

Las armas del peli plateado y su adversario volvieron a juntarse con tal riesgo y fuerza que cada vez cabía menos duda de que era una verdadera lucha a muerte… a Bankotsu no le importaba aquello, pero Inuyasha estaba más que preocupado por la suerte que podían correr su hermano y los otros si no se deshacían de esos tipos rápido…

En su distracción el joven de piel bronceada le tomó la delantera, haciéndolo bajar su defensa y casi perder el arma…

- ¡¡Deja de luchar de una vez, basura!! – le exigió Bankotsu apuntándole al pecho…

Inuyasha apretó los dientes de furia…Entregarse a esos tipos era suicidio, pero no hacerlo era igual o más peligroso… ¡¿Qué podía hacer?!...

¡En aquel momento la salvación llegó cómo caída del cielo!… O mejor dicho, de manos de cierta intrépida pelirroja…

Ayame tuvo la idea de activar el sistema contra incendios del estacionamiento, que vio a un lado de uno de los vehículos,… Esta hizo llover sobre ellos miles de gotas de espuma helada, llenando el lugar de una espesa niebla y alertando así a la fuerza de seguridad del local…

- ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! – gruñó Bankotsu viendo frustrado su ataque final por la densa niebla que cubría sus ojos…

PLAF… ¡Inuyasha no perdió esta oportunidad de un golpazo en la cara mandó a Bankotsu al piso y colocándose de inmediato sobre él… ¡Por fin lo hizo!: ¡Le arrebató el pasamontañas!...

Por fin veía su cara, o más o menos porque la niebla era muy densa… pero se la grabaría en su memoria… Pero pasados tan solos unos segundos sintió una feroz patada en el estomago, que lo mandó lejos de su adversario….

Inuyasha jadeaba por la falta de aire… Lo primero en que pensó fue en encontrar a sus amigos… Una mano lo tomó con fuerza… al volver se dio con unos ojos color verde esmeralda…

- ¡Vamos!...- le dijo Ayame jalándolo – Esto se está poniendo peligroso….

Salieron de la niebla hacia las escaleras del lugar… Inuyasha respiró con alivio al ver que todos estaban a salvo allí,… Sólo Miroku y Koga contaban algunos rasguños pero nada grave…

- ¡Kagome!...

Notó a su bella pelinegra un tanto agitada y conmocionada por todo lo ocurrido inmediatamente la tomó en brazos para reconfortarla… En lo que llegaban los guardias del lugar…

No sirvió de nada la inspección realizada los secuestradores habían escapado ya, lo bueno era que con las manos vacías… y dejando un rostro grabado en la mente de Inuyasha…

* * *

La lluvia, aún seguía azotándose contra las ventanas,… Empapando, afuera, las calles sin piedad… haciendo que estás fueran completamente ajenas al calor de aquella habitación…

Sus cuerpos, todavía desnudos, estaban cubiertos por las blancas sabanas de la cama,.. Presos del cansancio, luego de la agotadora y placentera faena…

Él observaba a la bella pelinegra, que yacía plácidamente dormida a su lado, con una leve sonrisa en los labios…Acariciaba, con suaves roses, la piel de sus hombros que parecía de marfil puro y terso… El joven ojidorado se sentía mejor que nunca…

No cabía duda de que ella era diferente a todas las otras… Nunca pensó que pudiese sentirse así al estar con una mujer,… Así de completo, cómo si ella fuera su otra mitad… Cómo si durante toda su vida hubiese habido dentro de él un gran vació sin que él lo supiera… y ahora ese vació ya no estaba: Era maravilloso…

"Nunca voy a permitir que nadie te lastime, Kikyo…" – pensó mientras besaba su frente y se acomodaba junto a ella para dormirse él también – "Por que te amo" -Sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco y se quedó profundamente dormido…

* * *

Se encontraban las tres bellas chicas y el joven bajista en la sala de espera de la enfermería de la comisaria donde estaban atendiendo a Koga y Miroku, luego de haber dado testimonios a algunos oficiales… Estos seguían investigando a los misteriosos sujetos que habían intentado secuestrarlos,… pero por el momento no tenían nada…

Los chicos estaban muy callados… No era para estar tan preocupados por ellos ya que sus heridas no eran graves… pero había otras incontables razones para estarlo, sobretodo para el peli plateado…

¡¡Maldita sea!!...¡ ¡Su segundo encuentro con esos tipos y todavía no tenía idea de para quien trabajaban!!... La única cosa que sabía ahora era que no solo lo querían a él, sino también a su hermano… Noticia que no le agradaba para nada… Miro, entre las jóvenes, a su pelinegra, aún se veía muy conmocionada: ¡¡Maldito Bankotsu o cómo se llame!!... ¡¡Si volvía a tocarle un solo cabello a Kagome…

El ojiazul y el chico de ojos celestes llegaron a la sala para interrumpir sus pensamientos…

- ¡Miroku!

- ¡Koga!

- ¿Están bien?

Las chicas se pararon de inmediato… Por supuesto que lo primero que Sango hizo fue abrazar profundamente a su pelinegro… que, por cierto, no estaba tan mal solo tenía una venda en el brazo por el rasguño hecho por Renkotsu,… El chico acepto de inmediato el abrazo, para reconfortarla con el calor de sus brazos…

Koga tampoco estaba tan mal solo tenía un raspón en el rostro y una cortadita en el brazo izquierdo… pero le costaba trabajo asimilar quien lo estaba abrazando…

¡Era Ayame!... La pelirroja se había preocupado muchísimo por él, cómo lo revelaba el que ahorita lo envolviera en ese dulce abrazo que lo hacía tan feliz por dentro… ¡Tenía ganas de besarla ahí mismo!... pero estaban todos ¡¿Qué no podían irse a otro lado?!... Pero ni hablar tuvo que conformarse… Y para su decepción el abrazo no fue eterno…

- Que bueno que te encuentras bien… - dijo la ojiverde,… con una sonrisa que representaba alivio mientras lo soltaba…

- Si,… Ayame yo… - Koga no había acabado cuando la chica se dirigió a otra persona…

- … Miroku... ¿Tú cómo estás? (N.A.: Au, Hasta a mi me dolió xD)

- Descuida, no me paso nada,… no te preocupes… - contestó el ojiazul, que aún se encontraba en los brazos de Sango, con una sonrisa…

Ayame también le regalo una al pelinegro… Los celos dentro de Koga regresaron, aunque este hacía todo por reprimirlos… ¡No tenía porqué estar celoso!.... ¿O sí?

Antes de que esta situación aumentará… Inuyasha los interrumpió…

- Chicos,… - dijo él – Es mejor que todos nos vayamos a nuestra casa…. Ya ha sido bastante por una noche – suspiró – Debemos descansar…

- Estoy de acuerdo… - dijo su novia poniéndose junto a él para tomarle el brazo – Vamos…

Todos asintieron y dejaron el lugar…

La lluvia azotaba las calles… EL cuarteto de músicos dejó a Ayame y a Koga en sus respectivas casas, para luego diriguirse al hotel…Sango y Kagome estaban tan cansadas que se quedaron dormidas en sus asientos, en la parte de atrás del coche… Inuyasha conducía en silencio, mientras que su hermano se limitaba mirar a la lluvia caer por el vidrio de la ventana… Finalmente se abrió la conversación…

- Miroku…. – La voz de Inuyasha tenía cierto tono de preocupación… pero cómo no quería revelar por quién preguntó - ¿Cómo está Silver?

- … Un poco molido… pero bien - dijo Miroku sacando la navaja y viéndola bajo la poca luz que tenían… había algunos rasguños bastante notorios en la hoja de la navaja… - …. Esos tipos eran rudos

- Si, lo sé…

Inuyasha calló un segundo y luego volvió a hablar…

- Hermano… - pausa – Nos querían a nosotros… A los dos…- Miroku lo miro directamente- … a las chicas y a Koga no les importó la idea de matarlos…- continuó Inuyasha recordando la actitud de los tipos durante la batalla – Pero a ti y a mí… Nos querían vivos …

- Si me di cuenta… - dijo Miroku viendo el problema en su cabeza… Finalmente se aburrió de eso…- Bueno, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?.... – añadió colocando sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza…

- … - Inuyasha le echó una mirada de completa incredulidad…

- … - A Miroku no le extrañó esa reacción – Pudimos con Naraku, podremos con estos tipos…

- Esto es diferente Miroku… - dijo Inuyasha elevando un poco la voz: ¡No podía creer lo que acababa de decir su hermano con tal tranquilidad! – A Naraku lo conocíamos muy bien,… pero ahora,… ¡Ni siquiera sabemos quién nos quiere ver muertos ni porque!... ¡Estoy seguro de que trabajan para alguien!...

- Cállate,… las despertarás… - dijo Miroku, señalando con la mirada a las chicas…

Inuyasha tomó aire y regresó a concentrarse en el manejo del coche…

- Da te cuenta que esto es grave… - dijo el peli plateado luego de unos segundos, ya más calmado…

- Lo sé,… - dijo el ojiazul hundiendo su mirada n el techo del auto…

Llegaron al hotel… Ambos bajaron del auto y fueron a despertar a las chicas, lo que les costó algo de trabajo: estaban profundamente dormidas… Miroku si pudo despertar a Sango, pero Inuyasha no consiguió hacer lo mismo con Kagome, y cómo se veía tan casada decidió llevarla en brazos hasta el cuarto (n.n)

Una vez que llegaron el peli plateado se dirigió al cuarto de Kagome y dijo a sus amigos:

- Voy a acostarla…

- Arrópense bien…- les bromeó Miroku dando por hecho que su hermano se dormiría con ella…

Inuyasha hizo caso omiso de estas palabras y cerró a la puerta…

- Miroku…

- ¿Qué sucede, preciosa? – dijo el joven volviéndose a ver a su bella castaña…

- ¿Seguro que ya estás mejor? ,… Me tuviste muy preocupada – dijo ella abrazándolo dulcemente…

- No te pongas así…- dijo él aceptando el abrazo profundamente y apretando a la joven contra su pecho…- Todo está bien ahora…- añadió sonando tan seguro como siempre y con cierto tono protector…

La chica levantó el rostro para besar con ternura a su novio y sentir como él le contestaba de la mejor forma… Degustando sus labios con una destreza y suavidad envidiables… Pasados unos minutos, Sango no quería romper el beso, y estaba claro que Miroku tampoco… Ambos amaban tanto sentir al otro tan cerca…

El ojiazul bajo la mano de la espalda de la joven hasta acariciar suavemente su cintura… Por la sorpresa, Sango rompió el beso, Miroku rió un poco…

- Ya deberías estar acostumbrada a lo sorpresivo que soy… - dijo aclarando el porqué de su risa… - Aunque si lo estuvieras no sería tan divertido… - volvió a reír…

Sango también sonrió de esa forma y bajo la mirada con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas…Hubo un breve silencio… Miroku acabó con él…

- Bueno… será mejor irnos a dormir…

- Espera Miroku… - lo paró Sango… el chico la miro, y ella vaciló un poco… pero finalmente preguntó - ¿Puedo dormir con tigo?....

El chico alzó un poco las cejas en señal de sorpresa… pero luego sonrió con mucha ternura y asintió…

Segundos más tarde la bella castaña estaba profundamente dormida y recostada sobre el pecho del pelinegro… Este aún estaba despierto con la mirada fija en el techo de la habitación, y con una mano acariciaba la cabeza de la dormida joven…

Realmente le había dolido mucho tener que preocuparla y asustarla así… pero si no hubiese peleado, esos tipos se hubieran salido con la suya y eso era algo que no podía permitir… Sus ojos se fueron cerrando por el cansancio… y finalmente se quedó dormido…

* * *

La noche terminó y un nuevo día llegó… Los rayos de sol, que entraban por la ventana, ya hacía tiempo que le acariciaban la piel sin poder despertarla… Se sentía como recostada sobre suaves nubes de algodón… Y con una tranquilidad tal que era difícil dejar por si sola ese estado… Finalmente luego de mucho rato consiguió abrir sus ojos…

"¿Dónde estoy?" …Fue la primera pregunta que se le vino a la mente… parpadeó varias veces antes de reconocer la lujosa habitación donde se encontraba… Todo volvió a su mente…

Kikyo se enderezó suavemente sobre la suave y confortable cama, con el cuerpo desnudo envuelto por las sabanas blancas de esta… No se sintió alarmada: recordaba a la perfección lo que había pasado… cada beso, cada caricia, cada sensación estaban grabadas en su mente, y nunca serían borradas…Eso era seguro…

Tenía claro ello, cuando se percató de que no había nadie más en la habitación excepto ella,… Con algo de extrañeza por ello, estuvo apunto de decir su nombre… pero se paró en seco… se sonrojó mucho: ¿Qué le diría?...

En eso notó una pequeña nota colocada sobre la almohada junto a ella,… la tomó entre sus manos y la leyó:

"_Kikyo: Perdóname, tenía una reunión esta mañana y te veías tan hermosa dormida que no quise despertarte… Recuerda que estás en tu casa, todo lo mío es tuyo… Te amo,… Sesshomaru"_

Junto a la nota había una rosa… Kikyo la tomó entre sus dedos: Tenía su aroma… Suspiró y saliendo de la cama fue a lavarse y a vestirse en el bello baño de la habitación…

Luego de un rato salió del cuarto todavía quedando algo admirada por lo lujoso que era el hotel, pero dispuesta a regresar a su casa… Cuando en eso se topó con un hombre vestido de mayordomo…

- Buenos días, Srta. Kikyo… - la saludó con mucha cortesía haciéndole una reverencia…

- Ah… Buenos días… - dijo la joven sorprendida de que supiese su nombre…

- Mi nombre es Jaken Yamanaka y su el jefe del personal del hotel y empleado de confianza del Amo Sesshomaru, si hay algo que necesite no dude en pedirlo, todo está a su disposición…

- Este… - Kikyo se sentía muy abrumada por todo… pero aún así dijo con tranquilidad – Se lo agradezco mucho, pero lo único que quiero es un taxi para poder irme…

El mayordomo se quedó un poco sorprendido por esta petición: Después de lo que su joven amo le había dicho esa mañana (- Deben tratarla mejor que al más importante de nuestros huéspedes…- dijo él con un tono muy directo) había jurado que la joven se quedaría un buen tiempo con ellos… Pero en fin…

Pocos minutos después Kikyo, se había marchado sin dejar dicho nada…

* * *

Eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana cuando ella ya se había levantado… Se vistió tranquila, de forma sencilla pero con muy buen gusto… estaba peinando su rojiza cabellera frente al tocador cuando sonó el timbre, causándole sorpresa: No esperaba a nadie…Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con cierto joven de pelo negro y celestes ojos…

- Koga… - dijo ella un tanto sorprendida al abrir y ver a su amigo…

- Buenos días, Ayame… - la saludó él con una amble sonrisa…

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tus heridas están mejor?

- Si, gracias… - el joven cambió de tema – Me siento muy mal por lo que pasó después del concierto, sé que lo esperaste con muchas ansias y….

- Pero si no fue tu culpa… - dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Si pero… aún así quiero compensarte – insistió él - ¿Te parece si ahora te invito a desayunar?...(N.A.: ¡Buena jugada!: Koga quiere otra oportunidad...)

La joven se sintió un poco apenada por las atenciones que tenía su "amigo" con ella… pero aceptando que disfrutaba mucho el estar con él, contestó…

- De acuerdo,… pero con una condición…

- … - Koga lazó las cejas

- Que me dejes pagar mi parte…- dijo entre risas y el chico sonrió…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Tuvo un despertar muy tranquilo,…y lo primero que vio al despertar fue el rostro de su preciosa castaña… Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios: le gustaba sentirla recostada sobre su pecho, oír su calmada respiración, y el palpitar de su corazón…

No supo, cómo se las ingenió para salir de allí sin despertarla: debía de ser porque luego del incidente después del concierto de aquella noche, había quedado muy cansada… Besó su frente y la dejó descansar… Salió de la habitación para darse cuenta de que él era el único despierto hasta ahora de los cuatro… y eso que la hora ya estaba cerca del medio día…

Desayuno un poco sin muchos ánimos… Necesitaba aclarar su mente: toda ella era un torbellino… El ojiazul decidió salir a dar un paseo…

* * *

En una bonita cafetería junto al parque, Ayame y Koga se la pasaban muy bien desayunando juntos…

Platicaban de una manera tan amena que cuando el mesero fue a pedirles la orden preguntó al chico: "Y ¿qué quiere que le traiga a su novia, joven?"… Él se sonrojó un tanto con esto, pero Ayame dijo tranquilamente lo que quería y despidió al mesero con una tierna sonrisa… Esta reacción avivo las esperanzas de Koga: Parecía que a la pelirroja no le importaba que la tomaran como novia suya…

Acabado el desayuno ambos jóvenes se marcharon del sitio tan contentos cómo habían llegado… Caminaron por las veredas del parque, que a esa hora del día era un lugar perfecto para las intenciones del joven de ojos celestes…

- Que día tan bonito… -comentó la pelirroja observando el cielo…

- Si… - asintió él… deteniéndose de pronto en una banca… haciendo notar que quería que se sentaran un rato…

- ¿Sucede algo, Koga? – preguntó ella con una voz dulcísima una vez que tomaron asiento…

- Ayame… - comenzó mirando los bellos ojos verdes de la joven… - Me siento muy contento de que hayas aceptado mi invitación…

- No tenías que hacerlo…- dijo ella agradecida… sonriendo levemente con la mirada gacha pero sin sonrojarse…

- Pero quise hacerlo…- le dijo él feliz con esa sonrisa un tanto nerviosa que ahora exponía la ojiverde…

De un momento a otro Ayame cambió su semblante por uno de lamentación, y dio un suspiro…

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Koga

- Nada… - dijo ella – Tan solo me da mucha tristeza que esto halla tenido que pasarle a Miroku y a los chicos justo en su primer concierto en Nueva York: No se lo merecían…

- … lo sé, pero…

- Aunque me gustó mucho oírlos tocar después de tanto tiempo… - sonrió con ternura- Miroku ha mejorado tanto, no cabe duda de que ya es un profesional…

- ¡Ayame, ¿Podrías dejar de hablar de Miroku?! … - exclamó Koga no pudiendo soportar más los celos que crecían dentro de él al oírla hablar con tanta ternura del guitarrista…

La joven pareció molesta por la manera tan grosera en la que se lo había pedido (N.A.: Y ¿quien no?, ¡si le ha gritado!…)

- Miroku es mi amigo – dijo - ¿Qué tiene de malo que me preocupe por él?

- Han pasado más de dos años desde que no lo ves… ¿Crees que todo sigue igual que cuando lo conociste?

Koga no tardó en darse cuenta que, por celoso, ¡Había metido la pata!: Ayame parecía muy dolida…

- Ayame… yo no quería… - intentó disculparse

- Olvídalo…- dijo ella algo seca, parándose de la banca…

- Pero…

- Ya me voy a casa… Y prefiero ir sola – añadió antes de que el chico abriera la boca…

Y sin que él pudiera detenerla, la pelirroja se marchó presurosa de ese lugar… Koga se sintió peor que nunca, el idiota más grande sobre la faz de la tierra… ¡¿Qué no podía dejar de echarla a perder una vez?!

* * *

Había caminado un poco ya… pero lo que no lograba conseguir era un buen lugar para pensar con tranquilidad: las calles eran muy ruidosa y llenas de mucha actividad… La gente iba y venida centrada en sus cosas y en sus problemas… Nueva York era una de las ciudades más agitadas que había conocido en su vida…

Sólo hubiese deseado haber estado sin tanto metido en la cabeza para tener ánimos de darle una ojeada a todo…

No solo le preocupaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sino también otro hecho que lo tenía muy extrañado: Antes del incidente con aquellos tipos y de que sus vidas corrieran grave peligro…él no había percibido absolutamente nada…

Suponiendo que estaba aceptando que tenía un don, y este ya se le había presentado anteriormente…Entonces ¿Por qué la noche del concierto había estado de lo más tranquilo: sin sobresaltos ni nada parecido, cuando les iba a ocurrir algo de esa magnitud?… Por más que le daba vueltas no conseguía entenderlo…

En aquel instante recordó algo que lo hizo sentirse muy sorprendido de si mismo…

_ "Sería gracioso si tú alguna vez te preocuparás por algo…"_ – las palabras de su hermano sonaron en su mente... ¡Vaya, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?!

En aquel instante cayó en cuenta de que su caminata sin rumbo lo había llevado a una calle con una acera junto a una arboleda muy bonita donde se percibía un aire muy fresco y no había tanto ruido como las otras… y, por sí fuera poco, el sol de medio día ya se asomaba por entre las nubes…

Recién comenzaba a disfrutar de este cambió de ambiente, cuando divisó una figura conocida sentada en un columpio, en la zona de juegos del parque, a pocos metros de él… La pelirroja estaba sentada allí mirando el cielo, completamente sola…

Ella se veía decaída,… No comprendía porque esa pequeña discusión la había afectado así… Sabía que no había sido culpa suya si no de él… pero aún así no podía evitar deprimirse…Una mano tocó su hombro sacándola de golpe de su ensoñación haciéndole levantar él rostro para ver una cara sonriente…

- Hola…

- Miroku… - la ojiverde parecía muy sorprendida de verlo allí…- Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien…- contestó él – ¿y tú?

- … - la joven vaciló un poco con su respuesta – Bien… - dijo finalmente…

- ¿En serio?... No lo parece… – dijo dándole a entender a su amiga que no le servía fingir con él…

- … bueno, no tanto… - dijo Ayame…

- ¿Por qué?...- preguntó interesado - No me digas que por lo de anoche… tú…

- No, no… para nada… Es otro - suspiró – problemita…

- Ya veo,…

- Si… pero no te quedes ahí parado…- dijo ella viendo a su amigo- Siéntate en un columpio…- añadió mirando el columpio que estaba junto al de ella…

- Tengo una mejor idea… - dijo él con una sonrisa divertida mientras se ponía detrás de Ayame…

- ¿Qué piensas a hacer? … - preguntó ella sorprendida, en lo que sentía las manos del ojiazul en su espalda…

- Alegrarte… - se limitó a decir él…

Ayame comenzó a sentir como Miroku la iba empujando suavemente causando que el columpio comenzara a mecerse,… Poco a poco lo hizo más fuerte, hasta que la pelirroja empezó a disfrutarlo y a sonreír…

- ¿Ves?,… - dijo Miroku satisfecho oyendo que Ayame ya reía… - Así está mucho mejor…

Siguió meciéndola un buen rato, dejándose llevar por la alegría del momento…

Que gusto que apareciera justo en ese momento, necesitaba tanto que alguien le subiera de ese modo el ánimo… Siempre habían sido muy unidos desde chicos, y, aún ahora, tenían tanto en común…

Pasados unos segundos y pararon…

- Gracias,… lo necesitaba – dijo Ayame bajándose del columpio y dirigiendo una dulce mirada a su amigo…

- Para servirte,… - dijo él haciendo una mini-reverencia con la cabeza, provocando una risita en la pelirroja…

Ambos conocían la razón de ello,… Tiempo antes de que ellos iniciarán su relación, y en el que Miroku se había enfrascado en su " Plan de conquista" para llegar al corazón de Ayame, contestaba siempre con esa frase y ese gesto luego de haberle hecho un favor o cumplido,… luego de eso solía cobrarse con un beso en la mejilla ( él la besaba sin preguntar, por lo que, generalmente, recibía un leve golpe con un libro cualquier objeto que tuviese ella a la mano xD)… Todo eso ya era cosa del pasado, pero les era divertido recordar las innumerables ocasiones en las que Miroku había hecho locuras por ella…

Él chico observaba ahora como ella ahora parecía mucho más feliz que hacía unos segundos,… menos mal, no le gustaba para nada ver su bella carita opacada… ( N.A.: Sonó cursi ¿verdad?)Pero en ese instante…

- ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! – exclamó Ayame de pronto cómo si hubiese recordado algo… Se volvió a su amigo - Qué bueno que te encuentro: Tengo que decirte algo muy importante…

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Miroku con la curiosidad en la mirada…

- ¡Ven conmigo!… Te lo mostraré… ¡Te encantará! – dijo ella…

Y con todo el entusiasmo del mundo tomó al joven de la mano y lo llevó por otro camino…

CONTINUARA


	8. COMIENZAN LAS DUDAS

COMIENZAN LAS DUDAS

Le había extrañado mucho no despertarse en sus brazos, ya que eso era por lo general lo que ocurrió siempre que se les ocurría dormir juntos (cosa que, para decepción de Miroku, no pasaba muy seguido)… y más aún, no encontrarlo en el departamento…

"¿Dónde se puede haber metido?" – pensaba Sango, sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala mirando por la ventana…

Sabía que Miroku ya estaba bastante grande como para cuidarse solo, pero desaparecer de esa manera no era algo normal en él… Y, aunque, sabía que era tonto preocuparse por él, no podía evitarlo (como es cuando quieres a alguien con todo el corazón… non)

- ¡No puedo creer esto!… - dijo Inuyasha un poco frustrado, mientras se apoyaba en el respaldar del sillón donde Kagome acababa de tomar asiento – Ha echó cosas irresponsables antes, pero esta se lleva las palmas…

- Cálmate Inuyasha- dijo la pelinegra a su novio

- ¡Estoy calmado!... ¡Es Miroku el que siempre se comporta irracional! – dijo este mientras cruzaba los brazos "muy tranquilito" (xD)

- Inu… - suspiró Kagome… – Quizás solo quería tomar un poco de aire…- Añadió encogiéndose de hombros…

- Quizás…- dijo Sango con un suspiro tranquilo…

- Ahora es cuando más tenemos que estar juntos – murmuró Inuyasha con fastidio recordando que su hermano era quien le había dicho eso – Y él se va…

En aquel instante sonó el timbre de su estancia… Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, a lo mejor era Miroku… Inuyasha se levantó para abrir la puerta y al hacer se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver…

- ¿Inspector Akiyama? – dijo Inuyasha un tanto sorprendido luego de tardar un poco en reconocer el rostro del tipo que acaba de llegar…

- Buenos días Joven Taisho

En efecto, era aquel inspector de policía que estaba en la tarea de encontrar a los agresores de Inuyasha y los chicos desde la primera vez que él y Kagome habían sido atacados…

- Ah… Buenos días… Adelante, pase – dijo el chico recuperándose de la sorpresa…

- Gracias… - dijo él caballero mientras pasaba a la sala y saludaba educandamente a las dos jóvenes que se encontraban en ella…

- A, ¿ qué debemos su visita? – preguntó Sango luego de contestar al saludo…

- Pues,… verán, he pasado mucho tiempo analizando las diferentes pistas e indicios que tenía sobre los tipos que los atacaron aquella noche, y otros nuevos… - pausa – Y por fin creo tener una idea de quienes son…

Los tres jóvenes intercambiaron miradas ansiosas entre ellos… y luego miraron al inspector… Este tomó asiento en el sofá de la sala y colocó sobre la mesa unas fotografías… Luego preguntó a los jóvenes…

- ¿Eran ellos? …

Ellos las vieron con gran atención… Las fotos eran así: La primera de un hombre joven bastante atractivo, con piel bronceada y ojos azul noche, que aparentaba unos 22 años… La segunda: de otro que parecía mayor, de piel blanca y ojos negros y con una pañoleta cubriendo su calva cabeza,… La ultima: De un hombre con demasiado maquillaje y lápiz labial en el rostro, que tenía el cabello negro y recogido con un broche, pero con una mirada vil igual que los otros dos…

- No vimos sus caras…– dijo Kagome aun observando las fotos cuando Inuyasha, con una voz de total seguridad, dijo…

- Era él… - señalo la primera foto con el dedo índice…

El inspector suspiró… Mientras Inuyasha abrazaba a Kagome…Luego dijo:

- Entonces ellos eran sus atacantes… - concluyó…

- ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de que eran los tres? – preguntó Inuyasha con interés…

- … - el inspector Akiyama dio una pausa antes de continuar – Por que ellos siempre trabajan juntos,…

Los tres chicos aún no comprendían bien, por lo que escucharon atentamente y sin interrumpir, la explicación del caballero de la policía…

- Ellos son los hermanos Shichinintai, conocidos caza recompensas japoneses que hace algunos meses escaparon de la justicia de su país natal… Al parecer su necesidad de dinero los ha traído hasta Nueva York y a la tarea de encargarse de ustedes…

- Entonces yo tenía razón… - dijo Inuyasha golpeado su palma con el puño de su otra mano… - Están trabajando para alguien…

- Si,…- asintió el inspector – y debe de ser alguien con mucho dinero y poder, ya que esos tres suelen cobrar grandes sumas por realizar un trabajo así…

- Lo que nos sigue dejando el enigma de…- decía Sango pensativa…

- ¿Quién quiere acabar con nosotros?...- la situación comenzaba a desesperar a Inuyasha – Esto no tiene ningún sentido: Acabamos de llegar a Nueva York hace menos de 2 semanas, no conocemos a casi nadie aquí…

Sin duda la situación era muy estresante… Por desgracia eso era lo único que el inspector tenía por el momento, así que se retiró sin decir otra cosa que los Shichinintai ya estaban siendo buscados por toda la policía de la ciudad…

Y a pesar de eso los chicos no se quedaron para nada tranquilos… ¡ Y no era para menos!... ¿Cómo podrían continuar con sus carreras musicales en Nueva York, con esos tipos tras de ellos?...Inuyasha miró el reloj de la pared…

- ¿Dónde rayos estás, Miroku?... – preguntó fastidiado…

* * *

El chico ojiazul había sido llevado por la pelirroja a su hogar, un bonito y cómodo departamento…

- Disculpa si esta un poco desordenado… - dijo Ayame mientras entraban y ella colgaba su bolso en el perchero…

- ¿Desordenado?... – dijo Miroku boquiabierto de que dijera eso pues el apartamento esta más ordenado que él suyo o el de Inuyasha juntos (N.A. Hombres xD)

- Por aquí… - con una sonrisa lo guió hasta la salita de estar…

- ¿Vives sola? – preguntó el chico aún recorriendo el lugar con la mirada…

- Sí… lo pagó con el dinero que me envían mis padres y con las letras que vendo… - dijo ella mientras buscaba, en los cajones de uno de los mueble, la razón por la que había traído al chico allí…

- Oh, entiendo… - dijo Miroku sonriendo recordando lo que era ser un artista independiente… y feliz de tener como amiga a una chica tan emprendedora como Ayame…

Su familia debía de estar muy orgullosa de ella… Todavía recordaba lo sobre protector que era el Sr. Nara con su preciosa hija: Antes de que fueran novios, más de una vez le cerró la puerta en la cara cuando él pasaba a buscarla sin previo aviso ni consentimiento de nadie, … Tiempo después conociendo mejor al chico llegó a aprobar su noviazgo, pero su mirada nunca dejaron de tener escrita la advertencia de que podía matarlo si llegaba a enterarse de que hizo algo indebido con su "hijita"…

La Sra. Nara era una de las mujeres más amables que conoció en su vida,… recordó las innumerables veces que lo ayudó convencido a su esposo de que él era un buen chico y de que Ayame lo quería con mucha fuerza… Y como olvidar a Taro, el hermanito de Ayame, que se escondía en la sala para sorprenderlos y luego chantajeaba a Miroku, diciéndole que si no le compraba un helado u otra cosa, le diría a su padre que había pasado mucho tiempo besándola en la puerta cuando se despedían después de una cita o de que el la acompañará a su hogar luego de la escuela…

La voz de la joven ojiverde interrumpió los recuerdos del joven de ojos azules…

- ¡Las encontré! – dijo Ayame sacando de uno de los cajones un folder… y con una gran sonrisa se lo entregó al chico…

- ¿Qué es esto?... – preguntó Miroku con curiosidad…

La chica mostró una dulce sonrisa, pero quizás un poco nerviosa, en lo que le hacía una seña para qué lo abriera… El joven lo hizo, encontrando la letra de una canción que de inmediato se puso a leer…Pasados unos minutos,… Ayame, satisfecha de ver el semblante de Miroku cambiar por uno de mayor admiración, preguntó…

- Y ¿qué opinas? …

¿Qué que opinaba?... ¿Era broma? … ¡La letra era muy buena!, con mucho sentimiento, además las palabras eran atrapantes, fascinantes para cualquiera… El chico se volvió a ver a su amiga…

- Es muy buena…- dijo en tono de gran seguridad - ¿Piensas vendérsela al Sr. Hiromi?

- En realidad… -Ayame miro a los ojos al joven – planeó que con ella me contraté definitivamente…y para eso – pausa - necesito tu ayuda, Miroku…

- … - el chico alzó las cejas confundido - ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?...

- Mira… - pausa - Sé que el Sr. Hiromi está interesado en ti… - confesó Ayame …

Miroku se quedó muy sorprendido con esto: ¡Ayame sabía que el gran Takeru Hiromi quería contratarlo!

- … ya sé que tú nunca dejarías "Fortune Star",…pero…- continuaba ella cuando fue interrumpida…

- Ayame, no te comprendo – dijo él, pero ahora extrañado de que ella dijera eso ultimo con tal seguridad…

- … - la joven hizo una pausa y dijo su plan- Quiero que tú presentes mi canción…

- ¿Qué?

- Escucha, si realizó una presentación de la canción para el Sr. Hiromi es muy posible que me contraté si la interpreta alguien que le interesa… - explicó… para luego añadir - y ¿quién mejor qué tú?... ¿Qué dices? ¿Me ayudarás?

- Ayame, yo…

Él chico no sabía que contestarle… Se sentía muy halagado y quería ayudarla, pero ¿Cómo podía presentarse de esa manera si él no era solista? … Sentía que de alguna forma se estaría apartando del grupo… pasando por alto el hecho de que aún no les había hablado a sus compañeros de la propuesta que el Sr. Hiromi le había hecho…

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- Pues… - suspiró – Verás, Ayame… - pausa – Te agradecería que no le dijeras a Inuyasha ni a nadie más que el Sr. Hiromi quiere contratarme… - dijo finalmente…

- … - Ayame demostró su asombro – ¿No se lo has dicho, tú, ya? … - dijo , ya que era raro que ese par de hermanos que conocía desde que estaban en la escuela se ocultaran algo entre ellos…

- No,… yo… - en su cara se notaba que estaba indeciso…

Parte de él quería ver su nombre en las marquesinas europeas, escuchar al mundo entero ovacionándolo… pero también le gustaría llevar con él a sus compañeros, pero sabía que estaba pidiendo demasiado…

- Ayame…

- Descuida,… Es tu decisión cuando dirás lo que sea que hayas decidido... – dijo tranquila ya que ella no desaprobaba la idea de que si su amigo quería crecer como artista, aceptará esa oferta… - Por mí no debes preocuparte…

- Gracias… - dijo él, regalándole una dulce mirada…

- Para servirte… - contestó ella imitándolo con gran habilidad…

Hubo un silencio de pocos segundos…

- Y en cuanto a lo de mi letra,… - dijo ella - Piénsalo… - dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva dejándole la letra y aparte entregándole algo más- Aquí está el ritmo para que lo escuches… Si cambias de opinión, me avisas ¿si?

- … - el joven sonrió y asintió con la cabeza…

La pelirroja lo acompañó hasta la puerta… Allí se despidieron con un pequeño abrazo y él se marchó…

Tenía una sonrisa dibujada, Ayame había sido muy comprensiva con él, sin duda una de las cualidades más resaltantes de la pelirroja eran sus atenciones para con otras personas… Era una chica tan dulce...En eso se dio cuenta de que se había demorado más de lo que pensaba y apresuró la marchar rumbo al hotel "Luces de Nueva York"…

* * *

La actividad era muy escasa en el departamento… pero cuando el pelinegro llegó…

- ¡Oye, ¿Donde estabas?! – le preguntó Inuyasha de inmediato, mientras este recién acaba de pasar la puerta…

- …mmm… Salí a caminar – dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mucha importancia a su respuesta…

- Oh, eso fue brillante…- contestó el peli plateado cruzando los brazos – Gracias por demostrarnos tu interés en esto, hermanito…- añadió con sarcasmo….

- Vamos… - dijo Miroku cansado de que lo vieran de esa forma – Me tardé un poco pero… ¿A acaso me perdí de algo?…

- Nos preocupaste… - le dijo Sango muy seria (ella si sabe como hacer sentir a Miroku culpable)… Este suspiró pesadamente…- Y si te perdiste algo…

Luego de que el ojiazul consiguió "disculparse" con sus compañeros, los cuatro almorzaban juntos e Inuyasha reveló todo lo que el chico de pelo negro se había perdido…

- Entonces somos la "mercancía a entregar"… - concluyó él mientras se disponía a darle un sorbo a su bebida…

- Así es… - dijo Inuyasha – Todo este asunto es muy peligroso… - pausa – Por eso opinó que vamos a tener que estar bien preparadas en todo momento… Sobretodo en los conciertos…

- ¿Realmente crees que eso sea necesario Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome

- No tenemos idea de cuando o donde planeen volver a atacarnos eso tipos…- dijo él… luego añadió – Nadie puede ver el futuro…

Al oír esta ultima frase, Miroku casi se atragantó con la comida (Por qué será….¬¬), cosa que hizo que sus amigos lo miraran un tanto sorprendidos,…

- ¿Te sientes bien?... –le preguntó Sango extrañada mientras este se recuperaba…

- Si… - dijo recuperando el aliento – Creo que me atraganté con la comida… ¿Qué decías, hermano?...

Inuyasha dejó su plato y cubiertos a un lado, para levantarse y mirar al guitarrista… Miroku también se levantó: conocía a su hermano perfectamente,… tanto como para leer en su mirad que quería hablar con él en privado…

Pesadamente lo siguió al balcón de la otra habitación… Dejando en la mesa a un par de jóvenes confundidas, y algo preocupadas…

* * *

Su ensayo terminó un poco más temprano de lo habitual… Las tres hermosas jóvenes se preparaban para despedirse…

- ¿Se dieron cuenta? ¡Qué bien ha sonado! – dijo Kanna contentísima una vez que acabaron la canción…

- Si… - asintió Kagura mientras dejaba las baquetas a un lado y le daba un sorbo a una botella de agua fría…– Ya nos han dado otro trabajo para dentro de tres noches… - añadió y se volvió hacia Kikyo - ¿crees que alguno de los productores se fije en nosotras?

- Eso espero… - dijo al pelinegra dándole un sorbo a su botella

- Seguro que sí – dijo la teclista en tono muy optimista… luego añadió dirigiendo su mirada a la cantante- Además si Kikyo está igual de eufórica en la presentación cómo lo estuvo ahora en el ensayo… - soltó una risita – Despegamos…

Sus amigas se rieron contentas: Se habían preocupado un tanto por ella la noche anterior y ahora la pelinegra parecía más radiante que nunca… Kikyo se ruborizó un poco ante esto: No pensó que la felicidad se le fuera a notar tanto…

Ella y Kanna de nuevo salieron juntas del apartamento de Kagura, para luego separarse en la parada de autobús como era costumbre, cuando la joven de albinos cabellos tomaba su vehículo…

- Nos vemos, Kikyo… - se despidió ella…

- Si, Cuídate Kanna

La joven de larga cabellera negra caminaba tranquilamente por las calles mientras el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de color naranja… Una bella sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro: Sus amigas tenían razón, ese día estaba más feliz que nunca… y la razón era obvia…

Unas fuertes manos la abrazaron por la cintura revelando la presencia de alguien detrás de ella… La joven trató de no estremecerse al sentir el calor de esos brazos, así cómo el cuerpo que se pegaba al suyo y la lenta respiración cerca de su oreja…

- ¿Por qué no me dejaste nada dicho? – dijo él con voz calmada, mientras respiraba con fuerza el aroma del cabello de la chica…

- No creí que fuera necesario… - dijo ella con la voz algo callada ocultando, sin mucho éxito, su nerviosismo…

- Ya estaba extrañando tu aroma… - dijo para acercar más su rostro al cuello de la pelinegra…

Kikyo empezó a derretirse por dentro, lo que hacía inútil el intentar moverse de allí… Sintió los labios del joven de ojos dorados pegarse a su cuello en un beso tras otro… Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por él momento, cuando recordó… ¡Seguían en medio e la calle!(N.A: No había nadie más pero igual… ¡Que vergüenza!)

Se apartó un poco de sus brazos para ponerse frente a frente, pero aún a muy poca distancia…

- ¿Por qué haces eso?... – preguntó con la cara muy colorada -¿Quién te crees para…

- Tu novio… - la interrumpió el peli plateado contestando la última pregunta, encogiéndose de hombros…

El corazón de Kikyo se aceleró a mil por hora: ¡Su novio!... Ni siquiera se lo había preguntado pero ella sí quería… más que nada en el mundo… Además después de lo que había pasado entre ellos… ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Volvió a abrazarla, pero esta vez ella le correspondió de inmediato, con una ternura que él nunca se hubiese imaginado… internándose de lleno en su cuerpo…Disfrutaba de eso, cuando la oyó sollozar… mirando su rostro, preguntó…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada… - dijo ella sintiéndose algo tonta por llorar en un momento así – Tan solo… me parece demasiado bello para ser verdad…

Ella volvió a internarse en él mientras este con su mano le secaba las lágrimas… Sesshomaru le besó la frente, sintiéndose… por primera vez en mucho tiempo… muy feliz…

* * *

Hacía ya varios minutos que estaban allí y él aún no le decía nada… Inuyasha estaba recargado sobre el barandal del balcón con la vista fija en la calle y dándole la espalda a su hermano…

- Bien, si querías picar mi curiosidad, ya lo conseguiste… - dijo Miroku rompiendo el silencio - ¿De qué quieres hablar?...

- … - suspiro - ¿A qué crees que estás jugando?…

- …

- No sé si te has dado cuenta… - dijo por fin dándole la cara a su hermano… elevando la voz – Pero estamos envueltos en un asunto de vida o muerte, Miroku…

- Eso ya lo sé… - dijo este encarándolo…

- Pues no lo parece

- … ¿Qué crees?,… ¿Qué por qué no me preocupo a cada instante como tú, no tengo entendida la situación?...

- ¡No sé trata de eso!...Si no de que te des cuenta de que no solo es nuestra vida la que corre peligro, ¡No sabemos hasta donde son capaces de llegar esos tipos!

- ¡¿Entonces qué esperas?!... ¡¿Qué nos quedemos encerrados aquí hasta que los capturen?!...

- ¡¡Si solo eso corriera peligro sería muy fácil!! ¡¡Le pueden hacer daño a cualquiera que ande con nosotros!! … ¡¡¿Eso no te importa?!!...

- ¡¡Me estás tratando como a un niño, Inuyasha!!

- BASTA

La voz de Kagome resonó para callar las suyas… Ambas jóvenes los miraban completamente impactadas… Los jóvenes echaban chispas por los ojos, y a pesar de que ellas habían llegado seguían viéndose fijamente… No cabía duda de que llegaron justo a tiempo para evitar que se fueran a los golpes…

Inuyasha respiró profundo y volvió a recargarse en el barandal… Miroku hizo lo mismo, con la diferencia de que se retiro a su habitación después de lo primero, sin dirigir ni una mirada más a nadie…

Se aproximaban tiempos muy duros…

* * *

Pasaron pocos días… No más de una semana…Las cosas en el grupo ya no iban tan bien como habían iniciado,… Los chicos estaban cada vez menos sincronizados entre ellos… Sobretodo, Inuyasha era él que parecía más tenso con toda la situación, y las discusiones entre él y Miroku comenzaron a aumentar, ya que su hermano parecía tener un punto de vista demasiado diferente al suyo…

Por otro lado la relación de Sango y Miroku parecía estarse apagando,… ambos sabían que en una situación así no estaban para "pleititos de enamorados" por lo que ambos preferían dejarlo así, descuidando, poco a poco, su relación…

Kagome detestaba ver a su grupo quebrantarse de esa manera tan lenta y sutil, pero no tenía idea de que hacer para que Inuyasha recapacitará y dejará de creer ese ambiente de tensión: Él joven estaba actuando como si tuviera todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros desde la ultima aparición de los Shichinintai, que, para mal de males, habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro…

Por su lado, Koga había conseguido disculparse con Ayame por lo de la última vez… Aunque no fue de inmediato, la joven pelirroja lo perdonó y él dio gracias al cielo de que no le hubiese quitado su amistad… y seguía decidido en llegar a su corazón, cosa que comenzaba a resultarle un poco más difícil de lo que había sido al principio…

Al parecer la joven de ojos verdes comenzaba a desarrollar cierta confusión en su interior debido a sus sentimientos… Ella sentía que en el fondo que se estaba enamorando de Koga, pero a la vez tenía muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con Miroku… Como si de pronto el recuerdo de lo que ellos habían tenido chocará contra los intentos de su amigo de ojos celestes…

La única a la que ahora se le pintaba la vida color de rosa era Kikyo…Al parecer por fin había conseguido darle vuelta a la hoja por completo,… Sesshomaru estaba llenando su vida de felicidad y alegría, como nunca pensó que alguien lo podría hacer,… cada vez la enamoraba más, y ella también hacia lo posible para corresponderle…

Estaba muy agradecida de haber encontrado un hombre tan maravilloso que la amara con todo el corazón, y que fuera comprensivo y cariñoso con ella… A su vez, el ojidorado también, estaba inmensamente feliz por el hecho de que la bella y talentosa cantante, que lo cautivó desde el primer instante en que la vio, le correspondiera…

Así llegamos a una tarde en el estudio después de un ensayo, digamos, no tan bueno… De hecho, los chicos habían estado debajo de su potencial por completo… Tanto así que luego del ensayo el Sr. Kiba llamó a su oficina al par de hermanos que habían pasado de ser "el dúo dinámico de la música" a dos chicos que no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro en tiempo record…

- ¿Saben porque me decepciona su actitud? – preguntó el productor mientras pasaba sus ojos por los dos jóvenes que tenía en frente, los cuales guardaban silencio… - Por qué se que pueden hacer algo mucho mejor que eso… - pausa…- ¿O estoy equivocado?

A Miroku le hubiese encantado decir algo en su defensa… pero Inuyasha decidió contestar…

- No, señor – dijo con seguridad

- Bien,…. entonces retírense…- luego añadió cambiando su tono de serio a aquel que dice " creo que pueden" – Y quiero ver que vuelvan a ser los de antes,… Se que esto está siente duro para ustedes,… pero no los elegí por nada: No me defrauden…

- Puede contar con eso… - aseguró el chico de ojos dorados…

Luego de esa corta charla, ambos salieron de la oficina…

- ¿Desde cuando eres la voz del grupo?– preguntó Miroku con los brazos cruzados y sin ver a la cara a quien le hablaba…

- ¿Qué? – Inuyasha no comprendió…

- ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste hablar! – le aclaró Miroku volviendo a verlo y elevando su tono de voz…

- ¡Y ¿Qué ibas a decir?!... – preguntó Inuyasha haciendo lo mismo - ¡¿Qué probablemente cometeremos los mismos errores en el próximo ensayo?!…

- ¡Ese no es el punto!

En eso llegaron sus dos compañeras debido a los gritos que se oían en aquel pasillo, y encontrando esa escena lo primero que se les vino a la cabeza fue que la situación de los chicos iba de mal en peor…

- ¿Qué pasa, chicos? – preguntó Sango

- Tranquilícense… No es para tanto… - pidió Kagome

- ¡¿Sabes, qué?!... ¡Estás siendo ridículo! – contestó Inuyasha a Miroku ignorando la presencia de las cantantes…

- ¡¿Ridículo?!... ¡Tú eres el que se comporta como si tuviera el peso del mundo sobre su cabeza!

- ¡Yo…

- ¡¡Basta!! – gritó Kagome esta vez obteniendo resultado…

Ambos músicos respiraron profundo… y volvieron a negarse la mirada…

- Tenemos que seguir adelante contra esos tipos…- dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome lo sujetaba del brazo, por razones obvias - ¡No hay otra solución! – añadió volviéndose a dirigir a su hermano…

- ¿Sabes que?... –dijo el ojiazul despacio – Quizás no eres el único que tiene cosas en que pensar…

El guitarrista abandonó el pasillo como si fuera un remolino furioso… Dejando a todos demasiado sorprendidos… Inuyasha quizás hubiese tenido la intención de ir por él pero su novia lo mantenía sujeto: Él no era la persona indicada para averiguar que le pasaba a Miroku…

Algunos segundos después de puro silencio, Sango los dejó solos…Kagome miró a Inuyasha este tenía la mirada fija en el suelo… El bajista no entendía que les estaba pasando… No sabía si él equivocado era él o lo era su hermano, o quizás lo eran los dos… Solo sabía que el control del problema se le estaba escapando de las manos,… Pero no sabía como resolverlo, ni tampoco sabía si era él quien debía hacerlo…

El ojidorado se soltó de su novia, y salió solo del lugar…

Mientras el joven de azules ojos caminaba por las calles de Nueva York con un pésimo animo pero a la vez sintiéndose mal por todo lo que estaba sucediendo… ¡Inuyasha se estaba comportando como su jefe! Cosa que lo sacaba de quicio... Pero a la vez sentía que era su culpa …

"¡Pero en que estoy pensando! ¡Él es el paranoico, no yo!" - pensó frustrado por lo confundido que se sentía…

Respiró profundo… Se apoyo sobre un árbol a dejar que el viento le desordenara el cabello y refrescara la cabeza… Bueno en realidad si guardaba algunos secretos… (N.A.: ¡Algunos!... Los presentimientos del futuro, la propuesta del Sr. Hiromi, El ritmo de Ayame… ¡¿Te parece poco?!...)

No encontraba al verdadero culpable… Era un gran problema seguir de esa manera… Y de esta forma continuó caminando por la calle…

El joven de pelo negro ignoraba por completo que su novia lo estaba buscando,…. Solo quería estar solo… Sin que ninguna voz resonará contra él para regañarlo o alertarlo… Estaba verdaderamente harto de eso… Solo quería… Acabar de una vez con esa molesta sensación…

_I'm not afraid, (Canción de fondo)_

_To go backwards _

_And fix what we broke _

_  
My gaze falls behind, _

_You make desire _

_Seem so easy_

Inuyasha, pasaba por un parque donde unos niños jugaban a la pelota, completamente sumido en sus pensamientos… Entre esos tres tipos, el grupo, y la extraña actitud de Miroku… ¡Iba a volverse completamente loco!… _"¡Tú eres el que se comporta como si tuviera el peso del mundo sobre su cabeza!"_ – las palabras de su hermano resonaron en su cabeza…

_I hold off sleep,_

_It's so silent _

_Without you here _

_  
Don't give up now, _

_It would all _

_Be for nothing _

Respiró profundo mientras se detenía… ¿De verdad estaba exagerando con eso de sentirse responsable de todo?...

_I believe _

_In second chances  
I believe _

_The years forget_

En aquel instante un ruido le llamó la atención… Uno de los niños que estaba jugando había caído al suelo, y a los pocos segundos otro niño, que se le parecía bastante físicamente, se le acercó…

- Que torpe,… - dijo con una mueca… para luego dibujar una enorme sonrisa y decir en tono animoso – Vamos, ¿qué esperas? Levántate…

- Si… - dijo el otro de inmediato poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la ropa… antes de que ambos regresaran a trote con el resto del grupo…

Inuyasha no pudo evitar embozar una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir con su camino…

_Let me fill these empty spaces  
Better late than never _

_Stay forever _

_Let me fill this empty space  
There's always room for one more mistake_

La verdad no tenía idea de cómo su equipo había llegado a quebrantarse de esa manera… ¡No dejaba de maldecir a los Shichinintai!... ¡¡Quizás podría concentrarse más en ello si ese tipos no hubieran llegado de la nada a meterse en sus vidas!!

_Can you feel that  
I think we're moving in the right direction_

_  
I was someone else then  
I'd take it back_

_If you would let me _

En lo que Inuyasha meditaba esto… Miroku ya se había detenido, en un puente por encima de una autopista… Miraba pasar los autos todavía muy sumido en lo que le pasaba…

_I believe _

_In second chances  
I believe _

_The years forget_

Let me fill these empty spaces  
Better late than never 

_Stay forever _

_Let me fill these empty spaces  
Better late than never _

_Stay forever _

_We were never this close _

_When we were young  
Every night I whisper your name _

_At the top of my lungs_

Ambos hundieron la mirada en el cielo…

_I'm not afraid _

_I'm not afraid .._

En el fondo…ambos, quizás, querían lo mismo…

_Let me fill these empty spaces  
Better late than never _

_Stay forever _

_Let me fill these empty spaces  
Better late than never _

_Stay …_

_Better late than never _

_Stay forever …_

"¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?…- pensaba en lo que arrojaba una piedrecilla a la pista y observaba su caída…

- Miroku…

- Ah… - el joven se volvió para ver a la castaña que llegaba junto a él… suspiró pesadamente y preguntó - ¿Qué pasa, Sango?

- ¡¿Cómo Qué que pasa?!... – dijo ella ya no sabiendo como reaccionar ante la situación… - ¡Eso mismo quisiera saber yo!… - respiró para calmarse un poco – Estás actuando muy extraño… ¿Qué tienes?

- ¡Ja! – rió en forma sarcástica - Estoy actuando extraño... ¿Pues en que clase de situación estamos?... – dijo en un tono que demostraba tanto burla como fastidio…

- No se trata de eso… - Sango respiró para clamarse nuevamente – No estás siendo tú mismo…

La última frase salida de la boca de castaña demostraba toda su preocupación, consiguiendo hacer sentir culpable al joven de pelo negro… Quiso abrazarla, pero no lo hizo: No se sentía con derecho… Luego de unos segundos, dijo con cierto tono de arrepentido…

- Lo siento… - dijo con un suspiro – Es que… es muy difícil estar tranquilo cuando no se en que momento puede venir o si lo hará…

- ¿De que hablas?... – dijo la cantante desconcertada ante las palabras del joven que parecían tan claras como el agua…

- No me creerías si te lo dijera… - se limitó a decir el joven…

La chica bajo la mirada… No sabía que decir a continuación, no quería poner incomodo a Miroku… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no podía comprenderlo?... Se enojaba consigo misma tan solo por ello… En eso sintió las manos del ojiazul sobre sus hombros…

- Gracias… - dijo con ternura, mientras comenzaba a envolverla con un abrazo – Por estar con migo… Sirve – suspiró…

La joven también suspiró en sus brazos y guardó silencio… Se suponía que sería simple… pero no lo era…

* * *

Inuyasha había regresado solo al hotel… Ya no quería darle más vueltas al asunto… Aquello le estaba dando terribles dolores de cabeza… por lo que apenas entró en su habitación, cayó en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormido…

Por su parte Kagome regresó también al edificio… La situación por la que pasaban la tenía muy abatida pero esa no era toda la razón de su dolor…. Sino que al parecer el principal afectado era su querido peli plateado…

Deseaba poder ayudarlo con ello de cualquier manera: No quería verlo como estaba, lo amaba mucho… Pero ella también desconocía porque les estaba pasando eso ni tenía la menor idea de cómo cambiarlo…

Cansada de darle vueltas al asunto (Como todos), la hermosa cantante decidió darse un baño…

Luego de casi media hora sumergida en una bañera llena de espuma y agua caliente (cosa que dejó su piel bastante suave), la pelinegra salió de su baño… mientras se ponía la bata…notó una cosa que la le llamó la atención: No había más luces en el apartamento, a excepción de la de su cuarto… ¿Acaso era la única de sus compañeros que estaba allí?....

La joven salió de su cuarto para darse con la sala de estar completamente vacía y oscura… Pero su hipótesis no estaba en lo cierto: Una de las habitaciones estaba con la puerta semiabierta… La de su peli plateado…

Deseosa de saber si él se encontraba ahí dentro, entró sigilosamente y sin prender la luz… Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al encontrarlo profundamente dormido en su cama… Tranquilamente se sentó a su lado, sin borrar aquella expresión de su rostro mientras lo contemplaba y oía su lenta respiración… Hacía tiempo que no lo veía así: Tranquilo y apacible… Con cara de aquel que tiene la vida más relajada del mundo… le daba tanta ternura, parecía un niño pequeño…

Pasó su mano por la frente del joven, acariciando su cabeza y los plateados cabellos del chico, con sumo cuidado para no interrumpir su sueño… pero de aquello se encargaría una gota que cayó, de su perfumado cabello al rostro del bajista… Al percibirla, así como el exquisito aroma de su novia, el muchacho comenzó a abrir los ojos…

- Mmmm… ¿Kagome?... – dijo reconociendo a la joven que estaba junto a él…

- Inuyasha… - dijo ella en un dulce tono – Perdóname ¿te desperté?...

- No importa… - dijo mientras se enderezaba y terminaba sentado frente a ella… la miró fijamente al rostro – ¿Estabas llorando?... – preguntó en tono de preocupación…

- No… - aclaró ella de inmediato… lo ultimó que quería era darle más preocupaciones de las que ya tenía – Lo que pasa es que me bañe y mi pelo todavía esta húmedo…

- Oh,… ya veo… - dijo comprobándolo con su mano…

Lentamente, el joven se fue acercando a ella hasta tomarla por completo entre sus brazos… Kagome quedó muy sorprendida de lo repentino del acto, pero no tardó en dejarse envolver en aquel mar de calidez que le proporcionaban los fuertes brazos de su amado…

Inuyasha respiró con fuerza disfrutando el aroma de la cabellera de la chica y de su calor… Estaba muy agradecido de tenerla a su lado… Luego de unos minutos se separó un poco, para dirigir su rostro al suyo y besarla…

El beso fue acogido de la mejor manera… Fue dulce y cálido,… mientras Inuyasha recorría cada centímetro de su boca acariciándolo con sus labios, Kagome se dejaba embriagar por el momento…. Hacia tiempo que no se disfrutaban así… Él lo sabía, y lo último que quería era ponerse a cometer el mismo error que su hermano y descuidar su relación…

Además… la necesitaba,… En ese momento se lo hacía sentir,… la necesitaba… No solo porque le daba apoyo,… sino también porque le daba fuerza, confianza, alegría,… le daba amor…

Pasados unos minutos de iniciado el beso… Inuyasha sintió las manos de Kagome en su cuello, acariciando este y subiendo hasta hacer lo mismo con su cabeza y cabello… Sus manos se apretaron contra la fina cintura de la joven y fueron subiendo, lentamente, por la espalda, sumergiéndola en suaves caricias… Pronto la recostó suavemente en su cama,… casi por inercia…

La necesidad de aire, los hizo separarse,… pero solo por unos segundos, el ojidorado se sentía hipnotizado por aquel adictivo aroma que despedía la piel de la chica… Bajó su rostro hasta el cuello, luego de echarle una mirada a esos profundos ojos marrones, y comenzó a besarlo…

Deslizando su lengua por aquella suave y perfumad a piel, gozaba al máximo de su esencia y sabor… como sí toda su vida hubiese esperado ese momento… En lo profundo de su ser, comenzaba a maldecir las prendas de vestir que le impedían seguir disfrutando a sus anchas de ella… Pero algo le decía que ya tendría tiempo para encargarse de eso… Algo se lo decía…

Los suspiros de la excitada joven ya comenzaban a oírse en la silenciosa habitación, su corazón latía a mil por hora… Ella nunca hubiese creído que entre tanta angustia, ambos pudiesen disfrutar de algo así… De sentirse de esa forma el uno con el otro… Ella se sentía en una nube… como si pudiera borrar todo de su mente… Todo, hasta solo dejarlo a él…

Él separó su boca de la piel de la joven… Y no solo para recuperar el aliento… dirigió su mirada a los ojos de la joven que tenía echada a su lado… Ella también lo miró… No necesitaba que hablara: Ella ya sabía lo que quería decirle con tan solo verlo a los ojos… Estaba preguntándole si podía seguir… Si ella quería que el siguiera…

Ella tampoco necesitó hablar, y mucho menos meditar demasiado la pregunta… Nunca se había sentido tan segura de sus sentimientos,… Compartía todo con él: sus alegrías, sus penas, sus angustias, su dolor,… sus deseos…

Atrojó al joven nuevamente hacia ella sin decir nada,… solo con una mirada y una sonrisa deliciosa en los labios, contestó su pregunta…

El peli plateado comprendió… Volvió a besar en los labios, y juntándose más terminó encima de ella… Comenzó a volver más hábiles sus caricias, poco a poco, para hacer más placentero el simple hecho de estar ahí con ella… Sus labios fueron bajando, y esta vez no se detuvieron en el cuello… Los deslizó con gran habilidad por el pecho de la joven que ya iba siendo descubierto por los movimientos de sus manos,…

Mientras tanto, ella también lo besaba… no con sus labios, sino con sus caricias… recorría con sus palmas los hombros y el pecho tan firme del chico por debajo de su camisa… deshaciéndose poco a poco de cada botón de esta…

Ambos se sentían en el paraíso… Ahora estaba más que claro lo que harían… pero ¿Quién daría el siguiente paso?... Fue ella… deslizando su mano hasta los botones del pantalón del chico desabrocho el primero de ellos…. El separó un momento sus labios de su piel para, por fin, decirle algo… Algo que necesitaba decirle antes de todo…

- Te amo…

- Lo sé… - contestó ella…

Y así volvieron a sumergirse en esa placentera faena que tanto aman los enamorados, entre suspiros y respiraciones agitadas...

Este cap. contuvo la cancionde fondo

"Empty Spaces "de SR-71

Todos losd erecho reservados


	9. RUPTURA

RUPTURA

* * *

Luego de permanecer varios minutos abrazados donde estaban… Ambos se separaron y se vieron a los ojos,… sus miradas eran un poco distintas a las que tenían antes, se veían un poco más tranquilas… Una muy pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento se dibujó en el rostro de Miroku…

Sango, aunque no comprendía el por qué de su deseo de no querer volver, aún, al hotel, le consintió que continuaran caminando en silencio por las calles… Pronto cayó la noche…. Y aún, el joven, no quería volver…

Aunque él le había dicho que sí ella quería regresar al hotel podía hacerlo, ella de ninguna forma quería apartarse de él… Su actitud sorprendió un poco al joven músico,… ¿cómo pudo pensar que lo dejaría solo así como estaba?, si ella lo amaba…

Unos minutos luego de dejar claro eso, la castaña diviso un bonito restaurante a un lado de la acera... y dirigiéndose a su novio, dijo…

- Miroku… - tuvo que mencionar su nombre para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, lo cual, este.

- , solo demostró con una mirada interrogante,…- Ya se está haciendo tarde, ¿te parece si mejor, cenamos allí?...

- … - él joven asintió con una ligera sonrisa, ya que la verdad no le importaba mucho la consulta que ella le estaba haciendo…

A Sango le bastó eso, y se encaminaron hacia aquel hermoso local…

Pero recuerden que la vida está llena de coincidencias, y he aquí una de ellas,… en el mismo restaurante, a pocos metros de ellos, en la terraza exterior que daba a un bello jardín…

- Gracias, Sesshomaru,… - dijo sonriendo un poco sonrojada la pelinegra, mientras se encontraba en brazos de su novio… - Es un sitio precioso…

- … Sabes que pude traerte a un lugar mejor,… - dijo el joven peli plateado pegando su rostro al pelo de la cantante - pero tu insististe en que no fuera de etiqueta…

- … - la joven soltó una risita, para luego añadir en tono divertido- Me estoy comenzando a cansar de que me mimes tanto…

- … -Él también rió ante este comentario…- bien, pero esto no podrás prohibírmelo…

Luego de decir esto, y sin borra su sonrisa ni sacar la mirada del rostro incrédulo de la joven, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un estuche de joyería… El corazón de Kikyo dio un pequeño saltó, mientras el peli plateado lo abría… En su interior contenía una hermosa cadena de la plata más fina de la cual prendía un precioso rubí en forma de gota…

- Sesshomaru… Es bellísimo- dijo ella pasmada…

- No tanto como tú… - dijo el joven complacido por la reacción de su novia…

La pelinegra se sonrojó ante estas palabras, cosa que hizo más feliz al joven,…. mientras sacaba la cadena del estuche, y ella se recogía el cabello hacia un lado y se daba la vuelta para que él se la colocara en el cuello…

- No tenías que hacerlo… - dijo la joven mientras sentía que el terminaba de abrochar el collar…

- Lo sé, pero quise hacerlo… - dijo él – Además,… Se ve más hermoso en ti que en la vitrina de una joyería… - añadió mientras le daba un beso en el cuello aprovechando su posición…

La chica disfrutó el cosquilleo, sonrojándose todavía más… Luego sintió los brazos de su "príncipe azul" abrazarla de una manera muy tierna y protectora… Terminó recostándose de entero sobre, él, para que ambos disfrutaran de ello…

No paraba de dar gracias a Dios por haberlo puesto en su camino… Él había terminado de llenar su vida, la había convertido en su princesa…. A la vez Sesshomaru también estaba muy agradecido de haberse enamorado, y aún más que ella le correspondiera,… Él tenía planeado tomar esa relación en serio,… no en ese instante, pero si algún día…

Todo parecía perfecto… (N.A.: Nada es perfecto…)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………La increíblemente placentera faena los había dejado exhaustos… todavía sentían el cuerpo del otro pegado al suyo y como su respiración poco a poco se iba regulando…

Él estaba maravillado… No sabía con que palabras darle las gracias a ella, por haberse entregado de lleno en un momento así, única y exclusivamente para él… Aún en la oscuridad de su habitación podía ver su sonrisa delante de él… La sintió recostarse más cerca sin decir ni una palabra…

Se acercó más a ella… con una sonrisa hermosa en los labios… para darle un beso en la frente y luego susurrarle al oído…

- Gracias…

La abrazó de forma muy protectora por la cintura… y pronto ambos se entregaron al sueño…

* * *

Mientras tanto, Miroku y Sango ya estaban comiendo en silencio… Él chico seguía igual ó más pensativo que cuando habían llegado… la joven que lo acompañaba ya comenzaba a sentirse ignorada por completo, por su actitud… Miroku seguía dándole vueltas al problema en su cabeza, pero no le encontraba ni ton ni son,… ¡Si continuaba de este modo terminaría por sofocarse!…

Luego de un rato, ella dejó los cubiertos a un lado de su plato, pues ya había terminado de cenar…

- ¿Ya acabaste?... – preguntó algo seca, cansada de verlo dar vueltas, con el tenedor, a la única alverja en su plato, con la misma expresión en el rostro de hacía unas horas…

Esa fría pregunta, hizo que el chico reaccionará de una manera, en la que Sango nunca hubiese pensado que lo haría: Miroku levantó la mirada y la miró fijamente a los ojos… acercó su mano a la suya y la tomó con delicadeza, cosa que sorprendió mucho a su novia…

- … Sango… yo… - tenía que compartirlo con alguien, ¿y quién mejor que ella? – …Sí tengo un secreto (N.A.: ¡Por fin! ¡Ya era hora!)

- … ¿Un secreto?… - repitió ella perpleja, pero presionando más su mano en señal de comprensión…-

¿De qué se trata? – preguntó suavemente…

- Pues…

Calló,… ¿Qué iba a decir? : ¿"Creo que puedo ver el futuro"? o ¿"Siento cuando la muerte quiere buscarnos? "(N.A.: Suena a película de terror barata xD)… ¿Como podía comenzar a explicarlo, si ni él mismo lo entendía?…

- Miroku – dijo ella de nuevo con suavidad.....

- … -el chico respiró profundo y se preparó para decirlo de la mejor manera que podía… cuando…

¡¡Una punzada de lo más terrible le vino al cerebro!!.... tan así, que se llevó la mano a la cabeza y de su boca solo salió un quejido de dolor,…

- ¿Miroku, que te pasa?... – preguntó ella muy preocupada…

El dolor desapareció casi al instante,… pero su mirada estaba hacia otro lado… fue como si su mente quisiera que, él, en ese mismo instante miraba hacia allá… y pudo ver… a un hombre con un singular cabello plateado perderse entre la gente hacia la calle…

- ¿Qué? – dijo como para sí mismo… antes de levantarse para ir corriendo hacia donde había visto esa figura…

- ¡Miroku!- exclamó Sango, pero fue inútil...

El chico salió como un rayo hacia la puerta del restaurante,… pero en la cera ya no había nadie…

Con la respiración agitada, debido a la velocidad con la que había salido, se llevó la mano a la cabeza… ¡Otra vez! ¡De nuevo su mente trataba de decirle algo! ¡Estaba más claro que nunca!: Había querido que volteará para allá justo en ese instante… pero, ¿Por qué?...

Lo único que estaba seguro de haber visto era a alguien con un cabello plateado muy similar al de Inuyasha, pero estaba completamente seguro de que no era su hermano… pero, aún así, ¿que tenía de importante?... de seguro muchos tipos tenían el cabello así… ¿Por qué debía serle importante? ¡¿Por qué?!...

- Miroku… - sintió la mano de Sango en su hombro…

- … Volvamos a casa… - dijo él chico exhausto, dando a entender que había tenido suficiente por una noche…

- … Como desees… - suspiró ella…

La noche terminó de la peor manera que pudo para ellos dos…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

La pelinegra despertó con cierta dificultad… su cuerpo todavía estaba medio adormilado… lo cual le dificultaba sentir las delgadas sabanas que la cubrían,… pero había algo que si podía sentir: un par de fuertes brazos que la envolvían por la cintura… Ella no se sobresalto, recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado…

Su respiración le daba en la nuca, esta era lenta y calmada… era raro verlo así, si recordaba lo "movida" que había sido su noche… No pensaba reprocharle nada: Ella le había permitido que hiciera lo que deseará con su cuerpo… y además… ¡¿Cómo hacerlo, si había sido algo inefable?!... Algo maravilloso, algo que quedaría para siempre entre ellos… Al menos ella no se arrepentía de nada,… y estaba segura de que él tampoco…

Puso sus ojos en el reloj de la mesa de noche junto a ellos… ¡Eran las 11 de la mañana! …

Unos pequeños gruñidos y ligeros movimientos, le hicieron caer en cuenta de que él ya estaba a puertas de despertarse…

"Será mejor que me levante antes de que despierte…" –pensó la pelinegra,… pero al menor intento que hizo de zafarse de él, sintió sus brazos apretarse alrededor de ella como un fuerte candado…

- ¿A dónde y por qué con tanta prisa?...- le escuchó susurrar en su oído…

- …

De inmediato sintió sus labios apretarse contra su cuello en un beso tras otro… sus manos deslizarse por su cintura lentamente acariciando su espalda y su vientre desnudos,… Su cuerpo se estremecía,… pero,… ¡Estaba loco si creía que le iba dejar a él solo el control de la situación!...

Se dio la vuelta para darle la cara y sentir sus labios, esta vez, posarse sobre los suyos… ¿Y cómo no corresponderle?... Deslizando su lengua por los labios de su amado comenzó a jugar con la suya, haciendo que los dos se centraran en ese placentero beso… que cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más intenso…

Él empezó a hacer a un lado las sabanas para llegar de nuevo a ella… la joven, pudo sentir sus manos sujetándola con firmeza de la cintura… Ella rompió el beso…

- … ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo de anoche?… - preguntó ella con una sonrisa divertida…

- Mmm… Déjame pensar… - dijo él – No…- respondió de inmediato, dirigiéndose a besar el cuello de su novia… siendo detenido a mitad del camino por la palma de la chica…

- Si, seguimos así, no pararemos nunca… - dijo sin borrar su sonrisa…

- Y ¿Cual es el problema?...

- … Mira la hora qué es… - dijo ella señalando la con la mirada el reloj de la mesa…

- … - Inuyasha bufó – Nuestro ensayo comienza a las 2 tarde… - dijo y volviendo su mirada a la pelinegra – Tenemos 3 horas para hacer lo que se nos antoje…

- Suficiente tiempo para que hables con Miroku y se arreglen de una vez por todas…

El peli plateado suspiró… y se volvió a recostar boca arriba a mirara el techo…

- … Inuyasha… - dijo ella al cabo de un rato…

- … - él no dijo nada…

- No seas terco… tarde o temprano tendrán que hacerlo… Son hermanos…

- … Nunca se me olvida… - suspiró él… - De acuerdo… - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos…

Kagome lo abrazo dulcemente en señal de apoyo… eso para él no era nada fácil… Se dieron un beso más… ( N.A.: Que duro como veinte minutos… nah, estoy exagerando fueron solo diez), y luego finalmente se levantaron de la cama…

Miroku había tenido un sueño pésimo… por lo que a esa hora cayó en que no valdría la pena intentar recuperarlo… así que fue a su baño para darse una ducha…

Inuyasha fue directamente al cuarto de su hermano… Por mucho que le costará, Kagome tenía razón: No solo eran compañeros de grupo, eran hermanos… y no podía continuar enfadado con alguien que probablemente vería a diario por varios años de su vida…

Encontró la habitación vacía… el sonido de la ducha en el interior del baño le indico que Miroku no estaba muy lejos… Se sentó en la cama a pensar como iniciar la "conversación" sin romper la promesa que le había hecho a Kagome de no gritar… Pero en el momento en que hizo sus manos hacia atrás para apoyarse sobre el colchón… sintió que algo se arrugaba bajo una de sus palmas…

Era un sobre amarillento… Qué raro, nunca lo había visto antes,… ¿sería la letra de alguna canción o algún ritmo nuevo?... No tenía mucho interés en él,… pero solo por matar el tiempo en espera del ojiazul… lo abrió para ojear su contenido…

Unos segundos y el mundo enteró se transformo a su alrededor…

¡¡No podía creerlo!!… ¡¡ ¿Takeru Hiromi?!.... ¡¡ ¿Contrato de Patrocinio?!!... ¡¡ ¿Europa?!!...

Sus ojos recorrían el papel, mientras una expresión de desconcierto total se formaba en su rostro… Casi no sentía su cuerpo,.. Estaba inmóvil por la impresión,… mientras en su mente todo volaba a mil por hora…

"Con que esto se traía Miroku" – pensó al cabo de un rato, apartando el papel de su vista, con la respiración agitada – "No puedo creerlo… Mi propio hermano…" – añadió con un enojo retenido mientras cerraba los ojos y presionaba el puño…

En aquel instante la puerta del baño se abrió y Miroku salió ya cambiado de este…

Cinco segundos bastaron para que ambos se encararan y el ambiente se llenara de tensión… Miroku recibió como un balde de agua fría la helada mirada de su hermano y la sorpresa de ver aquel documento en sus manos, que él había dejado afuera del cajón por haberlo estado ojeando la noche anterior hasta muy tarde… Todo estaba muy claro…

- … Tienes cinco segundos para explicar esto…- dijo el peli plateado haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por controlarse…

- No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas – fue lo que dijo Miroku quitándole de las manos el sobre…

- ¡Eso es lo que contestas! – gritó Inuyasha enojado, aunque en su tono se notaba también la decepción…Miroku bajo un poco la mirada- … ¿Cuándo paso eso? … ¿Desde cuándo tienes ese papel?... – preguntó Inuyasha aun con el tono de voz algo elevado…

- … Desde hace dos semanas…

- ¡¿Dos semanas?!

- Toque el ritmo delante del Sr. Hiromi y le interesó – continuó Miroku elevando su voz para callar la del peli plateado…

- … ¿El ritmo nuevo? – la voz de Inuyasha destilaba asombro… - ¿El que no estaba terminado?

- Lo está – lo corrigió Miroku - Yo lo termine

- ¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?!

- Quería probarlo primero yo mismo… - dijo el ojiazul subiendo su voz otra vez…

- Si, y delante de un productor de fama mundial… - dijo el peli plateado con sarcasmo…

- ¡¡Fue un accidente!!

- ¡¡Entonces ¿por qué aceptaste el contrato?!!

Miroku bajó la mirada una vez más, mientras Inuyasha se daba cuenta solo de la verdad…

- … ¿Vas a firmar con él?

- … Y si sí, ¿qué? – preguntó él desafiante en lo que volvía a subir la mirada… y dejaba impactado al ojidorado con su respuesta- Te guste o no, tengo derecho a tomar mis propias decisiones…

- … ¿y ese es tu gran plan? – dijo Inuyasha volviendo a subir la voz - ¡¡¿Nos vas a abandonar, Miroku?!!

- ¡¡Yo no he dicho eso!!

- ¡¡Entonces necesito un traductor contigo, porque la ver no comprendo que es lo que quieres!! – respiro - Y hablar contigo no me ayuda…

- ¿Te digo algo?… - dijo Miroku mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta… - Somos dos…

Inuyasha ya no se contenía…

- … ¡¡Escúchate!!… - dijo con la ira en su voz…Tomó a Miroku de los hombros para volver a encararlo, el cual no volvió a bajar la mirada…-…¡Y entenderás porque siento que todo el peso esta encima de mí!

- ¡Inuyasha!...

Kagome irrumpió en la habitación alertada por los gritos… y se quedó inmóvil ante la escena que encontró…

Miroku había sentido como un golpe seco ante la última frase dicha por su hermano…

- … Yo nunca te pedí que cargaras con mis asuntos… - dijo sonriendo de una manera sarcástica… mientras Inuyasha, sorprendido por lo que decía lo soltaba – Y descuida, no tendrás que hacerlo más… - volvió a darse la vuelta – Yo puedo solo…

- ¿Así?

- Ya lo verás…

El ojiazul salió de la habitación de inmediato, casi atropellando a la pelinegra en la entrada que no pudo decir nada para calmar al peli plateado, que contrariado le dio un golpe a la pared…

Miroku se largo del edificio, su cabeza era un verdadero torbellino de emociones,… entre ellas, frustración, ira, enfado,… dolor…

Anduvo por las calles tratando de deshacerse de todas ellas… Fue Inútil…¡¿Con qué creía que no podía arreglárselas solo?!... Típico de Inuyasha, ¡¡¿Cómo podía exigirle explicaciones si él tampoco estaba siendo sincero con él?!!... ¡¿Se creía su jefe o qué?!...Pues… se iba a enterar…

* * *

El teléfono de su casa sonó justo cuando ella estaba terminando de cambiarse…

- … Hola – contestó tranquilamente la pelirroja…

- Ayame,… soy Miroku…

- Hola Miroku ¿Como estás?... No esperaba tu llamada… - dijo ella extrañada, aunque contentísima de que le hablase…

- Necesito verte… - Miroku fue directo al grano – ¿Puedes venir al parque cercano al estudio?...

- …Si – la voz de Miroku sonaba diferente por lo que la pelirroja no lo pensó dos veces – Salgo para allá…

- Gracias…- dijo él, desbordando agradecimiento en su voz…

- No hay porque…

Colgó el teléfono y se puso en camino… Dijo la verdad: No había porque, el muchacho era muy valioso para ella y si había algo en que ella podría ayudarlo no tendría ni que pedirlo…

Lo encontró recostado en un árbol del parque con la mirada fija en el cielo,… el chico se veía muy melancólico…

- Miroku – dijo su nombre apenas lo avistó...

- … - El joven volteó a verla sin mucho entusiasmo... – Ayame… - dijo una vez que la chica estuvo frente a él…

La joven sabía que por cómo estaba las palabras de ánimo no servirían, ni tampoco las preguntas sobre su situación… Pero deseaba apoyarlo,… aunque no supiese en qué, ella lo haría… y para demostrarlo, acerco su cara al rostro gacho del chico… para luego levantarlo delicadamente con una de sus manos, poniendo sus ojos en los de ella…

Los ojos azules del chico se abrieron con un poco de sorpresa por el gesto, y luego se perdieron en ese océano color esmeralda… hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los cuales Miroku llegó a sentirse mucho más tranquilo, y embozó una sonrisa sincera… la cual fue correspondida…

- Vine de inmediato… - dijo ella al cabo del silencio - ¿Qué sucede?

- Pues… - El muchacho suspiró, bajó la mirada y luego la regresó a la pelirroja... – Lo haré, Ayame…

- …- la joven puso un semblante de incredulidad…

- Presentaré tu canción ante el Sr. Hiromi… -aclaró él...

Ante esa breve frase la joven dibujó una inmensa y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro,… y, antes de que el chico se percatara, estaba recibiendo el más tierno abrazo…

Por un segundo Miroku se sintió paralizado del asombro pero luego, al sentir ese perfume embriagador, esos cálidos brazos alrededor de su cuello… correspondió…

- Gracias… - dijo ella cuando se soltaron – Significa mucho para mí…

- … Un placer… - dijo él, con una sincera y atractiva sonrisa en el rostro…

* * *

Sencillamente no podían creer lo que el peli plateado les acababa de contar… ¡Era imposible!... Pero sin embargo todo parecía encajar…

Se encontraban los tres en la sala de estar del departamento…en medio de un tedioso silencio, luego de que se había descubierto la verdad… Y entre ellos la más dolida por esto, era la hermosa castaña…

Estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala con la cara oculta entre las manos y a la vez sus brazos apoyados en sus piernas… Sumida en una profunda tristeza… ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así?!... ¡¿Cómo no se pudo dar cuenta?!... Tanto misterio, tantos secretos,… Sabía que estaban en una situación tediosa, pero nunca imagino que tanto… ¡¿Por qué no pudo confiarle ni siquiera eso a ella?!...

Inuyasha estaba apoyado sobre la pared del cuarto mirando el techo… Le costó mucho hacerlo, pero pudo dejar de lado un momento lo del ojiazul para regresar a eso tipos… Los malnacidos Shichinintai… Si Miroku quería separarse del grupo, algo estaba claro, no podría hacerlo hasta que les echaran el guante a esos tipos… De lo contrario su vida podía correr mucho más peligro… ¡Había que dejarle claro eso!...(N.A.: Después de todo… es su hermano…)

- Tenemos que ir al estudio y decirle de esto al Sr. Kiba… - dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo a las chicas que lo miraron incrédulas… - Si Miroku quiere hacer esto, no podemos detenerlo,… pero si los Shichinintai, se enteran lo encontraran como presa fácil… debemos advertirle que no podrá dejarnos hasta que esos tipos esos ya no sean un peligro para su vida…

- Inuyasha…- Kagome lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa…. Su novio hablaba como si ya fuera un hecho total e indudable el que Miroku fuera a dejarlos…

Sango se levantó de su asiento,…

- Estoy de acuerdo… - dijo con total tranquilidad y seriedad en el rostro – Debemos avisarle de inmediato…

- Sango…- dijo Kagome en voz baja, también sorprendida de la actitud de su amiga… pero luego asintió con la cabeza…

Y con esta conclusión, los tres chicos se pusieron en marcha al estudio…

* * *

Todo pasó tan rápido ante sus ojos que ni él mismo se lo creía… En cuanto supo que sería él, quien presentaría la canción de la joven compositora, el Sr. Hiromi quiso verle de inmediato… y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, el estudio ya estaba, casi, completamente listo… Le sorprendió muchísimo la velocidad con la que los músicos se prepararon en el escenario tan pronto como este influyente productor dio la orden… sin duda era una persona sumamente importante…

- No pensé que todo fuese a suceder tan pronto… -comentó Miroku mientras observaba que ya solo faltaba que el subiese al escenario y realizará la presentación…

- ¿Pues qué esperabas? – le preguntó Ayame entusiasmada – En cuanto le dije al Sr. Hiromi que lo haría tú, preparó todo de inmediato… Tiene mucho interés en ti…

- Me doy cuenta…

- ¿Y… de que tanto habla esta joven pareja?...- preguntó muy jovialmente, el Sr. Hiromi, llegando por detrás de los chicos…

Miroku y Ayame bajaron la mirada durante un breve momento, debido a la vergüenza… No sabían si era por la sorpresa que les dio el caballero al aparecer allí justo cuando hablaban de él…, o porque los había llamado "pareja"…

- … Nada importante… - dijo Miroku con la voz algo ronca…

- Entonces,… ¿Qué esperas para subir al escenario, muchacho?...- dijo el productor dándole una palmada en el hombro al ojiazul…

- … Si me disculpan… - dijo Ayame en voz baja – Ya regreso…

La joven pelirroja se marcho de la sala, a los baños del estudio… donde, de inmediato, se lanzó agua a la cara con las manos…

No tenía idea de porque se había sonrojado ante esa simple palabra ("pareja")… Solo agradecía que ni Miroku ni Hiromi se hubieran percatado de aquello… ¿Qué le pasaba?... No era el momento para ponerse a recordar lindos momentos pasados que jamás volverían… ¿O que quizás… ¿si lo harían?... NO… Eso seguramente no ocurriría… pero,… la pregunta del millón… era… ¿Ella quería que volvieran?

Se miro una vez más en el espejo… y luego sacudió la cabeza,… Ese no era el momento para cuestionarse con aquello… Si no para estar pendiente de la presentación que podía asegurarle el trabajo de sus sueños…

Salió del baño para, nada más y nada menos, que toparse en el pasillo con…

- Ayame…- dijo Inuyasha con la sorpresa plasmada en el rostro…

- Inuyasha, chicas… Hola – saludo la ojiverde con el mismo semblante…

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó de frente, Sango…

- Yo… - en su mente Ayame no pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿Miroku no se los ha dicho?...

En aquel momento, y para interrumpir la escena se oyó el sonido de la música en el interior de la sala de pruebas…

- Ya empezó – exclamó la pelirroja y partió corriendo hacia ese lugar…Seguida por el resto de los chicos…

* * *

Durante aquellos breves segundos pareció dudar en lo que iba a hacer,… por fin caía en cuenta de que lo que lo había llevado hasta allí era un arrebato de furia,…. pero también tenía deseos de hacerlo, de refregarles a todos que podía brillar él solo…

Los tañires de los músicos comenzaron bajar para que él entonara la letra y a la vez añadiera le sonido de su guitarra… Fuera cual fuera la razón por la que estaba allí ya no podía retractarse… Además: Ayame contaba con él… la joven ya se había situado a un lado del escenario,… no podía defraudarla…

Así que… Tomó aire y….

_Take my hand tonight (Miroku)_

_We can run so far_

_We can change the world to anything you want_

_We can talk for hours just staring at the stars_

_They shine down to show us_

¡Añade la guitarra!

_That you know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holding all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know..we're inseparable_

_We could run forever if you want_

_And I would not get tired_

_Because I'd be with you_

_I can tell you're listening until the very end_

_We have done all these things_

Francamente se sentía muy bien... tanto que su entusiasmo aumentó, … duplicando lo excelente que sonaban su tañir y voz combinados… ¡El chico se sentía en la cima!

_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You'll still be holdin' all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know..we're inseparable_

Mientras que Inuyasha, Sango y Kagome, que se encontraban en la parte más alta de la sección de espectadores, no daban crédito ni a sus oídos ni a sus ojos por lo absortos que estaban… Ayame se sentía en la cumbre de la felicidad: ¡Miroku lo estaba haciendo de maravilla!... ¡Al Sr. Hiromi le estaba fascinando la canción! ¡Acababa de decirle que estaba contratada!... Se sentía tan agradecida con el joven guitarrista… Y de un momento a otro… Miroku cometió, quizás, su peor error… Antes de que los tañires de los demás instrumentos volvieran a bajar, para que el cantara… Tomó a Ayame de la muñeca y la llevó al centro del escenario junto con él,… para darle una vuelta (como si estuvieran bailando) y luego pegarla a él, rodeando su cintura con la mano que tenía libre,… dejando sus rostros a tan solo un par de palmos de distancia…

El chico cantó lo siguiente, con los ojos fijos en los de la pelirroja, con una suavidad envidiable… Esta última acción, sin duda, fue la cereza del espectáculo…

_I would give it up_

_To never let you fall_

_Cause you know we're inseparable_

_I would give it all_

_Just to show you I'm in love_

_Yea you know we're inseparable_

Finalmente la soltó para añadir el sonido de su instrumento y cantar con toda su energía…

_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You'll still be holdin' all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know...we're inseparable_

La música cesó… se pudo escuchar los enérgicos aplausos del Sr. Hiromi en primera fila… mientras Miroku hacía una reverencia y dejaba la guitarra en el suelo… y cuando levantó la mirada finalmente los vio: sus compañeros lo miraban directamente, cada uno con distintos semblantes en el rostro… pero ninguno de ellos consiguió incomodarlo… ni en lo más mínimo… El joven ojiazul se internó en el interior del escenario…

Allí lo primero que hizo fue darle un sorbo a una botella de agua… de inmediato, sintió una mano en su hombro…

- Miroku…

- Ayame… - dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta… - Gracias,…

- …- la joven no le preguntó de qué le agradecía… solo fue al punto -¿Por qué lo hiciste?...

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él… ( N.A.: Como si no supieras )

- … Pegarme a ti… - dijo Ayame…- No era necesario… el Sr. Hiromi ya me contrató…

- Yo…

Miroku buscaba en su mente el porqué de lo que había hecho,… cuando irrumpió una figura más en la habitación…

- … Sango…

La castaña lo veía fijamente, con un semblante que demostraba varias emociones… enojo, tristeza, dolor,… pero más que nada decepción…

Jamás había visto esos bellos ojos marrones mirarlo de esa forma,… se veían vidriosos, como a punto de romper a llorar, pero a la vez destilaban frustración…

Con qué "ella" si lo sabía,… ¡Él se había guardado ese secreto para todos menos para ella!,… ¡Se lo había ocultado a todos!... pero con ella… ¡No!, ¡que bah, con ella era un libro abierto!… ¡¿Por qué?!... ¡¿Por qué con ella podía tener más confianza?!... ¡¿Qué significaba para él?! … ¡¿Que habían sido?! ,… ¡¿Qué eran?!.... ¡Ya no podía pasar más sin saberlo!...

Por fin el joven comenzaba a sentirse mal… La peor basura del universo,… pero no decía nada, ni ella tampoco,… solo estaban allí…

Ayame tampoco hacía nada… ¿Debía sentirse culpable?... en realidad, ¿de qué?... Ella jamás hizo algo para meterse en su relación… y si lo hizo, nunca fue con esas intenciones… ¿o sí?

No hubo movimiento alguno hasta que Inuyasha entró en la escena…

- ¡Miroku!

¡Y, como alma que lleva el diablo, Miroku salió corriendo del lugar!... Sin darle tiempo a Inuyasha de recuperar el aliento, antes de partir detrás de él…

Sango y Ayame no pasaron más que dos segundos solas pues de inmediato llegó Kagome… que preocupadísima por la situación, colocó su mano en el hombro de su amiga…

- Sango…

La castaña rompió a llorar desconsoladamente… Y al momento abandonó, a toda velocidad, el lugar seguida por su mejor amiga…

Quedo sola, la pelirroja… que, con confusos pensamientos, se dejó caer sobre una silla…

* * *

Ignorando por completo todo lo que acababa de suceder a aquellas personas que formaban parte de su pasado,…cierta bella pelinegra se dirigía al despacho del dueño de cierto famoso hotel en Nueva York,…

"No hay nadie"…- Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Kikyo cuando ingresó en una lujosa oficina donde a, al parecer, no había ni un alma…

Cuando, solo por curiosidad, ella se había aproximado al escritorio… sintió unos fuertes brazos abrazarla, por la cintura y un cuerpo que se le pegaba por detrás…

- ¿Me estabas buscando?... – le susurró él al oído, en un tono muy seductor…

- …Si… - dijo ella con la voz entre cortada mientras sentía que el ojidorado respiraba sobre su cabello – Quería que almorzáramos juntos…

- Tus deseos siempre son ordenes, mi querida Kikyo… - dijo en lo que pasaba a besar de forma exquisita el cuello de su amada…

Kikyo sintió una calidez enorme entrarle al cuerpo… dejándose llevar por lo placentero del momento mientras sentía las manos del peli plateado acariciarle la cintura por debajo de su blusa… Era delicioso estar así con él... ella se derretía en sus brazos… pero cuando menos podía poner un poco de "alto" a la situación…

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó ella mientras continuaban en esa posición…

- ¿Yo?... Estoy disfrutando mi almuerzo… - contestó Sesshomaru de forma divertida mientras le daba la vuelta muy lentamente para besar sus labios de forma voraz…

Esto fue acogido de la mejor manera,… Kikyo no se quedaba atrás, cuando se trataba de besarse… Aunque el eligiera no siempre los mejores lugares para demostrarle cuanto la amaba y deseaba, a ella le encantaba que lo hiciera…

Hubiera pasado "algo más" que esos besos y caricias, entre esos dos apasionados jóvenes… Si no hubieran tocado la puerta…

- ¡Maldita sea!… ¿A quién se le ocurre venir ahora?... – exclamó Sesshomaru contrariado mientras se separaba de su novia y se disponía a abrir la "dichosa" puerta…

Kikyo sonreía, como conteniendo una risita, por la reacción de su novio, mientras se abrochaba los botones de su blusa que hacía solo unos segundos habían sido desabrochados…

- Amo Sesshomaru…Los…

- ¡Ahora ¿Qué diablos quieres?, Jaken!- preguntó él de golpe interrumpiendo a su agitado sirviente…

- Perdone la interrupción… - dijo al ver a Kikyo en el despacho de su Sr. – Pero "Ellos" están aquí…

Al escuchar la palabra "Ellos", el joven cambio por completo de semblante…

- Ah… ahora los veré… - dijo y luego se volvió hacia la pelinegra… - Kikyo, espérame aquí,… enseguida regreso…

Y abandonó el despacho detrás de su sirviente, dejando algo intrigada a la joven cantante,… Ya que nunca había visto que su semblante cambiara tan radicalmente, por otra persona que no fuera ella misma… Pero en fin, quizás no era nada de qué preocuparse…

Mientras esperaba la joven se sentó en la elegante silla del escritorio… acariciando sus acabados del cuero más fino,… cuando descubrió, en el mueble de madera, un cajón entre abierto… Solo por curiosidad, lo terminó de abrir y miró su contenido…

Dentro había un único libro o, mejor dicho, cuaderno empastado en fino cuero de color negro… Kikyo comenzó a pasar las hojas con el dedo sin darle mucha importancia al contenido… de lo único que se dio cuenta fue que estaba completamente lleno, como si alguien hubiese escrito toda su vida en él…

Fue entonces, cuando al pasar su dedo por la última hoja, dejó caer dos fotos al suelo, que habían estado dentro del libro… Se inclinó para recogerlas… y de inmediato los reconoció…

"No puede ser…" – pensó impactada llevándose la mano a la boca…

* * *

El peli plateado perseguía a su hermano a toda velocidad… ¡¡Ya era el colmo con él!!... ¡¡Tenía que darle una explicación!!...

Finalmente lo alcanzó… Sujetándolo con fuerza de su chaqueta… Lo detuvo y sujetó con firmeza de los hombros…

- ¡¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!!... – gritó el ojidorado, mientras el ojiazul tenía el rostro gacho… - ¡¡Ya has llegado muy lejos con esto!!... – Su hermano no le contestaba - ¡¡Miroku!!

- …Acaso…- su voz sonaba extraña… - ¿No lo has entendido?...

PLAF… Inuyasha no tuvo ni tiempo de demostrar la impresión que le dejaban las palabras y el tono de voz de su hermano… ¡¡Pues este le había plantado un golpe en el pecho!!... Y con tal fuerza que lo mandó hacia atrás apartándolo por completo de él…

No quería que lo sujetara de esa forma y mucho menos que le hablará así… No era nadie para hacerlo…

Inuyasha casi se queda sin aire… se tocó el lugar del pecho donde había recibido el golpe,… levantó la vista hacia su hermano que estaba a unos seis pasos de él con una mirada de furia que jamás le había visto…

- ME TIENES HARTO… ¡¿Lo sabías?!... – dijo a todo pulmón mientras el peli plateado se levantaba -¡¡¿Crees que todo depende de tu decisión?!! ¡¡¿Crees que no podría hacer nada sin el grandioso Inuyasha?!!... ¡¡Pues acabo de demostrar que me puede ir muy bien sin ti!!

- ¡¡Y, ¿eso es "muy bien"?!!... ¡¡Decepcionar por completo a tu equipo, abandonarnos en el peor momento y poner en riesgo tu vida!! …- gritó Inuyasha furioso- POR FAVOR, ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE?

- ¡¡No me presiones!!... ¡¡No puedes esperar que todo el tiempo haga lo que me pides como si nada!! – dijo Miroku sin perder la compostura,… miraba a la cara a su hermano sin doblegarse ante sus palabras…

- ¡Tan solo quería hacerlo correcto!... – el ojidorado comenzaba a desesperarse mientras miraba a otro lado - ¡No quería que nada les pasará a ustedes!

- ¡Y, ¿creíste que si te comportabas como nuestro jefe eso se iba a solucionar?!... ¡Te guste o no voy a tomar mis propias decisiones!... ¡¡Acostúmbrate!!

- NO SE TRATA DE ESO… - gritó Inuyasha tratando de dominarse… volvió a mirar a su hermano - ¡¡Te estás comportando como un impaciente, un impulsivo… y lo más importante!!... – Tomó aire – No estás siendo tú…

- ¡Ja!... – rió Miroku en lo qué metía su mano en su cinturón y sacaba algo - ¿Te digo una cosa hermano mayor?... No estoy de acuerdo contigo… - dijo empuñando a "Silver" contra el ojidorado…

Inuyasha no se esperaba esto… Su cara de total desconcierto lo reveló, mientras veía a Miroku asumir posición de desafío…

- No lo hagas, Miroku…

- Es la única forma de acabar con esto… - dijo el ojiazul

El peli plateado respiro con resignación y lentamente sacó a "Colmillo de Acero" y asumió la misma posición de combate… Para batirse con una de las personas que menos había pensado que lo haría alguna vez…

CONTINUARA

Este cap. Contuvo la canción

"Inseparable" de The Jonas Brothers (Por Miroku)

Todos los derechos reservados


	10. LA RAZÓN DE MÁS DE UNA PELEA

LA RAZÓN DE MÁS DE UNA PELEA

Un viento helado corrió a su alrededor, como queriendo hacer más tedioso el ambiente… Sus miradas estaban fijas la una en la otra sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera aún algún movimiento… luego de unos segundos,..

¡Miroku fue el primero en atacar!

ZAP,… el aire fue rasgado de tal manera que se pudo oír un claro silbido al momento del ataque,… Inuyasha no supo si fue gracias a su habilidad o la suerte por lo que pudo esquivarlo… E intentar atacar aprovechando los segundos en los que Miroku se recuperaba…

Pero subestimaba a su adversario si creía que estos serían mucho, pues en el momento de su ataque, casi al instante, el ojiazul dio un giro y contrarresto el golpe con un choque de ambos aceros…

* * *

La ansiedad con la que esperaba su regreso a la estancia aumentó de inmediato… No tenía ni idea de cómo iba preguntárselo, pero den por hecho que lo haría… Era una pregunta que no podía resistir más dentro de ella…

Mientras, que en otra habitación, de aquel lujoso hotel…

PLAF!! Su puño se dio con fuerza contra la mesa… ¡Estaba de verdad muy enfado! ¡Lo que iba a pagarles no era nada despreciable! ¡Y por sus reconocidas reputaciones, ellos ya deberían de haber cumplido hacía días!...

- ¡No me importa que tan cerca de ustedes este la policía! ¡No les daré ni un centavo hasta que terminen!...

Está de más decir que Bankotsu estaba más que harto de trabajar y de recibir órdenes del mismo tipo por tanto tiempo… En ese mismo instante, casi tiene un arranque de ira, que le llevó la mano directo a la navaja que siempre llevaba consigo… Pero Renkotsu le dijo con la mirada que lo pensara bien, Bankotsu apretó los dientes y alejo la mano del peligroso objeto: Necesitaban el dinero para salir del país…

- Si nos permitiera matarlos allí mismo, acabaríamos más rápido…- intervino Jakotsu que hasta ahora había tenido participación nula en la conversación…

- ¡Eso no! – lo mandó a callar él que los había contratado… - Los quiero vivos…Para esta noche… - Empezó a dirigirse a la salida de la habitación – O pueden considerarse despedidos… - dijo en lo que cerraba la puerta de un portazo…

Bankotsu de nuevo perdió el control, y esta vez nadie pudo detenerlo… Tiro la navaja hacia la puerta clavándola en ella atravesándola por completo justo a la altura donde había estado la cabeza del sujeto… (N.A.: O.O Que puntería)

- Esto se está saliendo de nuestro control ¿eh?… - comentó Jakotsu observando la conducta de su hermano mayor sin mucha importancia…

- No más… - dijo Bankotsu apretando los dientes y con la furia dibujada en el rostro… Se volvió hacia su otro hermano- Renkotsu, prepara el veneno negro…

- ¿El veneno negro? – repitió este completamente incrédulo …

- Ya me oíste…

- Pero,… La última vez que lo utilizamos hubo un error en la medida… y terminamos asesinando a la victima antes de tiempo…- explicaba con voz entrecortada mientras su hermano le dirigía una mirada fulminante… - Akado dijo que no nos dará ni un centavo si…

- Entonces te sugiero que no te equivoques esta vez… - lo calló Bankotsu con voz potente – ¡El asunto se termina esta noche!

El peli plateado regresó al despacho donde había dejado a su novia, para encontrarla con el semblante menos esperado… La joven estaba pálida y nerviosa…

- Kikyo… - el joven avanzó hacia ella y le tomó dulcemente por los hombros- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo malo en mi ausencia?

- … - chica levantó la cara y fijo su vista en aquellos ojos dorados que demostraban preocupación por ella… - Sesshomaru… ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó en lo que mostraba ambas fotos que llevaba en la mano…

El joven mostró un poco de asombro en su rostro: Entre todas las preguntas del mundo esa era la que menos esperaba escuchar… La soltó lentamente en lo que bajaba la mirada y daba un suspiro…

- … tendría que habértelo dicho… - dijo como para sí mismo…

Ignoraba por completo la relación entre esos chicos y su bella novia, pero el asunto era algo que incumbía, de entero, toda su vida…

* * *

¡Chispas saltaron de los cuchillos!... Que jamás habían sido chocados con tanta fiereza… Durante un breve momento, a Inuyasha le pareció que esa sería la parte cumbre de la pelea, pero no fue así…

¡De un momento a otro Miroku separó sus aceros dando un salto hacia atrás!... Y utilizando una de sus manos para impulsarse en el piso, golpeo a Inuyasha con un certero puñetazo en el pecho y este se fue hacia atrás con un gran dolor en el estomago…

Inuyasha no se dejó impresionar y regresó de inmediato al ataque… Aunque en realidad si lo estaba: Nunca había visto a su hermano utilizar esa técnica,… ¿Acaso la había hecho justo en ese instante?...

El combate continuó,… Choque tras choque…Ambos jóvenes gastaban sus cuchillos de una manera impresionante y la pelea no tenía cara de terminar pronto… Para ambos era demasiado difícil pelear entre ellos: Conocían demasiado bien al otro y eso les permitía predecir casi como por arte de magia cada movimiento y contrarrestarlo…

* * *

El peli plateado tomo asiento en uno de los muebles de su oficina… le era difícil comenzar un relato tan largo y tan rico en contenido que la cabeza de cualquiera echaría a dar vueltas con tan solo escuchar la mitad de él…

- Kikyo… - tomó un respiro – ¿Recuerdas que hace poco te dije que la fortuna que poseo ahora fue en un inició de mi padre?... – la joven asintió despacio – Pues no es así,… El hombre que me dejó todo esto no era mi padre biológico sino mi padrastro… Él se casó con mi madre cuando ella estaba esperándome…

La chica comenzó a comprender lo fuerte del relato… pero se mantuvo de pie…

- Ella era muy joven,… el libro en el que hallaste esas fotografías es su diario, y es el único recuerdo que me queda de ella…- dijo estas palabras con mucha pena – Me lo dejo poco antes de morir,… En él estaba toda la verdad sobre mi origen… -Pausa… - Durante su juventud, estuvo muy enamorada de otro hombre… - en sus palabras se notaba el rencor hacia la persona que acababa de nombrar… - Él cual al final se casó con otra… ¡Tuvo el descaro de rechazar a mí madre a pesar de que ella estaba a punto de tener un hijo suyo y le negó por completo su ayuda!… - presionó el puño con furia… - Y a pesar de todo ella siempre lucho para darme una buena vida, aunque eso significará su dolor y tristeza…

Hubo una pausa prolongada…

- Cuando me entere de todo esto… apenas y pude creerlo… - dijo – Todas las desdichas de mi madre tenían un solo culpable… Yo… – pausa – Juré en nombre de su memoria que la vengaría,… Castigaría a quien la lastimó… En sus hijos…

Todo ya estaba más claro que el agua… Sesshomaru se puso de pie…

- … Los que están en esas fotografías… - pausa - Son mis hermanos…

Las piernas de Kikyo se negaron a seguirla sosteniendo… Y lo hicieron tan de repente, que apenas le dieron tiempo a Sesshomaru para sostener a la bella joven que acababa de desmayarse….

* * *

ZAP!!!!... LA PELEA CONTINUABA…

Separaron sus aceros y mantuvieron distancia por un breve momento… Ambos jadeaban de cansancio,…

Inuyasha no se lo creía… ya presentía que la pelea se prolongaría mucho, pero nunca espero que tanto…

El panorama comenzaba a tornarse oscuro… la calle en la que estaban disputando aquel encuentro yacía completamente desierta… El cielo comenzaba a nublarse como queriendo hacer más tedioso el aire que corría entre ellos…

"¿Este es Miroku?- pensaba mientras observaba cada movimiento de su hermano - ... ¿Cuándo?... ¿Cuándo… se hizo…tan fuerte? "

"Inuyasha es el rival más fuerte que he tenido…" - pensó el pelinegro con respiración agitada – "Conoce mis técnicas, mis habilidades y debilidades,… Parece que todo este tiempo junto nos hizo aprender demasiado el uno del otro… – dio una pausa y miró a su "Silver" –"pero esa…también es una desventaja… "

Inuyasha lo miró con cierto desconcierto… El ojiazul observaba su cuchillo como si estuviera pensativo… ¿Que planeaba hacer?...

Miroku tomó aire… y volvió a asumir una posición de combate… Inuyasha se preparó para defenderse… El ojiazul preparaba un ataque frontal…Era una técnica bastante riesgosa pero si resultaba efectiva le daría la victoria… no era algo que alguno de los dos hubiera utilizado antes…

¡¡Miroku atacó!!... Inuyasha pegó un salto a un costado justo en el instante en el que faltaban menos de dos segundos para que este se efectuara con éxito… ¡Consiguiendo evadirlo!

En esos breves segundos todo lo que tendría que hacer pasó por su cabeza… ¡Miroku había fallado!,… ¡Tenía que contraatacar ya!… ¡¡Era su oportunidad!!

Inuyasha dio al vuelta a "Colmillo de acero", dispuesto a aprovechar el segundo en el que Miroku, por haber fallado en su ataque tenía la defensa descuidada…Pero…

"_…Hermano_" – una vocecita infantil sonó en su cabeza como si fuera la de cualquier recuerdo de su niñez…

ZAP… ¡Un segundo de duda!...Le bastó a Miroku… para darse la vuelta y contraatacar con un golpe del mango de "Silver" a la muñeca de Inuyasha… con tal magnitud que "Colmillo de Acero" salió disparado de la mano de su dueño…

Y antes de que el ojidorado pudiera reaccionar, la punta de "Silver" ya estaba apuntando directamente a su cuello…

El viento pareció detenerse a su alrededor mientras los dos permanecían inmóviles… Inuyasha miraba completamente pasmado a su hermano frente a él,… sosteniendo el cuchillo contra su cuello… Su mirada esta tan emotiva como la suya…

Miroku mantenía el mango de "Silver" muy apretado sin bajarlo ni un centímetro… Pero en su mente no paraba de cuestionarse… :"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué si mi ataque falló?... ¿Por qué Inuyasha no aprovechó aquel momento?... "- pregunta concluida- "¿Por qué no se atrevió a atacarme?"

Sus miradas se encontraron… El rostro de Miroku pareció suavizarse y… Como sorprendido de sí mismo, comenzó a bajar el cuchillo…

Inuyasha aún tenía la respiración agitada como para decir algo… Además tampoco sabía que decir… Su hermano tenía el rostro gacho, parecía confundido y a la vez contrariado…

A falta de palabras, el peli plateado intentó colocar su mano en el hombro del ojiazul… pero este de inmediato se alejó corriendo…¡¡¡Que rabia sentía!!!

Sintió el viento darle con fuerza en la cara por la velocidad a la que iba, en ningún momento se volvió a mirar hacia atrás… Se alejó lo más que pudo de él, sin escuchar de su parte una palabra para detenerlo… ¡¡No era esa la forma en la que había querido que terminara!!... Pero entonces ¿cómo?... Ni él mismo lo sabía…

Inuyasha no se había movido ni un centímetro… Trataba de buscar una solución… Pero en eso, cuando por fin pensó en marcharse de aquel lugar, sintió un piquete devastador en su cuello…

Su cuerpo pareció adormecerse por completo casi de inmediato, fue un sensación increíblemente desagradable… con mucha dificultad se llevó la mano al cuello sintiendo allí una aguja… no tuvo tiempo de quitarla, pues al instante cayó al suelo… completamente inconsciente…

Tres individuos salieron de entre los edificios situados a lado… Bankotsu se acercó lo suficiente para colocar su mano en la yugular del chico, y así comprobar sus signos vitales….

- Ja,..- miró a uno de sus hermanos con una sonrisa de satisfacción – Te felicito Renkotsu, parece que la dosis no se te pasó esta vez… Está vivo… - añadió sonriendo, mientras, sin consideración alguna, extraía la aguja del cuello del ojidorado…

- … - Renkotsu pareció respirar aliviado…

- ¡Tendremos nuestra recompensa! – dijo Jakotsu con una especie de "cara de celebración"….

- Así es… - Bankotsu dirigió una mirada más al inconsciente chico…

Hubiese sido lógico que dijera: "Lo siento, no es nada personal, son negocios…"… pero en el fondo quizás si era personal…

Ya lejos de allí…Finalmente se detuvo… Jadeando de cansancio, se apoyo sobre sus rodillas, sentía el pecho oprimido… Comenzaba a atardecer a su alrededor… Respiró profundo, y miró al cielo… Se sentía terrible, como nunca antes se había sentido… Durante esos breves segundos todo lo que hizo pareció refregarse en su cara… ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso querían hacerlo sentir culpable?

_Where is the moment when we need it the most (Canción de fondo)__You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost __They tell me your blue sky's faded to grey __They tell me your passion's gone away __And I don't need no carrying on __Stand in the line just ahead of the law __You're faking a smile with the coffee you go __You tell me your life's been way off line __You're falling to pieces every time __And I don't need no carrying on _

Miró la navaja, aún en su mano,… "Silver" tenía arañazos muy visibles gracias a lo intensó de la lucha que acababan de tener… Sus manos también habían terminado con uno que otro rasguño, prueba de la locura que cometió al intentar un ataque frontal de tal magnitud… Pero, y a pesar de que había fallado, no tenía ninguna lección grave…

Presionó su fiel arma… Un cierto destello en el ojo del dragón, le hacía pensar que ella también le reprochaba…

_Cause you had a bad day __You're taking one down __You sing a sad song just to turn it around __You say you don't know __You tell me don't lie __You work at a smile and you go for a ride __You had a bad day __The camera don't lie __You're coming back down and you really don't mind __You had a bad day __You had a bad day _

Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos,... mezclándose con el sudor de su rostro… No tenía ni idea de porque caían, ¿o quizás si la tenía?...

_Well you need a blue sky holiday __The point is they laugh at what you say __And I don't need no carrying on __You had a bad day __You're taking one down __You sing a sad song just to turn it around __You say you don't know __You tell me don't lie __You work at a smile and you go for a ride __You had a bad day __The camera don't lie __You're coming back down and you really don't mind __You had a bad day __You had a bad day _

Continuó caminando por las calles sin rumbo fijo… En su cabeza, el choque de los aceros, seguía retumbando,… uno tras otro… así como muchas otras cosas… Las voces de sus compañeros… Una tras otra… 

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink and the whole thing it turns out __Wrong __You might not make it back and you know that you could be well oh that __Strong __Well I'm not wrong __So where is the passion when you need it the most __Oh you and I __You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost _

Abatido, llegó a una colina del parque y se sentó al pie del arból que nacía allí,… apoyando su cabeza y espalda en el tronco, su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo…

Bien, si lo que querían era hacerlo sentir culpable, no tenían por qué seguir: Lo habían conseguido

_Cause you had a bad day __You're taking one down __You sing a sad song just to turn it around __You say you don't know __You tell me don't lie __You work at a smile and you go for a ride __You had a bad day __You've seen what you like __And how does it feel for one more time __You had a bad day __You had a bad day __You had a bad day…_

* * *

Aparte de este ultimo y horrible suceso (y me refiero al secuestro, por supuesto)… No se necesita ir muy lejos para deprimirse…

Mientras el viento proveniente del muelle le daba en la cara y le alborotaba sus cabellos castaños,… Sus ojos no podían evitar el llanto… 

_My everything (Canción de fondo)_

_his game-show dream_

_oh, spin my wheel_

_so freaking entertaining…_

A cada momento no podía evitar preguntarse si ella tenía la culpa… ¿ Qué había hecho mal? ¿ Que pudo ocurrir para perderlo de esa forma? …

_I fantasize…_

_feel so sublime…_

_cake and balloons…_

_wheres my invitation?_

_Oh…Oh…Oh…_

Se abrazaba a sí misma, mientras sentía las gotas rodar por sus mejillas… No importaba que algo en su interior le dijera que la culpa la tenía él y no ella, no podía evitar sentirse así… Después de todo, aún lo quería…

_Like a time bomb ticking on the radiowave,_

_and i'm dancing on the table with the strawberry shake,_

_feel like getting down and dirty with a bucket of love,_

_On the radiowave…_

Lejos de allí…

"¿ Que es lo que realmente quiero?" – se cuestionaba Ayame, que caminaba por un parque con la mirada gacha… Al levantarla, vio delante de ella el columpio en el cual una vez Miroku la había hecho sentir mejor…

_With a velvet sweater and a rocket that's green_

_I was jaded by the cover girly magazine_

_and yet here we are now _

_just'a letting it flow_

_On the radiowave…_

Acarició el objeto con la mano… Antes de sentarse en él, pero sin mecerse… Como necesitaba estar con alguien… Pero si quería acabar de una buena vez con aquella confusión que estaba dentro de ella, tenía que estar a solas consigo misma y ser completamente sincera…

_My cyber doll,_

_kitty carry all_

_Why don't you come_

_Join me for the party?_

Mientras en otra parte…

- ¡¿Qué pasó qué?! – exclamó Koga incrédulo al otro lado del teléfono…

- Sí, ya sé que es imposible de creer…- suspiró Kagome preocupadísima - Y hasta ahora no he visto a Sango luego de que salió del escenario… Estoy muy preocupada por ella… Quien sabe que pueda hacer ahora… Tenemos que…

- …- Koga dejó caer el teléfono…

_Surf that highway_

_straight to PA_

_figure it all out_

_too much information _

_Oh… Oh… Oh…_

- ¿Koga?...

El chico de ojos celestes abandonó de inmediato su apartamento, sin preocuparse siquiera de despedirse de su amiga,… Después de lo que está le había contado por teléfono,… ¡Necesitaba encontrarla!

_Like a time bomb ticking on the radiowave,_

_and i'm dancing on the table with the strawberry shake,_

_feel like getting down and dirty with a bucket of love,_

_On the radiowave…_

_With a velvet sweater and a rocket that's green_

_I was jaded by the cover girly magazine_

_and yet here we are now _

_just'a letting it flow_

_On the radiowave…._

_Radiowave…_

Quizás no serviría de nada su apoyo… pero quería estar con ella… y hacerle ver, de una vez por todas, que él la quería por sobre todas las cosas… Que ese idiota de Miroku no era el único en la faz de la tierra…

_Radioware…_

De regreso en el muelle…Sango se sentía completamente destrozado… Tenía deseos de odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas,… Pero le era inútil: A pesar de lo dolida que estaba, le era inútil obligar a su ser a olvidarlo… A ya no amarlo…

_Like a time bomb ticking on the radiowave,_

_and i'm dancing on the table with the strawberry shake,_

_feel like getting down and dirty with a bucket of love,_

_On the radiowave…_

Entonces, ¿Qué le quedaba?... ¿Solamente sufrir?...

_With a velvet sweater and a rocket that's green_

_I was jaded by the cover girly magazine_

_and yet here we are now _

_just'a letting it flow_

_On the radiowave…._

* * *

La noche ya casi estaba cayendo por completo… Faltaban unos pocos minutos para que el cielo se tornara completamente azul-negro… Y ella aún continuaba en él mismo lugar…

Koga la había buscado por todas partes como un loco,… No era que Sango no le importará, pero ella era más importante para él… Aún no sabía exactamente que iba a decirle cuando la encontrará, pero deseaba hacer eso más que cualquier otra cosa…

Finalmente pudo avistarla… estaba sentada en un columpio, en medio del parque, completamente sola… Más que triste, parecía pensativa…

A la pelirroja le había costado un gran trabajo poner su mente en orden… al fin y al cabo, había tantas cosas… Recuerdos, ideas, sentimientos… pero parecía que finalmente lo había entendido todo,… solo le dolía el hecho de haber causado tantos problemas por haber confundido demasiado las cosas…

La joven aún no se había percatado de su presencia cuando él le habló…

- Ayame…

- Oh… - la joven se sorprendió un poco de verlo – Koga… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- … - el chico suspiró – Te buscaba…

Él se acerco hasta el columpio y miro directamente a los ojos, a la joven… Sería claro y directo con ella, no más rodeos ni nerviosismo,… Eso era seguro…

- Sé todo lo que ha pasado hoy…- dijo Koga provocando la que la sorpresa se agrandará en la chica pelirroja…

- ¿Tú cómo te has… - luego corto su oración para suspirar – No importa...- dijo volviendo a mirar el piso, mientras se mecía un poco…

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó él abiertamente, haciendo que su preocupación y afecto por la joven ojiverde se notara en sus palabras, mientras se sentaba junto a ella en el columpio que había a lado…

- Yo… No estoy muy segura… - contestó ella, sin mirarlo…

- No estés triste – le pidió él, como sí a él le doliera más el verla así de lo que a ella estarlo – Miroku es un idiota… No entiendo cómo pudo tratarlas así a ambas…- dijo con el enojo contra el ojiazul, muy visible en su voz…

- ¡No!... ¡No es su culpa! – dijo ella de pronto dejando absorto a Koga: ¡A pesar de todo, Lo estaba defendiendo!... – Bueno quizás sí,… pero solo en parte…

Ella se levantó del columpio y camino unos pasos adelante, mientras el chico la seguía con la mirada…

- Yo… también soy responsable… - dijo…

- No estarás hablando en serio… - dijo él levantándose también del juego, bastante atento a lo que ella decía…

- Si yo no hubiese ido tan insegura respecto a lo que sentía… Jamás se hubiera creado todo este embrollo entre nosotros… - pausa – Tan solo porque quería… volver a ser tan feliz....

Estás últimas palabras se clavaron en el alma de Koga como un daga…

- Sí hubo algo entre ustedes… ¿verdad? – preguntó pues, aunque sabía que la respuesta podía dolerle mucho, tenía que saberlo…

- Sí… - dijo ella sin voltear a verlo – Lo hubo…- resaltó – Hace ya tres años… Fuimos novios por 10 meses… Fue una relación muy bonita – suspiró ella aún con cariño para esos recuerdos…

Hubo unos segundos de silencio,… durante los cuales, Koga sintió su alma como si alguien acabase se extraer de ella, sin la menor consideración, un puñal de un metro: Su amada y Miroku habían sido novios… Él ya presentía que había algo de gran magnitud entre ellos, pero aún así le había dolido mucho enterarse de esa manera… y lo peor era que,... todo indicaba que…

- … tú todavía lo quieres… ¿no es así? - dijo Koga con voz ronca como preparándose para otra "puñalada"…

Un par de segundos de silencio, que se le hicieron eternos al chico…

- No – contestó Ayame al momento haciendo que é chico la mirara aún más sorprendido- Al menos… ya no de esa manera…

- ¿Entonces?...

- Solo… - suspiró – Me aferre tanto a los recuerdos que,… hice que mi mente confundiera las cosas… Quizás demasiado… - pausa- Miroku ahora solo es un gran amigo, solo eso… Pero…- pausa – creo que me lastima el saber que quizás no pueda volver a estar tan enamorada de alguien como lo estuve de él hace tiempo…

Terminadas estas palabras,… la joven se abrazó a sí misma,… Koga no supo muy bien si lo hacía porque tenía frió (Tomen en cuenta que ya era de noche) o si porque necesitaba ser abrazada… No espero a enterase de la razón de ello,… se acercó a ella, agradecido por la confianza y aprecio que ella había demostrado tenerle al revelarle tanto de ella misma, y colocó ambas manos en los hombros de la pelirroja…

La chica lo miró sin sorpresa por su gestó, pero un tanto extrañada por la mirada comprensiva que le regaló cuando sus ojos chocaron…

- Eso nadie puede saberlo… - dijo él, en respuesta a lo que ella había dicho de ultimo…

- …- Ella bajo un poco la mirada… para luego volver a subirla con una sonrisa cálida…- Gracias Koga…

- ¿Por qué me das las gracias? – dijo él dibujando también una sonrisa…

- Ah… - ella pensó un momento – la verdad,… no sé… - dijo soltando una pequeña risita...

Cualquier otra chica, ante lo último ocurrido entre ella y su amigo de ojos celestes, hubiese estado muy nerviosa, pero Ayame siempre encontraba divertidas esas situaciones, que podrían ser calificadas como "tonterías amorosas"…

"Qué especial eres" – pensó él, maravillado con la joven mientras se quitaba la chamarra y la colocaba sobre sus hombros…

- Vamos…- dijo –Te acompañaré a tú casa – añadió mientras ella lo miraba agradecida y se ponía la chaqueta…

- … - ella asintió…

La caminata fue en silencio total… La chica parecía estar mucho mejor, ahora estaba más tranquila… pero en el fondo le preocupaba saber qué pasaría con Miroku y con Sango, solo esperaba que ellos estuvieran bien y pudieran aclarar todo dentro de sí mismos como ella lo hizo…

Koga, por su parte, tenía muchos deseos de decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentía por ella… pero sabía que no era el momento,… la joven ojiverde acababa de recuperarse de una gran confusión sentimental, y no quería crearle otra casi al instante por una confesión inesperada… Esperaría… Por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que el corazón de la chica de cabellos rojizos no tuviera un dueño…aún… y que tenía muchísimas posibilidades de serlo él…

Llegaron a su destino y la joven se quitó la chamarra prestada…

- Muchas gracias… - dijo dulcemente, devolviendo el objetó…

- No hay de qué – dijo él con una mirada cautivadora…

- …Bueno…- dijo ella mientras abría la puerta e ingresaba a su casa – Ha sido un día agotador…

- Sí, comprendo…- contestó Koga – Nos veremos mañana…

- Sí,… en clase… - sonrío ella mientras cerraba la puerta – Buenas noches…

- Que descanses…

La chica cerró la puerta y Koga se recargó en el barandal de las escaleras con un suspiró… Le hubiese encantado a él también poder irse a descansar… pero no podía…, o mejor, dicho no quería,… Tenía que hablar con alguien más…

* * *

Se encontraban los tres en el interior de su auto,…. y con "la presa" en el maletero del vehículo completamente inconsciente… se dirigían al punto de encuentro…

- Al final… resultó demasiado fácil– dijo Jakotsu mientras se limaba las uñas… con una pequeña mueca de aburrimiento…

- Si… - dijo Bankotsu con una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba por la ventana – Y todo gracias al hermano menor,… -añadió recordando cómo había disfrutado presenciar el que sus enemigos se pusieran a combatir entre ellos…

- Es cierto… El chico tiene muy buenos reflejos, de no haber estado tan aturdido por la actitud de su hermano, hubiese podido evadir el ataque – continuó Jakotsu – Me gustaría saber que los hizo enfrentarse así…

- Para lo que me importa… - dijo Bankotsu volteando a verlo – Al fin y al cabo nuestro trabajo es llevarlos a ambos al mismo destino…

- De eso quería hablarte hermano Bankotsu… - dijo Renkotsu desde el asiento de adelante ( él conducía) - ¿Qué hacemos con el otro?

Bankotsu tomó entre sus manos un estuche y lo abrió… en su interior había tan solo una aguja… Una peligrosa aguja…

- ¿Qué te parece si te encargas tú de esto, Jakotsu? – dijo dirigiéndose a su hermano menor, al verlo sumamente aburrido…

- ¿Lo dices en serio, hermano Bankotsu? – preguntó emocionado el menor de ellos…

- … Esta aguja tiene la cantidad exacta – continuó el mayor entregándola el estuche,… - Utilízala y no tendrás ningún problema en llevarlo al punto de encuentro…

- Será un verdadero placer… - dijo relamiéndose, Jakotsu, al obtener el arma en sus manos…

* * *

Todavía se encontraba debajo de ese árbol mirando el cielo… no podía decirse que estaba pesando, solo estaba sentado allí…

No tenía claro cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero seguro que ya era más de una hora… No tenía deseos de irse: sabía perfectamente la cantidad de problemas que tendría que enfrentar si regresaba… pero también tenía claro que debía hacerlo tarde o temprano…

Volvió a mirar su navaja en la palma de su mano,… intentó balancearla en ella por el mango,… El arma resbaló, cayendo al suelo y causándole un pequeño corte en la palma… Sin quejarse la miró sobre el pasto…

"Todavía estás molesto con migo…"- pensó el joven, recogiendo el cuchillo por el mango… De alguna forma ese incidente, era prueba de que había parte de él mismo que no lo había perdonado…

Finalmente se levantó del sitio… para caminar lentamente y sin ánimo por la calle oscura que ya empezaba a ser iluminada por el alumbrado público…Era increíble lo triste que le resultaba aquel panorama…

Estaba claro que lo último que se esperaba era encontrarse con alguien conocido en ese lugar… pero fue así…

- ¿Koga?...- dijo Miroku incrédulo mientras el chuico que estaba frente a él recuperaba el aliento…

- … Tenemos que hablar… - dijo Koga, no pudiendo evitar enojarse al tenerlo delante de él…

- …- Miroku respiró – Lo siento pero ahora no tengo deseos de hablar con nadie… - dijo cruzándose de largo…

Koga le tomó el brazo con fuerza… haciendo que el chico, volteara a verlo, extrañado…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Crees, que no estoy al día con todo lo que has hecho? – dijo Koga con el enojo en sus palabras muy visible …

Hubo un breve silencio…Miroku se soltó del chico de ojos celestes…

- ¡Ese no es tu asunto!…- alcanzó a decir, aun sorprendido por la última frase de Koga…

- ¡Aunque no lo creas! ¡Lo es!- dijo él… – Son mis amigas… - dijo yendo directamente al punto que le importaba de todo eso – ¡¿Te parece bien haber jugado con los sentimientos y luego desaparecerte sin preocuparte por ninguna de ellas?!...

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaban miradas muy fuertes, sin percatarse de que eran observados por alguien más,… Alguien que escondía perfectamente su presencia en la oscuridad de la noche…

- ¡¡¿Qué Creías?!! – Continuó gritándole Koga furioso - ¡¡¿ Qué haciendo que los demás se confundieran, dejarías tú de estar confundió?!!... -comenzó a presionar los puños - ¡¡¿Qué pensabas?!!

"Es el momento perfecto…" – pensó Jakotsu preparándose…- "No importa que no esté solo… luego le lanzaré otra aguja con mayor veneno al otro y lo mataré…."

Miroku se había quedado paralizado ante las últimas palabras de Koga… No lo culpaba por tener deseos de golpearlo, si hasta él mismo tenía ganas de hacerlo, al tan solo recordar lo que les había hecho a ambas chicas… Pero se mantuvo callado ante la pregunta, lo que… causó que Koga se saliera de sus casillas… E hiciera una cosa que nadie se esperaba…

- CONTESTA

Exigió el chico de ojos celestes, lanzando un fuerte puñetazo contra el pelinegro… Aquel golpe le hubiera dado de lleno en la cara, pues él no pensaba moverse,… pero justo antes de tocarse, algo se clavó en el brazo de Koga… con una increíble velocidad… algo agudo cuyo verdadero destino era el cuello del ojiazul…

¡Koga soltó un terrible quejido de dolor mientras su brazo caía al suelo como si fuera de plomo!... De inmediato se llevó la otra mano a ese brazo… comenzó a experimentar un sensación horrible y asquerosa… y cayó al suelo

- ¡Koga! – exclamó Miroku agachándose junto al él… - ¡¿Qué tienes?!... ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – preguntó sin comprender aquella reacción…

- ¡Mi brazo! – gritó Koga con los ojos cerrados por el dolor - ¡No siento mi brazo!

- ¿Qué?

Miroku observó la extremidad herida del otro chico y descubrió la condenada arma… De inmediato la extrajo de un tirón…

- Maldita sea… Falle- dijo Jakotsu contrariado desde su escondite dándole un golpe al suelo… causando un ruido…

El chico de los ojos azules pudo percibir aquella pista… Su vista se fijó en él lugar de donde había provenido aquel sonido y, aún en la poca luz que tenían, pudo distinguir unos desagradables ojos…

- ¡Oye! – le gritó Miroku lanzándose a su persecución…

- ¡Maldición!

* * *

Se despertó con dificultad, sintiéndose acostada sobre la cama de una bonita habitación… No tenía muy claro, todavía, que le había pasado,… Se enderezó lentamente, con la mano sobre la cabeza… observó su entorno, y no descubrió a nadie más… Cuando de un segundo a otro lo recordó todo…

Sintió un opresión muy grande en su pecho…¡¡Dios Santo!!... ¡¡¿Cómo pudo estar sucediendo todo aquello a su alrededor sin que lo notará?!!... ¡¡Aún le costaba creerlo!!... El hombre que tanto amaba… ¡¡ ¿Por qué nunca le dijo nada?!!...

Se levantó de inmediato para buscarlo…¡¡Tenía que hacer algo de inmediato!!...

Entró de frente a la oficina donde sabía que se había desmayado ( y no saben cuánto lamenta haberlo hecho)… No había absolutamente nadie en aquel lugar… Decepcionada se arrojó sobre el escritorio con deseos de romper a llorar… pero pudo divisar frente a ella… aquel libro, del cual, hacía pocas horas, había visto caer unos fotografías, que habían destrozado todo su mundo…

Tomó entre sus manos aquel nefasto libro… Deseando que no existiera… Si así hubiese sido Sesshomaru nunca se habría enterado de quien era su verdadero padre, y no hubiera pasado años maquinando aquella venganza… ¡Que podía incluso destruir su vida!… No… La vida de ambos…

Llena de aquellos deseos, arrojó el cuaderno con todas sus fuerzas hacia el piso… El objetó rebotó abriéndose en la última página, que quedo levantada hacia arriba por una corriente de aire, que… sabrá Dios por donde habrá entrado…

Algo en el interior de Kikyo le dijo que debía recoger el libro del suelo… por lo que se acerco a él lentamente mientras la pagina que había quedado levantado se meneaba de un lado a otro…. Y, por fin… Estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca para notar algo que…. Ni el mismo Sesshomaru, había logrado ver…

- La última página… - dijo Kikyo para sí misma, tomando en sus manos el objeto… y luego pasando los dedos por esa hoja – Está pegada…

Con ligeros tirones, para no romper la hoja que estaba abajo… pudo separar ambas paginas… descubriendo así, una que probablemente no había sido leída nunca por nadie hasta entonces, puesto que había permanecido pegada a la que le era superior por esmalte de uñas seco…

Sus ojos marrones y profundos, velozmente, corrieron las líneas de aquella pagina oculta… y de nuevo no pudo creerlo…

- Dios mío…- exclamó en una especie de grito ahogado

¡Una impresión tremenda se hizo presente en su rostro ante esta nueva revelación!

Con ese semblante salió de la habitación… No podía permitirlo,… No podía dejarlo cometer esa locura…Ella sabía porque…¡¡ Tenía que convencerlo de que se olvidara de eso!!

Atravesando el corredor a toda velocidad… Se chocó con alguien…

- Srta. Kikyo… Que gustó verla levantada,… ¿Está bien?

- Jaken… - dijo la joven apenas recuperando el aliento - ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?

- Señorita aún está aturdida… cálmese, por favor…

- ¡¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?! – volvió a preguntar ella, esta vez a gritos…

- El Amo Sesshomaru recibió una llamada súper importante de negocios y se marcho de inmediato… No sé donde podrá estar - Kikyo sintió su mundo hundirse… - Le dejó esto… - dijo sacando de su bolsillo un sobre…

Kikyo prácticamente se lo arrebató de las manos, con desenfreno lo abrió… Dentro del había una nota muy corta…

_"Kikyo:_

_Perdóname por haberte dejado así… Cuando te desmayaste, sentí que debía quedarme a tu lado hasta que despertaras, pero casi de inmediato… llegó la llamada que tanto esperaba… Te suplicó no te preocupes por mí, ten por seguro que regresaré al amanecer… Me gustaría mucho no tener que causarte estos sustos, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer… Ya sabes que todo el hotel esta a tu disposición...Te amo…_

_Sesshomaru"_

La joven pelinegra termino de leerla y se recargó sobre el muro de la pared, conmocionada… ¡Había llegado tarde!... ¡Maldición, ¿porqué tuvo que desmayarse justo en ese momento?!... ¡¿Por qué fue tan débil?!... Pero… quizás,…todavía había algo… que podía hacer…

- Srta. Kikyo,… ¿Está bien? – preguntó Jaken al ver aquel semblante en la joven – ¿Necesita lago?…

- Quiero un auto – dijo con firmeza

* * *

Jakotsu huyó a gran velocidad en la oscuridad de la noche… pero el muchacho de pelo negro esta de verdad en otro nivel en aquella ocasión por lo que no tardó en pisarle lo talones…

El desgraciado… comenzó a sentir que sería inútil intentar escapar por lo que de un momento a otro se dio la vuelta y lo encaró…

Miroku tardó un poco en recuperar el aliento, y mientras lo hacía examinó el rostro del sujeto…

- … Te conozco… - logró decir… aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que decía… -

- Vaya,… no me imaginaba que fueras tan rápido…- dijo el tipo con una ligera nota de impresión… - Mejor así… -añadió asumiendo un mejor pose…

- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! – exigió saber Miroku, tratando de recordar aquella voz…

- ¿Cómo?... – preguntó él, aparentemente decepcionado…- ¿Tan rápido de olvidaste de mí, precioso? - preguntó con un asquerosa sonrisa, mientras se relamía los labios…

- … -Miroku hizo una mueca de asco -… Ya me acordé…

Los siguientes dos segundos bastaron para que Miroku comprendiera que debía volver a empuñar su arma,…

Pero… justo cuando se disponía a sacarla,… ¡No supo que el pasó!... De la nada sintió como su cuerpo entero se ponía tan pesado como si fuera de hierro… ¡No lo comprendía!… ¡¡Estaba completamente paralizado!!...

Ajeno a esto, Jakotsu desenfundó velozmente un par de afiladas navajas de por lo menos 30 centímetros cada una y las dirigió al muchacho…

Miroku no tenía ni tiempo de pensar por qué le ocurría esto: ¡Estaba a punto de combatir! … ¡Pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes!… ¡Parecía estar dispuesto a quedarse allí y dejar que lo masacraran sin ningún remedio!…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él ante la cara del ojiazul – ¿Creías que también te iba a dar un discurso?... Vamos…- asumió una posición…-¡Ir directo a la acción es mucho más divertido!…

¡¡Y sin más ni menos!!… ¡de un salto se abalanzó sobre el ojiazul!... que apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar aquel ataque… pero su cuerpo le pesaba tanto que la punta de una de las armas llegó a desgarrarle parte de la camisa que cubría su pecho…

Miroku colocó las manos, con una increíble dificultad, en el agujero de la prenda, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, y al no encontrar rastros de sangre se sorprendió tremendamente,… No entendía porque el cuerpo le pesaba tanto…

¡Si continuaba así iba a terminar muerto!... ¡O peor: a merced de ese imbécil!...

- ¿Un discurso? – preguntó con esfuerzo ya que hasta hablar le costaba trabajo…- ¿De qué hablas?...

- …- Jakotsu alzo las cejas – Tú sabes todo eso de… - juntó ambas manos y las pegó a su cara (como si estuviera a punto de recitar un poema) – "Solo quería hacer lo correcto… No quería que nada malo te pasará…"… Arggg – mueca de asco – No sabes lo aburrido que fue eso,… de hecho, si no hubieras desenfundado tu arma, todo hubiesen acabado como una ¡pésima! película…

El ojiazul comenzó a levantarse lentamente, con el desconcierto presente en el rostro…

- Ustedes…

- Si, lo vimos todo, nene – dijo Jakotsu cortándolo, y volviendo a asumir posición de ataque– Tengo que reconocer que nos sorprendió a todos: Estábamos seguros de que Inuyasha ganaría…

El cuerpo de Miroku a cada segundo se ponía más pesado,... ¡Hizo el intentó más de una vez!,… pero su mano se negó a dirigirse a su cinturón donde se encontraba su atesorada arma…

- ¡Pero se ablandó!...

Jakotsu volvió a atacar pero esta vez con los mangos de sus navajas al frente… Pesado como estaba Miroku no pudo siquiera soñar con esquivar ese golpe…

Los mangos se le incrustaron en el estomago y en el pecho, uno tras otro, y acompañados de la fuerza de un golpe seco lo mandaron directo a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo…

- … ¡En el último minuto! – continuó Jakotsu como enojado al recordar lo decepcionado que se había sentido en aquel momento - ¡¿En que estaba pensando?!...

Miroku lo escuchaba, tendido en el suelo por el dolor,… No se sorprendería si luego descubriera que el golpe le había roto una o dos costillas,… el sabor a sangre se hizo presente en su boca, prueba de la herida interna…

- … ¡La mayor estupidez que he presenciado durante un combate!... ¡Detenerte cuando la victoria esta en tus manos!... ¡¿y para qué?! – respiro (N.A.: Vaya berrinche que está haciendo este tipo ¿eh?) se puso las manos en la cadera y se inclinó sobre el chico para verlo – Para no verte como lo estás ahora…

¡Otro golpe!... ¡Esta vez en el pecho!... La cantidad de sangre en su boca aumentó, Miroku tenía deseos de vomitarla,… aunque sabía que eso solo empeoraría las cosas…

Jakotsu sonreía maliciosamente en lo que veía a su víctima retorcerse de dolor de esa forma… Parecía que la buena suerte se había puesto de su lado y le había quitado el movimiento al ojiazul justo cuando debía capturarlo… Además le fascinaba el color rojizo que la sangre le daba a la boca del chico,… Podría jugar con él un rato luego de que perdiera el conocimiento ( N.A.: Arggg qué asco…)

- ¿Siempre es así de idiota?... – preguntó en lo que dirigía la punta de una de las navajas al pelinegro....

En el estado en el que estaba solo tenía que drenar un poco de sangre de él para dejarlo inconsciente y poder llevárselo… Obvio que le hubiese encantado poder hacerlo sufrir un poco más, quizás hasta el punto de que le rogará clemencia… pero el pedido ya tenía fecha de entrega y no podía llegar tarde…

- … Que sueñes con los angelitos…

(N.A.: Pausa de un segundo en lo que Miroku recapacita)

¡ZAP!….Se oyó el sonido de un metal quebrándose y sangre manchó el piso…

* * *

- ¡¡Inuyasha!!

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y Sango entró por ella bastante aterrada por el grito que acababa de oír…

- … Kagome ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó la castaña inmediatamente, tomando asiento en la cama de su amiga y abrazándola para calmarla…

La pelinegra no contestó puesto que estaba demasiado agitada, su respiración, como para permitirle hablar…

Se había dormido luego de llamar a Koga, ya que la todos los sucesos que acababan de acontecer la habían dejado muy cansada, estaba consciente de eso… Sin embargo, aquellas imágenes habían sido tan reales dentro de su cabeza… No recordaba muy bien que había soñado, ya que, al despertar, tan solo una imagen había quedado clara… La de su amado sufriendo un terrible daño…

- …¿Ya estás mejor?– preguntó su amiga que estaba junto a ella, notando que su respiración ya se regularizaba…

- Dios mío… Sango… fue horrible… él… – Kagome se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sollozando…

- Fue un sueño nada más… - dijo Sango volviéndola a abrazar,… ya que, aunque no sabía lo que ella había soñado, estaba segura de que debía de haber sido algo espantoso para que ella se pusiera de ese modo…

- Lo vi tan real…- dijo ella apartando las manos de su cara… y volviendo se a su amiga preguntó - ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?...

- … No lo sé – dijo Sango… - debe de seguir en la calle… - añadió para tratar de no alarmar más a la pelinegra… - No lo he visto a él ni a…- pausa,… respiro – Miroku,… desde esta tarde…

Al oír a su amiga mencionar el nombre del ojiazul de esa forma, la joven de ojos marrones pudo por un momento alejar su mente de aquella pesadilla para dirigirla a la situación de la castaña…

- …Sango… ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? – preguntó ella- Estaba muy preocupada por ti…

- Lo lamento Kagome, no quise angustiarte…- dijo ella bajando la mirada – pero necesitaba estar sola… -pausa - y pensar las cosas con claridad…

Kagome se sorprendió al ver a su amiga ya tan tranquila de los que estaba hace unas horas,… ignoraba que le había aclarado la mente, pero le daba gusto, pues detestaba ver a su " hermana" sufrir… Lo que le intrigaba ahora era que planeaba hacer en adelante…

- … Escucha… - dijo la castaña levantando la mirada – Lo he estado pensando bien y creo que es lo mejor… - suspiro – La próxima vez que vea a Miroku… – pausa - Le pediré que terminemos…

La sorpresa se hizo más presente que nunca en el rostro de Kagome,… Nunca se hubiese imaginado que su amiga tomase esa resolución,… con lo enamorada que estaba del pelinegro… Pero había que reconocerlo: Miroku se había portado de forma fatal, y no merecía tener una chica tan maravillosa como Sango junto a él, si iba a tratarla de esa manera…

- … Ya lo he pensado mucho – continuó Sango – Y, si las cosas continuaran de esta forma… No quiero seguir sintiéndome engañada,… - pausa – No puedo seguir consintiéndole que me lastime de esta manera,… ya sea de una forma o de otra – dijo con firmeza… – Será lo mejor… - añadió bajando la mirada…

- Sango…. – dijo Kagome mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de su amiga…

- Claro, eso no significa que vaya a abandonar el grupo,… - le aclaró - de eso no te preocupes…

- Si comprendo – dijo la pelinegra… confiando ciegamente en la decisión de su amiga…

Luego volteó la mirada hacia el reloj de la pared… lo que más deseaba era que el próximo en cruzar la puerta fuera su amado Inuyasha, y no su hermano…

* * *

- Arggg… - Jakotsu produjo un horrible quejido de dolor mientras se llevaba la otra mano a la muñeca lastimada que había sido herida desgarradoramente…

Miroku solo observó, aún con el arma levantada, como su adversario retrocedía varios pasos y se alejaba de él a causa del dolor… No sabía cómo había recuperado el movimiento de su cuerpo justo a tiempo… pero el caso era que había conseguido sacar su arma y realizar un hábil movimiento, con el cual, logró alejar la navaja de su oponente de su cuello…

Mientras recuperaba el aliento, el ojiazul observaba la sangre de Jakotsu correr por su navaja y gotear sobre el piso… luego de eso, hecho una mirada a su rival, que recuperaba el uso de la lengua…

- … - Jakotsu la miro con una intensa furia, apretando los dientes por el dolor – Eres un…

- Si – dijo Miroku con seguridad mientras miraba su arma - Soy eso y más…. Me he estado comportando como un canalla… - reconoció - He tratado pésimo a todo la gente que estaba a mi alrededor, que me quería y que se preocupaba por mí… Solo por verlos como el candado que me cerraba las puertas –pausa - … pero ahora que me doy cuenta… nunca les di mis razones, y tampoco quise escuchar las suyas… - sonríe (N.A.: ¿Por qué?... mmm no sé, n.n"… pero se ve cool cuando lo hace xD) – Les hice mucho daño… - dirigió su vista al cielo…

En su mente la primera imagen que apareció fue la de su hermano,…. Que tampoco había sido del todo sincero con respecto a lo que sentía y pensaba, pero eso no justificaba como se comportó con él… Luego le vino la imagen de la hermosa Sango,….y la de Ayame,… ¿Como no se dio cuenta del daño emocional que les estaba causando a esas jóvenes?...

- He sido un completo idiota… - añadió

Jakotsu no entendía por qué le estaba diciendo todo esto a él,… A lo mejor no contaba y el chico estaba hablando para sí mismo… Pero da igual… Soltó su mano cercenada, y con la sana levantó una de sus navajas… De inmediato arremetió con el joven de pelo negro…

Pero que estaba vez tenía la mente más clara que el agua…

¡Miroku se hizo a un lado en el momento exacto!... Tomó del brazo sano a Jakotsu y con un hábil movimiento le incrustó la rodilla en el estomago y lo arrojó al piso...

¡A pesar de eso el tipo no se rindió!

¡La pelea continuo!... ¡pero esta vez con los papeles cambiados!: Miroku parecía haber recuperado por completo su fuerza y velocidad, tenía la mente clara y sin ninguna duda,… Mientras que Jakotsu, con el brazo derecho herido de esa forma no podía realizar esas hábiles jugarretas con las cuales había iniciado el combate…

Pasado un rato, ya no hubo dudas de quien sería el ganador del combate… Miroku ignoraba lo mal que estaba su cuerpo por las heridas anteriores,… Por el momento no sentía dolor, y esperaba que ese estado durara hasta poder acabar con ese tipo y sacarle todo lo que quería…

Jakotsu, por supuesto, no se había esperado este resultado… Ni que su oponente se recuperara tan de pronto, y de esa forma, contra todos sus golpes… No tenía caso seguir así: El chico no se rendiría

- ¿Has tenido suficiente? – preguntó Miroku aún con el arma empuñada – ¡Ya es tiempo de que lo confieses todo!

No obtuvo respuesta… ¡De hecho! ¡Era el momento de saberlo todo!... De no haber sido porque, Jakotsu, nunca estuvo solo…

De la nada, una esfera negra, cayó entre ellos,… ¡Explotó!.... ¡Cubriendo todo el lugar de un humo tan denso que era imposible tratar de ver a tu alrededor lo que sucedía!…

- …. ¿Qué… diablos… sucede? – dijo Miroku con la voz ronca y los ojos cerrados, puesto que ese humo lo estaba haciendo lagrimear y toser…

No pasó más de un minuto en lo que el humo se despejaba,… El ojiazul no bajó el arma de su sitio, aunque dudaba que alguien pudiese ver con ese cortina a su alrededor…

Finalmente el panorama se aclaró… y el pelinegro se vio completamente solo…

- …. Se escapo… - dijo Miroku recuperando el aliento…

¡Tan cerca!... Esos tipos sabían escaparse mejor de lo que sabían combatir, y eso era mucho… Su mente comenzó a cuestionarse… ¿Por qué ese había venido solo?… Era obvio que si lo hubiesen atacado los tres tipejos juntos, él no habría tenido la menor oportunidad… ¿Acaso los otros dos estaban ocupados en otro asunto?...

Se hubiera quedado ahí parado pensando en ello,… si no hubiese recordado algo importante…

- ¡Koga!

Regresó lo más rápido que pudo al sitio donde había dejado al chico de ojos celestes… Este no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar, lo que hizo que Miroku se preocupara un poco…

- … Koga…- el ojiazul se arrodilló junto a él y le dio la vuelta para verle la cara - ¿Cómo te sientes?...

- Pues…- dijo con voz ronca y con cara de "Que pregunta" – Quitando el hecho de que me duele, de que no puedo mover ni un solo musculo, y de que siento como si hubiese una placa de yeso de 10 toneladas encima de mi brazo, … Estoy perfectamente…

- Al menos tu personalidad está intacta…- respiró Miroku…

- ¿Quién fue el lunático?... ¿Qué pasó?... – preguntó, en lo que, con frustración, sentía que el pelinegro lo levantaba…

- Primero tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro, amigo… - dijo pasando el brazo de Koga por encima de su hombro… "Presiento que esto apenas empieza" suspiró

CONTINUARA

Este capitulo contuvo las canciones de fondo…

"Bad Day" de Daniel Powter

"Radiowade" de Leslie Mills

Todos los derechos reservados…


	11. GIRO EN LA HISTORIA

GIRO EN LA HISTORIA

El departamento estaba más callado que un cementerio,… y no porque no hubiera nadie vivo en él, sino porque tanto Sango como Kagome no tenían deseos de conversar de nada, y si lo hacían hablaban en pequeños susurros…

A la pelinegra aún le sorprendía la decisión que su amiga había tomado, pero la verdad era que Miroku no se merecía más que eso,… Lo que más deseaba ahora, era ver a su adorado peli plateado cruzar aquella puerta… Sano y salvo,… Ya lo había llamado varias veces a su teléfono celular pero este parecía estar apagado…. Si no llegaba pronto, ella saldría buscarlo… Y aunque Sango le dijo la primera vez que se propuso a hacerlo, que lo mejor era dejarlo que regresará solo… ¡Esta vez no podría detenerla!…

La castaña por su parte, solo pensaba en que: No importaba como reaccionara el chico de ojos azules cuando se lo dijera o que le contestaría, ella se mantendría firme en su decisión,… Pero sin duda era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo… Solo espera poder tener el valor de terminar su relación, aunque era probable que le doliera más a ella que a él…

El sonido del celular de Kagome rompió el silencio en el lugar…Ella, prácticamente, se abalanzó sobre él… rogando que fuera la voz de Inuyasha la que sonará al otro extremo, pero para su decepción y enojo, no fue así…

- Miroku… – dijo con el desagradó grabado en la voz… haciendo que Sango volviera a verla inmediatamente…

- Kagome… Qué bueno que contestas…yo… - él chico estaba muy agitado… ¡¿pero, eso que cuerno le importaba eso a Kagome?!

- ¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme?!!

La joven grito de tal manera que Miroku se alejó inmediatamente la bocina del oído, pues de lo contrario podía quedar sordo…

- … Es que… Si le llamaba a Sango…, estaba seguro de que no me iba a contestar…

- ¡¡Al menos reconoces eso!!... ¡¡Desvergonzado!!...

Miroku alejó todavía más la bocina de su oreja… Kagome estaba descargando toda su ira contra él por el teléfono, no quería ni imaginarse que sería si la tuviera en frente… Reconocía que se merecía a rienda suelta gritos y golpes pero ahora no había tiempo para eso, tenía que darles la noticia…

- ¡¡Lo sé, lo sé!!… - gritó Miroku tratando de parar los gritos de Kagome - ¡¡Me porte como un desgraciado!!.... – respiro - ¡¡Pero no tengo tiempo ahora para esto!!

- ¡¡Eres un…

- ¡¡Estoy en un hospital!!.... ¡¡Koga está…

- … ¡Espera!,… ¿Que le pasó a Koga?– Kagome se quedó conmocionada

- Es una larga historia…Necesito que vengan ya: Es el hospital "Thomas Jefferson"…

- … - suspiro - … En seguida iremos…

* * *

Jakotsu recuperaba el aliento mientras su hermano mayor le pasaba una venda con desinfectante como remedio para su mano…

- …¿Por qué… detuviste la pelea?...

- ... Si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora estarías muerto… o peor; en manos de la policía… - dijo burlonamente, Renkotsu mientras sacaba un par de cosas de una maleta que traía con él…

- Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan?... ¿Le avisaremos a nuestro hermano Bankotsu?

- No: Ya estaba bastante enojado cuando me mando a buscarte porque te estabas tardando – pausa – Debes conseguir a este chico nosotros solos…

- ¿Así?... ¿Y cómo? : Para este momento ya debe de haber solicitado protección de la policía…

- Oh, no lo creo – dijo Renkotsu con una sonrisa llena de misterio…- De eso me encargaré yo…

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Jakotsu picado por la curiosidad…

- El chico recapacitó… - dijo mientras le mostraba los dos objetos que tenía en su mano – Ahora su punto débil, es su corazón…

Los objetos eran: "Colmillo de Acero" y el celular de Inuyasha

* * *

Miroku estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital con la mirada fija en el techo…

Koga, no presentaba nada grave,… El doctor le dijo que el veneno con el que había sido atacado era letal, pero solo en cierta cantidad,… por lo que el chico de ojos celestes solo presentaría una parálisis momentánea en su cuerpo… que se le disiparía en unas horas…

- Tuvo suerte de que la inyección fuera en un musculo y no directamente en una vena,… si hubiera sido así, hubiese quedado completamente inconsciente… - le había dicho el médico minutos antes…

El chico de ojos azules miro el reloj,… deseaba llamar a Inuyasha para avisarle de aquel incidente, pero era realista: él de estar en el lugar de su hermano no contestaría… Se tranquilizó, pensando que de seguro Kagome ya le habría contado sobre ello…

"Ojala…" – pensó… Tenía que explicarle muchas cosas a su hermano en cuanto lo viera…

A quien, estaba seguro, de que no tendría ni idea de que decirle en cuanto la viera… era a Sango… Tenía deseos de arrojarse de un precipicio, cuando recordaba lo mucho que la había herido… pero se contenía puesto que aún tenía mucho que hacer en el mundo como para dejarlo…

Como, por ejemplo, explicarles a las dos chicas que acaban de llegar que había ocurrido con Koga…

- Miroku – Kagome mencionó su nombre al verlo…

Pero el chico pareció no oírla,… lentamente se puso de pie con los ojos fijos en el rostro de la castaña… Ella lo tenía serio, y lo miraba fijamente… Era como si ambos quisieran decirse muchas cosas solo con la mirada…

El joven abrió un poco más los ojos en señal de sorpresa: de todos los semblantes que pensaba que tendría la chica de ojos castaños al verlo de nuevo, ese era el último… No demostraba en su rostro ninguna emoción parecida al resentimiento, ira, o rencor… sino más bien estaba frió… como si no tuviera ninguna emoción para él,… y si la tenía no lo demostraba…

Sango en el fondo está luchando por eso,… para no volverse a ver tan afectada ante sus ojos por el daño que le hizo… Ya lo había decidido: no importaba que estuviera pasando en esos momentos por la cabeza del ojiazul… nada le haría dar marcha atrás…

Ninguno de los dos hizo un movimiento ni dijo nada…Solo se miraban… durante un breve momento, ambos creyeron poder oír latir el corazón lastimado del otro… Había tanto que decir y tanto que demostrar… que de haberse dejado llevar, ambos, por sus emociones habrían hecho demasiado como para terminar algún día… pero ahora estaban completamente ominados por dentro,…

Kagome finalmente habló para romper el silencio en aquella sala,…

- ¿Qué le pasó a Koga?...

- …- Miroku volvió a la realidad – Recibió un disparo con una aguja envenenada…

- ¿Qué? – exclamaron ambas jóvenes

- ¿Cómo fue eso? – preguntó la pelinegra bastante impactada

- Nos emboscó uno de los Shichinintai – explicó deprisa – Al parecer ese veneno solo es letal en cierta cantidad… No sé si se equivocó al medirlo o solo lo utilizó para inmovilizar a Koga… - añadió encogiéndose de brazos…

- ¿Pero él está bien? ¿No es así? – preguntó Sango al mismo instante que el chico terminaba su oración anterior…

Por fin le hablaba… pero no como él hubiese querido… durante un segundo quiso hablarle de otras cosas pero con fuerza obligó a su mente a volver a la realidad…

- … Sí… solo presenta una parálisis corporal momentánea que se le disipará en unas horas…- pausa – Por suerte aún puede usar su lengua…

- Entonces podemos pasar a verlo … - dijo Kagome

- Supongo que sí,… - dijo Miroku – Hablen con uno de los doctores y las llevará a su habitación… - pausa – Yo voy a intentar localizar a Inuyasha… - añadió pues hacía rato que había caído en cuenta de que su hermano no estaba con ellas…

- Si sabes algo avísame – le dijo la pelinegra mientras lo dejaba atrás…

- Si

Al tomar, cada uno, caminos diferentes, la castaña y el pelinegro se cruzaron… ambos bajaron la mirada pues no podían verse directamente… sin embargo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca él pudo escucharla claramente decir:

- … ¿Podemos hablar luego?...

¡Dios por fin su voz demostraba sentimiento!... él chico se quedo completamente impactado,… tuvo deseos de pararla y hasta de abrazarla… para agradecerle esas palabras que demostraban que aún le importaba lo que él había hecho… O que le importaba él… pero de nuevo su cuerpo se rehusó a hacer lo que le pedía el corazón y únicamente forzó a salir de su garganta una palabra…

- … Claro…

Luego de eso el chico se quedó allí, solo…

* * *

En su cuarto, Koga estaba tendido en la cama completamente aburrido... ¡Era desesperante! … ¡¿A qué hora iba a recuperar el movimiento de su cuerpo?!... No podía hacer nada que no fue respirar y hablar… Era muy incomodo,… sin mencionar lo que pasaría si de pronto le entraban deseos de ir al baño… (xD)

En ese instante la puerta se abrió para dar paso a una enfermera que era seguida por sus dos amigas…

- Pueden pasar, señoritas… - dijo ella…

- Gracias…- agradeció Kagome…

- …- con una sonrisa la enfermera se retiró…

Las chicas se acercaron a la cama, puesto que Koga no podía ni volver la cabeza para verlas…

- ¿Cómo estás, Koga? – pregunto la pelinegra…

- Debo contestar…-suspiró el chico de mal humor – Esto es increíblemente frustrante…

- Me imaginó – dijo Sango dándose cuenta de que en efecto el chico no podía mover ni una pestaña…

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Kagome

Koga explicó, con menos detalles, lo mismo que había explicado anteriormente el ojiazul,.. Añadiendo que no se había resistido a ir a buscar a Miroku, y que ahora estaba así por impulsivo…

- Aunque pensándolo bien… - continuó Koga – Si yo no hubiera ido, él probablemente ni siquiera hubiese podido contarla…

- Es lo más probable… Esos tipos están detrás de Inuyasha y Miroku…- dijo Kagome en voz baja volviendo a preocuparse intensamente por el ojidorado…

- Vaya que a este par no tiene consideración por nada…- dijo Koga hablando por supuesto de los hermanos Taisho,…

Inuyasha no se había aparecido y estaba teniendo muy angustiada a la bella Kagome, y ni que decir de todo lo que Miroku le había hecho pasar a Sango…

- … Sango…- dijo Koga dirigiéndose a la silenciosa castaña – ¿Tú estás bien?

- … - la chica agradeció con una sonrisa la sincera preocupación de su amigo – Si, Koga… no te preocupes…

- Sango ya tomo una decisión respecto a todo esto… - dijo Kagome en voz leve ante la cara de sorpresa del chico de ojos celestes… La cual era muy extraña pues este aún no tenía uso de sus músculos…

* * *

En la sala de espera…

Ya era como la quinta vez que Miroku le marcaba desde su celular a Inuyasha pero este estaba apagado… No le sorprendía, pero todo lo que estaba pasando era un asunto urgente… ¡Él tenía que venir!

En ese momento entro una enfermera con un paquete en brazos…

- … Disculpe joven,… ¿Usted es Miroku Taisho?

- Si, soy yo…- dijo el chico con algo de curiosidad…

- Alguien dejó en la recepción, esto para usted… - dijo ella mientras le entregaba el paquete a Miroku y luego se retiraba…

El chico miro con bastante sorpresa el objeto… No traía ninguna nota… Estaba por abrirlo, cuando su celular sonó… Miroku se lo llevó a la oreja sin quitar los ojos del paquete, y contesto…

- Miroku Taisho

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó el ojiazul ya que no podía reconocer la voz que le hablaba

- Eso no te importa…- dijo de forma directa el que lo había llamado… - Te hemos enviado un paquete – dijo frenando lo que Miroku había estado a punto de contestarle… - Ábrelo…

El chico, con la respiración a mil por hora, desató el cordón y quitó el papel lentamente… Dentro solo había un objeto… al sacarlo, lo comprendió todo…

- Así es, muchacho,… - le dijo una voz satisfecho por el teléfono al oír que el chico se había quedado mudo… - Tenemos a tu hermano… Nos veremos en el muelle al norte de la ciudad en una hora…Preséntate solo,… si no quieres que lo último que recuerde de ti sean esas dolorosas palabras… Dime si lo entendiste – añadió el orador puesto que no oía nada al otro extremo del teléfono…

- …Si, lo hice… - dijo con voz ronca pero entendible…

- … - cortaron la llamada…

Miroku se había quedado paralizado en silencio,… apretaba a "Colmillo de Acero" en su mano… Un terror horrible lo invadió: su hermano solo muerto dejaría que le quitaran su arma…

¡¡Maldita sea!!... ¡¿En qué momento le habían logrado poner las manos encima esos sujetos?!... ¡Malditos!...¡Si llegaban a hacer algo…

Era su culpa… si hubiera estado con él nada de eso hubiera pasado… Un sentimiento nuevo lo invadió… Miro la atesorada navaja de su hermano y tomó la decisión… Tenía que ir… y sin decírselo ni a su sombra… ¡Traería a Inuyasha de vuelta o moriría en el intento!

Pero… ¿y Sango? … Ella quería hablar con él… ¿Qué le diría?...

- Miroku… - como invocada por su pensamiento, la joven apareció detrás de él…

El chico se dio la vuelta de inmediato… Y la miró fijamente como diciéndole que estaba listo para escucharla…

- Escucha… - Sango dio un largo suspiró y volteó la mirada hacia otro lado – Lo he estado pensando mucho y… - respiró profundamente…

Volvió a mirarlo a la cara, era hora de ser más directa que nunca… Luego de varios segundos pudo decir lo que tantas veces se había repetido en su mente…

- Quiero que terminemos…

* * *

_"Despierta, pequeño hermano…"_

Inuyasha empezó, al fin, a recuperar la conciencia,… por así decirlo… Aún no podía mover ningún musculo, y por ende ni abrir los ojos… No tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba,… pero la, recién recuperada, sensibilidad de su cuerpo le permitía deducir algunas cosas…

Estaba tendido sobre algo muy frió, parecía ser que la superficie debajo de él estaba hecha de metal… Su nariz ya podía percibir un aroma salino, ¿Acaso se encontraba cerca al mar?... Además, el viento frió que le daba contra el rostro le anunciaba que estaba en un lugar abierto…

Él no poder mover su propio cuerpo, fue algo que lo alarmó al instante… pero luego se tranquilizó un poco, al sentir que, al menos, podía mover los dedos de sus manos… Sin duda lo que tenía era solo momentáneo… Indagó en su mente tratando de recordar que era lo último que le había sucedido antes de quedar inconsciente…

Recordaba claramente a Miroku…delante de él, sosteniendo su navaja contra su cuello…Eso, sin duda, era algo que, no estaba seguro, si algún día iba a poder olvidar,… Luego su hermano había huido… Y después… Ya nada… Solo eso… Todo se había vuelto borroso de un momento a otro… y ahora, sin saber cómo, estaba ahí…

Pero no tenía que pensar mucho para encontrar a alguien capaz de hacerle algo como eso… ¡¡Malnacidos Shichinintai!! (Otra vez)… ¡¿Ahora que planeaban hacer?!… ¡¿Atarlo a una cadena y arrojarlo al mar mientras estaba inconsciente?!... Luego otro pensamiento le hizo descartar aquella idea: Esos tipos tenían un jefe… Alguien que los quería vivos,… ¿Quién era?... Esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares…

Mientras ya se sentía capaz de mover una mano,… Lo abordó, el que no solo lo querían a él… Ahora si sentía, miedo… Deseaba cuanto antes recuperar el movimiento… y más que eso: que ninguno de sus seres amados hubiese salido lastimado…

* * *

De haber podido moverse, Koga le hubiera arrebatado el celular a Kagome…

- ¿Por qué la llamaste?

- Ya debe de estar por llegar… - dijo Kagome sin hacer caso a la interrogación de su amigo…

- ¡Kagome!

- Ok… - dijo ella, también cansada pues era como la 3era vez que oía esa pregunta… - Por qué en cuanto Sango regresé saldremos a buscar a Inuyasha hasta por debajo de las piedras – dijo con firmeza – Y no estaría bien dejarte solo…

- Yo estoy bien – dijo Koga con su incansable terquedad – Y no voy a ir a ningún lado…

- Bueno en ese caso, cuando Ayame llegue dile que se puede marchar tranquila a su casa… - dijo la pelinegra poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura…

Era obvio que Kagome esperaba que Koga le agradeciera su vocación de "casamentera", pero más obvio era que el muchacho no iba a hacerlo…

* * *

Parecía que todo a su alrededor se había detenido… Esas palabras recién salidas de la boca de la castaña habían paralizado todo en el ambiente…

Los ojos de Miroku se agradaron un poco, no demostraban ni conmoción ni tristeza,… sino una mezcla entre sorpresa y resignación… Bajo un poco la cabeza pero no demasiado: sus miradas aún se cruzaban…

El silencio era doloroso para la joven,… Nunca había llegado a pensar que las palabras que ella misma dijo la lastimarían tanto… Era increíblemente triste… Como si esa simple frase destruyera al instante miles de ilusiones, promesas y sueños…

Incapaz de poder seguir soportando el silencio… continuó…

- … Todo esto… -bajo la mirada – Me está lastimando demasiado… Y no parece que te importara…- pausa – Jamás pensé que podrías llegar a ser así…

Su voz tenía el dolor como imantado… Ella nunca había sido de las personas que pueden ocultar sus emociones a la perfección,… No importaba que tan decidida estuviera de hacerlo,… Estaba sufriendo…

- … Hasta me hiciste llegara pensar que era yo la que te estaba fallando…- dijo mientras volvía a fulminar al pelinegro con su dolorosa mirada – Pero luego entendí que no era así… -pausa – ¡No puedo seguir en una relación donde solo yo estoy poniendo de mi parte!... ¡¡No puedo!!... ¡¡Me hace daño!!...

La presencia de las lágrimas se hizo presente en su cara… Sango apretó los ojos para retenerlas,… ¡No podía llorar!... ¡No quería hacerlo!... ¡¡Y mucho menos con él delante!!...

Miroku por su parte parecía no sufrir efecto alguno ante todo eso, excepto los anteriormente demostrados… Cerró los ojos durante un breve momento… como si meditará algo… finalmente volvió a abrirlos y la miró directamente…

- Entiendo – fue la única palabra que salió de su boca…

Nunca se había visto tal desconcierto en el rostro de Sango…

- ¿Qué? – dejó escapar de su boca un leve susurro…

- Que entiendo… - aclaró Miroku…- tienes todas las razones para esto…

Parecía tan tranquilo que era desesperante…. Como si ya hubiera ensayado millones de veces lo que iba a decir y no temiera nada a las respuestas que iba a obtener… Sin duda esa era la reacción que menos esperaba que tuviera…

- … Yo también estoy sorprendido de mi mismo…- continuó el chico… - No merezco… ninguna consideración de tu parte - pausa… y respiró – Esto es lo más sensato que pudiste haber hecho… Te felicito – añadió con voz ronca …

¡¡Esto ya era demasiado!!...¡Estaba completamente de acuerdo! … Sango bajo la mirada y empezó a temblar: No comprendía nada… Está no era la forma en la que había pensado que resultarían las cosas… Ninguna de las formas que había pensado… Su cuerpo experimentaba como un huracán de sentimientos dentro de él…. ¡¡Demonios!! ¡¿Por qué todo lo que sentía siempre salía a la luz en el peor momento?!

El muchacho se aproximó a ella… ¡¿Ahora que quería?!... Sango sintió unos deseos feroces de golpearlo… pero la tormenta de emociones en su interior le impedía tomar dominio de su cuerpo… Miroku sabía que era un canalla (mucho más de lo que lo era hace un minuto) por aprovecharse de eso pero aún así lo hizo: Lentamente rodeó a la joven con sus brazos y la pegó a su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo…

De verdad lamentaba haberla lastimado tanto,… le pesaba en el fondo de su alma, así como le constaba que se merecía todo su desprecio… pero, necesitaba ese abrazo… en ese mismo momento, por lo que pensaba hacer en cuanto se soltarán… Algo que no podía decirle… Pues sabía que solo empeoraría las cosas…

El mar de emociones dentro de la castaña se apaciguó despacio,… mientras sentía aquella calidez, entre ellos, que creía perdida… Se dejó llevar… por un minuto logró olvidarse de todo solo para dejar a su corazón latir de forma dulce otra vez…

Miroku, al sentir eso, sintió que su ser enteró se fortalecía… y decidió permitirse un atrevimiento más: Muy despacio acercó sus labios a la cabeza de Sango y la besó en la frente… Fue un beso tierno y suave… pero antes de que la chica pudiese levantar la mirada para mostrarle su sorpresa por ese acto… él le susurró:

- Lo siento…

De inmediato separó de él a la persona que en sus brazos descansaba, y salió corriendo de la sala, hacia, quien sabe, donde… sin decir, ni hacer nada más…

Sango, sin poder comprender aún todo lo ocurrido, pero, con sus emociones en calma,… se dejó caer sobre una silla…

No tenemos tiempo para saber que está pasando por la mente de Miroku puesto que él ya estaba corriendo hacia la salida del hospital a mil por hora… ¡No podía perder ni un minuto más!... Todo lo que había en su camino comenzó a tener cara de obstáculos ante sus ojos, puesto que los hacía a un lado sin ninguna medida… hasta que casi choca de lleno contra otra persona,… causándole un buen susto…

- ¡Casi me matas!...- exclamó la joven colocándose ambas manos en el pecho en señal de la sorpresa que se había llevado… - ¿Donde es el incendio, Miroku? – preguntó mientras se calmaba…

Miroku solo consintió detenerse un minuto al ver que era la chica de cabello rojizo…

- No hay tiempo para explicártelo, Ayame,… pero…- el chico dio un respiró mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la veía a los ojos…- Solo quiero que sepas… que,… eres, y siempre serás una persona importante para mí… Lamento si con todas estas cosas te hice daño…. Eres una gran amiga y lo último que desearía hacer es algo contra ti…

Ayame, sabía que si Miroku estaba así era porque tenía algo urgente que hacer y cuestionarlo sería simplemente retenerlo allí… así que abrevió hábilmente lo que había en su corazón para ese joven…

- Tú también eres una persona muy valiosa para mí, Miroku,… lamentó si yo también te confundí con mis actitudes… Te quiero y te admiro mucho – pausa- y siempre seremos buenos amigos – añadió con una sincera sonrisa…

- Gracias, Ayame…

Tuvo, a penas, tiempo de sonreírle de manera agradecida, antes de retomar su marcha, igual o más rápido que hacía un minuto…

- Oh,…y préstale más atención a Koga de aquí en adelante…- dijo sobre su hombro – Podrías descubrir algo interesante…

El chico desapareció por la puerta de salida, dejando a la ojiverde algo intrigada con aquello ultimó que dijo…

Ayame llegó, luego a la sala de espera,… y con el ruido de sus pasos, hizo que Sango levantará la mira (la cual hasta ahora había estado pensativa mirando el suelo)… causando que sus ojos quedaran fijos los unos en los otros...

El ambiente se tensionó,… La pelirroja fue la primera en bajar la mirada… La castaña la veía de una forma que guardaba mucho resentimiento…, y ¿por qué no? con algo de rencor… Aunque sabía que no era justo culparla de su ruptura con el guitarrista… pero no podía evitar verla así: Antes de que ella apareciera toda estaba perfecto… y de pronto… No era solo su culpa…

Kagome llegó a la sala en el instante en él que Sango se ponía de pie… Al ver a la joven de ojos verdes, ella si pudo hablarle…

- Gracias por haber venido…- fue lo primero que le dijo la pelinegra…

- ¿Qué le pasó a Koga? – pregunto ella, haciendo, por fin, caso omiso a la mirada de la castaña…Después de todo ella sabía que no era culpable de nada…

- Él mismo te lo puede explicar… Está en la habitación 63 – dijo Kagome señalando la habitación mencionada – Nosotras tenemos que salir a buscar a Inuyasha… - explicó mientras se refería ella y a Sango… - Desde la tarde que no lo vemos y estoy muy preocupada por él…

- Comprendo… - dijo Ayame y se dirigió al cuarto…

Una vez que la pelirroja se hubo marchado, Kagome miro a Sango…

- Vamos, Sango… por favor…

- Si…- dijo ella, dispuesta a hacer de todo, con tal de olvidarse un momento lo que acababa de pasar…

* * *

¡Maravilloso!: sus brazos eran todos suyos, otra vez… y cada vez tenía más sensibilidad en las piernas… lo que indicaba que pronto podría pararse…

Hizo continuos, esfuerzos, hasta que logró, al fin, abrir sus ojos dorados lo primero que vio fue el cielo oscuro de la noche con unas cuantas estrellas…Respiró profundamente … sin otro pensamiento que…

"Ahora vamos para arriba"…- giró su cuerpo… aprovechando el movimiento que tenía… par darse con que se hubiera rodado un poco más se hubiera… ¡caído al mar!…

Por fin pudo ver que estaba sobre el techo de un almacén de metal que tenía el alto de por lo menos cuatro pisos, y si caía por cualquiera de los lados iría a parar a un mar que se chocaba estrepitosamente contra rosas, arrecifes y muchos pequeños barcos de carga…

Recupero el aliento rápido, pues su boca había quedado abierta con el último susto… Miro a su alrededor y por todo el lugar que alcanzará su vista… Tenía que encontrar la forma de bajar de allí… No la veía cerca… pero siguiendo el camino de almacenes, de techo en techo… Fácil podría llegar a la escalera de una grúa… que estaba colocada a un lado de uno de los almacenes…

Respiró profundamente si con mucha dificultad se puso de pie… y probó dar un paso… tropezó, casi al instante cayendo, dolorosamente, de rodillas y haciendo un ruido contra el metal que resonó por todo el Lugar…

Luego de refunfuñar un rato… ( non xD pobechito)… Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez con mejores resultados,… ya podía caminar,… pero seguro que no correr… y para mal de males, la suerte no estaba para nada de su lado…

"Perfecto" – pensó mientras miraba con enojo al cielo,… que ya estaba vertiendo abundantes gotas sobre él sin ninguna piedad…

* * *

- ¿Y eso fue todo lo que paso? – preguntó Ayame sentada junto a la cama del chico de ojos celestes…

- Si… -dijo Koga pero luego añadió – Hasta donde sé…

Ayame suspiró… esperando que Miroku e Inuyasha se encontraran bien… pero luego recordó que Koga no podía moverse… y, como lo había hecho cuando entró, empezó a reírse…

- Ayame…- dijo el chico con cara de "lobito avergonzado" (xD) mientras ella reía - Dime la verdad: ¿Me han pintado una cara de payaso?: porqué sino no encuentro razones para que mi situación te de tanta risa…- añadió cansado…

- Disculpa,… - dijo ella mientras paraba de reír con algo de dificultad - Pero es que encuentro muy divertido lo que te pasó por…

- Si ya sé…Por siempre meterme donde no me llaman –terminó Koga cansado de que le dijeran aquello…

La joven volvió a reírse… y esta vez el chico no se molestó en pedirle que parara… En eso su risa fue callada con un trueno… que les advirtió de la lluvia que se estaba desatando fuera…

- Espero que Kagome y los chicos estén bien… - dijo ella mientras se acercaba la ventana y se abrazaba a si misma otra vez…

Koga la observaba,… Dios, ¿Cómo podía alguien verse preocupada y a la vez verse tan hermosa, tan frágil, tan valiente… En fin, tan deliciosa (N.A.: Ey, en el buen sentido de la palabra…) … El chico se deshacía por dentro por declararle su amor,… pero recordó que se había fijado la meta de esperar el momento apropiado… Así que se mordió la lengua para detener a aquel impulso que prácticamente saltaba en su interior…

Mientras tanto… Las jóvenes ya no sabían dónde buscar… había ido al hotel, y luego al estudio de la disquera… pero no había ni rastro de Inuyasha…

El lugar estaba casi vació por la tormenta que se estaba desatando y no encontraron a nadie capaz de darles alguna información sobre el paradero del bajista…

- Sango… ya no sé que más hacer – dijo la angustiada pelinegra… - … ¿Tú crees que…

- No…- la paró Sango agitando la mano en el aire, como queriendo alejar de su mente aquel horripilante pensamiento – Inuyasha no nos puede haber hecho esto… No ahora…

La bella Kagome sentía que sus piernas iban a desfallecer en cualquier momento… La preocupación la estaba a ahogando por dentro: Parecía que a su novio se lo había tragado la tierra…

- Escucha – prosiguió Sango – Vamos a ir a la Jefatura de Policía… Tienen que ayudarnos a encontrar a Inuyasha… Nosotras solas no podemos…

Kagome respiró profundamente… miro el lluvioso cielo, y asintió…

Estaban saliendo del lugar, mojándose terriblemente bajo aquella lluvia, cuando un bello y fino auto de color plateado... ¡Casi las arrolla al estacionarse a una velocidad del infierno junto a la disquera!...

Kagome y Sango, del susto, soltaron un grito y se abrazaron la una a la otra… segundos después consiguieron recuperar el aliento…

- ¡¡Oiga, ¿Qué le pasa?!! – le gritó Sango al conductor, furiosamente… mientras este abría la puerta para bajar…

- ¡¡Casi nos mata!! – le gritó Kagome…

Pero del auto bajo la persona que menos se esperaban…

- ¿Tú?… - dijo Sango más sorprendida que nunca…

Kagome tampoco lo creía…

- Kikyo…

* * *

Ya caminaba… eso era un buen avance…

Estaba yendo lentamente y con mucha dificultad, sobre aquel piso metálico que se hacía más resbaloso a cada segundo que la lluvia lo mojaba… Debía tener mucho cuidado, puesto que si caía no estaba seguro de si podría volver a levantarse…Lo que más lo extrañaba era que parecía no haber nadie más en ese lugar…

Pensaba en el porqué de esto… ¿Por qué ninguno de los Shichinintai estaba allí?... ¿Estarían tramando algo?... ¿Tendrían a alguien más que a él?... Deseo con todo su ser que no fuera su hermano…

Lo aceptaba… estaban peleados… como nunca lo habían estado en sus vidas… pero nadie… ¡nadie! ¡Le ponía un dedo encima a su hermano menor!… ¡Solo él!... Bueno, y quizás Sango o Kagome cuando la situación lo ameritaba… pero ninguno de esos locos…s increíble como la preocupación podía hacerle olvidar durante unos segundos las discusiones y las palabras dolorosos que se habían dicho el uno al otro…

Con todo esto y más en su mente,… Inuyasha se dio el resbalón de su vida sobre el piso mojado y fue a darse de golpe entero… (N.A.: Auch… pobechito… xD otra vez)

Su cuerpo entero se dio un buen sacudón… se quedó en el piso unos segundos cuando ocurrió lo que tanto esperaba… ¡La pesadez en su cuerpo desapareció!... ¡Ya no le costaba ningún trabajo moverse!

Se levantó de inmediato y probó mover cuantos músculos se le ocurrieron… brazos, piernas, espalda, cuellos, cada uno de sus dedos… ¡Todo volvía a estar bien!... No cabía en sí de eufórico… Qué bien se sentía tener de nuevo control sobre si mismo luego de haber pasado largo rato como un títere de trapo…

"¡Ahora sí, a salir de aquí! " – pensó lleno de satisfacción mientras echaba a correr… libre al fin de los efectos de aquel veneno…

Llegó por fin al último de los almacenes que conformaban el camino hasta la grúa…. Había varios pasillos, escaleras metálicas y un tanque de agua… Poco le importó todo aquello: Estaba cerca de la salida…

En eso… como un aparecido y con un trueno rompiendo detrás de él, como para darle entrada… Alguien más apareció en el lugar…

La sorpresa hizo que Inuyasha se fuera de espaldas y casi perdiera el equilibrio y resbalará por uno de los bordes de la resbalosa superficie para irse directo al agua… Pero se logró sujetar de uno de los barandales oxidados de aquel puente…

El sujeto no se movió ni un centímetro ni le dijo nada… Inuyasha solo pudo deducir que se trataba de un hombre por su postura… de allí no podía ni ver bien su cara debido a la oscuridad… Pero no era ninguno de los odiosos Shichinintai…

Unos segundos después el tipo avanzó un par de pasos… Dejando que la luz de la luna alumbraran un poco su faz… Causando mucha más sorpresa aún,… que la que había causado con su aparición…

Inuyasha se olvidó completamente del peligro que corría al estar apoyado sobre esa barra de metal oxidado que podía quebrarse en cualquier momento… Aunque hubiera visto un fantasma, un alienígena, o a la misma muerte encarnada no se hubiese sorprendido tanto… Su respiración se volvió dificultosa,… el corazón le iba a cien… No entendía nada… Ahora menos que nunca…

- ¿Pap...

Inuyasha freno la palabra que había estado a punto de salir de su boca… ¡No podía ser!... Ese hombre era mucho más joven, … pero tenía los ojos, el cabello, la porte y varias facciones de su padre… Y, obvio, también varias suyas… De hecho el parecido físico era tal… que no podemos culpar a Inuyasha por estar tan sorprendido que hizo caso omiso del ruido que hacia la barra al quebrarse…

El tipo se acercó velozmente hacia él y lo tomo de la chaqueta… mientras la barra se desplomaba rumbo al océano… En esa posición, sus caras estaban en verdad cerca…

- ¿Tanto me le parezco? – preguntó, puesto que había escuchado perfectamente como el chico había estado a punto de llamarlo…

Lo soltó y volvió a alejarse de él unos pasos… Mientras gruñía parecerse tanto físicamente al hombre que detestaba con todas sus fuerzas… y también al joven que tenía delante…

Inuyasha,… valorando al fin un poco su vida, y alejándose del borde… sacudió su cabeza y pudo recuperar el uso de la lengua…

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó directamente…

Sesshomaru se volvió a verlo… Por fin hablaba,… estaba comenzando a aburrirse de verlo mudo… pero le contestó con una pregunta…

- Mejor dime,… ¿Quién eres tú?

- …. Inuyasha…… Inuyasha Taisho…

¡¡Tres navajas volaron por el aire!! … ¡De las manos de Sesshomaru hacia el costado derecho de Inuyasha,… con una velocidad y fuerza que al joven le sorprendió que no estuvieran destinadas a clavarse en su cuerpo, y sino a hacerlo en el tanque atrás de él…

- Toma una… - le, prácticamente, ordenó el sujeto…- Inuyasha…

¡Lo estaba desafiando!,… de eso no había duda… Inuyasha dirigió su mano a su cinturón, en busca de "Colmillo de Acero"… pero este le había sido robado…

- ¿Qué estás esperando?

- ¡¿Dónde está?! – preguntó el chico saliendo de su sorpresa para ir al enojo….

- ¿Qué?- preguntó tranquilo…

- Mi "Colmillo de Acero"… -aclaró Inuyasha

- Colmillo de… - La voz de Sesshomaru y su mirada demostraron sorpresa…suspiró - Que coincidencia - luego sonrió y saco de su cinturón una navaja de plata tan brillante como la luna…

Inuyasha la observó detenidamente, y descubrió que no era la suya… sino una que se le parecía bastante… Se veía más ligera, quizás era un poco más larga… También llevaba grabada aquel demonio-perro pero este estaba sentado sobre sus patas traseras mostrando los dientes… no como en la suya que el animal se encontraba de pie y rugiendo…

- Hermosa ¿verdad? – dijo Sesshomaru… ya que el muchacho se había quedado mudo nuevamente – Yo la llamó: "Colmillo Sagrado"…

- Colmillo… Sagrado… - repitió Inuyasha con voz ronca… pero luego volvió a interrogarle - ¡¡ ¿Quién eres tú?!!...

Sesshomaru mostró enfado pues hasta ahora el "chiquillo" no le obedecía… Volvió a arrojar otras navajas sin importancia hacia su otro costado… y estas de nuevo se clavaron peligrosamente en la pared del tanque situado atrás del chico mucho más cerca de su cuerpo…

- Toma una – repitió…

- ¿Quieres…

- No saldrás de aquí – dijo cortante – A menos… que me mates…

¡El interior entero de Inuyasha dio un salto!... ¡Ese tipo no solo lo estaba retando! ¡¡Lo retaba a muerte!!...

Respiro profundamente,… Ya se había cansado de preguntarle quién era… con velocidad arrancó del metal una de las navajas y se preparó para defenderse…

Nunca en la vida nadie lo había mirado así… Había odio, dolor, satisfacción, furia… Dentro de él… ya comenzaba a odiar a ese tipo… y si tenía que hacerlo a un lado por la fuerza…

¡¡¡No le importaba quién demonios fuera!!!

* * *

Mientras tanto en la entrada de aquel muelle…

Con una detestable sonrisa, observaba el botín que tenía en sus manos… ¡Eran 50 mil dólares en efectivo! … Sin embargo, era solo la mitad de lo que les habían prometido… La otra mitad no les sería entregada si la "otra presa" no se presentaba antes del amanecer…

Bankotsu cerró el maletín donde se encontraba el dinero sin dejar de sonreír…

- Bien, parece que ya podemos sentirnos tranquilos… - dijo volviéndose a sus hermanos…

- Pero, hermano Bankotsu…- dijo Jakotsu con su chillona voz – Es solo la mitad de lo acordado… Con eso no podremos costear todo lo que siempre quisimos… ¿Qué pasará con el auto, las joyas y todo lo que me prometiste? – preguntó…

- Tranquilo – dijo Bankotsu sin dejar de sonreír – En cuanto llegue el otro chico y se lo entreguemos a Akado, tendrás todo lo prometido…

Mientras Jakotsu saltaba de la alegría (N.A.: Dejemos esto de lado, por favor u.u")… Renkotsu se dirigió a su líder…

- Hermano Bankotsu, dime por favor que nos iremos de inmediato en cuanto entreguemos al chico…

- Eso ni hablar – dijo este con autoridad – Una vez que estén ambos quiero presenciar su muerte… - lo dijo con tal firmeza que Renkotsu callo – Y así,…. Si Akado no se atreve a hacerlo… Seré yo quien les dé el golpe final… - añadió mientras miraba su arma en la palma de su mano…

Se oye el ruido de un motor…

- Miren allí viene un auto…- dijo Jakotsu entusiasmado mientras se asomaba…

- Perfecto… - sonrió Bankotsu…

En efecto se trataba del auto blanco que ellos conocían perfectamente…

- ¡A sus puestos! – ordenó su líder – Prepárense para capturarlo a cualquier costo… ¡No podemos dejar que se nos escape!

- No lo hará: Cree que tenemos a su hermano…- dijo Jakotsu aunque ni el estaba tan seguro de lo que decía…

El auto continuaba acercándose a su destino… ¡¡Pero sin disminuir la velocidad!!

Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos sin saber que hacer… Hasta que, cuando ya faltaban unos pocos metros para que el auto los arroyara, Bankotsu gritó

- QUITENSE

¡¡Y así lo hicieron!!... El auto no se detuvo hasta que chocó estruendosamente contra uno de los almacenes… prendiéndose fuego…

Los Shichinintai aún no lo creían…¡¿Acaso el chico estaba loco?!... Se miraron nueva mente entre ellos sin saber que hacer… pero luego Bankotsu les ordenó…

- Vayan…

Se acercaron cautelosamente a vehículo en llamas… para descubrir… ¡¡Que no había nadie dentro!!...

- Endemoniado chiquillo… - murmuró Bankotsu furioso…. ¡¡Acaban de caer en una trampa infantil…

- No hay nadie dentro hermano…- dijo Jakotsu, que como es algo lento, recién lo notaba…

- BUSQUENLO…-gritó Bankotsu morado de rabia – ¡¡No puede estar lejos!!

- ¡Sí, hermano!

Miroku, oculto, jadeaba del esfuerzo y de la tensión que le había ocasionado su plana al llevarse a cabo… ¡Sacrificar el auto como distracción!… ¡Saltar de él justo antes de que choque, aprovechando que todos se protegía creyendo que cometía un suicidio!… ¡Suficiente acción por una noche, ya había tenido!

Y esta apenas y comenzaba…

CONTINUARA


	12. CUESTIÓN DE HERMANOS, 1era Parte

CUESTIÓN DE HERMANOS, 1era Parte

Inuyasha comenzaba desesperarse: Hacia ya un buen rato que tenía esa arma, a la cual no estaba acostumbrado, en su mano y empuñada contra ese tipo… y este aún no realizaba ningún movimiento:

En cuanto, el chico había aceptado su desafió al empuñar su arma contra él… Una sonrisa de satisfacción y a la vez maliciosa se había dibujado en su rostro…: La navaja deslizaba sobre su muñeca mientras dibujaba círculos en el aire, teniendo delante a su víctima… como si pensara en que parte de su cuerpo atacaría primero…

Inuyasha ya no esperó más….

ATACÓ

¡¡¡Los chasquidos de los cuchillos, estrellados el uno contra el otro pudieron oírse a kilómetros de distancia!!!... De no ser porque un rayo los silencio al sonar sobre el océano…

- Sabía que ese iba a ser tu primer movimiento…

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sorprenderse al punto de que quizás había sido un susto lo que le dio… ¡¡Él tipo se había movido con tal velocidad que según su mente nunca se movió!!... ¡¡Se teletransportó!!

Ahora lo tenía justo a su lado sin más distancia que la que le proporcionaba el choque de sus aceros… Con sus ojos fijos en los suyos,… como si no necesitará mirara las navajas para seguir en la lucha… Esto sin duda solo hizo enojar más al bajista…

ZAP…

Se oyó un chasquido y las armas se separaron… Su adversario, estaba satisfecho… ¿Por qué?,… Inuyasha no podía dejar que el desconcierto lo abordará en un momento así,…pero así fue: En su cabeza no dejaba de circular la pregunta de él porque de su satisfacción…

Este mostró una, para nada agradable, sonrisa… y dijo…

- Ahora… es mi turno…

¡¡¡Otro chasquido!!!... Por lo menos el doble de intenso que el otro, y que esta vez no fue silenciado por nada, se oyó resonar en todo el muelle…

Inuyasha tuvo que, prácticamente, clavar sus pies en el suelo, que por la lluvia, se encontraba sumamente resbaloso, para no retroceder ante el feroz ataque de su oponente… ¡¡Que fuerza tenía!!... Ni en su mente podía admitirlo, pero parecía ser bastante notoria la diferencia de fuerzas entre ellos…

Tuvo una idea repentina,… casi al segundo siguiente en el que sintió que su cuerpo iba a caer al suelo… Giro la navaja hacia abajo, y con un hábil movimiento de muñeca… ¡Recuperó su distancia!

Al ver al chico de nuevo en posición adecuada para defenderse,… el rostro de Sesshomaru mostró un poco de sorpresa,… pero luego volvió a sonreír: Si fuera demasiado fácil, no sería tan divertido…

- Soy mejor que eso…- dijo Inuyasha claramente,… dejando dicho que él no era alguien con quien pudiera jugar…

- Demuéstralo...- lo retó Sesshomaru…

Eso lo haría encantado…

Otro rayo cayó a lo lejos, los vientos helados aumentaron su movimiento a su alrededor… Como indicando el inicio de una pelea mucho más seria y peligrosa…

_No sleep, (Canción De fondo)__No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer__Won't stop, __Won't stop before I find the cure for the this cancer_ De nuevo giraba su navaja como si su propia mano fuera una vaina encerada… Inuyasha hizo lo mismo con la suya…_Sometimes... __I feel like going down and so disconnected__Somehow ...__I know that I am haunted to be wanted..._¡¡Y atacaron a la vez!! ¡¡¡E inicio la pelea!!!_I've been watching, __I've been waiting,... __In the shadows, __For my time...__I've been searching, __I've been living,... __For tomorrows, __All my life...__In the shadows..._ ZAP… ZAP… ZAP… Los chasquidos uno tras otro fueron debilitando a los adversarios en puñados nada equitativos… A veces ambos gastaban la misma energía… otras solo uno recibía el daño… y ese, generalmente, era Inuyasha… _In the shadows..._ Era increíblemente curioso: No conocía ni jota sobre la vida de ese tipo,… y este lo enfrentaba como si hubiera esperado su vida entera para eso… Y luego estaba el increíble parecido que tenían en lo físico… Todo en su mente era un torbellino, y lo más frustrante era que no podía ponerse a pensar en el cabo o rabo del asunto puesto que… ¡Un solo descuido y lo ensartaría con su navaja! La batalla continuó brutalmente sin aliento para alguno… _They say, __That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe__But I, __I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave__Sometimes ...__I feel that I should go and play with the thunder__Somehow ...__I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder..._Pasaron varios minutos… Sus manos comenzaron a obtener algunos rasguños y cortes… No hubo herida mayor… Hasta que un segundo luego de un choque de aceros muy similar tantos anteriores, Inuyasha se percató de un fuerte dolor en su brazo derecho… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento se lo había hecho?... El chico estaba consternado:¿Se podía, acaso, manejar la navaja con tal sutileza y letalidad?... Si era así, y é podía hacer, ni cuenta se daría al segundo de estar muerto… ¡¡Un minuto!! ¿Muerto?... ¡¿Acaso está aceptando la posibilidad de que ese sujeto podía matarlo?!...¡¿ Le iba a dar esa satisfacción?!_I've been watching, __I've been waiting,... __In the shadows, __For my time...__I've been searching, __I've been living,... __For tomorrows, __All my life...__Lately, __I've been, __walking, __Walking in circles, __Watching, __waiting for something,__Feel me, __touch me, __heal me, __come take __me higher.._ESO JAMAS... NUNCA... ¡Y mucho menos cuando él tenía una poderosa razón para regresar con vida!... Y esa razón tenía hermosos ojos marrones y largo cabello negro… VOLVIO A ATACAR_I've been watching, __I've been waiting,... __In the shadows, __For my time...__I've been searching, __I've been living,... __For tomorrows, __All my life..._ _I've been watching,... __I've been waiting...__I've been searching,... __I've been living... __for tomorrows...__In the shadows..._ZAP… ESE ATAQUE SIN DUDA FUE EL MÁS FEROZ DE TODOS… Pudo verse las chispas saltar de cada navaja con tal claridad como si fueran pintadas apropósito en el aire…. Tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru salieron disparados para lados opuestos, por la magnitud del golpe… Con la diferencia de que Inuyasha cayó de rodillas,… mientras que su adversario se pudo mantener de pie… Inuyasha se mordió la lengua: le dolía mucho el brazo lastimado… pero estaba casi seguro de que u ataque tenía que haber resultado… Se dio la vuelta para ver a Sesshomaru y se decepcionó al ver que este parecía ileso… Sesshomaru también jadeaba: había estado cerca ¡Mocoso mal nacido!...Luego mostró una mueca diabólica al ver el rostro de Inuyasha: su esfuerzo había sido inútil… El ojidorado observaba aún a su oponente cuando este sonrió… Sesshomaru se desconcertó por esto, cuando notó un dolor en su hombro izquierdo… Este comenzaba a sangrar: producto de un corte…

- Mis esfuerzos no fueron tan inútiles después e todo ¿eh? – dijo Inuyasha claramente satisfecho…

Sesshomaru volvió a clavarle esa mirada de rencor increíblemente penetrante… Inuyasha sintió como si se hubiese metido a la jaula de un león dormido… y acababa de despertarlo…

Sesshomaru se despojó de su chaqueta ( N.A.: Si, llevaba chaqueta…) y la arrojó al suelo… Inuyasha regresó a la posición defensiva…

Y LA BATALLA CONTINUÓ

* * *

Respiro aliviado… Había pasado ya demasiado tiempo huyendo de los Shichinintai y por fin ya no sentía sus pasos detrás de él… Ahora solo faltaba una cosa… Inuyasha

Miroku se recargó sobre la caso que tenía más cerca ( una caja de embalaje) para recuperar el aliento… Ahora su gran dilema era: ¡Que no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde podía estar su hermano!... ¡Podía estar en cualquier parte de aquel inmenso muelle! ,… sin contar que también podía encontrarse en uno de los barcos cercanos…

De nuevo, regresó ese terrible sentimiento de culpa,… Respiró profundo tratando de clamarse,… y buscando en su mente algo que pudiese darle algún indicio de lo que necesitaba saber… Pero ¿Cómo?... Era Inútil… ¿Cómo saber algo cuando no tenías idea de dónde o como empezar?...

De un momento a otro, le ojiazul se sintió asaltado por una idea… Una repentina idea…

Podía usarlo… SI antes le había advertido sobre cosas que ni él se imaginaba que sucederían… ¿Por qué no podía decirle ahora donde estaba su hermano?...

Luego cayó en cuenta de que jamás lo había usado voluntariamente… Siempre había sido repentino y sin que él hiciera nada para convocarlo… Hasta en su mente sonaba estúpido que pudiera funcionar…

Pero al menos debía intentarlo…

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo comenzar… Lo primero que se le ocurrió… fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza y concentrarse lo más que podía… Lo hizo durante varios segundos, sin resultado alguno… luego de un minuto, casi dos… se dió por vencido y volvió a abrir los ojos…

"Esto es estúpido" – pensó… y volvió a recargarse en la caja…- "Debe haber otra forma de…"

Suspiró de nuevo: no podía darse por vencido… y con la clara imagen de su hermano en la mente cerró los ojos y se concentró todavía más…

"Vamos…" – pensó con fuerza- "Sé que eres real… dime… ¿Dónde está mi hermano?"…

Lo siguiente que le ocurrió fue tan increíble como doloroso…

¡¡Casi quiso arrancarse la cabeza por el dolor que esta le estaba provocando!!... ¡¡Tuvo qué apretar los dientes para no grita!!... ¡¡Pensó que perdería la razón!! ¡¡Solo veía mucha luz blanca dentro de su cabeza!! ¡¡Nada más!

Fue tan solo un segundo de aquel intenso dolor, luego al instante… vino la imagen…

Inuyasha… Alguien más… Un combate… El techo de un almacén de metal pintado de verde militar a lado de una grúa y un tanque de agua oxidado…

Y todo desapareció…

Miroku abrió los ojos lentamente, mucho más de lo necesario… tenía la boca abierta: Estaba pasmado por lo que había ocurrido…

- Lo…

Se miró a sí mismo para asegurarse de que no había ningún cambio en él… Y así era… Él era el mismo,… Todavía no se lo creía…

- Lo use… a voluntad… - dijo en un susurro mientras hundía su mirada en el cielo oscuro por un breve momento… Luego se dispuso a volver a emprender la marcha…

La visión había durado un segundo pero fue suficiente… Ahora sabía a dónde ir…

* * *

Inuyasha ya sentía un dolor en su costado: La batalla estaba durando demasiado…

Sesshomaru disfrutaba ver esto… él aún no estaba lo suficientemente cansado… y, al parecer, "su presa" se estaba debilitando poco a poco…

Luego de unos momentos… Inuyasha ya no podía siquiera soñar con atacar: estaba usando toda la energía que le quedaba para defenderse, ya que Sesshomaru parecía que no pensaba dejar pasar ¡jamás! Una oportunidad de volverá herirlo…

Las cosas se tornaban negras… El joven bajista comenzaba a ser acorralado…

- El juego pronto terminará… - le susurró Sesshomaru… y con otro ataque…

Miroku llegó al pasillo… Su presencia fue ocultada por la oscuridad, a los dos peli plateados… Al ver la situación lo primero en lo que pensó fue en interferir a favor de su hermano,.. pero un rayo caído a lo lejos iluminó más la escenas… y dejó pasmado al ojiazul, que pudo ver con claridad a ambos oponentes…

(N.A.: Me imagino que ya saben porque)

Se quedó oculto y observo calmado por un momento… Vació su mente…Lentamente,… muy muy despacio… las respuestas comenzaron aparecer con claridad en su mente… Volvió a abrir los ojos y mirando el suelo suspiró…

¡¡Un ruido ensordecedor de aceros proveniente de la batalla!! Inuyasha había perdido el equilibrio y el arma que estaba usando… ¡Estaba en el suelo, herido nuevamente! Miroku no supo muy bien que hacer por unos segundos,… en los que Sesshomaru levanto a "Colmillo Sagrado" en su mano otra vez…

- Ya perdiste…

Inuyasha apretó los dientes… ¡No podía perder! ¡No debí y no quería perder!... ¡¡Pero no se le ocurría que hacer!!

Sesshomaru levantó su arma un poco más…

TRASH…

* * *

Un rayo resonó a lo lejos, pero no la despertó…O tenía sueño profundo o estaba muy cansada… Bueno, no podía culparla… Era ya cerca de media noche, y había tenido un día muy agitado: Koga observaba en silencio como Ayame se había quedado dulcemente dormida en una silla junto a él, con la cabeza recostada sobre su cama…

Él, anteriormente, al verla cansada le dijo que podía marcharse a su casa pero ella se rehusó: dijo que no se iría hasta que él estuviera mejor y hasta que tuvieron noticias de sus amigos… Esto hizo que el chico de ojos celestes se sintiera inmensamente feliz… Sabía que él no era oficialmente "su" amor… pero ella estaba indicios de que estaba muy cerca de serlo, o al menos el se esforzaba por verlo así…

Koga ya tenía algo de movimiento en sus manos y brazos, que había recuperado pocos segundos después de que la ojiverde se durmió, pero eso ya no le era tan importante: Estaba demasiado ocupado comiéndose con la mirada a la "Bella Durmiente" que tenía a lado…

En su mente comenzaba a preguntarse cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar para decirle sus sentimientos… La ansiedad que tenía se estaba volviendo insoportable a cada segundo que pasaba cerca de ella…

Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que, cuando recuperó más control sobre casi todo su cuerpo, si no iba a declarársele pronto al menos un beso lo calmaría hasta la llegada del momento justo…

Rogando que ninguna enfermera entrase justo en ese momento,… Se inclinó lentamente sobre el rostro de la pelirroja y, con extrema lentitud y cautela, para no despertarla, comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de ella… Ya podía sentir la respiración de la chica muy cercana… Ya rosaba su boca… Rogó una vez más porque su sueño fuera tan profundo como había visto que lo era anteriormente… Y… llegó a besarla…

Fue una sensación maravillosa… Aunque ella estaba dormida, sus labios tenían un calor y textura únicos… Se deleito durante varios segundos acariciándolos con los suyos y disfrutando de ellos sin ser interrumpido por la llegada de cualquiera ni por el despertar de la chica…

Finalmente se separó de ella y regresó a la posición en la que estaba antes sobre su cama… Cerró los ojos y, con una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad, se dispuso a dormir…

Valía la pena esperar…

* * *

¡¡El rayo los había cegado por completo al caer!!... pero no lo suficiente como para que Inuyasha no viera que algo envistió a Sesshomaru con un golpe seco y lo quito del camino,…

Inuyasha parpadeó mucho… su rostro mostró extrema sorpresa…

- Mi…roku…

(N.A.: Bueno ya era hora ¿no?)…

Su hermano menor permanecía de pie con firmeza, frente a él, … había sido él quién había derribado a Sesshomaru justo antes de que este hiciera quien sabe qué cosa con el joven bajista… Apenas y se lo creía: ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?...

El ojiazul volteó a ver, unos breves momentos, hacia atrás por uno de sus hombros… Ambos hermanos se miraron directamente a la cara… Inuyasha cerró la boca, pues la tenía abierta debido al asombro, y su semblante se tranquilizó un poco… El de Miroku demostró lo mismo, tranquilidad… para luego añadirle a su semblante el alivio…

Es difícil decirse tanto con una mirada, y está de más decir que estos dos hermanos tienen mucho que decirse,… Pero Miroku tuvo que regresar su rostro al frente, casi a los 5 segundos de haberlo volteado: Sesshomaru se había levantado…

Estaba furioso… tenía los ojos endurecidos por la ira y los dientes apretados,… Había estado a punto de acabar para siempre a ese mocoso malnacido y aparecía este chico que… ¡Detestaba tanto o más que al otro! …

Si,… Miroku podía sentir su odio mientras el joven de pelo plateado empuñaba nuevamente su arma… No había que ser un genio para saber que ahora le tocaba pelear a él: A leguas se notaba que Inuyasha no estaba en condiciones de seguir luchando y que si su hermano menor había intervenido era para darle un respiró…Si es que podía dárselo…

Inuyasha observaba atentamente… sintió un poco de miedo, el cual se hizo presente en su cuerpo como un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda: También se veía perfectamente que Miroku no estaba en un estado óptimo para una lucha… Y el tipo que estaba por enfrentar era demasiado peligroso… Miroku, sin embargo no parecía nada nervioso o preocupado… Seguía mostrando el alivio que había mostrado al ver a Inuyasha aún con vida y… Asombrosamente, también mostraba tranquilidad… Una increíble tranquilidad… Esto, obviamente desconcertó totalmente a los peli plateados… Claro que Sesshomaru lo disimuló apretando los dientes,… mientras que Inuyasha abrió la boca en toda su extensión: ¡¿En qué mundo vives, Miroku?!... ¡¡Por fin Sesshomaru hizo el primer movimiento!!

- ¡¡Miroku, Muévete!! – gritó Inuyasha con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban,… ya consiente de la letalidad de los ataques de su agresor…

El ojaizul pegó un salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque con mucha suerte… Inuyasha respiró: Al parecer su hermano si sabía que su adversario estaba dispuesto a matarlo… Esperó ver al pelinegro desenvainar a "Silver"… cuando este volvió a aterrizar en el suelo… Pero, se vio decepcionado…

Una vez más, Inuyasha dejó caer su quijada,… ¡Miroku no había desenfundado!... ¡Y no presentaba indicios de hacerlo!... ¡¡Estaba loco!!

¡¡Sesshomaru atacó una vez más!!

Inuyasha cerró los ojos con fuerza en el momento en que oyó rasgarse el aire por la fuerza con la que "Colmillo Sagrado" lo atravesó… pero al instante volvió a abrirlos, y respiró aliviado: Miroku había vuelto a esquivar el ataque… ¡Era su oportunidad para sacar su navaja mientras el otro se recuperaba a para volver a atacar!... Pero nuevamente no la aprovechó…

Y así continuó el espectáculo que Inuyasha tuvo que soportar apretando los dientes… ¡¿Por qué Miroku no desenfundaba?! …¡¿Qué tenía en la cabeza?!... ¿Le habrían quitado su arma también?: Lo dudaba… y de ser así, podía tomar cualquiera de las que estaban clavadas en el tanque de agua… ¿Acaso creía que la suerte de poder esquivar los ataques le duraría siempre?...

Sesshomaru estaba comenzando a hartarse de ese "jueguito"… El chico de ojos azules no peleaba, ni se mostraba furioso… Todo lo contrario de su hermano: Miroku estaba tranquilo y no pensaba responder a los ataques… Pasaron unos minutos y Sesshomaru no logró hacer una herida firme en el cuerpo del escurridizo pelinegro… Este estaba muy cansado, y su ropa estaba con varios cortes… pero al menos estaba limpio de sangre…Su agresor trató de calmarse… Si lo que quería ese "chiquillo" era irritarlo no lo conseguiría… ¿Pero de verdad esas eran sus intenciones?: Porque… su rostro no demostraba burla… solo tranquilidad…. Finalmente Sesshomaru se detuvo un segundo, tratando de ignorar las ganas que tenía de ensartarle su arma… y preguntó…

- ¿Por qué solo esquiva mis ataques? – pausa seca - ¿Acaso no tienes un arma?

Miroku no contestó… pero lentamente metió la mano en su cinturón y sacó a "Silver"… y se lo mostró a Sesshomaru en la palma de su mano…

- Entonces…- continuó el peli plateado - ¿Por qué no la usas?

- Porque…

Por fin la voz de Miroku se oía en aquel lugar… el chico bajo la mirada y luego la volvió hacia Inuyasha que esperaba esa explicación, con igual o mayor ansiedad que Sesshomaru… El ojiazul se volvió nuevamente hacia el orador con la mirada gacha…

- …después de… lo que le hice a Inuyasha…- Sesshomaru alzó las cejas,…Miroku habla con mucha lentitud y en voz muy baja…- Prometí… No volver a… empuñar mi arma… contra un hermano…

Esas ultima palabras transformaron todo a su alrededor… Las sorpresas que Inuyasha había vivido, hasta el momento en esa noche, no eran nada comparada con esta… ¡¿De qué estaba hablando Miroku?!

Pero Inuyasha no era el único sorprendido… Los ojos de Sesshomaru se agrandaron considerablemente, su labio inferior se separó del superior levemente pero de forma visible… Pero más que sorpresa, su rostro mostraba indignación…

Miroku, por su parte, levantó la mirada y acercándose unos pasos más al estático peli plateado…añadió…

- Eres nuestro hermano ¿verdad?

ZAP!!!

El pelinegro salió disparado contra el muro del tanque de agua y luego de golpearse terriblemente contra este terminó en el suelo…

- ¡¡Miroku!! – gritó Inuyasha desde su sitio y luego volvió su mirada a Sesshomaru que aún tenía levantado el puño con el cual había mandado a volar al ojiazul…

El pelinegro se enderezó lentamente en el suelo… Su cuerpo entero estaba aturdido por el sorpresivo golpe, el cual había sido dado con la empuñadura de la navaja y no con su hoja…

- No… Vuelvas a decir eso… - dijo Sesshomaru con el rostro purpura de furia, mientras Miroku tosía sangre…

- ¡¡¡Maldito!!! – le gritó Inuyasha poniéndose de pie de un salto…

Eso fue extraño, hasta para él… pero al ver a su hermano en ese deplorable estado, nuevas energías, de quién sabe dónde, habían entrado en él… Hubiera arremetido inmediatamente contra Sesshomaru de no ser porque Miroku… volvió a hablar…

- … - trago en seco, para evitar que la sangre seguía ese atropellándose en su boca… - Es cierto… Inuyasha – añadió dirigiéndose al bajista – Él es nuestro hermano… Es hijo de nuestro padre…

Los ojos de Sesshomaru, que durante un momento se habían dirigido a Inuyasha, se volvieron automáticamente a Miroku, ¡prendidos en fuego!…

¡¡Y Arremetió contra él a toda velocidad!!

- YO NO SOY HERMANO TUYO

- NOOO…

TRASH!!!!...(OTRO RAYO…)

Llámenlo cobardía… pero Miroku no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza en el instante en que estaba seguro que iba a recibir otro golpe… Sin embargo, paso como tres segundos con esa expresión y no hubo acción alguna que lastimará su cuerpo… Al instante abrió los ojos…

Sesshomaru apretaba los dientes de la furia pero en el fondo estaba un poco confundido… ¿No se suponía que estaba lastimado? ¿Incapaz de continuar? … Había estado seguro de eso… Entonces…

DE DONDE DEMONIOS HABÍA SACADO LA FUERZA PARA LEVANTARSE

Inuyasha tampoco sabía la respuesta ni estaba interesado en averiguarla… Solo sabía una cosa: Que ni aunque las manos se le destrozaban pensaba en soltar el mango del arma de Sesshomaru…

Así, de esa forma,… aferrado con fuerza y con ambas manos al mango del arma de su agresor, impedía que este volviera a lastimar a Miroku…

El guitarrista se mostró asombrado por este acto,…Aunque,… No tenía nada de que sorprenderse… Inuyasha siempre era extremadamente terco e impulsivo cuando s trataba de proteger… Y, a pesar de todo, él era ¡Su! hermano…

- … Enternecedor…- murmuró Sesshomaru con los dientes apretados, mientras aún trataba de quitarse al ojidorado de encima… - Tratas de proteger a este bastardo… Que ni siquiera tiene conexión alguna contigo…

Sesshomaru recalcaba lo que había averiguado desde hacía mucho y que le había hecho hervir la sangre en cuanto se enteró… El hecho que Miroku era adoptado…

Inuyasha hizo caso omiso a lo que le decía el imbécil ese, sus palabras solo aumentaron su furia,… pero ni con eso consiguió derribarlo…

Permanecían así… cuando Miroku, tragando de nuevo la sangre de su boca, volvió a hablar…

- … No lo… entiendes… ¿verdad?... - Volvió a toser, con lo que se cortó su oración…

Sesshomaru volvió a dirigirle la mirada… Inuyasha quiso decirle: "¡Cállate! ¡¿Quieres empeorar tu estado?!"… pero calló, aún no acababa de creer que ese tipo que quería sus cabezas en una bandeja de plata ( N.A: Es una forma de decir ) fuera su hermano …

- … No se trata de… de llevar la misma sangre,… ni de parecerse físicamente,… tampoco de vivir en la misma casa… - pausa – Y mucho menos de llevarse bien todo el tiempo… - dijo con mayor fuerza de voz… - Es algo más… más fuerte…

Mientras Miroku continuaba con estas palabras, que más que otra cosa estaban haciéndolo gastar aún más sus fuerzas,… Inuyasha seguía conteniendo a Sesshomaru… cosa que se iba haciendo más difícil a cada segundo que pasaba…

- … Algo… que,… a pesar de todas las veces que estamos en desacuerdo,… de todas las veces que peleemos,… o que nos golpeemos el uno al otro…- pausa y toz – Nos hace bajar la mano,… antes del golpe final… - Pasó sus ojos por Inuyasha y luego los puso en Sesshomaru -Puedo decirlo …con mucha certeza…

Lentamente Miroku se puso de pie,… y con los ojos fijos en los de Sesshomaru… añadió…

- … Porque tú también estás sufriendo…

ZAP!!!!!

¡Una vez más el ojiazul había derramado el vaso!… ¡¡La furia de Sesshomaru rompió el cuchillo de Inuyasha y mandó a este a volar!!

(Golpe seco)

Inuyasha no supo en qué momento volvió a parar al suelo… pero en cuanto levantó la mirada, sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en la garganta: Ante sus ojos estaba la imagen de Sesshomaru con el fijo de su navaja en el cuello de Miroku, quién estaba entre la espada y el tanque…

El dueño de "Colmillo Sagrado" presionaba el mango con fuerza,… su cuerpo entero parecía estar prendido en una furia incontenible que en unos segundos haría sufrir al mal nacido que tenía delante… Le callaría esa boca por toda la eternidad… ¡¡ ¿Qué él sufría?!!... ¡¡En su vida había escuchado algo más estúpido!!

Miroku respiró en silencio… no sabía si era la última vez que lo iba a hacer, eso estaba en las manos de Sesshomaru… Sabía que nadie interferiría en esa decisión, Inuyasha quedaba descartado y no había nadie más… Que gracioso… ahora que su vida estaba en las manos de otro,… su cuerpo y mente parecían relajearse, como si fueran a aceptar sin problemas lo que le deparara el destino…

Bueno había que caer en cuenta de que ya había visto de cerca la muerte en varias ocasiones así que quizás no era tan raro que estuviera tranquilo en aquel cuadro…

Sesshomaru abrió la boca lentamente, dejando caer su quijada… ¡¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese mocoso ahora?!!...

Un poco de miedo y dolor en su rostro le hubieran bastado… ¡Pero no! ¡Este chico estaba tan tranquilo como si estuviera esperando que él le dejará ir!... ¡¡¿ Acaso tan seguro estaba de sus palabras?!! ¡¡¿Creía que en el último segundo iba a dar su brazo a torcer?!!...

El había crecido como hijo único… No sabía lo que era tener un hermano y no creía haberlo necesitado… Había soportado todo siempre solo… sin que nadie más supiera que estaba sintiendo,… La confusión, las peleas, las lagrimas en silencio de su madre,… ¡¡Todo!!

Incluso la muerte de de su madre y padrastro…

Fue este último punto, el que lo hizo caer, accidentalmente, en una cuestión que nunca se había preocupado antes en descubrir… ¿Cómo este chico había llegado a donde estaba ahora?... Podía haber sido un camino fácil… Pero… ¿Y se trataba de un camino doloroso?... Lleno de tristezas y lagrimas… Nunca se había molestado en averiguar bajó que circunstancias… Miroku fue adoptado pero la familia de Inuyasha…

Y ahora,… en ese, nada adecuado momento, en su cabeza flotaba la duda de sí… ese muchacho…¿ podía comprender en algo lo que él había pasado?...

Intentó ignorar esa pregunta pero le fue inútil… parte él deseaba de verdad descubrirlo… Y, esa parte, le impedía matarlo allí,…

Se enfureció consigo mismo por eso,… pero aún la furia parecía pequeña comparada con algo más grande que está ahora en ese instante dentro de él… Algo que no tenía idea de que era,… que nunca había conocido…

El tiempo pasaba,… y su mano comenzó a descender… se alejaba del cuello del ojiazul que permanecía estático dónde estaba… dejándolo tomar su decisión fuera cual fuera… Pero sin saber que sería el único que lo haría…

El mismo Sesshomaru estaba más que sorprendido de su actitud,… ¡¡Ni sé la creía!!…

Cuando sintió otro acero…

- … ARRRRGGGG… - Sesshomaru lanzó un quejido de dolor…

Inuyasha no había perdido el momento… Para él, un momento de duda en tu adversario, era un momento para actuar… Se había levantado lo más rápido que pudo, había tomado otra navaja entre sus manos y le había dado con ella a Sesshomaru en el brazo…

Este había recibido un corte… nada grave,… pero que si le había hecho soltar a "Colmillo Sagrado"… La cuál salió volando y paró al suelo… muy cerca del ojidorado, quien puso su pie sobre ella… Jadeada de esfuerzo… pero había logrado lo que quería había despojado a Sesshomaru de su arma…

Inuyasha se acercó lentamente a él, levantando el arma… y dirigiéndola esta vez a su cuello…

Sesshomaru ahora si estaba pasmado … ¡Su rostro mostraba el total desconcierto que sufría!…¡En su cabeza todo era imposible!… ¡¿Como pudo haber dudado?!...¡ ¿Por qué se detuvo justo en ese segundo?!... ¡¿Cuándo podía haberle cerrado la boca al mocoso para siempre?! ¡¡Duda un segundo y todo se jode!! ¡¡El otro se levanta y lo despoja de su arma!!

COMO LLEGO A SER TAN IMBECIL

Inuyasha comenzó a disfrutar la oportunidad que tenía en sus manos… Ese tipo los había hecho sufrir mucho… a ambos… ¡No!... ¡No solo a él y a Miroku!... A Kagome y a Sango, que hasta el final habían estado con ellos… ¡¡Ellas también habían sufrido la persecución de sus novios por este imbécil!!... Y para cerrar la lista con broche de oro:¡¡Había intentado matarlos hacía tan solo unos minutos!!...

Inuyasha presionó el mango del arma en su puño, señal de ira… Una voz dentro de él le decía que ¡acabará con todo de una vez!... Que se asegurará de que el tipo ese no volviera a lastimar a sus seres amados… Que no le diera ni siquiera la oportunidad de hacerlo… ¡Que no podía correr ese riesgo!...

Pero,… algo más grande se interpuso ene se deseo…

Vio a Miroku a los ojos y este asintió… Inuyasha respiró profundo…

Sesshomaru no cerró los ojos,… Por lo que pudo ver lo que ocurría… Inuyasha fue abriendo la mano lentamente… muy lentamente… hasta que la navaja cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo en medio de la noche y su tormenta…

- Tenías razón,…- dijo dirigiendo la mirada a su hermano menor… - Te hace dudar en el último momento… - añadió con mucha pesadez…

- … - Miroku asintió otra vez… pero esta vez dibujando una leve sonrisa…

Sesshomaru no sabía si sentir repulsión, furia, enojo, agradecimiento o confusión… ¡¡Le estaban perdonando la vida!!... ¡¡Estaban dejando claro que a pesar de todo ninguno iba a matarlo!!

Inuyasha permanecía parado donde estaba aún esperando un reacción de Sesshomaru… no sabía cual, en realidad… Ni comprendía aún como Miroku supo la relación tan cerca que tenía con ellos,… pero ahora que se detenía a pensarlo no era tan raro… Sin duda su padre tendría que aclararles toda esa historia…

Miroku seguía igual de tranquilo… y lo estuvo aún cuando Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta para verlo a los ojos… Reflejaba su mar de emociones internas… Inuyasha se preparó para sujetarlo si se atrevía a volver a intentar dañar al ojiazul pero algo en su interior le dijo que esperara, que algo increíble pasaría…

Y así fue… ¡¡Sesshomaru presionó los puños y salió corriendo del lugar!!... ¡Sin dirigir ni una mirada o golpe más a ninguno de los dos chicos!...

Era el final de su historia…

Otro rayo resonó a lo lejos….

Inuyasha aún no comprendía el porqué de esa actitud… pero una cosa era segura, la tormenta que se desataba sobre sus cabezas, iba a empeorar todavía más…

- … Los… Shichinintai… Deben seguir aquí… - dijo Miroku mientras presionaba su puño contra su pecho… y volvía a toser…

- Miroku…

Inuyasha se acercó un poco más… Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente, pero esta vez más cerca… Miroku fue el primero en bajarla, sacó algo del interior de su chaqueta y se lo entregó a Inuyasha en la mano…

El ojidorado lo vio, a la poca luz que tenían: Era "Colmillo de Acero"…

- Lo necesitaras para llegar hasta la salida – aclaró Miroku cuando la mirada volvió a posarse en él …

- También a ti te necesito… - dijo Inuyasha en voz calmada mientras ponía la mano encima del hombro del ojiazul…

- ¡¡Ya los encontré, Hermano Bankotsu!!

Inuyasha y Miroku no tuvieron tiempo para decirse todo lo que querían: Jakotsu acababa de gritar a sus hermanos que ya los tenía en la mira… Los dos chicos inmediatamente vieron cerrados sus pasos por Jakotsu y Renkotsu, que ya tenían las armas desenfundadas… Mientras que Bankotsu llegaba tranquilo con los brazos cruzados…

- Vaya, vaya… - dijo - ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho?: Akado los deja en ese estado… - miraba las heridas de los chicos – Y no tiene el valor de cegarles la vida… -suspiro – En fin… Veámoslo como que nos dejó algo de diversión… -añadió maliciosamente dirigiéndose a sus hermanos…

- ¡Sí! – dijo Jakotsu dando un "saltito" de júbilo…

- Hasta cuando debería darme miedo ese tipo me da asco…- murmuró Inuyasha…

- Si…- contestó Miroku …

El sonido de acero seco desenfundado que produjo Bankotsu al sacar su arma les indicó que no era el momento para bromas…

CONTINUARA

Canción de fondo:

"In the Shadows" de The Rasmus

Derechos reservados


	13. CUESTIÓN DE HERMANOS, 2da Parte

CUESTIÓN DE HERMANOS, 2da Parte

De más está decirles que está por desatarse otra batalla… En la que quizás, nuestro par de hermanos no tenga ni la más mínima oportunidad… Y eso, hasta ellos mismos lo sabían,… sus cuerpos y mentes estaban al límite,… parecía ser que su única oportunidad era lograr que se "murieran de risa"…

- … Ya fueron bastante batallas por un día… - suspiro Miroku mientras cerraba los ojos…

- ¿Estás cansado? …- dijo Inuyasha… (N.A. : Qué pregunta)

- …- suspiró - ¿Tú no?

Bankotsu, que podía ver los niveles de energía de sus futuras "victimas", porque ya ni oponentes podía llamarlos, acarició con la punta del dedo el filo de su arma…

Ambos hermanos empuñaron sus navajas,… Por alguna razón "Silver" y "Colmillo de Acero" echaron un par de destellos en el momento en que sus amos asumieron una posición en la que ambos protegían la espalda del otro…

- … ¿Tienes algún plan? – preguntó Inuyasha, mientras se les restaba el tiempo…

- Si… - dijo Miroku – Esperar un milagro…

Dejando atrás los feroces golpes con los cuales los Shichinintai iniciaron la lucha, y a los hermanos Taisho batiendo su record de resistencia física para defenderse lo mejor que podían…

No muy lejos de allí…

Sesshomaru había detenido su inesperada y loca carrera en la cabina de la grúa (sin duda, lo más sensato hubiera sido que eligiera bajar del muelle en lugar subir más, pero hay que tener en cuenta de que no está en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales…)

¡¡Maldita sea!!... ¡¡Todavía no podía creer la brutalidad que había hecho!! ¡¡Nunca se perdonaría por ello!!... ¡¡Había estado tan cerca de consumar su venganza y…

La tormenta manifestaba su furia como si quisiera en conjunto la del peli plateado… Luego de esto no sabía que iba a hacer de su vida…. Durante mucho tiempo todo su anhelo había sido vengarse… hacer sufrir a ellos lo qué él había sufrido tanto… AHORA… Que había perdido aquella oportunidad única… ¡¿Qué podría hacer para amortiguar aquel dolor!?... ¡Vivir con él día a día sería un asco!.... ¡¡¿Qué podía hacerlo olvidar tanto odio?!!

No se detuvo ni a pensarlo… en su mente nada había sido más fuerte…

Cuando una voz los sorprendió detrás de su espalda…

- Sesshomaru…

Atónito se dio la vuelta…

- Kikyo

Volvemos con los hermanos…

¡La tormenta empeoraba a cada minuto!…¡Y tenían para rato allí!…

Inuyasha y Miroku que hacía unos momentos se creían al límite, estaban sacando fuerzas de los lugares más recónditos que podían imaginar… pero estos poco a poco se iban agotando y no alcanzaban para asegurar que podían escapar con vida, tan solo mantenerlos respirando un rato más…

Aún así, los Shichinintai estaban cada vez más impresionados e irritados por la resistencia que estaban mostrando aquellos jóvenes… Ya eran una plaga de ratas ante sus ojos,… Escurridizos y difíciles de exterminar…

Pero de entre ellos, Bankotsu era el más contrariado: habían pasado más de cinco minutos y su arma aún no tenía manchas de sangre… ¡Quería cambiar eso de una vez!

Nuestros jóvenes músicos ya podían imaginarse lo que deseaba hacer el líder de sus enemigos con ellos…

Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a pelear más aún por su vida… En su cabeza pasaban frente a él las razones por los que no podía darse por vencida… y por ellas se aferraba tercamente lejos de la derrota…

Todo era un tedioso silencio… cuando se oyó un pesado suspiro…

- Tengo algo que decir… - dijo Miroku dejando caer su arma, volviéndose hacia su hermano (ósea dándole la espalda a los Shichinintai) y causando asombro general…

- … - Inuyasha no supo que decirle – Miroku estamos en medio de un combate… - le recordó…

- Eso ya lo sé,… pero

- ¡Pero nada! – dijo el ojidorado - ¡Hay que seguir luchando! ¡Yo de ninguna manera pienso morir aquí! ¡Así que…

- ¡Inuyasha! – Miroku lo paró con firmeza dejando claro que era algo importante – Escucha por favor,… presiento que si no te lo digo ahora nunca podré hacerlo…

- … - "Jamás había hablado con tanta firmeza"… vio algo en los ojos de su hermano y comprendió…- Pues… adelante, te escucho… - dijo Inuyasha mientras guardaba su navaja en la chaqueta…

El shock, aumentó…

"¿Acaso… Nos están ignorando?" – pensó Bankotsu con la vena del cerebro hinchada…

- …- Miroku respiró profundo – Es… algo que me ha estado ocurriendo con mucha frecuencia últimamente,… Algo profundo que fue una de las principales razones por las que…comencé a dudar de todo… - pausa – Ahora veo que estuvo mal guardarlo en secreto todo este tiempo pero es que… Esa algo incomprensible para mí, y estaba seguro de que también lo sería para ustedes… Pensé que solo sería una preocupación más en todo lo que estaba pasando y…

- YA BASTA

A Bankotsu termino de hartarlo aquella platica que no era otra cosa que una burla a su orgullo… y la cortó con un iracundo gritó…

Inuyasha y Miroku lo miraron sin mucha importancia

- ¡¡Estamos hablando aquí!! - volvieron a lo suyo…

- Y… como te decía…- continuó Miroku… - Es algo que me preocupa mucho y me carcome por dentro…

Bankotsu ahora sí estaba fuera de sí… Estaba rojo de furia, presionaba los dientes que daba la impresión de que intentaba destrozárselos,… Renkotsu tuvo un mal presentimiento…

- Hermano Bankotsu – le dijo - ¿Qué debemos hacer?...

- ¿Los matamos ya o esperamos a que terminen? – preguntó Jakotsu, al que ya le había picado la curiosidad por el " gran secreto" de Miroku

Bankotsu levantó la cara con los ojos encendidos de furia…

- YO LOS MATÓ

¡¡¡Y sin previo aviso se abalanzo sobre ellos como un toro salvaje!!!

Los chicos que hasta el segundo anterior al que Bankotsu había estado a punto de tocarlos se mostraron completamente concentrados en su conversación… Revelaron las cosas como eran…

- ¡¡Ahora!! – grito Inuyasha

Miroku que estaba volteado hasta el momento, dio un rápido giro revelando que no estaba desarmado… ¡¡Bankotsu no se esperaba eso!! ¡¡Y ya era tarde!! … Había atacado al joven con la defensa completamente descuidada pues creía que este no tenía arma alguna… ¡¡Miroku empuñaba a "Colmillo de Acero"!!

SE OYO UN FUERTE GOLPE… ¡¡El ojiazul ensartó la empuñadura de la navaja de su hermano en el estomago de Bankotsu!!... ¡¡Y este ni siquiera supo cómo pasó!!

- ¡¡Aún no hemos terminado!!...

Inuyasha dio un segundo golpe a Bankotsu pero con sus propias manos (cosa que deseaba hacer desde hace mucho)… y lo mando a volar de vuelta a donde estaban sus hermanos…

- ¡¡Hermano Bankotsu!! – Jakotsu se arrodilló junto a su inconsciente hermano…

Renkotsu permanecía en su lugar sin creerlo…

"Dejar caer su arma fue solo para distraernos,… "– dedujo mientras observaba a Miroku recuperar a Silver y devolver a "Colmillo de Acero" a las manos de Inuyasha – "Mientras hablaban y nos daba la espalda, su hermano le entregó secretamente la suya… Sabían que Bankotsu perdería el control ante esto y los atacaría sin sospechar nada… Su orgullo fue su perdición"…

Inuyasha y Miroku se miraron el uno al otro sin decir nada sus miradas de satisfacción por haberse librado del que sin duda era el más difícil de sus oponentes, lo decían todo…

* * *

Todavía estaba inmóvil… ¡No era posible! …Sin duda su mente debía de estarle jugando una broma… Pero la veía… ahí estaba… Delante de él… Con su bello rostro reflejando la tristeza de su alma y la angustia que todo esto le estaba ocasionando…

Sesshomaru no sabía que decir… principalmente porque aún no creía que ella pudiera estar allí,… pero él ver a esa chica apuntó de romper a llorar lo hizo centrarse en ella… real o espejismo…

- … Kikyo… - finalmente rompió el silencio… pero sin salir de su asombro – Tú…. ¿Cómo…. cómo puedes…

- ¿No…. lo recuerdas?… - consiguió decir ella,… pues tenía un pequeño nudo en la garganta – Tú… me obsequiaste un celular con GPS (Global Positioning System )… Para que pudiera encontrarte en cualquier lugar si… te necesitaba…

El cuerpo de Sesshomaru se relajó un poco: Ahora sabía que era realmente ella… ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de aquello?!

Por su parte Kikyo deseaba arrojarse a sus brazos: Había temido mucho por él… Pero se contuvo, limitándose solamente a abrazarse a sí misma y soltar unos pequeños sollozos… Cosa que llegó a conmover el corazón del ojidorado…

- … Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer… - dijo ella volviéndose a una posición firme… - Y… - pausa… añadió con voz fuerte – Voy a detenerte…

Su mirada, recientemente suavizada, volvió a ampliarse… Nunca la había escuchado hablar así… Tenía miedo, pero estaba decidida,… parecía dolida y a la vez firme… Dispuesta a hacer lo que decía pasará lo qué pasará…

- Tú no lo entiendes, - dijo él bajando la mirada,… luego volvió a subirla – Debes irte…

- ¡¡Claro qué lo entiendo!!... – gritó ella - ¡Y también me incumbe! – añadió de inmediato antes de que él volviera abrir la boca… sollozó una vez más pero sin dejar caer una lagrima… y mirándolo a los ojos dijo… - Te amo

Ese sí era un golpe demasiado fuerte… Le era muy difícil, ignorar ese sentimiento, él lo correspondía… La amaba con mucha fuerza…. De inmediato se pensaría, que ese sentimiento tan recientemente formado en su corazón rivalizará con su deseo de venganza… ¿Sería suficiente?...

Volvió a bajar la mirada y se recargó sobre la pared… como aquel que lleva dentro de sí una fuerte lucha,… Luego de un rato… volvió mirarla a los ojos…

- Toda mi vida… estuve buscando…- dijo – Una causa… Un responsable… para el dolor y sufrimiento… qué día a día veía en ella…Y solo después de su muerte… - pausa dolorosa – Cuando ya no podía hacer nada para amortiguar su pena… lo encontré… - otra pausa – Ese maldito… - y añadió con ira – Él… Era el responsable de todo… ¡La abandonó en él momento que ella más lo necesitaba!...¡ Ni siquiera le importó él que yo estuviera apuntó de nacer!... ¡¿Cómo puedo olvidar eso?!... ¡¡Dime!!

Volvió a mirara el suelo y le dio un buen golpe a la pared… Kikyo supo que era el momento de decirlo…

- Nunca lo supo… - dijo despacio

Sesshomaru la miró completamente desconcertado…

- Él nunca supo que ella estaba embarazada… - continuó Kikyo – Ella se lo ocultó cuando supo que é estaba enamorado de otra mujer… Lo escribió en la última página de su diario… en una página oculta…

- ¿Qué…- no tuvo tiempo de hablar…

- ¡Y aunque él fuera el culpable! – gritó Kikyo - ¡Esto no soluciona las cosas!.... ¡¡Esto no la haría… ni la hará feliz!!

- ...

- ¡Estás tratando de volcar tu dolor con dos muchachos que no tiene la culpa de nada!... ¡¡Y que ya han sufrido bastante!! … ¡¡Y que a pesar de todo… poseen dos de los corazones más nobles que yo he conocido!!...

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello?

- ¡¡Porque yo también les hice daño!! – sollozó… pausa larga – Fueron mis amigos… de los más cercanos,… creían y confiaban en mí… y yo… ¡Los traicioné de la manera más sucia!... ¡Trate de destruirlos!... ¡Solo porque los vi como los culpables de una de mis desdichas mas grandes!... ¡¡Porque me deje llevar por la ira y el dolor!! – sollozó – Y cuando me di cuenta… Ya ni siquiera recuperar lo que tenía… ¡Lo había perdido todo!...

Kikyo ya no pudo contenerse,… y rompió a llorar

- ¡¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?!!... – pausa - Al hacer esto… No vas a cambiar nada de lo que sientes… Solo… Te arriesgas a perder todo lo que aprecias…

Sesshomaru se consternaba más a cada minuto que las palabras de la chica avanzaban… Entonces si ellos eran los amigos que ella habían traicionado…¡¿Quiere decir que uno de ellos fue el que la rechazó?!... No pudó reparar en eso pues Kikyo aún tenía mucho que decir…

- …Realmente… ¿quieres hacerlo?... – continuó ella - ¿Quieres anteponer esto a todo?... – añadió con tristeza - ¿Incluyéndome?

La joven terminó y siguió llorando… abrazándose a si misma…

Sesshomaru ya no podía soportarlo… No podía hacerlo… mientras la veía delante de él… sus emociones se acomodaban en su interior como en una balanza… Realmente no quería perderla a ella… podía renunciar a todo menos a ella… La amaba con todo su corazón y su alma… desde el primer momento en que la había visto… Ese sentimiento era sin duda el más fuerte y poderoso de todos… Aun más que cualquier otro que hubiese experimentado durante toda su vida…

Y también era el más hermoso…

Despacio avanzó algunos pasos hacia ella… cuando estuvo algo cerca, ella levantó la mirada… Sus ojos llorosos se fundieron con la mirada tan suave que ahora tenía el ojidorado…

- …No puedo… - dijo en un susurro…

Su mirada se iluminó…

- Te amo

Sus penas parecían llegara su fin… cuando…

TRASH!!!!...(OTRO RAYO…)

¡¡El muelle entero se sacudió!!... ¡¡este había caído demasiado cerca!!... En el escenario de los chicos todos habían caído al suelo por la gran sacudida…

- ¿Y… eso? – preguntó el ojiazul aún aturdido por el golpe…

- La tormenta está empeorando… - Inuyasha ya suponía que vendría algo como eso…

Ya no podían seguir entreteniéndose con esos tipos… Con un clima como ese estar simplemente parados allí era suicidio simple y seguro…¡¡La prioridad era salir cuanto antes!!

- ¡¿Qué hacemos, hermano Renkotsu?! – preguntó Jakotsu desesperado mientras intentaba levantar a Bankotsu del suelo…

- ¡Tenemos que irnos! - Renkotsu no era nada idiota…

- Pero nuestro Hermano Bankotsu se enojará…

- ¡Si nos quedamos aquí acabaremos todos muertos! – dijo en tono autoritario - ¡¡Nos vamos!!

Inuyasha y Miroku se levantaban lentamente de su sitio mientras observaban a los Shichinintai cagar a su líder y retirarse por a todo prisa del sitio por otro sendero entre sombras…

- Nosotros también debemos irnos… - dijo Inuyasha apenas se pararon,…

El ojiazul no sé movió de su lugar… Inuyasha se dio cuenta

- ¡¿Qué estás esperando, Miroku?!

- Inuyasha… - Miroku lo miró a los ojos – Él sigue aquí…

- ¿Quién?…

- Él… - eso no sirve - ya sabes… nuestro… her…

Miroku se calló solo sabía que Inuyasha detestaba ese hecho (El ser hermano de Sesshomaru)… Pero ¿que trataba de decirle su hermano menor? ¡¿Qué volvieran por él?!

- Olvídalo…- dijo Inuyasha sacudiendo la cabeza - Quedarse aquí más tiempo es suicidio

- No lo podemos dejar así…

- Intentó matarnos…

- ¡Es nuestro hermano!... – Miroku prácticamente se lo escupió en la cara – Nos guste o no… - añadió…

Inuyasha hizo una y mil muecas…

- AH… ¡Está bien! – aceptó

- .... – Miroku sonrió

- Pero ni siquiera sabemos por donde se fue el loco ese… ¿Cómo diablos lo vamos a encontrar? – dijo el peli plateado de mal humor…

Miroku suspiró cerró los ojos y luego volvió a abrirlos… ¡¡Detestaba hacerlo!! … Pero en fin…

- Sujétame… - le pidió con resignación – Me dolerá…

Su hermano no comprendió nada de nada... pero acepto tomarlo de los hombros… Miroku volvió a concentrar… le tomó casi un minuto entero y la paciencia de Inuyasha… pero pasó…

Su hermano casi se queda sordo por el gritó que soltó… al principio Inuyasha pensó que Miroku estaba poseído pero al instante se calmó… y hubiera ido a parar al suelo si el ojidorado no lo hubiera estado sujetando…

- … - el ojiazul jadeaba de cansancio…

- …Miroku…- Inuyasha seguía sin entender - ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?

El chico de ojos azules los abrió y levantó la mirada,… la cual estaba impactada…

- Está en problemas… - dijo

- ¿Qué?... ¿de qué hablas?

- ¡Está en peligro!... ¡Tenemos que salvarlo!

Miroku se soltó de Inuyasha y echó a correr en cierta dirección…

- ¡Espera! ¡Explícame esto! – Inuyasha corrió tras él…

El ojiazul sabía perfectamente que no tenían ni un segundo que perder… La situación, que había visto en su cabeza, era demasiado peligrosa… y nunca más pondría en duda lo revelado por sus visiones…

Cabe resaltar que Inuyasha no entiende nada,…

- ¡Miroku! – le gritó el peli plateado mientras corría a su lado - ¡¿Me puedes decir de una vez que está pasando?! ¡¿Cómo sabes que está en peligro?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!

- No me lo… creerías si te lo dijera…

- ¡Ya Dímelo! – le gritó Inuyasha en un tono muy severo…

- De acuerdo… - respiro - Hermano… Puedo ver el futuro…

- … - ( N.A. : Dejo a imaginación de cada uno la cara que puso Inuyasha xD)

* * *

Los vidrios de la cabina habían estallado en pedazos por la onda de sonido que soltó el rayo al caer tan cerca de ellos…

El estallido también había provocado que se soltaran varias de las vigas de metal que sostenían la cabina donde estaban… Y no solo eso… ¡Había sacudido de una manera brutal la estancia!, ¡Por lo que esta ahora prendía peligrosamente de su sitio!

Sesshomaru no supo porque tremendo golpe no lo dejó inconsciente… Quizás fue porque de ninguna forma pensaba abandonar la realidad dejando a la mujer de sus sueños en peligro…

Abrió los ojos justo al momento de haberlos cerrado… La cabina estaba pendiendo de una sola viga, por lo que estaba inclinada hacia abajo, y con los vidrios de las ventanas rotos, que cubrían toda du parte superior,… caer al abismo era lo más fácil del mundo…

La buscó desesperadamente con la mirada, sin recaer en su situación… pero es justo resaltarla… Estaba arrumbado en una de la esquinas de la cabina que daba hacia abajo,… sobre uno de los vidrios que aún no se desmoronaba, pero que seguro lo haría en muy poco tiempo…

Todo esto no le importaba,… Porqué nada era más importante que ella… ¿Dónde estaba?

- ¡Sesshomaru! – le gritó una voz más arriba de él…

El levantó la vista… ¡Era ella!... Un gran alivio invadió su alma: ella estaba bien, habría salido ilesa de la sacudida, excepto por algunos rasguños…Estaba sujetándose contra unos barrotes de metal de la cabina un metro más arriba de él…

Aunque él ahora estaba más tranquilo, ella era ahora la que lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de angustia… Su situación era claramente más peligrosa que la suya,…

Ambos tenían la respiración agitada… El viento a su alrededor aumentaba de velocidad, indicando que debían salir de allí inmediatamente… Tenían que subir… ¿Pero cómo?, la situación estaba pendiendo de una viga y no de forma literal… Cualquier movimiento brusco sobre aquella cabina podría costarles la vida…

Kikyo sabía perfectamente que ella, por la posición en la que estaba, tenía muchísimas más posibilidades de llegar a salir de allí a salvo… pero ¿él?...La joven intentó acercarle ayuda,…

- ¡Kikyo! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – le gritó él alarmado

- ¡¿Qué te parece qué hago?! – le gritó ella tendiéndole una mano…- ¡¡Tenemos que subir cuanto antes!!

Sesshomaru, aunque estaba sorprendido de la forma en la que ella le estaba hablando, ¡No podía permitirle que hiciera algo así!

- ¡Kikyo, esa viga no te sostendrá por mucho tiempo! ¡Escúchame! ¡Debes subir ya!

- NO … ESCUCHAME TU A MI

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar quedarse callado, debido a la sorpresa, mientras ella le gritaba… Nunca le había hablado con ese tono de voz,… Tan firme, tan autoritario, Tan terco… Estaba dejándole claro una cosa…

- NO TE DEJARE NUNCA

Estas palabras lo conmovieron hasta el fondo,… Muy dentro de él, también deseaba salvarse,… para poder estar con ella, para poder pedirle perdón por todo el dolor que le estaba haciendo pasar, para pedirle que estuviera siempre junto a él, y para muchas otras cosas… Sabiendo que ella lo amaba era imposible no amar la vida…

Pero,… de ninguna forma le agradaba la idea de poder arriesgar la suya…

Las cosas daban vueltas en la mente de Sesshomaru, por lo que de nuevo no prestaba ni la más mínima atención a su situación… Y esta estaba por cambiar a mortal…

- SESSHOMARU

¡¡¡Un terrible estallido!!! ¡¡¡Los vidrios debajo de él habían reventado!!!

¡¡¡Estuvo a punto de caer!!!

¡Pero Kikyo, olvidándose por completo de su propia seguridad, había logrado tomarlo del brazo!

Mortal, ahora es poco… Era como si la muerte lo hubiese tomado del pie y le estuviese diciendo al oído que podía irse despidiendo de su vida… Y que si no lo hacía rápido… Las vidas que se perderían serían dos…

Mientras más comprendía esto, con todo el dolor que le causaba, Sesshomaru ignoraba todos los gritos desesperados de su amada y sus esfuerzos por mantenerlo a salvo… Cuanto amor le tenía… demasiado como para dejar que por su culpa eso sucediera… Ya había cometido demasiados errores… y este no iba a sumarse a aquella inmensa lista…

- No luches, Kikyo… - dijo de tal forma, que la calló, de alguna manera - … Esa barra no puede sostenerlos a los dos…

El corazón de Kikyo brincó al escuchar eso… ¡¡No!! ¡¡NO!! ¡¡¡De ninguna manera iba hacerlo!!! ¡¡¡No iba a perderlo de esa manera!!!... NO… JAMÁS…

El temor podía verse reflejado en los ojos de Sesshomaru… Lamentaba profundamente que su sed de venganza los hubieran llevado hasta ese extremo… Era increíblemente doloroso lo que sucedería… Pero… de ninguna manera podía arriesgarse a que ella también cayera al abismo… No podía…

Respiró con resignación y tristeza… y comenzó a soltar mano de su amada… esperando que con la liberación de aquel peso, ella pudiera subir y salvarse…

- POR FAVOR…. NO LO HAGAS– suplicó ella con los ojos inundados de lagrimas y sujetándolo con más fuerza, aún…

Pero fue inútil… Ella no tenía la suficiente fuerza para mantenerlo allí por más tiempo…poco a poco sentía como la mano del amor de su vida le era arrebatada… El cruel destino se lo estaba quitando… Cuando hacía muy poco tiempo que lo había traído a su vida… El cruel destino…

- Lo siento tanto… - pausa - Te amo… - fue lo último que pudo decir Sesshomaru antes de soltar su mano y de que él se precipitará al abismo…

- NOOOOOOOOOOO….

El grito de dolor de su amada Kikyo era lo último que iba oír… de eso estaba seguro… Cerró los ojos… se entrega a la muerte… con la única pena de que la conoció demasiado tarde… pero con la alegría de que, al menos, lo hizo…

Algunos cuentan que cuando vas a morir tu vida pasa por tu mente… Si así era, el no tenía deseos de verla,… Si lo hacía su final sería más doloroso de lo que hubiera sido si le poníamos la muerte más dolorosa que podemos imaginar…

Quería que fuera rápido… para no pensar siquiera en el fin…

Cuando… a poco tiempo de iniciar su caída hacia su final,… cuando pasaba junto al nivel inferior… su caída se detuvo… o, mejor dicho, fue detenida… por dos personas que lo tomaron de los brazos y con fuerza empezaron a subirlo…

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos… para darse con… ya saben cuales rostros…

- ¡Te tenemos! – dijo Miroku sujetando con fuerza su brazo derecho…

- Creo que ya se dio cuenta…- dijo Inuyasha, con voz ronca debido al esfuerzo, mientras sujetaba su brazo izquierdo – ¡Vamos a subirlo!

- ¡Sí!

Y… aún que les costó la fuerza que no tenían…Ambos chicos pusieron cada gramo de ella en subirlo con ellos… Y lo lograron…

Mientras jadeaban por el esfuerzo, sintiendo que estaba por desmoronarse su cuerpo, cayeron de rodillas delante de él…Sesshomaru los miraba desconcertado, también sobre el piso… ¿Qué hacían allí?,… ¿No se daban cuenta de lo peligroso que era?,… ¿Por qué no se habían ido?,…. ¿Acaso deseaban morirse allí?... Por más que le daba vueltas en su cabeza no conseguía entenderlos…

No comprendía… ¡Cómo podía haber sobre la tierra seres tan estúpidos!… Es decir: Él intentó matarlos,…Durante varios días fue su martirio, su perseguidor… y ahora… Ellos le salvaban la vida… cuando pudieron darle la espalda y librarse de él para siempre sin ensuciarse las manos… Realmente eran unos perfectos idiotas…

- … Con que… visiones al futuro ¿eh?...- jadeó Inuyasha viendo a Miroku…

- Sabía que…. no me creerías… en cuanto te lo dijera… - dijo este…

- Pues… te creo – dijo el ojidorado dándole una palmada en el hombro…

Ambos estaban satisfechos consigo mismos y se miraban mutuamente con una extraña alegría en el rostro…Ya cansado de solo verlos, Sesshomaru, se puso de pie,… y, finalmente, les habló… pero no para darles las gracias…

- ¿Por qué lo hicieron? – preguntó de forma,… quizás demasiado directa…

Los hermanos Taisho lo miraron…. y luego se vieron entre ellos…

- Contéstale tú,… - dijo Inuyasha con fastidio… Uno: porque no sabía que responder a ello, y dos: porque a pesar de que no había sido su idea ir a salvarlo se había sentido muy bien al hacerlo…

- …Porque… - comenzó Miroku (….N.A.: Dejen pensar un rato al chico ¿sí?....)- Tú sabes… No se trata de llevar la misma sangre… - añadió encogido de hombros…

- No es necesario que sigas – lo paró Sesshomaru con cierto fastidio…

- …¿Sabes? – dijo Miroku comenzando a embozar una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba– Es más fácil hablar contigo cuando no nos miras con odio…

Sesshomaru amplió los ojos… ¿Su mirada había cambiado?...

- … Por cierto,… - recordó el ojiazul – Olvidaste esto por allá…- metió la mano dentro de su chaqueta…

Le mostró en la palma de la mano a "Colmillo Sagrado"… Se la devolvía…

Inuyasha se puso de pie de un salto, y vio muy alerta este acto… Pero Sesshomaru la tomó despacio sin volverla a empuñar en contra de ninguno de los dos… Luego la miró entre sus manos,… Esto era demasiado…

- Ustedes están locos

- Tanto tiempo con él,… No me puedes culpar… - dijo Inuyasha mientras se recargaba sobre sus rodillas y hacia un ademán hacia el ojiazul, quien, por cierto, no borró su sonrisa…

Hubo silencio… Ninguno de ellos habló, sus miradas parecían intercambiarse sutilmente entre ellas… Quizás había algo de gratitud o hasta algo de alegría…. Pero casi de inmediato, una voz femenina, se les unió…

- Sesshomaru…

Este levantó la vista… La joven de largo cabello negro estaba sana y salva delante de ellos…

- Kikyo…

- ¿Kikyo? – dijeron Inuyasha y Miroku a la vez con los ojos más abiertos que nunca…- ¿pero qué…

Antes de que concluyeran la frase: ¿Qué haces aquí?...Sesshomaru los hizo a un lado para tomar entre sus brazos a su amada… Esto, claro, los dejó más atónitos que hace un segundo…

La pareja era ajena a esto…Ambos ya se confundirán en un profundo y tierno abrazo… No pasó ni un segundo antes de qué él, ya no pudiera contenerse, y la besará,…

(N.A.: Inuyasha y Miroku baten el record de la estupefacción con sus rostros…)

Ella le correspondió de inmediato, acariciando tiernamente su rostro… Había sido tanto el dolor de pensar que ya no se tendría el uno al otro… De creer que nunca volverían a probar los labios del otro,… o a sentir sus caricias,… que ni locos querrían experimentarlo otra vez… No necesitaban palabras para decírselo el uno a l otro… Se lo están demostrando…

Luego de un rato separaron sus labios… y se vieron el uno al otro con los ojos iluminados… Sesshomaru secó las lágrimas de Kikyo con el dorso de su mano…

- Kikyo,… Yo… yo nunca,… jamás quise que… Perdóname- fue lo único que atinó a decir ante todo el dolor que le había hecho pasar -…Te amo…- añadió casi como si todo su ser lo hubiera obligado a decirlo…

- Lo sé… - dijo Kikyo con la más bella mirada…

(N.A.: Por cierto, ellos siguen aquí…)

- … - Inuyasha trata de sacudirse el desconcierto - ¿Sabías de esto? – pregunta a su hermano…

- Orgullosamente… No …

Al oí sus voces,…Kikyo recordó su participación en eso, y volviéndose hacia ellos …

- … Inuyasha, Miroku,… Gracias… - dijo desbordando agradecimiento con la mirada,… y casi de inmediato volvió a internarse en el cuerpo de su amado…

- … Oigo campanas de boda – dijo Miroku repentinamente…

- … - Inuyasha le pega un zape en la nuca - ¡No seas idiota!

- No,… - dice Miroku mientras se soba el golpe – En serio,…Las oigo… Escucha…

A lo lejos podían oírse algo como campanadas…

- ¿Y eso?- dijo Inuyasha cayendo en cuenta de que no se trataba de una de las bobadas de su "hermanito",… él también las oía…

Sesshomaru y Kikyo también los oyeron… La joven se despegó de su amado y dijo en tono firme, a los tres jóvenes,…

- Vamos… Démonos prisa… - y partió en cierta dirección…

Bajaron las escaleras de la grúa a gran velocidad… los rayos que resonaban a lo lejos les indicaban que no había ni un segundo para que perder…

- …Kikyo… - la nombró Inuyasha mientras jadeaba debido al cansancio – Podrías decirnos ¿a dónde vamos?…

- … Es una larga historia… - dijo ella de la misma forma, pues también estaba muy cansada – Y si te la cuento ahora, harás demasiadas preguntas…

- ¿Yo?

- Te conocemos, hermano… - sonrió Miroku, junto a él – Además con todo lo que llevamos en la noche, no me sorprendería un barco fantasma…

- Otra visión…- sonrió Inuyasha burlonamente

- Olvídalo… No pienso volver a romperme la cabeza… - añadió el ojiazul en tono serio…

CONTINUARA


	14. LA ÚLTIMA VEZ

LA ÚLTIMA VEZ

Llegaron a bajar todo el camino de almacenes de metal y sus escaleras sin mucha precaución… En circunstancias así se debía ser más rápido que cuidadoso…

Los chicos no tardaron en darse cuenta de que estaban siguiendo las campanadas… Llegaron finalmente al primer nivel pero aún así estaban completamente alejados de la orilla y el mar estaba demasiado tormentoso como para poder intentar nadar y había demasiadas rocas la única forma de llegar al otro lado… La única forma seria…

Las campanas se hicieron más fuertes hasta que de la niebla salió…

- ¡¿Un bote?! – exclamaron a la vez los dos muchachos más jóvenes…

En efecto era uno de eso botes pesqueros que siempre encuentras amarrados en el muelle,… Era algo muy sorpresivo verlo allí, en plena tormenta… y más aún sorpresivo, quien lo estaba conduciendo…

- ¡¿Kagome?!

(N.A.: De nuevo dejó a su imaginación la cara de Inuyasha xD)

La pelinegra salió de entero de la cabina revelando que había estado tocando la campana para indicarles a donde tenían que ir…

- ¡Te dije que eran campanas! – dijo Miroku que como dijo antes ni un barco fantasma lograría sorprenderlo…

- Gracias al cielo que están bien…

La joven cantante hubiera tomado de inmediato en brazos a su amado si este y compañía estuvieran aún fuera del bote… Esto, por supuesto, no le cambió la cara a Inuyasha…

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! – preguntó el ojidorado completamente desconcertado…

- …- (N.A.: Dejemos que Kagome descargue todo sobre él) - ¡¡¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo?!! ¡¡¿Qué te parece?!!

No era ni el lugar ni el momento para discutir de esa manera,… El único que lo veía con una sonrisa, era Miroku: Sabía que esos gritos y reclamos, eran solo prueba del profundo amor que se tenían y de la preocupación que sentían el uno por el otro….

La presencia de alguien más en el bote le hizo borrar su sonrisa…

Sango no supo que decir o hacer al tenerlo en frente de ella otra vez luego de tanta angustia… Después de que Kikyo les había revelado toda la verdad, a ella y a Kagome, tuvo muchísimo más sentido la manera en la que se había separado de ella en el hospital, ¡Lo había hecho por miedo a no volverla ver!…

¡¡Diablos, ¿Por qué, no se lo dijo !!... Cuando ocurrió todo, ella había pensado que hacía todo eso para zafarse del problema, ¡¿Cómo iba a poder adivinar que tenían secuestrado a su hermano?!... ¡¿Qué se había marchado como alma que llevaba el diablo para ir al auxilio de un ser querido?!... La actitud del ojiazul no dejaba de sorprenderla… pero esta vez lo había hecho favorablemente,… Estaba admirada por la valentía y la nobleza del chico…

Pero tenía que recordarlo: Habían terminado,… Por más que estuviese orgullosa, admirada, y, sobretodo, feliz de que él estuviera a sano y salvo, no se movía de su lugar,… En el fondo guardaba la intención secreta de que esto causará algún cambió en el chico, pero lo único que este hizo fue volver a dibujar su tranquila sonrisa,… como quien dice: "Estoy bien, Gracias, no tienes que preguntar"… Ella se la devolvió, aunque, quizás, no tan efusivamente…

¡¡Más rayos!!

- ¡¡Dejen eso para después y suban inmediatamente!! – gritó Sesshomaru, revelando que él y Kikyo ya estaban dentro del bote, mientras que Inuyasha y Miroku seguían fuera ( plop!)

- ¡¡Súbete de una vez!! – le gritó Kagome (N.A.: Ey pero ¿quién les estaba haciendo perder el tiempo?)

- Pero,… si yo…

- SUBAN

- ¡Sí!

Ya todos dentro y con el mar agitándose, de una manera tremenda, a su alrededor, surgió una pregunta:

- ¿Quién conduce esto? – preguntó Inuyasha

El grupo entero se precipitó al interior de la cabina,…. Ya dentro fue Kikyo la que se aproximó a timón,… pero en cuanto acercó sus manos a él…

- … - soltó un gemido sujetando su muñeca derecha con su mano izquierda, revelando que la tenía lastimada…

- Esto es malo…- dijo Miroku e Inuyasha asintió

Los dos hermanos Taisho se aproximaron...

- No creo que se parezca a conducir un auto …- comentó el ojiazul

- Apártense… - Sesshomaru los hizo aún lado…

- Ey…

- Oye…

Tomó a Kikyo de la mano y le dijo…

- Yo me encargo

Ella asintió con una ligera sonrisa y se hizo a un lado,… Sesshomaru tomó el timón y, colocando sus manos sobre el teclado y muchas otras cosas… En fin, fue como si hiciera magia…

- ¡Sujétense bien!

La orden no fue desobedecida por ninguno de ellos… Ni siquiera por el terco de Inuyasha, que a regañadientes estaba luchando por aceptar el hecho de que él iba a sacar los de allí…

Continuas olas y ráfagas, del poderoso viento nocturno, sacudían el bote a cada cierto tiempo les había sentir la sensación de un vació en el estomago, y les complicaba la respiración… Inuyasha no tardó en tomar entre sus brazos a Kagome,… o peor dicho, ella lo tomó en brazos a él… con lo lastimado que estaba la joven de largo pelo negro no perdería ni un segundo en intentar reconfortarlo, sin mencionar lo loca de preocupación que se puso al enterarse de toda la verdad,… Es más, fue ella la que tuvo la descabellada idea de robar aquel bote para buscar a sus amados… y aunque tanto Kikyo, como Sango habían puesto objeciones a la propuesta (más la segunda que la primera) terminaron aceptándola…

Ahora tenía a Inuyasha devuelta con ella y no pensaba volver a sentir que se alejaba otra vez…

¡El barco continuó sacudiéndose! ¡Daba la impresión de que iba a darse vuelta!

- ¡No puedes conducir mejor esta cosa! – gritó Inuyasha

- ¡Cierra la boca o te tiro fuera! – le gritó Sesshomaru

- ¡¡Parece que va a hundirse!!

- ¡¡Esto no es como dar un paseo por campo!!

- ¡¡Yo…

- DEJEN DE PELEAR AHORA – grito unisonó por parte del resto

Otra ola se levantó… esta era mucho más grande que las demás… y estaba por cumplir su amenaza de darles la sacudida de sus vidas…

- SUJETENSE - gritó Sesshomaru : No podría esquivarla

Súbanse a un auto y pídanle a otro conductor que los invista, porque de otra forma no podría experimentar por lo que pasaron los chicos que luego de ellos terminaron demasiado aturdidos y en el suelo…

- ¡Kagome!...- Inuyasha, casi sin aliento, revisó a la chic a que tenía a lado

- Inuyasha… - dijo ella débilmente

- ¿Estás bien?...

- Eso creo…

- ¡Miroku!

La castaña no pudo evitar que el nombre del ojiazul brotará de su boca,… ¡El joven parecía inconsciente en el suelo!

- ¡Hermano!...- Inuyasha lo levantó del piso

Sango tuvo los más inmensos deseos de ir corriendo a su lado pero de nuevo se quedó inmóvil, aún cuando el ojiazul parecía no reaccionar a los llamados de su hermano!...

Y aquel no era el único problema…

- Sesshomaru, ¿Qué pasa?... – preguntó Kikyo preocupada

Sesshomaru estaba tratando de sacar el bote de ese lugar antes de que fuera víctima de otra de esas olas que rompían de ese modo porque el viento las empujaba a estrellarse contra el muelle… Peor por alguna razón ¡los controles ya no funcionaban como debían!.... ¡Se supone que debían haberse movido de lugar pero estaban quietos!,… ¡Aquella ola enorme había hecho algo!

La situación subía en estado crítico… y Miroku, por fin, comenzaba abrirlos ojos…

- … - dejó salir un gemido

- ... Hermano… - respiró Inuyasha

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Kagome

- … Mi… cab... cabeza… - Miroku se colocó la mano en la parte de su cuerpo anteriormente mencionada…

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Inuyasha cayendo en cuenta de que no se movían…

- Se atascó…- Sesshomaru continuaba haciendo esfuerzos…

- ¡¿Como que se atascó?!... ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?!...

Entre gritos y discusiones,… Miroku sentía que algo desaparecía dentro de él… era una sensación increíblemente extraña, pero a diferencia de muchas otras… esta le gustaba… Algo, muy pesado, desaparecía, se iba… pero sin antes dejarle un recuerdo…

Como por una pequeña descarga eléctrica Miroku se fue hacía tras otra vez…

- ¡Miroku! – exclamaron Inuyasha, Kagome,… y también Sango…

El joven se inclinó hacia adelante, ya sin ningún dolor y con los ojos bien abiertos…

- … Una cadena …- dijo en voz muy baja

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Hay una cadena en motor del bote!

¡Antes de que alguien dijera algo más el chico ya se había puesto de pie y se dirigía a cubierta!

- ¡¿Qué le pasa?!

- ¡Tuvo otra visión! – Inuyasha lo siguió…

- ¡¿Otra qué?!

Kagome y Sango estaban completamente desubicadas pero nada de eso les impidió ¡ir detrás de ellos!

Fuera de la cabina las cosas solo podían estar peor: las olas prácticamente se subían a la cubierta, soplaba un viento atroz y las gotas continuaban precipitándose sin piedad sobre sus cabezas como queriendo perforarlas…

Miroku se habían quedado de pie a unos tres pasos de la borda, observando la agitada superficie del agua, cuando Inuyasha llegó con él… Tenía tal movimiento que no sería nada difícil que cualquiera de esas corrientes los arrastrara contra el muelle…

Las chicas llegaron casi al instante,…

- ¡¡¿Qué están haciendo?!! – gritó Kagome desesperada mientras el viento las samaqueaba los cabellos a todos…

Ambos chicos estaban inmóviles, viendo el agua,… Inuyasha terminó sonriendo, y como si en ese instante su mente y la de su hermano fueran una, lo miró…

- Lo viste ¿verdad?

- … - Miroku asintió en completo silencio y seriedad…

- Pues…- respiró Inuyasha - no hay de otra… - y se quitó la chaqueta (pues contenía a su preciado "Colmillo de Acero")…

Las chicas no tardaron en comprender lo que el ojidorado planeaba hacer (N.A: Ahora podemos agregar suicido y locura a la lista)

- ¡¡Inuyasha!! – Kagome se prendió de él - ¡¡Espera, ¿qué intentas hacer?!!

- ¡Hay una cadena atascada en el motor del bote! ¡Tenemos que sacarla!

- ¡¡¿Qué?!!....

- ¡¡Es la única forma!!...

- ¡Pero… ¡Tú… ¡¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!!

- ¡¡Miroku lo vio!! – gritó Inuyasha… volvió su mirada hacia el ojiazul y añadió – Y le creo…

Miroku, que hasta entonces había estado mirando el océano, se volvió a ver a su hermano… Con un pensamiento concreto en la cabeza…

- … ¡Y no pienso dejar…- continuó Inuyasha – que nadie más tomé este trabajo! ¡Entendiste!

- … Hermano…- dijo Miroku en voz muy bajita… - Perdóname…

- … - Inuyasha que esperaba alguna protesta, se desconcertó – ¿Por qué?....

- Por esto…

PLAF!!... Inuyasha se fue al suelo por un golpe directo al estomago…

- ¡¡Inuyasha!! – gritó Kagome

- ¡Cuida a Silver de mi parte! - le gritó Miroku y le arrojó su navaja,…Justo antes de saltar al agua…

- ¡¡Miroku!!

- ¡¡¡No!!!

Decir que le agua estaba fría era poco… pero cualquiera se preocuparía más por su movimiento que por la temperatura a la que estaba… La corriente era muy fuerte... En su mente daba gracias al cielo haber tomado cursos de natación desde los cinco años… Casi no había luz allí abajo, no podía ver muy bien, pero sabía hacia donde tenía que ir…

En el momento en el que se iniciaba esa mortal carrera, pensó…. pensó en muchas cosas… muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, así como muchos pensamientos y sueños que tuvo que no se realizaron… En las personas que lo abandonaron, y las que se quedaron allí junto a él… Aquellos que fueron puestos para ponerle piedras en el camino, aquellos que le ayudaron a moverlas… Se enorgullecía un poco de haber movido también algunos obstáculos de los caminos de sus seres queridos, pero a la vez odiaba el hecho de haber sido el obstáculo en otras ocasiones,… Cuando mezclas blanco y negro es interesante, nunca sabes cuál de los dos va a ganar hasta que ya no existen…

Una fuerza le dijo en el rostro,… Puedo apenas sentir, pero lo hizo regresar a la realidad,… No podía olvidar lo importante que era lo que estaba haciendo recordando… Eso era vital, y no para él… Abrió más los ojos y pudo ver claramente lo que tenía delante…

Pidió a Dios unas últimas fuerzas, y debió habérselas concedido… porque de lo contrario no entendía cómo demonios su mano pudo llegar hasta allí… sintió varios dolores pero a esas alturas no eran ninguna novedad… Fue rápido, no era tan duro… Y no pudo evitarlo… volvió a pensar…

Lo hizo reír por dentro ese paseo a aquellos recuerdos algunos tan lejanos y otros tan distantes… pensó en el hogar que tuvo, perdió,… y él nuevo que encontró… Pensó en su hermano,… Pensó en las risas, en las lágrimas, en las bromas, los pleitos, las charlas cómplices, los castigos compartidos, y los sueños…

Pensó en mamá y en papá, en su casa, en su escuela, en su calle, en sus amigos… en sus primeros amores,… sus primeras decepciones… en sus primeros logros que en aquel momento le parecieron los más grandes… En las caídas que enseñan, y en las veces que no tropiezas… En las veces que te equivocas y lo lamentas, y en las veces que te gusta haber cometido ese error…

En cómo cada cosa, cada momento, cada sentimiento, cada experiencia se vuelve parte tuya… Por supuesto hay algunos de los que enorgulleces y otros de los que te avergüenzas,… pero al fin de cuentas todos son tú…

No sabía cómo,… pero algo le decía que él viaje a la memoria estaba concluyendo… Porque, para el final, había guardado el recuerdo… ¡No!, el sentimiento más fuerte…

El que tenía para ella… el que tenía con ella,… El amor es algo muy extraño… Puedes desearlo,… ganarlo,… tenerlo,… compartirlo,… protegerlo,… lastimarlo,… perderlo,… recuperarlo,… Todo depende de si amaste de verdad, y si la persona te amo a ti… pero a veces sientes que mereces que te lo arrebaten, y solo esperas estar bien… o que lo perdiste y no mereces oportunidad de recuperarlo, o que simplemente no la tienes…

Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes,…Si hubiera pensado y hecho diferente… ¡No! ¡No había excusa! ….Miró la cadena en su mano,… Y su conciencia lo dejó…

Ya no podía luchar más…

Pero alguien más estaba dispuesto hacerlo,… no a luchar, ¡A vencer!,… y ese alguien había tomado su mano…

CONTINUARA


	15. ¿CONCLUSIÓN?

¿CONCLUSIÓN?

_"Ha pasado tiempo… no sé cuanto…"_

Finalmente consiguió abrir los ojos, aunque solo fuera por una ranura, algo era algo…

Todo era blanco a su alrededor, se sentía como en una nube de algodón,… intentó levantar los brazos pero no pudo: le pesaban demasiado… Intentó decir algo pero su garganta estaba muy seca, como si no la hubiera utilizado en años… Y Como no se le ocurría otro recurso y ya empezaba a desesperarse, parpadeó cuantas veces pudo para que todo se hiciera más claro a su vista lo más pronto posible…

Luego de un rato, alguien se inclinó sobre él para verle directamente a la cara… Unos ojos dorados muy brillantes, como de aquel que se contiene para no dejar salir sus emociones por ellos, estaban delante de él…

- Despertaste,.... – dijo una voz qué no creía lo que estaba viendo…

- Inu…ya …sha…

Reconoció la voz de sus hermano, y forzó a su garganta a dejarlo hablar por más dificultoso que le fuera,…

Todo estaba muy confuso en su cabeza, e Inuyasha que, al parecer era el único que se encontraba a su alrededor, no le decía nada… El ojidorado, estaba luchando por no hacerle algo a su "hermanito" , y en realidad, no sabía si quería abrazarlo, pegarle o gritarle todo lo que le gritaría un padre a su hijo si este despertará delante de él,… ¡luego de 3 días de estar en coma!,…

Como lo oye (o leen) Miroku llevaba tres días en coma…

El ojiazul observó su alrededor, estaba en una habitación común de hospital… aún tenía la mente muy confusa… lo último que recordaba era su ultima visión… luego lo qué hizo y…. después…Ya nada…

Cómo si el sobresalto pudiese más que lo entumecido que se sentía… Se enderezó de pronto…

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡¿Qué pasó?!... ¡¿Dónde está Sango?! ¡¿Dónde está Kagome?! … ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!

- ¡Cálmate!.... Ó ¿Quieres qué me echen de aquí? – le dijo Inuyasha haciendo movimientos con las manos…

Miroku respiró profundo pero no conseguía que las cosas cupieran en su cabeza,… las energías regresaban a su cuerpo pero con lentitud,… y aunque ya se podía mover algo, lo único que deseaba con intensa fuerza, en ese instante, era saber la verdad…

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó nuevamente al cabo de unos segundos…

Inuyasha fue ahora el que se tomó un respiro… Tendría que explicarle muchas cosas, pero en ese preciso instante no tenía cabeza para ello… Tenía mucho por liberar,…

- Lo lograste… - dijo con resignación

- … - Miroku no entendió… ¿Qué había logrado?…

Miró a su hermano, que continuaba de pie junto a él… pudo ver bastante en sus ojos ,y se sintió algo culpable,… y solo atinó a decir…

- Lo siento

Inuyasha al oír estás palabras se sorprendió un tanto,…regresó a esos instantes en los que pensó que su mente estallaría por culpa suya,… y no sintió ningún remordimiento al refregárselo…

- Lo siento…- repitió con voz ronca - Lo siento...

Contenía algo,… Por sí las dudas Miroku se hizo un poco hacia atrás…

- Nunca…- Inuyasha descargó todo sobre él…- ¡¡Nunca en mi vida!! …¡¡Te había visto cometer peor estupidez, Idiota!!...¡¡¿Qué pretendías, matarnos a todos de un infarto haciéndola de héroe?!!... ¡¡Esa no es la manera de ayudarnos a todos!! ….¡¡Te debería…

Se detuvo con el rostro enrojecido por, y con la mano levantada… Respiró profundo para contener el impulso de no pegarle, y recuperar el aliento…

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos luego de todo esto,…

- Eso… - dijo Miroku lentamente mientras abría los ojos, ya que los había cerrado durante el griterío de su hermano - ¿Quiere decir que todos están bien?

- ¡¿Bien? no!.... ¡De maravilla! ¡Perfectos!... ¡¿Qué esperabas?! – dijo y se dejó caer en una silla junto a la cama…

Miroku se relajó por completo al oír aquello y se recostó de vuelta en la almohada… Qué alivio, todos estaban bien, y por la actitud de su hermano podía deducir que él único que había estado en peligro era él… Aunque no supo, a que grado hasta que notó algo en su brazo derecho…

- ¿Qué es esto?...- dijo observando un pequeño tubito conectado a un contenedor y que con ayuda de un aguja le estaba pasando suero…

- … - Inuyasha dio un largo suspiró y luego dijo – Lo necesitabas para recuperar fuerzas… - luego añadió – Debo llamar a las chicas… Les prometí que les avisaría si durante su ausencia despertabas del coma…

(N.A.: Premio nobel de "Tacto" para Inuyasha xP)

- ¡¿Coma?! – exclamó Miroku haciéndose hacia adelante otra vez, ante su sorpresa Inuyasha solo asintió…

- Este es tu tercer día…- aclaró el peli plateado

- ¿Qué?

Miroku estaba consternado: apenas y se lo creía,…Pero eso explicaba muchas cosas, como el hecho de que su cuerpo no le doliera ni nada, tan solo estaba adormecido como si acabara de despertarse de un profundo sueño…

- Ahora entiendo porque tengo la garganta seca,… - comentó mientras regresaba a su antigua pose…

- Si…- Inuyasha volvió a hablar pero ahora ya estaba más calmado – Nos tuviste locos a todos, … desde que el doctor diagnosticó que no sabía cuando ibas despertar (casi me le eche encima cuando lo dijo) – Se recostó sobre el respaldar de la silla…- Han sido días terribles…

Miroku aún se sentía débil, pero más agradecido con su hermano… Aunque una parte de él estaba avergonzada: lo había asustado mucho,... Inuyasha volteó la mirada en cuanto vio la cara del pelinegro,… pero finalmente aceptó que había otra cosa que quería hacer aparte de golpearlo…

- Lo siento… - dijo

Miroku amplió la mirada…

- …Si yo… - Inuyasha continuó antes de que él hablará –…hubiera confiado un poco más en ti desde un principio,…- pausa – Me hubieras confiado lo de tus visiones,… No te traté como te mereces…

- … Yo… - pausa con vacilación - …fui un idiota… Debí entender que solo querías protegernos… y no dominarnos…

- …- Inuyasha resopló – No te culpo: no soy muy bueno demostrándolo… … Además tengo que admitir que me sentí un poco celoso cuando me enteré de la propuesta de Europa…

- ... Yo nunca quise dejar el grupo… - dijo Miroku con firmeza - pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza… Qué me dejé llevar por todo lo que estaba pasando,…

- Entiendo,… yo hice lo mismo, y por ello olvide por completo que… - pausa - pase lo que pase puedo contar contigo,…

Miroku dibujó una sonrisa de paz,… Inuyasha dio un fuerte respiro…

- Te prometo…- continuó Inuyasha – Qué nunca más voy a desconfiar de ti… Ya sé que no eres ningún traidor… Un poco idiota sí, pero traidor no….

- Tanto tiempo contigo…

- ¿Qué?

- …Nadie me puede culpar…- Miroku empezó a reír…

- Jaja… Que gracioso – dijo Inuyasha con sarcasmo

- … - Las risas de Miroku no cesaban

- Basta ya - dijo Inuyasha serio, pero luego rió también…

Volvían a ser ellos mismos…

- Ok,… - dijo Miroku parando sus risas- ¿Un abrazo?

- … Ah… mmm……Bien, pero rápido….

Durante aquel fraternal abrazo, Inuyasha aprovechó para sacudir el cabello de Miroku como lo hacía cuando niños, se burlaba de medir unos centímetros más qué él,…Se separaron, se miraron a los ojos una vez más… Hubo un sonrisa reciproca…

- …Has vuelto …- dijo Miroku

- …Tú también – dijo Inuyasha…-…Ah, pero el golpe en el estomago me lo debes – añadió señalándolo con el dedo – Ya será cuando te sientas mejor…

Las risas regresaron al cuarto, está vez por parte de ambos… Cuando cesaron… Miroku dio un largó respiró, nunca el aire puro le pareció más delicioso...

- … No lo creo… - dijo al cabo de un rato – Estoy vivo,… - miró a Inuyasha – Te juro que cuando comencé a perder la razón dentro del agua… creí que era el fin,… Recordé tantas cosas… - otro suspiro y sonrisa – Pero debí saber que no me dejarías atrás…

- Ah…- Inuyasha debía explicar algo – Respecto a eso…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Pues…Estaba apuntó de saltar detrás de ti, - explicó Inuyasha - cuando volvió a sacudirse el bote y caí de nuevo al suelo… Y cuando me levanté…. Alguien ya me había ganado…

- … - Miroku no entendía…

- Fue Sango… - dijo finalmente - Ella te salvó

- ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

**Flash Back**

El barco se sacudió de nuevo, y como está vez se encontraban en cubierta, los jóvenes músicos lo sintieron más…

Inuyasha pudo sentir, como si fuera en cámara lenta que su cuerpo era un simple juguete de las fuerzas naturales,… Y haciendo lo que podía para no ser afectado por ellas, al momento de caer, consiguió moverse hacia un lado y servir de "cojín amortiguador" para la joven pelinegra que amaba…

Está, apenas y creía lo que estaba pasando, todo parecía perdido, pero sabía que no podían darse el lujo de pensar así…

- Inuyasha….- dijo ella viéndolo a él…

- ¿Estás… bien, Kagome? – preguntó…

- …- ella sintió

La superficie del agua continuaba agitándose fuertemente e iba en aumento,… Sango, por su parte, no supo que fuerza la mantuvo de pie durante aquella sacudida, …¡y ni le importaba!... Su ser entero solo podría desplomarse cuando todo eso acabará, cuando estuviera segura… De que "él" estaba bien…

Algo dentro de su mirada cambió,… y antes de que alguien le ganara… lo decidió…

- ¡¡Sango!!

Dejó los gritos de sus amigos a su espalda cuando se arrojó al agua…

No hace falta recordarles lo fría que estaba,… y que el cuerpo de ella aún se encontraba entumecido por tantos golpes,… Ahí abajo estaba muy oscuro, y tenía miedo,… a medida que intentaba encontrar algo que la orientará en su camino, empezó a preguntarse… ¿Miedo de que?...

Cualquiera hubiera contestado "de morir",… de que mi vida terminé aquí, que dejé mis sueños y mis esperanzas,… que dejé mi futuro… pero cuando ella formuló esa respuesta en su mente le sonó increíblemente falsa… Ese no era momento de negar nada ni de mentirse así misma…

La pregunta volvió a sonar dentro de su cabeza… Cerró los ojos para analizarla bien,…y estaba es pudo contestarla,… ¡De perderlo!.... De no verlo de nuevo, de no escuchar su voz nuevamente, de no sentir su calor otra vez,… ¡De vivir su vida sabiendo que a él le costó la suya!…

Abrió los ojos,… ¡Y un rayo que cayó a lo lejos!, y con sus luz iluminó lo suficiente el sitio como para poder ver donde se encontraba…

Casi pierde el aliento,… El joven estaba a pocos metros de ella sosteniendo una cadena mugrienta en la mano,… ¡Tal como lo había dicho!... Ella pensó en que él le daría el alcance, pero no fue así… El ojiazul se desplomó lentamente como un muñeco de trapo, juguete de la corriente, que lo arrastraba hacía el fondo, y dando claras señales de que no lucharía más contra ella…

Una gran indignación recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña,… que, aún con la corriente en contra, nadó con todas sus fuerzas y más… hacia él…

¡¡Qué creía!! ¡¡¿Qué podía dejarse morir así sin más?!!....Luego de todo lo ocurrido!! ¡¡Luego de todo lo que se dijeron!!...¡¡Aun queda mucho por hacer, decir, sentir!!... ¡¡¡Dios!!!, ¡¡Nunca antes alguien le había parecido tan egoísta!!

¡¡Si!! ¡¡Egoísta!!,… ¡¡Eso era!! ¡¡¿Acaso entendía que debía pensar también en él mismo si no quería hacer sufrir a los demás?!!...Pero nunca…¡¡Nunca se detuvo a pensar en las personas que sufrirían si lo perdieran!!... Y eso era algo que no le iba a dejar pasar…

Su mano se estiró hasta tomar la suya,… y aún con la carga extra (carga que pensaba asesinar luego de salvarla), ... ¡¡Logró salir a la superficie!!

- ¡¡¡Sango!!!

Inuyasha y Kagome que ya se habían atropellado contra todo para llegar allí, tomaron sus brazos y lograron subirlos a ambos al bote…

La castaña tosió mucha agua, fue una tos dolorosa y violenta,… pero al menos era algo,… Ya que en Miroku no hubo reacción,…

- Sango, ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupada Kagome junto a ella mientras colocaba sus manos en la espalda de su amiga….

- Yo…- A ella no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo su estado,… pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para preguntar cómo estaba él…

Inuyasha buscó con prisa el pulso de su hermano,… su ser entero se relajó cuando lo encontró,… débil pero estable,… Y dijo con la alegría mezclada con el susto…

- Solo está inconsciente

Sango estaba apuntó de arrojarse sobre él, pero en aquel instante los movimientos del bote, que retornaba a su curso, llamaron la atención de todos…

- Nos movemos… - dijo la pelinegra aún sosteniendo entre sus brazos a su amiga…

- … Lo logró… - dijo Inuyasha observando una cadena negra, sucia y mugrienta, pero bien sujetada en la mano derecha de su hermano…

* * *

Miroku no se lo creía…

- Y… ¿Ella está bien?– preguntó de inmediato,… Ni dejó a Inuyasha terminar su relato…

- Si… Por supuesto… - añadió como quién dice "¿Qué esperabas?" – Es una chica muy fuerte… Fuerte y terca… Y no se iba a resignar a perderte de esa forma… - luego añadió con una sonrisa de burla – cuando llegamos al hospital te cacheteó unas tres veces antes de que te entregáramos a un medico…

- …- Miroku respiró conmovido – Sango – dijo en un pequeño susurró…

- Oh, de esto también quiero hablarte…- dijo Inuyasha mientras cruzaba los brazos, pues había recordado algo…- ¿Cómo es eso de que han terminado?...

- Oh,… Ya te enteraste…

- Estuviste dormido tres días… Me he enterado de muchas cosas…

El muchacho de negros cabellos bajó la mirada: le dolía profundamente recordar ese tema… Pero Inuyasha estaba realmente indignado por eso,… además que, ni Sango ni nadie se había mostrado dispuesto a aclararle los pormenores del asunto, y él quería saber por qué…

- ¿Cómo paso eso?

- Yo…

- ¿Qué te pasaba por la cabeza para dejarla?

- Inuyasha…

- ¡¿Estabas loco o qué?!

- Ella me terminó…

- Y tú estabas de acuerdo…- dijo Inuyasha decepcionado – Miroku, he vivido contigo todo lo que hemos pasado desde chicos,… Y sé suficiente como para asegurar que nunca había visto a nadie amarte como lo hace ella… Y tú también la amas – añadió antes de que él ojiazul abriera la boca - Además, después de Kagome, es la mejor chica del mundo… Así que no me cabe como puedes dejar que esto acabe así… - pausa – No puedes permitirlo…

- No puedo… - dijo él…- pero, debo hacerlo…

- … ¿Qué?

- Tú lo has dicho, es la mejor chica del mundo… - dijo el ojiazul con una seriedad que Inuyasha no le había escuchado más de unas pocas veces en toda su vida - Y por eso… creo que tiene derecho a algo mucho mejor que yo… - pausa – La lastime mucho, Inuyasha… Y no creo que nadie pueda perdonarme por eso…

- ¿Cómo vas a saberlo si ni siquiera intentas que te perdone?

- Yo lo sé…

Inuyasha dio un resoplido…

- Otra visión… - preguntó el ojidorado…

- No lo creo…- dijo Miroku cambiando de tema – He perdido mi don…

- ¿Qué? – dijo Inuyasha olvidándose de lo anterior, para desconcertarse ahora por eso…

- …. Fue ese golpe que me di en la cabeza, en el bote, durante la tormenta…- explicó su hermano – sentí que algo abandonaba mi mente,… como si se estuviera despidiendo me dejó ese último vistazo… - pausa – fue algo muy extraño…

- Vaya,…- Inuyasha se encogió de hombros – justo cuando parecía sernos útil…

- Yo me alegro – dijo Miroku – Saber el futuro no es nada agradable ni satisfactorio…

- Eso parece,… Pero esa última visión tuya nos salvo a todos… - respiró –… Aunque ahora sin ellas y sin los Shichinintai, creo que dejarás de estar presionado…

Miroku tardó un poco en captar lo dicho…

- ¿Sin los Shichinintai? ¿Qué pasó con ellos?...

- … - Inuyasha dibujó la más orgullosa sonrisa – Por eso y mucho más es mi novia…

- ¿Ah?

* * *

**Flash Back**

Ya estaban de vuelta en la cabina…

- ¡Estamos por encallar en la orilla! – les gritó Sesshomaru aún con el mando de la nave…- ¡Sujétense bien, o será lo último que hagan!

Los muchachos no sólo hicieron eso sino que se arrumbaron en la parte de adelante (Miroku era llevado por Inuyasha),… Sesshomaru soltó el mando y tomó entre sus brazos a Kikyo para soportar juntos el tumbo que se venía a continuación…

Faltaba menos de un minuto para él, cuando por la ventana de adelante tuvieron la vista clara de una parte del muelle que daba a la orilla,… y en ella, huyendo como ratas, en un auto negro, ya bastante estropeado,…

- ¡Son los Shichinintai! – exclamó Inuyasha con furia, mientras apretaba los dientes – Esas basuras,…

Pero, increíblemente, el peli plateado no era el más contrariado con esos hermanos del demonio…

Kagome no podía olvidar que toda la angustia, todo el sufrimiento, todo el dolor que habían pasado era en gran parte culpa de ¡¡aquellas ratas!!... ¡¡Y ni en sus pesadillas iba a vivir con el tormento de que quedaban impunes!!...

La joven, con todo y el movimiento que azotaba la nave,… ¡Se abalanzó contra el mando!

- ¡Kagome ¿Qué estás haciendo?! – gritó Inuyasha, que la hubiera sujetado de no ser porque tenía a su hermano sobre la espalda…

- ¡¡No!! – gritó al chica sorprendiendo a todos los presentes… - ¡¡¿Qué no lo entienden?!!... ¡¡Ya casi se termina!! ¡¡Y si dejamos que ellos escapen nunca podremos estar tranquilos!! ¡¡Jamás regresaremos a nuestras vidas de antes!!... ¡¡¡Y eso no puedo permitirlo!!!

La chica jaló el mando con todas sus fuerzas, cambiando, radicalmente, la nave de dirección…. Y dirigiéndola… ¡¡A estrellarse directamente con el muelle!!...

(N.A.: GOLPE DE LOCOS)

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…- era el gritó unisonó que se escuchaba mientras los jóvenes daban la vuelta de sus vidas dentro de ese bote…

El plan de Kagome resultó,… SI es que lo planeó desde el principio… ¡La nave encalló en esa parte del muelle y contra el auto de los Shichinintai!

- ¡¡Acelera hermano Renkotsu !! – le gritó Jakotsu aterrado, que, con Bankotsu inconsciente, ocupaban el asiento de atrás…

- ¡¡Eso hago!!...

El auto logró partir pero recibió un terrible golpe en la parte de atrás… Y en la maletera, la cual se abrió dejando caer dicha maleta con un valioso contenido en verdes dentro de ella…

* * *

Miroku de nuevo no creía lo qué oía…

- … ¿Entonces…

- Esas ratas huyen a la frontera de México con la ley de 50 estados detrás de ellos y sin un solo centavo… - dijo Inuyasha completamente satisfecho – No sabremos de ellos hasta que estén tras las rejas…

- Nunca espere eso de Kagome…

- Al parecer está más que enojado con ellos por todo lo que nos hicieron pasar… No tienes ni idea de cómo me lo gritó… Ahora los ha dejado en la total quiebra…

- ¿Y Sesshomaru?... ¿Qué pasó con él?

- … ¿Acaso importa? – dijo Inuyasha con una mueca…

- Si – dijo con claridad

Con Miroku despierto a Inuyasha le costaría más trabajo ahora olvidar que tenían un hermano mayor…

- … También, está bien, de maravilla…

- Pero la ley… ¿No lo encontrará vinculado con los Shichinintai?...

- Eso también lo pensé yo… Después de todo él fue quien los contrato…- Inuyasha hizo una pausa – Peor sería su palabra contra la suya… Creo que la única manera de incriminarlo es… Que nosotros testifiquemos…

Miroku vio a Inuyasha con una sonrisa de orgullo…

- … Así que no tiene de que preocuparse…- resopló Inuyasha para deleite de su hermano menor…

- … No era malo…- dijo Miroku – Solo estaba confundido, y yo sé de primera mano lo que puede hacer una confusión interna,… - añadió en tono de relajación – Además no hubo ningún daño irreparable…

- Por suerte…- añadió Inuyasha

En realidad, ninguno tenía deseos de meter a Sesshomaru a la cárcel…

- … - Miroku se pasó la mano por la cabeza – ¿Puedes decirme lo que falta un poco más tarde?

- … Claro…- rió Inuyasha…Mucho puede pasar en tan solo unos días…

El joven de pelo plateado estaba apuntó de tomar su celular para marcar a Kagome (y a Sango) cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación, sin mucha delicadeza…

Ambos jóvenes se miraron, y tan pronto como Inuyasha abrió la puerta…

- No creo posible qué…

- Te digo que escuche su voz…- dijo Ayame interrumpiendo a Koga…

- Pero…

Los dos chicos que acaban de entrar quedaron pasmados al ver al ojiazul despierto…

- Dios mío…- dijo la ojiverde llevando se la mano a la boca - ¡Miroku!

- ¡Estás despierto!…- dijo Koga…

Ayame corrió de inmediato a abrazar al guitarrista… él cual a pesar de que se encontraba muy sorprendido de verla, aceptó el abrazo…

- Nos tenías muy preocupados …- dijo ella

- Ayame…

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada: La cara de Koga haciendo esfuerzos por contener sus celos le resultaba divertida…

- ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

- Tú sabrás…

Los otros dos jóvenes se separaron,… Miroku estaba muy feliz de que ella hubiese venido…

- ¿Ya estás bien? ¿Hace cuanto despertaste?

- Hace solo unos minutos, y no te preocupes, ya estoy bien… - El chico la miró una vez más, y luego a Koga – Gracias a ambos por venir…

El chico de ojos celestes amplió la mirada…pero finalmente

- No hay problema…- dijo con una sonrisa, que aceptaba que también estaba feliz de verlo despierto …

- …. – La pelirroja sonrió abiertamente…

- Inuyasha, Koga,…- Miroku los miró –… ¿podrían dejarnos un momento?... – Asombro general (a Koga le cambió la cara) – Quisiera hablar de algo con Ayame…

Koga estaba apuntó de abrir la boca para objetar algo, pero…

- Por favor, déjennos solos…- dijo Ayame suavemente…

- … - suspiró por parte del chico…

- De acuerdo,…- dijo Inuyasha tratando de no reír esta vez – Además, tengo que avisar a las chicas, y dar la noticia en el hospital…

- Estaré afuera… - dijo Koga, ( N.A.: Suena a advertencia de " No intentes nada")

Salieron de la habitación dejando solos al pelinegro y a la ojiverde…

- Oye,…- dijo Koga a Inuyasha una vez que estaban fuera el cuarto – ¿De qué quiere hablar Miroku con Ayame y que no podemos oír nosotros?...

- No tengo la menor idea,…- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, y haciendo señal de que eso no lo incomodaba… - Y no creo que sea algo para preocuparse…

- …- Koga permaneció en silencio…

- No te culpó por estar preocupado – Inuyasha no iba a perder esta oportunidad – Entre tú y mi hermano, no hay comparación… - dijo mientras se iba por otro lado…

- ¡¿Qué?!...- estalló Koga

- …Aunque yo quiero que regresé con Sango pero,… - hace como que lo piensa –… pensándolo bien, Ayame tampoco sería mala cuñada…

- ¡Cállate!

- Estás celoso…

- ¡Te dije qué…

- Shhhhhh….

Más de una enfermera y varios pacientes le recordaron que estaban en un hospital…

- … - Koga respiró para no golpear a Inuyasha allí…

- Voy a avisara las chicas…- dijo el ojidorado y se fue a otro pasillo para hablar por teléfono…

(N.A.: Está claro que Inuyasha hizo todo eso porque le encanta ver a Koga muriendo de celos, ¿no?…)

Koga apretó los puños, pero no hizo más… Ya se la cobraría luego, y fuera de ese hospital… Luego respiró aceptando que no podía dejar pasar mucho tiempo más para su declaración, o alguien más trataría de adelantársele en la carrera y eso era algo que no pensaba permitir,… Esos bellos labios serían suyos de nuevo…

Mientras con el pelinegro y la ojiverde…

- No sabes la alegría que me da verte sano y salvo otra vez,…- le dijo dulcemente la joven… - Nos diste un susto terrible…

- Si… - dijo Miroku – pensé que esta no la contaba... – le sonrío - me da mucho gusto estar de vuelta con ustedes…

Ella también sonrió suavemente y dijo…

- Supongo que ya sabes… - pausa corta - Que es gracias a Sango que estás aquí…

- Si, lo sé - Miroku bajó un poco la mira, aceptando cada vez más aquel hecho…

- Miroku,… ¿Me podrías decir por qué terminaron?... – preguntó ella con algo de vacilación…

El chico amplió la mirada regresándola a ella…

- …

- Es más que seguro que ella te ama, y… en el poco tiempo que llevó conociéndola, me parece una buena chica…. Además ustedes se veían tan felices juntos… No entiendo como… -pausa – Dime, ¿Fue por mí?

- ¡No! – dijo Miroku tomando la mano de la pelirroja… - Tu no tuviste nada que ver Ayame… - pausa – Fue mi culpa – dijo volviendo a su posición…

- … - la joven siguió mirándolo…

- Yo soy el único responsable,… - suspiró – Y ahora debo vivir con ello el resto de mi vida…

Hubo un pequeño silencio….

- … De alguna manera, …- dijo Ayame –… siento que me metí entre ustedes,… pero no fue mi intención … solo que…- pausa – Tengo tanto cariño por lo que tuvimos, y también por lo que tenemos ahora que… creo que confundí muchas cosas… - suspiro – Lo siento…

- No me pidas disculpas…- sonrió él – Yo también guardó mucho cariño por esos recuerdos,… Y me alegra mucho tener esta amistad contigo ahora … No quiero perderla nunca,… Así que, perdóname si ayude un tanto en esa confusión tuya…

- Estás perdonado,…- sonrió ella…

- Gracias…

- ¿Para qué son los amigos?

Se inclinaron para abrazar a la persona que tenían al lado…

- … - Miroku sonrió cuando se soltaron – Apropósito, ¿Y qué hay de Koga?...

- …- Ayame dio un pequeño suspiró…

- No me digas que no te has dado cuenta de lo que siente por ti…

- Quizás… - dijo ella vagamente…

- Entonces…. Pienso que… deberías darle una oportunidad… Es buen chico,… - luego añadió - Tiene problemas de carácter, pero es buen chico… Y…- pausa – Está loco por ti…

- …- Ayame soltó una risita – Lo pensaré ¿sí?... Ahora tú solo preocúpate por recuperarte… - se levantó de la silla – Y cuando digo "recuperar", no solo habló de tu salud… - aclaró al dirigirse a la puerta…

El chico se tumbó en la almohada y hundió su vista en el techo, sin otro pensamiento que el de: ¿Qué podría estar haciendo "Ella" en ese instante?

* * *

Kagome y Sango estaban profundamente dormidas en el apartamento del grupo…, a pesar de que habían pasado tres días desde todo el incidente, las noche no habían sido nada profundas por el joven en coma, a pesar de que desde el primer momento supieron que ya no estaba en peligro era raro pensar que una persona que parecía estar en "un sueño eterno" despertaría algún día…

Sin embargo, no sabían cómo, habían logrado mantener entre todos las esperanza de que sería pronto…

Y ahí viene la noticia…

El teléfono celular de Kagome vibraba haciendo mucho ruido por toda su mesita de noche,… la joven de negros cabellos, lo tomó y aún medio dormida contestó…

Sango todavía dormía en su cuarto, cuando un grito la hizo saltar…

- ¡Sango!

La joven abrió los ojos de par en par, miro consternada a su amiga…

- Despertó… - dijo Kagome, aún con la voz agitada, de pie en la puerta de la habitación -… Miroku abrió los ojos…

La castaña se cubrió el rostro con las manos: No se lo creía… ¡Había despertado! ¡Por fin!... Durante unos segundos pensó que quizás estaba soñando pero luego se encontró abrazando emotivamente a la pelinegra…

- Kagome…

- Lo sé, yo tampoco lo creía… - dijo la chica emocionada, abrazándola también – Por fin,… Vamos al hospital – añadió mientras se soltaban…

Sango, ya más tranquila, preguntó…

- ¿Crees que Inuyasha le haya dicho…

- No lo creo… Estoy segura – dijo Kagome, la castaña suspiró – Sango, ibas a tener que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano,… Pero, ¿no te alegra?...

- Más que eso…- contestó ella – Tengo tantos deseos de abrazarlo, de tenerlo junto a mí, de escuchar su voz, su risa,…. y decir mil y un veces que…- pausa emotiva – Que no hubiera sabido que hacer si algo malo le pasaba…

- … ¿Pero?…

- … Me preocupa su reacción – dijo Sango, y bajó la mirada – Yo le terminé, y ahora estoy actuando como si ese no hubiera sucedido… ¿Cómo va a responder a esto?

Kagome dejó salir un suspiró, pero dijo con decisión…

- Ustedes dos deben hablar seriamente sobre esto…

- Kagome…

- En el momento en que le terminaste, se merecía eso y más…pero ahora todo por fin se ha aclarado y ya no hay nada que nuble sus mentes… Llegó la hora de que decidan que quieren que continúe pasando entre ustedes…

- No sé si pueda – dijo Sango dándose cuenta de que tampoco estaba segura de que si quería reanudar así sin más su relación con el guitarrista…

- Cuando menos,… - Kagome tampoco sabía que aconsejarle – Intenten llegar a un acuerdo…

Sango suspiró: sería más difícil en cuanto lo tuviera en frente…

* * *

El hospital pronto supo la noticia, y Miroku sería dado de alta en pocas horas…

Ahora estaba solo… necesitaba un tiempo a solas para ver como enfrentaría a la joven que le había salvado la vida cuando la tuviera en frente…

De ser, esta historia, de su puño y letra, él hubiese querido un final más feliz… pero él se lo buscó, era cierto… Al menos tenía el consuelo de que todo había llegado a su fin y de que podrían seguir con sus vidas tranquilamente…

En ese momento, cuando todavía pensaba en mil y un cosas, Inuyasha entró…

- Miroku…- dijo agitado, prueba de que había llegado corriendo… - No me lo vas a creer…

- ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó el joven enderezándose de inmediato por el semblante de su hermano– No me digas que le pasó algo a las chicas…

- No…

- ¿Cogieron a los Shichinintai?

- No

- ¿Koga se le declaró a Ayame?...

- N.. ¿Qué? – Inuyasha se paró en seco, sacudió su cabeza – Claro que no, hombre…

- ¿Entonces? ¡Dime!

- ¡Pues no me sigas interrumpiendo! – dijo el ojidorado en lo que se sentaba y daba un largo respiró…

Miroku lo miraba con atención…

- Les avisé a las chicas, ya vienen para acá… ¡No me interrumpas! – dijo levantando la mano en señal de alto, cuando el ojiazul abrió la boca… Miroku la cerró – Luego fui al departamento de pago del hospital, para que me dijeran cuanto nos iban a cobrar por todo esto…

- ¿A poco cobraron mucho? – preguntó Miroku, sintiéndose algo culpable ya que todo había sido por él…

- Eso no lo sé,…

- ¿Ah?

La mirada de su hermano se tornó confusa… Inuyasha respiró una vez más y sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta: una llave y una carta… la ultima, ya estaba abierta: Inuyasha la había leído ya…

- "Alguien"… pagó la cuenta del hospital por nosotros…- explicó el peli plateado mientras Miroku miraba la carta,– Y no solo eso – añadió con otro respiro – Nos dejó esto también…

- Es… - Miroku observó bien la llave…

- Esta estacionado afuera del hospital, es un Porsche, con cuatro puertas,… y por alguna razón es de color azul oscuro…- dijo Inuyasha antes de que preguntara,… Aunque Miroku estaba pasmado observando la llave, y no dijo nada…Ambos sabían de quien se trataba - Debió enterarse de que por su culpa nos quedamos sin auto… - añadió mientras cruzaba los brazos con algo de fastidio…

El pelinegro leyó inmediatamente la carta, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… la nota era muy corta: solo decía:

_"No me vuelvan a llamar hermano"_

* * *

Observando la ciudad desde la ventana de una habitación, en el piso 20 de un edificio, se encontraba abrazada cierta pareja…

- No pensé que harías algo como eso…- dijo Kikyo orgullosa de lo que él acababa de hacer…

Sin embargo, Sesshomaru no estaba para nada orgulloso de ello… De hecho estaba fastidiado por lo "débil" que se estaba tornando su actitud… Nunca pensó que le interesaría si ese chico volvía a abrir los ojos o no, y mucho menos espero regalarles todo eso como si necesitará que lo perdonaran,… En el fondo sabía que todo era muestra de gratitud, y de… algo más para con ellos…

- Yo tampoco – contestó él… luego añadió – Pero supongo que ahora que les he devuelto todo puedo olvidarme de que existen y seguir mi camino…

- …- Kikyo suspiró suavemente

No tenía intención alguna de acercarse más a esa familia… pero no iba ser nada fácil olvidarlos… Él lo tenía bien claro pero no quería admitirlo… Había pasado varios años odiándolos sin conocerlos, y ahora que los conocía,… con mucha furia aceptaba que no podía sentir por ellos algo cercano al odio… Todo era muy diferente…

Respiró profundamente decidiendo que dejaría eso de lado, por el momento,… cuando una pregunta asaltó su mente, en lo que sentía a Kikyo acariciarse contra su espalda…

- Kikyo… - dijo volviendo su mirada a los ojos de la pelinegra - ¿Cuál de ellos fue él que te lastimó?...

- ¿Eso importa?…- preguntó ella bastante calmada… Ahora que tenía a Sesshomaru, el recuerdo de aquel desengaño amoroso no la lastimaba en lo más mínimo…

- … - antes de que Sesshomaru contestará, ella acercó lentamente sus bocas mientras se envolvía más en sus brazos….

- Porque…- continuó ella en tono amoroso– Alguien me dijo una vez "que solo importa el ahora"…

Él dibujó una sonrisa bastante satisfactoria al momento de unir sus labios… Olvido esa duda, para concentrar en otra cosa más importante…

El beso fue largo, quizás demasiado,… pronto se torno más que profundo y apasionado… Kikyo no solo sentía los labios de él, acariciando abrazadoramente los suyos, sino que también sentía sus manos correr con gran habilidad por su espalda, y subir y bajar en un jugueteó de caricias deliciosas…

Por supuesto ella tampoco tenía las manos quietas, las pasaba por los hombros del ojidorado, para terminar acariciándole el pecho, lo cual era sumamente adictivo…

Lo abrazador de las caricias no tardó en encenderlos… y Sesshomaru dijo "adiós" al sabor de los labios de Kikyo momentáneamente, solo para pasar probar su cuello,… Sus manos siguieron sin estar quietas, y pasaron de la espalda a la cintura y al vientre, ya deslizándose bajó las prendas de la joven,… La cual apretaba más los besos, con las manos fijas en aquella cabeza cubierta abundantemente de pelo plateado…

La puerta del cuarto estaba con llave, y de seguro nadie los interrumpiría… Así que, arrastrando los pies y tanteando, consiguieron llegar a la cama de la habitación…

Ella tomó el rostro del joven y lo separó de su cuello para volver a besarlo en los labios, y, con sus manos, desabrochar los botones de su camisa e ir bajando la boca hasta besar su cuello y luego parte de su pecho…

Sesshomaru, en lo que gozaba esto, tomó a su amada por la cintura y la recostó… Volvieron a los labios del otro mientras él se recostaba a su lado manteniéndola abrazada por la cintura…. Continuando con los besos y caricias, la temperatura de los cuerpos de ambos aumentaba…

La habitación se lleno de suspiros placenteros, mientras él hacia aún lado las prendas que le impedían poner su piel en directo contacto con aquella tan suave y pálida que lo tenía fascinado desde siempre…

Kikyo mantenía los ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa de entero goce en el rostro,… y mientras permitía al ojidorado hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, en su mente dio gracias a Dios, una vez más, por haber cruzado sus caminos y haber podido llegar juntos a aquel feliz desenlace…

Abrió los ojos nuevamente para entregarse enteramente a él y dejar que él hiciera lo mismo,…. y de esa forma disfrutar por completo su amor…

* * *

Regresamos al hospital…

- ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo ahora? – preguntó Miroku aún con la nota en la mano…

- Probablemente,… gozando la vida – dijo Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros,… y aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba haciendo Sesshomaru había acertado mucho… (N.A.: xD) – Parece que tiene más dinero que la mitad de Nueva York…

Aún pensaban en él, cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó pasar a otra persona…

- ¡Entonces era cierto! – exclamó la persona que acababa de entrar…

- ¡Sr. Kiba! – exclamaron ambos hermanos…

El manager de los jóvenes se acercó presurosamente a Miroku y le apretó las manos…

- No sabes cómo nos has tenido estos días, muchacho… - dijo agitado y emotivo – Sé que te gustan las emociones fuertes, pero esto ha sido… - respiro -¡Te has superado a ti mismo!

- Lo sé, lo sé, Sr. – decía Miroku que sentía que se iba a marear por la fuerza con la que su manager le estaba sacudiendo las manos ,… y de paso todo… - Y lo lamento mucho…

El hombre tardó un rato en recuperarse…

- Lamento esto, pero ha sido una dura semana – dijo mientras soltaba las manos del ojiazul,… ante la mirada de los chicos, pasó su mano por su cabeza - Pero descuiden, todo está listo… Mañana por la mañana, regresamos a Japón…

- ¡¿Qué?! – estallaron los jóvenes…

El manager los miró confuso…

- ¿No esperaran quedarse aquí, con todo lo que ha pasado?, Debemos irnos antes de que pase algo peor que esto…

- Pero…- A Inuyasha no le cabía - ¿Qué pasa con el concierto final?

- Exacto – dijo Miroku – Aún no hemos cerrado las presentaciones aquí…

El Sr. Kiba también lo lamentaba…

- Lo sé pero,… - respiro – Su seguridad es primero… Y como su representante es mi responsabilidad… Todo concierto y presentación aquí ya se canceló…

- Pero…- Miroku interrumpió a Inuyasha…

- No puede hacer eso – dijo el ojiazul – Nunca hemos decepcionado a nuestro público, y no vamos a comenzar ahora…

- Miroku …

- Sr, – dijo Inuyasha – Sé que todo esto nos ha alejado mucho de nuestras carreras y del a música… Pero eso no quiere decir que hayamos perdido el compromiso con ella…

- Inuyasha…

- Denos una semana más… - dijo el pelinegro – Presentaremos el concierto… Sé que podemos…

Su manager se mostraba indeciso…

- Muchachos… - dijo – Me siento muy orgulloso de su actitud pero…

- Ya no habrá más ataques…- dijo Miroku

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? – preguntó el Sr. Kiba…

Inuyasha miró a su hermano como diciéndole "Lengua suelta", y Miroku se la mordió de inmediato… El Sr. Kiba continuó…

- Además,… Ustedes están de acuerdo, pero tenemos que contar también la opinión de Kagome y Sango…

- Estamos de acuerdo

Una voz femenina contestó a aquello, revelando que ambas jóvenes acababan de entrar en la habitación…

- Sango… - dijo Miroku en un susurro cuando sus miradas se cruzaron…

Ella no pudo evitar que una sensación de felicidad corriera por su cuerpo, al verlo con sus propios ojos,… Al ver en su mirada la vida, y oírla en su voz… Sango dio un respiro profundo y volteó la mirada hacia otro lugar, hasta que el joven hizo lo mismo…

Inuyasha se aproximó a su novia…

- Kagome…

- Inuyasha…

Ambos se abrazaron,… Era reconfortable: la pesadilla había terminado oficialmente… Se separaron en breve, y la joven se aproximó a Miroku…

- A ver si con esto aprendes la lección… - dijo la pelinegra al abrazarlo,… Si hubiera despertado el día anterior quizás lo estaría ahorcando en aquel instante,… pero ahora solo podía decirle eso, en su tono de voz se notaba el alivio

- Eso espero…- dijo el ojiazul con cierta sorpresa y vacilación en lo que aceptaba el abrazo,… Cada día estaba más seguro de que su hermano había hecho la mejor elección…

Se separaron y otra cosa sorprendió al joven de pelo negro: Sango se había acercado…

Él no supo que decirle, pero no fue necesario, ya que antes de que se formará un silencio incomodo… Ella lo abrazó…

Trató de no sentirse el idiota N1 sobre la faz de la tierra, pero fue imposible,… ¿Cómo no iba a saber que eso quería ella?... ¿Por qué no podía por lo menos una vez olvidarse de todas las reglas y dejarse llevar por el momento?... Correspondió con suavidad, y Sango tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inimaginable para no sollozar…

Una cierta cantidad de alivio pasó por el cuerpo de ambos,… pesé a todo, estaban juntos de nuevo… El temor de que el peligro rondará al otro ya había pasado…

Unos segundos después sus brazos comprendieron que debían separarse ya… Lentamente se soltaron y el joven descubrió que ella había soltado un par de lágrimas…

- Sango… - dijo él en voz baja

- …No… nos vuelvas a asustar así… - dijo… suavemente…

Dibujó una sonrisa, que era poco para dejar salir toda la felicidad que sentía por ver sano y salvo,… pero que, por ahora era suficiente,… Se secó las lágrimas con su mano y apartó del chico…

Ambos, Inuyasha y Kagome estaban muy sorprendidos, pero lo disimulaban a la perfección: Esa no era ni la más lejana idea que habían tenido sobre la reacción de sus amigos cuando estuvieran a cara a cara otra vez…

El Sr. Kiba rompió, ahora sí, incomodo silencio…

- Bueno muchachos… sigo sin entender su idea de…

- Sr. – Inuyasha regresó su mirada al productor – Ya oyó la opinión unánime del grupo… No vamos a retroceder….

- Queremos presentar ese concierto… - añadió Kagome…

Las cosa eran muy difíciles pero los cuatro chicos no se dieron a torcer,… finalmente llegaron al siguiente acuerdo…

- Entonces hagamos esto...- dijo Inuyasha – Denos solo una semana más… Usted solo tendrá que hacer la publicidad, el resto corre por nuestra cuenta…

- ¿Una semana? – repitió el Sr. Kiba, creyendo que había oído mal: ¡Era muy poco tiempo!

- Si,…- dijo Inuyasha siendo respaldado por sus compañeros- Prepararemos todo el espectáculo… Si lo logramos la gira por Estados Unidos continuara… y si fallamos, - añadió –Volvemos a Japón de inmediato…

Era un trato bastante riesgoso, pero el productor se mostró complacido con la decisión y seguridad de los jóvenes músicos,… Todo esto requería la oportunidad… Y aceptó…

Una vez cerrado el acuerdo,… Su manager los dejó solo en el cuarto (luego de "sacudir" a Miroku una vez más,…) y los chicos compartieron cierta noticia con sus compañeras…

- ¿En serio?…- dijo Kagome un tanto sorprendida

- Pagó todo…- dijo Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados, apoyado sobre la pared…

- Y también les obsequió un auto nuevo… vaya – comentó Sango un poco más sorprendida que su amiga…

- ¿Crees que lo haya hecho por temor a que lo denuncien? – preguntó Kagome a su novio…

- Lo dudo – dijo el ojidorado no muy contento con todo eso…

- Inuyasha está molesto porque me regaló el auto a mí …- comentó el pelinegro

Miroku trataba de ponerle algo de diversión al momento, a pesar de todo…

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Inuyasha - ¿Cómo sabes?

- Es azul…

- A poco tuviste tiempo de decirle tu color favorito…

- Bueno…. - El guitarrista no terminó pues soltó su risa,… - Era broma…

- …. – Inuyasha hizo una mueca y regresó su mirada a la pared… y repitió en su mente: "Cuando se mejoré,… Cuando se mejoré…"

- Pero sigo pensando que yo le caí mejor – añadió en voz burlona…

- ¡Ya estás bien sano!

Los hermanos iniciaron otra de sus "peleítas", revelando a las chicas que habían vuelto a ser los mismos de antes… Cosa que, a ambas, les acusó, una gran felicidad…

La pelinegra soltó un suspiró, y con una sonrisa de apoyo, miró a su amiga… No podía seguirle siendo indiferente al asunto…

La castaña suspiró también, como para dejar de salir un poco del nerviosismo que guardaba… y avanzando unos pasos decisivos se dirigió al pelinegro

- Miroku…

Este nombre paralizó a ambos chicos… Que la miraron sorprendidísimos…

- Necesi… - paró antes de decir "to" – Necesitamos hablar – dijo…

Inuyasha lo soltó lentamente, mientras lo observaba, y él solo veía a la chica que le había hablado… Kagome le hizo una señal para que ambos dejaran la sala…

- Luego… discutimos quien lo estrena… - dijo Inuyasha despacio, terminando la contienda de manera tonta…

Él y la chica de oscuros cabellos dejaron el lugar…

Sango los observó hasta que cerraron la puerta, luego volvió su mirada al pelinegro,…él muchacho no hizo otra cosa que tomar asiento en la cama y mirarla directamente…

Sería tonto pensar que él le diría algo primero, si ella había pedido la conversación… Ella debía hablar primero… Pero de nuevo, él le dio una sorpresa…

- ¿Te digo algo curioso? – dijo el chico en lo que baja la mirada y balanceaba las piernas en el borde de la cama…

- …- La joven lo miró sorprendida

- Pensé que cuando te viera de nuevo iba tener tantas cosas de las cuales sentirme mal, que tenía un poco de miedo de que llegará el momento…- regresó su vista a ella – Pero ahora que te tengo en frente…- la mira detenidamente – Me siento tan contento que… todo se me esta olvidando… – se sentía tonto, pero feliz - Que torpe…

Sango se conmovió por esas palabras,… Y se acercó a él, lentamente, y dejando de lado varias cosas, tomó una de sus manos…

- También estoy muy feliz de verte…- dijo

Sus ojos se ampliaron considerablemente,… No pudo evitar experimentar una pequeña chispa eléctrica por su ser… miró el nudo de su mano,…

- Quiero saber… - continuó ella, antes de que él pudiera hacer algo para corresponder a su gesto - ¿ En qué pensaste cuando saltaste al agua?

- Yo… - él joven rebuscó en su mente la respuesta… soltó un respiro mientras se encogía de hombros – Creo que, en el momento justo no pensé mucho…

Aunque a Sango no le sorprendió esa respuesta, la decepcionó… pero igual siguió preguntando…

- ¿Por qué creíste que tú debías hacerlo?...

- … No podía dejar que Inuyasha lo hiciera… - dijo él casi de inmediato, seguro de lo que decía… - Fue como si delante de mi todo se pusiera en una balanza… – Sango soltó su mano y fue a pararse frente a la ventana, dándole la espalda… Él aún esta rebuscando en su mente recientemente reanimada – Y… me dijera que él no era quién debía sacrificarse… Ni nadie más – añadió…

Ella dio un suspiró, y él regresó su vista (anteriormente hundida en el suelo) a ella…

- Sacrificio… o no…- dijo ella, como quien sufre y no lo deja salir – Eso fue… la cosa más egoísta que has hecho…

- …- Miroku cruza los brazos y voltea la mirada…

- Debiste, al menos pedir ayuda…- continuó ella – Si ibas a dejarte llevar por la corriente de esa manera – añadió, capturando de nuevo su atención…

- …

- No puedes,… - ella se volvió a verlo – Darte el lujo de tratar tu vida como un juguete, como si estuvieras solo… - pausa - Quizás a ti no te interese, pero a nosotros… A todos,… nos importó mucho…

Regresó su vista a la ventana, quizás con la intención secreta de ocultarle las lágrimas al joven,… El ojiazul se sintió un poco aturdido por sus palabras, pero sabía que era su turno de decir algo… Recordó, cierto incidente y…

- Decirte gracias no es suficiente… - dijo causando sorpresa por el agradecimiento que desbordaba su voz – Ni tampoco decir … Cuanto lamento todo… - pausa, en la que siente deseos de asesinarse a sí mismo – Pero… Creo que todavía tengo explicaciones para eso…

- Eso ya no es necesario…- lo detuvo Sango… - Comprendí todo hace tiempo, hasta mis propios errores,…- cerró los ojos como lamentándolo – Pero no gracias a ti,…

A pesar de que lo último que ella dijo lo había decepcionado profundamente, el contestó…

- Entiendo…

Hubo un corto silencio,… En el que ella cerró los ojos y él se levantó de la cama,… Pasando por alto el dolor reciente, el chico decidió al menos intentar algo más… Despierto o no, ella aún estaba demasiado dolida por toda la falta de confianza que él tuvo con ella, y le salvó la vida… Tenía que decir algo más…

Sango, a pesar de que estaba tentada a dejarse llevar por sus emociones, no podía evitar sentir cierto temor por los resultados de esto…Temía volver a ser lastimada… Había pensado que, terminando con él, ese temor desaparecería, pero ¿Cómo podría ella haber sabido que se desataría toda esa odisea en la que sus sentimientos por el chico salieran a flote como salvavidas en el océano?...

En resumen ambos sabían lo que querían, pero no sabían si el otro también lo quería,… y temían al resultado de ser el único que actuara…

Miroku, cuando ya estuvo a solo un paso lejos de ella, logró hacer a un lado ese temor… Esperanzándose con el siguiente hecho…

- Gracias… - dijo despacio revelando a la joven lo cerca que estaban, y aún con más sentimiento en su voz – Por salvar mi vida,…Prometo que,… - dibujó una sonrisa avergonzada – Voy a cuidarla más…

No continuó hablando porque Sango soltó un respiro que le hizo cortar su oración,… Ella de nuevo se esforzaba por no llorar…

- No podía dejar que murieras… - dijo como diciéndole que ese hecho no era un gran respaldo – No podía…

Nuevamente decepcionado, e ignorando cual fura la siguiente reacción de la joven, Miroku presionaba sus manos,… Finalmente decidió hacer una última cosa,… en un movimiento inesperado, le dio la vuelta con delicadeza, tomándola por los hombros, forzando sus miradas…Cosa que a Sango no la aterro, pero sí hizo que un escalofrió muy fuerte corriera por su cuerpo…

- Todavía no he hecho lo necesario para retribuirte lo que hiciste por mí,…- dijo él chico con firmeza – Pero pienso hacerlo – Pausa – Pídeme lo que quieras, y lo haré… - terminó, esperando que fuera lo que le quería…

Ella volvió a sentirse decepcionada,… Esa no era la solución, y durante varios minutos de silencio intentó decírselo con la mirada, pero no dio resultado… La decepción regresó, y ella bajo la mirada… A sí la mantuvo hasta que sintió que él, también decepcionado, la soltaba… Dando fin a su conversación…

CONTINUARA


	16. EL CONCIERTO FINAL

EL CONCIERTO FINAL

La siguiente semana fue de locos…El grupo se la pasó concentrado en el concierto final… Había que decidir que canciones presentarían, si había que realizar cambios en alguna de ellas, practicar sobre el escenario, coreografías, ensayos técnicos y muchas otras cosas… pero fue la semana más tranquila que nuestro grupo había tenido en mucho tiempo…

Solo su pasión y trabajo… Nada de Shichinintai, secuestros, visitas inesperadas, combates con navajas, ni "medios hermanos" repentinos… (N.A.: Esto último suena a escrito por Inuyasha)… pero a pesar de toda la tranquilidad que ahora tenían… Algo les impedía volver a ser, completamente, lo que eran antes…

Y es que, aunque no hablaran de ello, todos sabían que Sango y Miroku estaban en una especie de "Guerra Dormida"… Ambos no habían sido sinceros, ni habían dejado salir las cosas como debían de su interior… y sabían, también, que el otro no lo había hecho… Y eso era algo que los tenía, en su interior, enojados consigo mismos… y con el otro…

Se trataban con tranquilidad…. pero por más esfuerzo que Sango pusiera no podía ocultar aquella gota de resentimiento en su voz… En cambió Miroku era un experto en esconderla, cosa que molestaba más todavía, internamente, a la joven castaña….

Inuyasha y Kagome hubieran preferido mantenerse en el margen de todo esto, pero les fue imposible,… Vivian en el mismo apartamento y estaban juntos las 24 horas… y de vez en cuando no faltaba algún cuadro incomodo en el que uno de ellos estuviera de tercero…

Esto había llegado a afectar, en cierto modo, su noviazgo, ya que en los momentos a solas solían descuidarse el uno al otro por pensamientos repentinos que surgían por la situación de sus amigos… (N.A.: Mayormente era a Kagome a quién le pasaba esto e Inuyasha no tenía otra opción que cruzar los brazos y morderse los labios…)

Luego de este pequeño resumen, llegamos a la mañana del "Gran Día"… El concierto sería esa misma noche y con todas esas posibilidades en contra, los chicos lo habían logrado… El Sr. Kiba estaba más que orgulloso y complacido y cumpliendo con su parte realizó la publicidad y trámites necesarios… Tenían cede y las entradas estaban completamente vendidas para la noche…

Solo quedaba, esperar con los dedos cruzados, para ver como resultaba todo…

Como dije, era muy temprano en la mañana,… cerca de las 8… Y el apartamento estaba muy calmado… Todos parecían estar dormidos,… y digo "parecían" porque uno de ellos no lo estaba…

Hacía ya cerca de 20 minutos que estaba recostado boca arriba, con la guitarra en las manos, y los ojos hundidos en el techo,… Producía un suave y bello tañir: No quería despertar a nadie… Además se sentía muy identificado con el sonido que ahora tocaba…

Era la melodía de una de sus canciones nuevas,… Comenzó a tararear la letra tratando de distraerse de sus propios pensamientos, pero esto no le resultó: Definitivamente las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería…

Cuando caía en cuenta de esto se preguntaba ¿qué era lo que estaba mal?… Luego de analizar todo cuidadosamente, llegaba a la misma conclusión… La extrañaba demasiado…

Con profundo pesar aceptaba esto… Extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras dulces y comprensivas, y, más que nada, la antigua forma en que lo trataba… Y se refregaba en la cara que la simple razón por la que ya no tenía nada de eso, era porque ya no era su novio… Era su ex novio… Estaba segurísimo que no sería otra cosa en mucho tiempo, ya que luego de todo esto toma rato llegar a ser amigos…

Suspiró profundamente y dejó de tararear la letra,… Mirándola detenidamente, no lo entusiasmaba mucho la idea…

"Tienes que hacer algo, si las cosas siguen de esta forma, dentro de poco ya no habrá marcha atrás" – le dijo Inuyasha hace unos días… - ",… Ella es muy hermosa y en muy poco tendría pretendientes haciendo fila… Y correrías el riesgo de perderla,…Para siempre"

Esa era una idea clara… Si bien había dicho él que no era lo mejor para ella, otro allá afuera podía serlo… y no estaba seguro de si iba a poder soportar la idea de verla con otra persona,… él solo pensarlo era como si alguien le estuviera oprimiendo el pecho…

Dejó la guitarra a un lado y se enderezó en la cama… Aún con las palabras de su hermano en su cabeza… Cuando la puerta se abrió…

- No puedo creer que estés despierto – comentó Inuyasha mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí…

- Pues… lo mismo te digo, hermano…- dijo Miroku con una tranquila sonrisa…

- Me despertó tu música… - dijo Inuyasha dejando dicho que el madrugar nunca sería de su preferencia…

- Lo siento…

- Déjalo… Además se oía bastante bien,… - dijo el ojidorado mientras tomaba asiento en la cama – Mucho mejor que los tañires con los que torturábamos a nuestros padres cuando éramos niños…

- Seguro…- dijo el ojiazul… rió levemente – Recuerdo aquella vez que nos enviaron a practicar a la cochera porque papá había trabajado toda la noche y necesitaba dormir…

- … Y rayamos la puerta de su auto …- recordó Inuyasha

- … y tuvimos que podar el césped, recortar los arbustos, y desyerbar las rosas el resto de la semana… - Añadió el ojiazul con la mirada hacia arriba…

- Si, todavía me acuerdo de los dolores de espalda… - acordó el peli plateado en lo que también subía la mirada…

Hubo un breve silencio entre ellos mientras apreciaban su amistad recuperada y le echaban vistazos mentales a aquellos días…

Luego de eso Inuyasha insistió en lo mismo…

- Tienes que decirle lo que de verdad sientes…

Miroku amplió la mirada…

- Hoy es el gran concierto y es mejor que estén centrados… Sé que lo han hecho bien hasta ahora, ha estado perfecto…- Pausa – pero se supone que deben sentirlo también,… - lo ve a los ojos - Nosotros queremos que estén bien…

- Lo sé…- dijo su hermano bajando la mirada…

- ¿Entonces?... – Inuyasha preguntó - ¿Por qué no lo haces Miroku? Sabes lo que tienes que hacer y te quedas con los brazos cruzados… No lo entiendo – pausa – Dime ¿Por qué?

- Porque… no tengo derecho… - contestó simplemente…

A Inuyasha no le agradó para nada esta respuesta: estaba harto de oír la misma excusa… Soltó un suspiro de resignación y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación…

- Eres terco como una mula…- murmuró antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí…

* * *

La joven de verdes ojos estaba sentada frente a su ordenador trabajan en una nueva canción y un ritmo para esta, cuando sonó su teléfono…

- Oh,… - suspiró la joven – Sin duda, este no es el sonido que necesita… -comentó para sí misma, en lo que levantaba el auricular… - Hola…

- Hola Ayame, Es Koga… - dijo el chico en tono animado…

- Ah, hola Koga…

- ¿Llamé en mal momento? – preguntó el algo vacilante, notando poco animo en la voz de la chica…

- No… - dijo ella rápidamente – Solo…- miró en su pantalla sus pocos avances – Olvídalo – dijo volviendo a suspirar…

- Ok…

- Y… ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?- preguntó ella dulcemente…

- Yo… - No importa si se sonroja o no al fin de al cabo ella no puede verlo – Quería confirmar si de verdad… Vamos a ir juntos esta noche al concierto de los muchachos…

- ¡El concierto! – exclamó la chica…

Hacía varios días que tenía su entrada,… y entre trabajo y clases se le había olvidado el concierto de sus amigos…

- ¡No puedo creer que lo olvidará! ¡Ni siquiera he visto que voy a ponerme!...- dijo ella abandonando el auricular por su guardarropa…

- Ah… ¿ Ayame? - Koga ya no oyó nada más por varios minutos…

Apretó el aparato en su mano y espero,… Cualquiera en su lugar hubiera pensado que era mejor llamar más tarde, pero el chico de ojos celestes se mantuvo allí hasta que ella volvió…

Ayame regresó súper apurada a coger el auricular, pues por unos minutos olvido a su amigo…

- Lo siento…- dijo casi sin aliento dejando a un lado las tres playeras que traía en brazos…

- No hay problema,…- dijo él …

- Oye,…- la joven habló algo arrepentida – Lo siento, de verdad,… sé que no nos hemos visto mucho estos últimos días…

- No, yo entiendo – dijo el chico rápidamente– Te acaban de contratar es normal que quieras ascender rápido y…

- Esa no es excusa – dijo él un tono que Koga sintió muy especial … ( como si luego hubiese querido decir un "para olvidar a alguien que quiero tanto")

Hubo un silencio breve en él que ambos apretaban el auricular respectivo… Luego…

- Koga/Ayame – dijeron sus nombres al unisonó… - Tú dime – dijeron luego - No tú…

En el lado de su teléfono Koga estaba ya bastante avergonzado, mientras que Ayame no pudo evitar reírse…

- Tenemos que dejar de hacer eso – dijo él tratando de que le nerviosismo no se reflejará en su voz…

- Si… - la chica paró sus risas…

- Bien,… ¿entonces te recojo a las 9?…

- Si… - dijo ella emocionada

- Hecho…

- Nos vemos…

- Y… Ayame… - Era triste tener que colgarle a ella…

- ¿Sí?

- … No importa que te pongas: Te vas a ver preciosa… - cortó la llamada

La ojiverde colgó lentamente en lo que pensaba detenidamente en el asunto que había discutido con Miroku días antes… ¿Sentía algo por Koga?...

* * *

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que esperaban… ¡Faltaba menos de dos horas para el concierto!

El día había estado del todo tranquilo, habían estado tan centrados en el evento que no hubo tiempo ni de hacer un ademán hacia aquel "dicho tema"… Cosa que quizás fue lo mejor para todos…

Debían salir rumbo a la sede en poco tiempo,… Sango se encontraba en su habitación, en bata, pues hacía pocos minutos que acababa de darse un relajante baño, y con su ropa "estrella" tendida sobre su cama… Aún no sentía ganas de vestirse, estaba sentada en la esquina de la cama con la mirada pensativa…

En ese momento su cuerpo sentía una sensación de ansiedad que siempre sentía antes de una presentación,… aquella sensación que todos lo artistas adoran,… pero que ahora ella utilizaba para anular otras sensaciones que tenía dentro…

Durante toda la semana se había esforzado por evitarlo, pero ahora estarían en el mismo escenario,… aunque estaba claro que este iba a ser muy amplio, no iba a poder evitar verlo tanto tiempo, pues estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo varias veces durante las presentaciones… Verlo le daba confianza, seguridad,… y más que nada alegría… Pero ni hablar, tenía que manejar eso también como lo había hecho la semana anterior…

El punto era que, en su mente, no podía evitar preguntarse… ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría seguir así?…

Ignoró la pregunta una vez más… Porque no sabía si él pensaba lo mismo…

* * *

- ¿Qué tanto miras la calle? – preguntó Inuyasha, sobresaltando a Miroku, revelando que acababa de entrar en su habitación…

- Ah… Nada…- dijo el pelinegro – Tan solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas…

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Solo cosas – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros… - Nada importante…

- Si tú lo dices,…- dijo Inuyasha, con un "sutil" tono de credulidad…

Miroku, ahora que Inuyasha estaba allí, decidió preguntar una cosa… Que no tenía nada que ver con "El tema" pero que también había pensado…

- ¿Crees que nos vea?...

- …- Inuyasha soltó un resoplido que sonaba como" Otra vez la burra al trigo" – No lo sé, No lo creo, y la verdad no me importa…- dijo molesto cruzando los brazos…

- Cálmate era tan solo una pregunta… - dijo Miroku un tanto divertido …

- …

- Oye…

- …- lo mira

- ¿Crees que debamos decirle a papá sobre él cuando lo veamos?...

- No lo sé… - dijo Inuyasha ya más serio… Ese si era un tema delicado…

Hubo silencio…

- ¿Tú qué piensas? – preguntó Inuyasha

- Pues… la sangre pesa más que él agua…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que… quizás… Algún día entienda lo que es ser hermanos…- dijo Miroku no muy seguro de lo que decía…

- …- Inuyasha lo mira con cara de "Se te zafó un tornillo"…

- Que no será hoy ni mañana…- dijo Miroku… Inuyasha lo sigue viendo igual – Ni la próxima semana ni en un año… Pero podría – añadió ya que ni él mismo creía en lo que decía…

- Como digas…- dijo Inuyasha en tono burlón – Ya vámonos…

- Si, el concierto…

- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó Inuyasha refiriéndose a la "sorpresa" que habían preparado ellos dos…

- Más listo que nunca

* * *

¡El lugar estaba lleno!

El coliseo parecía de impecable plata con todas las luces en todos lados,… El escenario consistía, no solo en una pista común si no también tenía una plataforma que iba entre el público, completamente iluminada, lo que daba a los chicos la seguridad de que tenían completa libertad creativa para exponer su espectáculo…

A menos de 10 minutos ya se oían los gritos por doquier que pedían el inicio del evento de inmediato,… y entre el público no podía faltar cierta pareja que estaba en excelentes lugares por el simple hecho de conocer a los artistas (hablo de Koga y Ayame por supuesto)…

A tres minutos de inicio los chicos se hallaban solamente tras las cortinas…

- Bueno… ¿estamos listos?…- dijo Kagome, con aquella gotita de emoción en su voz que le impedía sonar tranquila…

- Si…- dijo Sango simplemente…

Ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron…

- Eh, chicas…- dijo Inuyasha parándolas a ambas…- Hay algo… que no les hemos dicho, pero que vamos a hacer ahora…

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Kagome muy extrañada…

- Es…

- Una sorpresa – interrumpió Miroku a Inuyasha

- ¿Una sorpresa? – repitieron ellas sin entender…

- Ey, - las frenó el chico de ojos azules – Si quieren verla tendrán que dejar que la hagamos…

- Ustedes…- Kagome comenzaba a entender…

- Será solo esta vez, lo prometo – dijo Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos con suavidad…

- Entiendo – sonrió la pelinegra y los dejó pasar…

Ambos chicos salieron al escenario, entre los gritos de la gente alborotada porque debían de haber empezado hacía un minuto ( xD)…

- Han preparado un numero… - dijo Sango que comenzaba a entender que no actuarían ellas en este acto…

- Será solo esta vez – le dijo Kagome aún sonriendo tranquilamente

- … - Sango miro a su amiga, y se limitó a mirar el espectáculo…

En el escenario…

- … Bien… - dijo Inuyasha mirando a su hermano - ¿Estás listo para esto?

- Si… - contestó Miroku – pero… Quiero decir algo antes…

- …- Inuyasha mostró sorpresa, pues no tenía idea de lo que quería decir el ojiazul al público… pero – De acuerdo, adelante…

El ojiazul se dirigió al micrófono que tenía más cerca y…

- ¡¡Hola a todo Nueva York!!...¡Estamos muy contentos de tener aquí a tanta gente en nuestro concierto de despedida de esta grandiosa ciudad!…

Las ovaciones de la gente y los admiradores y admiradoras del ojiazul podrían haber dejado sordo a cualquiera…

- … Todo lo que nos ha pasado aquí, - continuó Miroku – fue algo que realmente no esperábamos… Los cambios ocurren en todo momento y en todo lugar,… la mayoría son buenos, pero eso no quiere decir que sean fáciles… Y no significan nada, si nosotros olvidamos quiénes somos y quienes están a nuestro lado…

Hizo una pausa…

- … Y por eso, quiero mandar un mensaje a alguien que… espero me este escuchando ahora – dijo porque la verdad no tenía ni idea si "él" estaba en su concierto, y las posibilidades eran muy reducidas… - Porque la primera vez que quise decírselo, ni yo sabía cómo terminaba…

La gente guardó un poco de silencio…

- … No se trata de llevar la misma sangre, ni de parecerse físicamente,… Ni de llevarse de maravillas todo el tiempo… - Dio un respiro y añadió – Se trata de dar duro, de entender, de defender, de proteger,… de perdonar…. De dar duro… Y de no dejar que nada… ni nadie lo cambié,… - añadió con total seguridad - Eso es lo más importante…

Miró a Inuyasha, el cual estaba realmente pasmado por lo que había dicho su hermano…

"Qué envidia me das, Miroku…" – pensó el ojidorado sonriendo por lo bajo –"Lo comprendiste primero que yo…"

- … Y ahora,… solo me queda decir…- continuó el guitarrista – DISFRUTEN DEL SHOW

Se encendió una música increíblemente contagiosa y atrapante en lo que las luces de escenario bajaban y Miroku regresaba a su lugar,…

- ¿Listo? – preguntó a su hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Cuando quieras…

El público estaba terriblemente ansioso, y sus gritos lo demostraban… Dos luces brillantes volvieron a alumbrar el escenario, cada una iluminaba a uno de los hermanos Taisho que, con sus instrumentos en brazos, estaban dando la espalda al público,… y en el momento justo, no antes ni después, se dieron la vuelta…

_Now I'm the king of the swingers (Miroku)_

_Oh…, the jungle VIP __I've reached the top (Juntos)_

_And had to stop__And that's what bother in' me… that's what bother in' me__I wanna be a man, mancub (Inuyasha)_

_And stroll right into town…__And be just like the other men__I'm tired of monkey in' around!!(Juntos)_

¡¡Estallidos y chispas!!

_Oh, oobee doo __I wanna be like you…_

_I wanna walk like you!…_

_Talk like you, too!…__You'll see it's true!!…_

_An ape like me…_

_Can learn! __to be …_

_Humen too…_

¡¡Sus magnificas e increíbles voces combinadas hicieron saltar al coliseo entero!!…

¡¡Y ni decir del sonido de sus instrumentos!!

_Now don't try to kid me, mancub.. __(Juntos)_

_I made a deal with you (Miroku)_

_What I desireis man's red fire (Juntos)_

_To make my dream come true…__Give me the secret, mancub(Inuyasha)_

_Clue me what to do…__Give me the power of man's red flower(Juntos)_

_So I can be like you!!…._

_Oh, oobee doo__I wanna be like you…_

_I wanna walk like you!…_

_Talk like you, too!…_

_You'll see it's true!!…_

_An ape like me…_

_Can learn !__to be …_

_Humen too…_

¡¡Hacían ademan hacia el otro y luego hacia el publico!!… ¡¡Sus movimientos eran claramente seguidos por los ojos de todo la audiencia y más!!… En la parte de atrás de escenario Kagome no podía creerlo,… ¡¡Estaba muy orgullosa de Inuyasha!!, ¡Finalmente se había recuperado a si mismo! …Y había madurado mucho en el camino: ¡Nunca pensó que crearía un show, de esa forma! ¡Tan única y especial!,… ¡No podía esperara ver como acaba todo!...Aunque no podía separa el hecho de que le chico que tanto amaba era el hermano del otro que había herido mucho a su mejor amiga… Y que aún no solucionaba las cosas… La castaña por su parte solo observaba,… Se notaba que el público lo amaba, los gritos y ovaciones parecían haberle sido destinadas y él se veía bastante bien,… Disfrutaba lo que hacía, y no reflejaba que dentro de él hubiera algo causándole dolor…Quizás, lo que pasó era algo que él quería que pasará dese hacía mucho tiempo…

_((Oh, oobee doo (Juntos)_

_I wanna be like you…_

_I wanna walk like you…_

_Talk like you, too…Yeah!))…_

_OH…, oobee doo _

_I wanna be like you!…_

_I wanna walk like you!…_

_Talk like you, too!…_

_You'll see it's true…_

_An ape like me…_

_Can learn !__to be… _

_Humen too…_

Ambos la rompieron con el estribillo y sus voces cesaron… La canción terminó… ¡¡La gente… No lo tengo que decir pero…LOS AMABA… Había sido el mejor inicio que podían haberle dado al espectáculo… Los chicos agradecían al público con saludos y movimientos… Tras el escenario las chicas también estaban asombradas…

- ¡Ha sido fantástico! ¡Estuvieron geniales! – dijo Kagome pegando un salto emoción cuando notó que Sango había bajado la mirada… -¿Qué pasa?, Sango – preguntó preocupada…

- Nada,…- mintió ella de inmediato, mostrando una poco creíble sonrisa… - Ya… nos va a tocar salir ¿no?

- …

Inuyasha que se volvía a ver a su novia, para ver cómo le había parecido el espectáculo, vio a Sango triste y a Kagome, como el ángel que era, apoyándola… decidió que no toleraría esto más,… y se dirigió a su hermano…

- Inuyasha ¡Lo logramos! – dijo Miroku emocionado, apenas se le acercó – ¡Fue espectacular…- antes de que terminará la frase su hermano lo hizo voltear hacia la escena que él había visto hacia tan solo unos segundos…

El ojiazul solo respiró resignado y bajó la mirada… Inuyasha trató de tener paciencia…

- Sabes lo que ella quiere…- le dijo el ojidorado – ¿Por qué no se lo das?…

- Porque… no tengo derecho…- dijo él sin mirarlo

- ¡Quieres mandar al diablo eso! - le dijo Inuyasha… -¡ Tú…-respiración tranquilizadora – ya no puedes seguir metiendo la pata así… Esta es tu oportunidad para dárselo, y de la mejor manera… - Lo miro a los ojos, pues Miroku sabía de lo que estaba hablando – Ahora elige si lo haces o no… - pausa – Voy a dar la entrada con los músicos… - añadió…

Inuyasha tomó la guitarra y comenzó a darles a los músicos algunas instrucciones,…

Miroku, respiró profundo,… lo que su hermano le acababa de proponer hacer era una verdadera locura… pero… ¿Acaso no estaba compuesta de locuras su vida?... Realmente él no era bueno para demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo, prefería intentar olvidarlo aunque fuera solo por un momento,… pero sabía que no estaba bien… Tenía que demostrarlo, y luego enfrentaría lo que vendría…

- ¡Gracias, gracias! – dijo Inuyasha por el micrófono haciendo movimientos con el brazo para calmar al público - ¡Son un público maravilloso!.... Y está noche merecen algo especial… - sus palabras llamaron la atención de todos (Eso incluye a Kagome y Sango) - … ¡Les presentó a un gran talento!,… que,… me cuesta algo de trabajo presentar ya que se trata de mi hermano menor… - La gente se mega-emocionó – ¡Un gran cantante, él es… MIROKU TAISHO!

La luz lo iluminó a él,… el ojiazul aún no estaba seguro de hacerlo…

- Solo inténtalo… - le dijo Inuyasha en lo que le pasaba el micrófono – Además,…- añadió con una sonrisa – Ya no tienes salida – El público ya lo estaba reclamando…

Las luces del escenario bajaron y se prendieron otras de colores menos brillantes indicando que la siguiente era una canción calmada…

Inuyasha inició la entrada con la guitarra… aún con la mirada fija en su hermano,… Pronto los músicos lo siguieron, siguiendo las instrucciones que él les había dado minutos antes y la melodía tocada por el ojidorado… Todas las miradas ahora estaban en el pelinegro, que no se había movido de su sitio…

La entrada terminaba… Pero aún no había reacción,… el ojidorado pensó en que lo mataría si no hacía nada…

Miroku miro el micrófono que tenía en su mano,… oyó los gritos y aclamaciones…pensó que ya no tenía salida, tal como lo había dicho Inuyasha,… Pensó en Sango… con toda sinceridad,… Acercó él micrófono a su boca, y lo decidió…

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart (Miroku)_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_

_But no one ever seems to understand…_

Inicio una caminata por el escenario, hacia el centro…

_I need to try_

_to get to where you are_

_Could it be, _

_Your not that far!_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_

_the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you…_

_I gotta find you…_

_You're the missing piece I need, _

_the song inside of me_

_I need to find you…_

_I gotta find you…_

_Oh… yeah_

_Yeah… yeah…_

El muchacho no se quedó parado en el mismo sitio,… siguió su paseo por la plataforma que se extendía entre el público, atrapando a todos con la canción…

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_

_When I find you It will be alright…._

_I need to try to get to where you are…_

_Could it be, _

_Your not that far!_

Se sentía mucho mejor,… su sonrisa lo demostraba… estaba recuperando algo de sí mismo al dejar salir todo ello…

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, _

_the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you…_

_I gotta find you…_

_You're the missing piece I need,_

_the song inside of me_

_I need to find you…_

_I gotta find you!_

El coro era sin duda lo más hermoso de la canción… Y toda persona quien conociera al chico de ojos azules sabía que estaba destinado a una sola persona… Sango, se sentía demasiado confundida… ¿Para qué hacía esto?.... En el fondo de ella, tenía una idea de porque lo hacía… pero si esa idea era correcta, ¿Que debía hacer ella?...

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say_

_Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday!_

_Where you are is where I wanna be…_

_Oh …next to you... and you next to me…_

Volvió su mirada hacia ella…Y sin dares cuenta, ella, se vio caminando hacia el escenario… Su ser entero tembló internamente… Pero no podía dejar que eso pasara, así que continuó dirigiéndose al público, a provechando que estaba en medio de la plataforma…

_Oh…_

_I need to find you..._

_Yeah!!_

¡Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaban!...Inuyasha se sentía muy orgulloso de él, y no pudo evitar unírsele…

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, (Inuyasha y Miroku)_

_the reason that I'm singing_

Miroku se volvió hacia el ojidorado,… y suspiró con una sonrisa…

_I need to find you …(Miroku)_

_(I need to find you)(Inuyasha)_

_I gotta find you ….(Miroku)_

_(yeah, yeah)(Inuyasha)_

Su hermano no le dejaría olvidar que la canción no era para que se desahogara, era también para que la disfrutara…

_You're the missing piece I need,(Juntos)_

_the song inside of me_

_I need to find you…_

_I gotta find you... (Miroku)_

_I gotta find you!!(Inuyasha)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, (Juntos)_

_the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you (Miroku)_

_(I need to find you)(Inuyasha)_

_I gotta find you (Miroku)_

_(I gotta find you)(Inuyasha)_

_You're the missing piece I need, (Juntos)_

_the song inside of me_

_I need to find you…_

_I gotta find you…_

Inuyasha volvió a la guitarra para el final y Miroku regresó a su solo, regresando la vista hacia el público…

_Yeah… Yeah!... (Miroku)_

_I Gotta find you…_

LA CANCIÓN TERMINO

¡¡La multitud de entera había enloquecido por el muchacho!!… pero la mayoría estaba más absorta porque la castaña se encontraba ahora también en el escenario,… ¡ y a tan solo unos pasos de él!

Sango se dio cuenta de lo había hecho, cuando la canción llegó a su fin y él hizo una reverencia ante el publicó…

Y pudo detenerse a tiempo… Había estado a punto de hacer algo de lo que quizás luego se hubiera arrepentido…

Inuyasha que al ver que Sango estaba pensativa, tuvo el presentimiento de que nada tendría el resultado que habían esperado… Kagome se colocó junto a él…

- Espero que no hayas tenido demasiado que ver en esto…- dijo la pelinegra pues sabía perfectamente lo que haría su amiga…

- … - Inuyasha, pasmado, solo volvió su mirada a la castaña…

Miroku había dirigido su mirada hacia ella aún con las ovaciones del público detrás,… la miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción,… En su mente había logrado lo que quería… Aunque en realidad era casi…

Sango dejó salir un suspiró con la mirada gacha, pero luego levantó el rostro revelando que ¡estaba sonriendo!... De una forma, como lo hace aquel que está a punto de dar una lección… Como Inuyasha lo suponía estaba por pasar algo inesperado…

- Inteligente,…- dijo sorprendiendo a Miroku,…- pero no lo suficientemente…

- …- él chico se mantuvo donde estaba y cruzó los brazos…

- …- Ella reveló que también tenía un micrófono en la mano…

Esto impacto un poco a los dos hermanos… Miroku lo disimuló, pero Inuyasha casi no pudo (xD) … Kagome soltó un suspiró…

- Que ingenuos,…- dijo en voz baja la pelinegra y se dirigió a dar otras indicaciones a los músicos…

Todo se estaba tornando demasiado emocionante: Sango también cantaría…

La melodía inicio detrás de ella… Era hermosa, tanto la música como al joven que estaba apuntó de iniciar la letra de la canción

Sango miró el micrófono en sus manos,… Quería demostrarle al pelinegro que él no era el único capaz de mostrarlo que sentía de esa forma y que si esperaba impresionarla con ello estaba muy equivocado…

La entrada termino….

_They tell you a good girl,(Sango)_

_Is quiet…  
And that you should never, _

_Ask why_

_Cause it only makes it harder to fit in…_

_  
And you should be happy, _

_Excited…  
Even if you're just invited  
Cause the winners need someone to clap for them…_

El sitio no tardó en llenarse con su bella voz y la gente la siguió de la misma forma como cuando cantaba el ojiazul…_It's so hard just waiting  
In a line that never move  
It's time you started making  
Your own rules_

Ella se paseó por la plataforma de la misma manera, pasando por el lado del pelinegro y dirigiéndose al publico más adelante… _You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
Say here I am…  
Here I am…_

_  
Make em listen!_

_  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
Say here I am…  
Here I am…._

_  
Here I am…_

_Oh, oh…oh…_

_  
Here I am_

_Oh… oh…_

La belleza con la que entonaba la canción y el sentimiento con el que cantaba dejaron absortos a más de uno… _You only get one life _

_To work it  
So who cares if it's not perfect  
Say "it's close enough to perfect_

_For me"…_

_  
Why should you hide from _

_The thunder  
And the lightening that your under  
Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be….__Here I am…_

If how your living isn't working  
There's one thing that`ll help  
You got to finally just stop searching  
To find yourself…Oh…

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
Say here I am…

_  
Make em listen!_

Miroku, que no pudo disimular su sorpresa al incio ya lo lograba, sintió una mano en su hombro… Inuyasha le sonrió alzando las cejas,… El no dijo nada…

_  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
Say here I am…  
Here I am…_

_  
Here I am…_

The world better make some room  
Yeah move over, …over..  
Cause your coming through  
Cause your coming through!!

You gotta scream until there's nothing left!  
With your last breath  
Here I am…  
Here I am…

_  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am…  
Here I am…_

_  
Here I am…_

_Oh, oh,… oh…_

_  
Here I am…_

_Oh, oh,… oh…_

_  
Here I am_

Y TERMINO

¡¡La gente la ovacionó incluso más de lo que anteriormente habían ovacionado al muchacho!!... Y ella gustosa aceptó los aplausos…

"Ok, no salió como esperaba…" aceptaba Inuyasha en su mente, mientras pensaba como arreglar lo que se venía…

- Ey,…- Miroku se soltó de él y fue directo hacia Sango…

Estuvieron frente a frente de inmediato, sus miradas fijas la una en la otra, había retenimiento emocional en sus rostros… y no parecía que quisieran verse callados todo el rato,… pero antes de que dijera algo, alguno de los dos… Inuyasha consiguió coger a Miroku nuevamente del hombro, poniéndose entre ellos y quitándole el micrófono a Sango dijo al público…

- ¡Vamos a tomarnos un descanso! – dijo rápidamente pues temía lo que fueran a hacer sus amigos delante de la audiencia… - ¡Y ya volvemos!...- se llevó a su hermano del sitio…- vámonos – le susurró para que no pusiera resistencia…

Sango los observó irse, muy satisfecha de lo que acababa de hacer… De inmediato se acercó Kagome a felicitarla…

- ¿Cómo estuve? – preguntó ella orgullosa de sí misma,…

- Fantástica – él contestó Kagome conteniéndose la risa…

CONINUARA

Este cap. Tuvo las canciones:

"Here I am" de Renné Sandstrom (Por Sango)

"I Wanna be like you" de The Jonas Brothers ( Por Inuyasha y Miroku)

"I Gotta find You" de The Jonas Brothers (Por Miroku e Inuyasha)


	17. EL FINAL MERECIDO

EL FINAL MERECIDO

- ¿Qué sucede Koga? – preguntó Ayame – Deberíamos volver adentro,… no creo que el intermedio dure mucho…

Dejando de lado el espectáculo de nuestros jóvenes músicos y sus conflictos, vamos a parar al jardín trasero del coliseo,… Dónde Koga acababa de llevar a Ayame un momento…

- Sí, pero es qué…- dijo el chico…- No podemos hablar ahí dentro…- Creo que es obvio por todo el ruido…

- Oh,…bien – comprendió ella – pero ¿de qué quieres hablar?... – preguntó inocentemente en lo que tomaba haciendo en una banca…

Koga trató de evitar esa mirada que era la más dulce del mundo y que por ello lo hacía perder la ilación de lo que decía, y en un momento así necesitaba estar centrado… Todo lo que estaba circulando alrededor de Miroku y Sango le había dado una gran lección que no pensaba desperdiciar… Quería ser completamente sincero con la persona que amaba, de lo contrario podía llegar a lastimarla de forma terrible,…y aunque dentro de él aún tenía temor al rechazó, no podía esperar más ¡No podía!

- Ayame…- dijo él reuniendo todo su valor poniéndose frente a ella…

- ¿Sí?... – preguntó ella suavemente…

El tono de su voz fue ahora lo que le vació la cabeza a Koga,… se perdió en el océano verde de su mirada, y, sin darse cuenta, se incoó de rodillas…

Sus miradas estaban fijas la una en la otra… La de ella estaba llena de ternura, y pronto dibujó una bella sonrisa… Koga acercó sus manos a las suyas… y en cuanto estás hicieron contacto…

- Tú me gustas

Dijo directamente, olvidando por completo todo el discurso que había ensayado para él momento… Dijo la verdad…

Se sintió idiota, aún mirándola fijamente…Le hubiera gustado pensar que ese podía ser el fin de su vida, pero sabía que no lo era, era solo el último momento en el que él tenía la decisión…Ahora dependía e Ayame como sería el resto de ella…

La joven, por su parte, dejó salir un pequeño respiro, desviando la mirada, para luego regresarla al chico con una pequeña risa…

- Yo,… ya lo sabía… - dijo – Se te nota mucho, Koga…

- … - abrió la boca ligeramente debido al asombro…

Ella ya lo sabía… ¡Que torpe!,… De haberlo visto desde afuera se hubiera reído de sí mismo, y en su mente agradecía que la joven de ojos verdes no lo hiciera…

- …Pe… pero…-logró tartamudear luego de un rato - … ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – preguntó extrañado…

- No lo sé – dijo ella tranquilamente mientras se encogía de hombros – Creo que porque quería que tú me lo dijeras…

- … - Esas palabras hicieron sonreír, suavemente, a Koga,… la contempló un rato – Eres una chica muy especial, …

- Eso creo,…- dijo mientras sonreía, también con suavidad, y se sonrojaba un poco…

Con la felicidad reflejada en el rostro, por esto último, Koga se levantó y tomó asiento, junto a ella, en la banca,… La joven pelirroja todavía tenía la mirada desviada y siguió así aún cuando sintió como "disimuladamente" el chico la rodeaba con sus brazos…

Era bonito sentir que alguien la abrazaba de esa forma,… se sentía una dulce calidez un divertido cosquilleo dentro de su estomago,… su sonrisa se volvió un poco más abierta, pero siguió sin devolverle la mirada,… Entre tanto Koga disfrutaba de lo que era estar tan cerca,… De sentir su rico aroma, su piel y su calor… Se sentía inmensamente feliz, porque hasta ahora no había sido rechazado en ninguna de sus acciones…

Luego de unos segundos, el chico de ojos celeste quería oír, ya, una respuesta…

- Entonces… - comenzó - … ¿Esto significa que también te gusto?… - preguntó con cierta vacilación, pero con más seguridad que cuando había hablado al principio…

Ayame despertó de su ensueño para, finalmente, regresar la mirada al chico que le producía todas esas bellas sensaciones… Y con la más hermosa sonrisa…

- ¿Tú qué crees?... – le preguntó tiernamente en lo que acercaba sus bocas…

- Que ya he esperado mucho para esto…- dijo Koga, triunfalmente, en lo que terminaba de unir sus labios…

Ese beso fue, sin duda, muchísimo mejor que el que él le había dado a ella, secretamente, mientras dormía… porque en este, ella le correspondía… Fue una hermosa y exquisita caricia, tanto para uno como para el otro… En su mente Koga pensaba que ahora haría lo que fuera por hacerla feliz, tan feliz como ella lo había hecho a él…

Cuando se separaron,… Ambos se veían radiantes, y…

- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?– preguntó Ayame…

- …- Koga dejó caer un poco la quijada… (N.A.: A que no es el único…) – Ey, no es justo,… yo estaba apuntó de preguntártelo a ti…

- Lo sé, por eso te lo pregunte primero…

- … - Koga tenía problemas para recuperar el habla…

- Bueno, ¿quieres o no?...

- Este… ¡Sí!,… pero yo…

- Entonces…- dijo ella tiernamente colocando su dedo en la boca del chico para evitar que hablará, y luego volviéndolo a besar…

Aunque estaba aún un poco estupefacto, Koga no podía ignorar la felicidad que le daba el no haber desaprovechado aquella oportunidad para decir sus sentimientos y haber iniciado su noviazgo felizmente…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………En el interior de la sede y detrás del escenario, Inuyasha sentó a Miroku sobre una silla, de un tirón…

- Tranquilo,…- dijo de inmediato antes de que su hermano hablará, - Lo aceptó: No salió como yo espera…

- ¿En serio? – dijo Miroku con los ojos ligeramente abiertos…

- ¡No es el momento de ponerse sarcástico! – le dijo Inuyasha…

- ¿Sarcástico?... – repitió el joven de pelo negro, sorprendentemente tranquilo – No fue sarcasmo…- dijo, causando asombro en su hermano – Tu idea funcionó: Me desahogue, relajé, divertí y el público me ama… - respiró – Aunque admito que me impactó mucho lo que ella hizo…

- No fuiste el único en impactarse – le dijo Inuyasha

- ¿Por qué me sacaste? – preguntó el ojiazul

- No… pensé que fuera un buen lugar para hacer lo que querías hacer…

- ¿Cómo sabes que quería hacer?

- Tenía varias opciones,… y ninguna me gustaba – dijo Inuyasha sintiendo que lo había hecho sin pensar…

Hubo un breve silencio…

- Inuyasha… - Miroku estaba dibujando una sonrisa…

- …- este lo miró

- Creo que aún me ama…

- ¡Bravo! Resucitaron tus neuronas…- dijo el ojidorado…

- Pero sigo pensando que aún no al merezco…

- … Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – (N.A.: PLOP)

- Al menos no del todo…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó su hermano extrañado

Pausa…

- Fue algo que entendí cuando canto… - le explicó Miroku – Tengo que recuperar muchas cosas… de mí mismo… - dijo mientras miraba el vació – Y…- sonrió volviéndose al peli plateado – Me hace feliz saber que quiere hacérmelo entender de esa manera…

- Y yo quedé como un estúpido – dijo Inuyasha que hasta hacia unos segundos ignoraba que Miroku tuviera tal concepto para las cosas…

- No tanto… - dijo Miroku con una risa…

- Gracias… - dijo Inuyasha en tono sarcástico…

- Cuando quieras…

- …-(N.A: PLOP)… - ¿En qué momento olvide tú poco sentido del sarcasmo? – se preguntó a sí mismo con la mano en la sien…

- Pero me ayudaste a entender mejor las cosas – dijo Miroku más serio - Ahora sé exactamente cómo debo encargarme de esto solo…

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Confía en mí, Se lo que hago,… - dijo simplemente

- De acuerdo… - dijo Inuyasha regresando al margen del asunto

La bulla que venía de afuera aumentó considerablemente: el intermedio estaba durando demasiado…

- Tenemos que volver afuera – dijo el pelinegro levantándose de su sitio – Aún hay un concierto por terminar… - añadió con una amplia sonrisa…

- Cierto, Vamos…

Las muchachas los esperaban a la entrada del escenario…

- ¿Ya están listas? – preguntó Miroku mientras tomaba la guitarra…

- La siguiente canción está por comenzar – dijo Kagome, disimulando su asombro por la actitud del ojiazul…

- Perfecto – dijo Inuyasha

La melodía de inicio ya estaba sonando…

- Oye, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó Kagome en un susurro a su novio, para que no fuera captado ni por el pelinegro ni la castaña…

- Eh…- Inuyasha se mentalmente repetía "Al margen…" – Luego te cuento… - dijo siendo salvado por la entrada de la canción…

Los chicos volvieron a salir, y entre gritos, y luces sobre sus cabezas, ocuparon, los cuatro, su lugar en el escenario…

La música bajó y la letra dio inicio, acompañada por sus respectivos acordes… Estos, mucho más animados que los de las canciones anteriores…

_Ohhh...(Kagome)_

_.!_

_How to choose?_

_Who to be?_

_Well, let's see_

_There are so many choices now._

_Play guitar, be a movie star._

_In my head are voices_

_Why not, try everything?_

_Why stop, reach for any dream?_

_I can rock, cause it's my life._

_And now's the time…_

¡Estribillo!

_Who will i be?(Kagome y Sango)_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There's nothing that i can't do_

_Who will i be?_

_Yes, I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to_

_If I could become anyone and know the choice is up to me_

_Who will I be?_

* * *

- ¡Por una noche de éxito!

Las sendas copas de champaña se golpearon entre ellas en un solemne brindis…

- Y por el Sr. Kiba por creer en nosotros y traernos hasta aquí… - añadió Inuyasha a las anteriores palabras de su manager…

- ¡Por él! – fue lo que se oyó por parte de los demás…

- Se lo agradecemos mucho – le dijo la pelinegra…

- No tienen nada que agradecer, - dijo el jovial caballero sonriendo – Su insistencia ha hecho subir de posición a la disquera, si seguimos así el mundo se convertirá pronto en nuestra manzana…

- ¡También por ello! – añadió Inuyasha y las copas volvieron a levantarse…

Pasados unos minutos, su manager se despidió de ellos a la salida de domo,… la gente ya se había dispersado, luego de haber despedido cálidamente a los artistas que acababan de darles el concierto de sus vidas, en varios grupos y se alejaban del lugar…

- La gente de Nueva York es increíble…- comentó Miroku a su hermano mientras ambos veían como el lugar se vaciaba, cuando hacia una media hora parecía que la gente no se iría nunca…

- Si que tienes razón… Tengo la mano dormida…- dijo el ojidorado sin poder contar en su mente cuantas veces se la habían sacudido cuando pasaron entre el público para despedirse…

- A estas alturas ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados…

En la puerta para la estancia, dos jóvenes terminaban de mostrarles a los guardias sus pases de escenario…

- ¡Koga! ¡Ayame!

- ¡Hola chicos!

- ¡Fue fantástico! – dijo la emocionada pelirroja - ¡el mejor concierto que eh presenciado en mi vida!

- Estuvieron espectaculares,… - dijo Koga dirigiéndose en especial a las chicas, y entre ellas a Sango – Nunca imaginé que presentarían algo como eso…

Sango guardó silencio, pero sonrió, con orgullo, por lo bajo…

- Es lo que se llama "improvisar" – dijo Kagome sonriendo igual de orgullosa…

- Fue la mejor parte de todo el concierto…- dijo Ayame felicitándola – Inspiraste a todo el mundo de una manera increíble…

- Gracias – dijo la castaña complacida

- Si, prácticamente nos robó el protagonismo…- dijo Inuyasha en su habitual tono de queja…

Hubo risas…

- Ustedes también estuvieron grandiosos – dijo la ojiverde a los hermanos – No me esperaba verlos cantar en el escenario como el dúo que eran hace años…

- Fue para recordar viejos tiempos – dijo Inuyasha

- Y ¿Por qué nunca nos lo comentaron? – preguntó Kagome a su novio

- Pensamos en hacerlo…

- Pero queríamos sorprender a todos…- explicó Miroku …

- Y hubo más de una sorpresa – dijo Koga, haciendo un disimulado ademán hacia el ojiazul, ya que también notó la cara de asombro de este cuando Sango comenzó a cantar…

Miroku dio un suspiró, y asintió con una sonrisa suave…

- Me encantó tu canción, Miroku – dijo la ojiverde dulcemente… - Era hermosa

- Gracias, Ayame…

- De milagro le salió bien, -dijo Inuyasha – Por qué durante unos segundos me hizo pensar que no se atrevía…

- ¿Qué opción tenía?, me pusiste entre la espada y la pared – el dijo su hermano… - Y te lo agradezco mucho… ¡Pero que no se repita! – añadió en tono de advertencia

- Como tú digas, hermanito…

Más risas…

- Bueno, es tarde y tenemos clase mañana…- dijo Koga

- Tienes razón, - dijo Ayame – Ya debemos irnos…

La conversación hubiera cerrado allí, de no ser porque, al separarse de ellos, Ayame se agarró del abrazo de Koga…

- Esperen, esperen, esperen…- los paró Miroku… se volvieron – Se que no es día de los inocentes, ¿Qué es eso, Ayame?...- Preguntó sonriendo

- Qué bien me conoces…- dijo la riendo la pelirroja…

- ¿Koga? – preguntó Kagome…

- …- el chico de ojos celestes sonreía abiertamente…

- Durante el concierto…- explicó Ayame – Koga y yo… Nos volvimos novios… - dijo sonrojándose levemente y con una bella sonrisa…

La conversación se extendió para las felicitaciones a la nueva pareja…

Más tarde el cuarteto ya estaba de vuelta en el hotel,… Sería su última noche en ese apartamento: al día siguiente partirían hacia los Ángeles para continuar la gira por todo Norteamérica… Les esperaba un maravilloso futuro…

Dentro, cada quién se fue directo a su cuarto para cambiarse el vestuario del grupo por ropa más cómoda… El silencio rondaba en el sitio, y nadie esperaba más sorpresas por esa noche…

No pasó más de 5 minutos desde que Sango ingresó a su recamara y se percató de que había olvidado su bolso en la mesa de sala… Cuando volvió a salir por él, escucho voces dentro de la habitación de Miroku, que tenía la puerta entre abierta… Sin duda se trataba de una conversación privada, pero ella no pudo evitar oírla…

(N.A.: ¿En serio?)

- Hermano, hay algo que debo decirte… - dijo Inuyasha en voz considerablemente baja…

- …- Miroku dijo "Te escucho" con la mirada…

- Tengo una sorpresa para Kagome,… - se explicó mejor – Últimamente con todo lo del concierto, Tú, Sango… - pausa – Hemos descuidado un poco el tiempo juntos y quisiera… Estar a solas con ella – dijo…

- Me parece genial… - dijo Miroku calmado… pero notó algo más - ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Seguro que no va a haber problemas, si los dejamos solos… - dijo Inuyasha con algo de pesadez en su voz…

El corazón de Sango sintió la sorpresa…

Hubo silencio…

- No habrá ningún problema – dijo el ojiazul… - Diviértanse,…

- Perfecto… Así, Kagome estará más tranquila… - dijo Inuyasha sonriendo, con la mente en su pelinegra…

- Además…- añadió Miroku bostezando - Estoy muy cansado,… así que no creo que vaya a volver a salir de mi cuarto… Me muero de sueño…

Fue lo último que Sango quiso oír de la conversación…

Regresó a su cuarto, muy pensativa… le daba mucho gusto que Inuyasha fuera tan detallista con su amiga y no dejará descuidada por nada sui relación… pero también se sentía algo nerviosa: Miroku y ella estarían completamente solos en el apartamento por quien sabe cuántas horas…

Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en tranquilizarse, diciéndose, mentalmente, que no tenía porque ponerse así… Después de lo que había hecho en el concierto, sería estúpido sentirse así por eso…

* * *

- Inuyasha…- la joven decía el nombre de su novio, porque la venda que llevaba en sus ojos le impedía ver dónde estaba… - ¿Ya puedo saber a dónde vamos?...

- Ya a casi – dijo él chico sonriendo secretamente en lo que la tomaba de la mano para asegurase de que no se le perdiera…

- Eso dijiste hace diez minutos…

- Y lo seguiré diciendo hasta que lleguemos,… - dijo él mientras la ayudaba a caminar por el pasillo… -Cuidado…

Kagome casi se tropieza y va a parar al piso de no ser porque Inuyasha lo atrapó…

- Esto ya no es divertido…- dijo la pelinegra…

- No pudo creer que tengas tan mala orientación… - dijo Inuyasha – Cuando era niño jugamos a caminar a ciegas cada vez que había un apagón, y ¿adivina quién siempre ganaba?

- Cuando habían apagones en mi casa yo solía ocultarme bajo las sabanas…- dijo Kagome mientras regresaba a su posición anterior…

Cinco minutos más tarde…

- Ya llegamos… - anunció triunfalmente el ojidorado…La chica de ojos marrones ya no podía esperar para quitarse la venda,… - Ahora – dijo al fin

La joven se quedó muda… Delante de ella, la más romántica atmosfera había sido creada, por su novio, para ella en otro apartamento del edificio…

- Inuyasha…

- Creo que me merezco algo… - dijo él muy sonriente…

La pelinegra se lanzó a sus brazos y le plantó un beso…

En el centro de la estancia había una bella mesa lista para dos personas, con un precioso adorno floral en medio de rosas rosadas, las favoritas de Kagome… velas, buena lumbre,… en fin todo para una velada muy especial…

- ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? – preguntó Kagome al terminar el beso, aún en los brazos de su amado…

- Yo…- Inuyasha explicó las cosas – Es por lo que ha estado pasando últimamente…

Kagome le prestó atención…

- … Con todo lo que se nos vino encima,… Y no solamente me refiero al concierto final… - pausa – Nunca teníamos un tiempo para nosotros solos… Y no quiero por nada del mundo que nuestra relación se descuide como sucedió con Miroku y Sango,… No quiero ni imaginarme lo doloroso que debe ser aparatarse así de la persona que amas… - dijo mirándola a los ojos – No quiero que pase nunca…

- Te entiendo…- dijo ella dulcemente, orgullosa de la conciencia que había adquirido su amado luego de todas esas experiencias… - pero no tenías que hacer todo esto por mí… Tan solo, tenías que decirme eso…

- ¡Me lo hubieras dio antes!

- Inuyasha… - suspiró

- Era broma…

Risas…

- ¿Entonces, qué? – dijo él – ¿Celebramos?

- Si – dijo ella aceptando encantada… Dedicando el resto de la noche únicamente a ellos dos…

* * *

Sango estaba tendía en su cama mirando el techo,… Hacía como una hora que se había puesto su bata para dormir, pensando que estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para conciliar el sueño de inmediato, pero no fue así…

Pensaba mucho en lo qué podrían estar haciendo sus amigos, pero luego se reprimía diciéndose que ellos tenían derecho a su privacidad… Suspiraba, pensando en lo segura que estaba de que Kagome e Inuyasha serían una pareja feliz y prospera, con sus propios problemas y conflictos, claro está, pero destinada a estar unida…

Aburrida de dar vueltas en su recamará, salió a entretenerse tomando un vaso de agua…

Fue entonces cuando, al encender la luz de la salita de estar, algo le llamó la atención: La recamará del chico de ojos azules estaba entreabierta…

Recordaba perfectamente que según la conversación que había oído de los hermanos Taisho, Miroku debía estar profundamente dormido en su cama…

La curiosidad terminó matándola… Y sé asomó al cuarto de su… ex novio…

Dio un suspiró… ¿Por qué no sorprendió de eso?... El cuarto estaba vació…

* * *

_"¿Saben?... No me deja de sorprender lo graciosa que pude llegar a ser la vida… Hace unas semanas vinimos aquí para triunfar como estrellas musicales, y terminamos en un enredó que puso las vidas de todos en riesgo… Luego creímos que teníamos un enemigo mortal, y solo teníamos un hermano… ¿Cuándo las cosas resultaran exactamente como una quiere y espera que resulten?…"_

Balanceó las piernas sobre el abismo mientras contemplaba la distancia entre el techo del hotel y el suelo… Luego, regresó su mirada al cielo...

_"De algo estoy seguro… El amor es la fuerza de cambio más poderosa que existe… El amor de Kikyo cambió a Sesshomaru, y el amor fraternal que nos tenemos Inuyasha y yo, también lo cambió… Sin mencionar la cantidad de cambios que ha hecho Kagome en mí hermano, y los que ha hecho… Sango, en mí…"_

Dio un largo suspiro y volvió a mirar el suelo…

"_Porque todo debe ser tan complicado…"_

Sin darse cuenta, se respondió a sí mismo…

_"Quizá porque… si no lo fuera, no sería tan especial"_

Subió la vista una vez más…

* * *

Esa sonrisa deliciosa que llevaba ella en los labios era su invitación para recostarla en la cama… (N.A.: Si la habitación tenía cama… Inuyasha pensó en todo…)… Y así, tomándola entre sus brazos como si ella fuera una niña, lo hizo…

La velada había sido maravillosa,…. Como si esos dos enamorados nunca hubieran tenido una sola discrepancia o momento lejos el uno del otro,…

Inuyasha siempre había tenido la secreta intención de que el momento reservado únicamente para su amada terminará así,… Y Kagome, también, desde un inicio lo sabía… Y había guardado dentro de ella una pequeña ansiedad por aquel momento…

Disfrutaban de sus besos,… del sabor de los labios, lengua y boca del otro, como si no hubiera mañana…

Entre las caricias que él le proporcionaba a su cuerpo, ella no podía evitar soltar ciertas risitas, como si encontrará divertido parte de su comportamiento…

Adoraban los momentos silenciosos, en los que sobraban las palabras, y bastaban los movimientos y actos para demostrarse cuanto se amaban,… y cuanto habían necesitado, hace tiempo, ese momento para estar juntos… Sus miradas se cruzaron directamente,… y lo divertido pasó a ser algo más serio…

Él deslizó sus manos por debajo de su blusa sintiendo como la piel de ella se estremecía con su toque, comenzando a acariciarla directamente y gozando su calor… Ella podía sentir, al poner las manos sobre su pecho, que a pesar de que tenía camisa era muy firme, como el latido de su corazón iba aumentando…

Inuyasha con sus manos recorría cada parte directa que podía de Kagome, haciendo a un lado las prendas,… Causando que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevara, haciéndola respira más deprisa… Los besos continuaron en una especie de circuito adictivo, en donde cada movimiento que el otro hacía les provocaba sensaciones increíbles,…

Una vez que él hubo apartado suficientes prendas de ella como para continuar su trabajo más cómodamente, se recostó a su lado, y manteniéndola abrazada por la cintura siguió con lo que hacía… Para ese entonces él tampoco traía demasiada ropa encima, tan solo algunas piezas que en ese instante le resultaban sumamente fastidiosas…

El contacto de sus cuerpos se hizo más directo, ya no era con las manos si no con todo lo que se pudiera… Disfrutando de los roces y añadiendo al ambiente suspiros de placer,…

Ella pasó a recostarse encima de él y besarlo, Iniciando en la parte más baja del pecho, e ir subiendo hasta llegar de vuelta a su boca, y juguetear con sus lenguas… Está acción lo hizo hervir tanto, que él ya no pudo esperan mucho más… Y volviéndola a atrapar entre sus brazos, quitó con más velocidad las prendas que le estorbaban…

Cuando ya faltaba poco… Ella lo paró…

- Inuyasha…

- …- el chico se detuvo de inmediato y la miró a los ojos,… casi atónito…

Ella le sonrió muy sabrosamente, satisfecha por como él se había parado cuando ella se lo pidió, a pesar de lo activo que estaba… tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acercándolo más a ella le pidió seductoramente que siguiera… Inuyasha soltó un pequeño resoplido por el susto que ella le había dado por un segundo…

Regresaron a lo suyo, y no tardó en llegar el momento tan esperado, el de gozar de entero de su amor… En el que el mundo entero desapareció a su alrededor y los dejó solos a los dos…

* * *

Estaba prácticamente arrastrando los pies hacia el departamento… Era una reacción producida en combinación por su cansancio y estado de ánimo…

Abrió la puerta del sito,… solo para entrar en un cierto asombro,… ¡La castaña aún estaba despierta!…

Sango se encontraba sentada en el sofá con la mirada hacia la ventana… Y aunque no mostró ningún cambió cuando se percató de la presencia del pelinegro en la sala, su ser lo experimentó por dentro… Sentía cierto alivio de verlo de vuelta, y también alegría, simplemente, por verlo… Tenía muchos deseos de preguntarle ¿dónde había estado a esa hora? Pero se contuvo,…

Miroku, sin pensar mucho, decidió hablarle…

- Sigues despierta… - dijo, sin provocar que la chica volteara a verlo…

- No… podía dormir – dijo ella aceptando la conversación…

- Yo tampoco…- dijo él mirando el techo – Y decidí salir un rato a pensar…

- Pasada la medianoche…- dijo Sango como quién dice que no es una muy apropiada hora para salir a "pensar"…

- Eso explica el frió – dijo él dando a entender que no se había fijado en la hora cuando salió…

Sus miradas se cruzaron al momento en el que ambos se rindieron a su deseo de ver al otro… Eligiendo, casualmente, el mismo instante…

Las mejillas de Sango se colorearon durante un segundo por ese incidente, el cual, también, dejó salir a flote un poco de nerviosismo en ella…. Miroku, para eliminar lo incomodo de eso, abrió una torpe conversación…

- Mañana dejamos Nueva York…- dijo

- Si…- dijo ella recuperando su anterior postura pero con mayor amabilidad en su voz – ¿Pero te digo algo?, No me da mucha ilusión…

- ¿En serio?... –continuó él – A mí sí,… De niño siempre quise conocer el Gran Cañón…

- Vamos a los Ángeles,… Colorado está programado para dentro de un mes, más o menos… - lo corrigió ella comenzando a encontrar agradable la plática…

- Espero valga la pena esperar…- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón, un tanto apenado por haber olvidado ese detalle – Aunque seguro será más interesante que la estatua de la libertad…

- Seguro…

Ella calló un rato,… nunca pensó que podría sostener una conversación tan casual con él tan de pronto… Él tampoco lo había pensado pero le gustaba, eso era algo… Y, repentinamente, casi por obligación, dijo…

- Me gustó cómo cantaste…

Ella lo miró muy sorprendida,… y sin esforzarse por ocultarlo siquiera un poco…

- … hacía tiempo,…- continuó él – Qué no te oía cantar de ese modo,… me impresionaste mucho… - añadió…

Eso era algo que nunca habría esperado en un momento así… bajo un poco su rostro para ocultarle la sonrisa que dibujaba por lo que él le había dicho… Con esas palabras de sinceridad el ambiente se fue tornando, poco a poco, más cómodo…

- Tú también…- dijo ella con algo de esfuerzo – lo hiciste de maravilla,… El publico prácticamente se enamoró de ti…- añadió como comentario …

- Ni tanto…- dijo Miroku sonriendo divertido, y haciendo lo mismo - Además… todo fue idea de Inuyasha… Quiero decir, yo no me hubiera atrevido si él no me hubiera empujado…

- Pues, hizo bien… - continuó Sango – Les fascinaste a todos…

Miroku se atrevió a preguntar…

- Y…"a todos",… ¿Te incluye a ti, también?...

Sabía que la canción era para ella desde su inicio, pero no quiso revelarlo del todo en aquel momento…

- … mmm… Si, a mí también me gustó… - dijo ella sintiéndose obligada a decir la verdad…

- ¿En serio? – preguntó el contento…

Ella asintió con una sonrisa suave, le había hecho feliz que ese le importara… Su mente pasó a pasear por los instantes en que lo vio sobre el escenario, y experimentó aquella sensación de ternura y admiración… En las que contemplaba las cualidades que le habían hecho ganar su corazón…

- Si…- dijo tiernamente – Yo,… ya,… extrañaba… el verte así… - Tenía dificultades para expresar que quería decir, pero quería decirlo - Tan…

- ¿Tan loco?...- Miroku intentó ayudarla a terminar y a la vez reírse de si mismo…

- No…- dijo ella ignorando el chiste, pero sin poder evitar reír un poco –…Tan libre – aclaró finalmente… - Tan…

- Tú mismo otra vez/Yo mismo otra vez…- dijeron a la vez…

Sango mostró algo de sorpresa nuevamente… Miroku solo sonreía…

- Me di cuenta del mensaje… - dijo para mayor sorpresa de la castaña –… Creo que no soy tan idiota… después de todo… - añadió…

- Yo nunca he pensado que fueras un idiota – dijo ella de inmediato… El amplió los ojos por sus palabras tan seguras,… ella, nerviosa, añadió – Bueno, quizás solo un poquito…

El chico de pelo negro dibujó una bella sonrisa… su mirada se volvió suave y amorosa, lo que hizo de inmediato que la joven dejará de verlo a la cara…

Se podía sentir los sentimientos mutuos en el aire,… pero más que otra cosa, como oprimían el pecho de ambos, se echaban de menos… quizás demasiado para poder estar allí por más tiempo sin hacer otra cosa que hablar y mirarse… Pero Sango no sabía cómo pedirle que se fuera de la habitación,… Aunque… ella no estaba segura de querer que se fuera…

Finalmente, luego de un pequeño silencio,… Miroku tomó solo la decisión…

- Bueno,… - dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla ante el asombro de la muchacha – Supongo que estás cansada,… - se inventaba excusas – Ha sido un día muy agitado… Te mantengo despierta… - (N.A: Sabía que sonaba estúpido…) suspiró – Hasta mañana… - dijo finalmente…

Eso le llegó al fondo,… El cuanto, solo, le importaba ella,… Tanto así como para echarse el mismo del cuarto, cuando se notaba leguas que deseaba quedarse un rato más juntos, aunque solo fuera para disfruta de sus risa y de la suavidad con la que hablaba… Sango se sentía muy conmovida por ello,…

Se abrazó a sí misma, como intentando retener el impulso de detenerlo, de decirle que quería que se quedará con ella, a pesar de que parecía estúpido… Pero no sabía que estupidez era peor… ¿la que los lastimaba a ambos al mismo tiempo o la que ella quería cometer?...

Él ya estaba por entrar a su cuarto, listo para trancar la puerta y rogar que su cansancio lo hiciera dormirse de inmediato para no pensar en nada más que pudiera lastimarlo… Cuando sintió que… Ella… le tomó el brazo…

Esto lo sorprendió más que nada en su actitud,… se dio la vuelta automáticamente, para verla… Ella, le ocultó el rostro: No sabía que decirle…

- Sango…- se atrevió a decir él…

Tenía esperanza en la mirada, el lo sabía,…aunque no estaba seguro de que… Solo sabía que estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa que ella quisiera en ese momento… Nada más…

Ella también está sorprendida de sí misma,… por ser tan valiente…Sango respiró profundamente… y consiguió decirle…

- Quédate…

- …

- Quiero que te quedes un rato más conmigo… - dijo

Miroku se quedó allí frente a ella mirándola,… Sintiendo a su corazón latir, como antes,… con un sonido suave y seguro, una sensación que solo ella le proporcionaba…

Se enfureció consigo mismo por haber sido tan estúpido la última vez que hablaron… El se había concentrado en el hecho que ella le había salvado la vida… ¡Cómo si esa fuera la única razón para amarla!... El la amaba muchísimo antes de ello,… ¡Por ser ella misma!... ¡Debió pensar en ello desde un principio!

Ella también estaba molesta con ella,… por haber pensado solamente en los problemas que habían pasado entre ellos, y los problemas que les habían pasado ¡a! ellos… Y no contar todo lo bueno y hermoso que vivieron como pareja… ¡Ella en realidad nuca quiso terminar!... ¡Ella había deseado que él se negará a que terminaran!... ¡¿Por qué no lo hizo?!... Pensaba en ello, y solo quería llorar…

Miroku notó esto,… y sintió que se rompía en dos… ¡Ya no lo permitiría!... ¡Idiota o no idiota! ¡No permitiría que ella sufriera más!...

Lentamente se acercó más a ella,… y la rodeó con sus brazos,… Sango levantó el rostro, hundiendo su mirada en los ojos azules del chico…

- Miroku…

- Yo… - respiró para tomar más valor – Todavía te amo, Sango,…- sus ojos se ampliaron mucho, por las palabras de él… - Y no creo que importe lo que pasé o dejé de pasar,… No lo puedo cambiar…- dijo finalmente…

Cerró los ojos pensando en que ese podría ser un buen final para su vida,… Un final feliz, en el que tuviera siempre esa certeza, de que la amaba…

Pasaron unos segundos… los cuales le parecieron eternos,… y ella soltó su brazo lentamente para entregarse al abrazo… Y Disfrutar de ese calor una vez más…

Su corazón parecía saltar de puro contento… No era un abrazo muy efusivo, pero en ese momento, era lo mejor del mundo…Lo había extraña tanto…

"Dios…" – "Pensó ella cerrado los ojos –" ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?...

Pasó unos segundos disfrutando el rico aroma de él, y, sin darse cuenta, se contestó a sí misma…

"Porque… Si no lo fuera,… quizás no sería tan especial…"

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, con una decisión en la mente… Lo miró directamente para saber si había algún cambió en su semblante, pero no lo había: El muchacho seguía con los ojos cerrados… Ella acercó su rostro a suyo…

Miroku abrió los ojos al sentir su respiración tan cerca…

- Miroku… Yo…

Se besarían… él ya lo sabía,… ¡Estaba muy ansioso!,… pero se contuvo de nuevo, para dejarla terminar su oración antes de robar su aliento, pues también estaba muriéndose por saber lo que ella quería decirle…

¡Debía terminar ya!... se gritaba Sango en su mente: No podía esperar más para besarlo…

Sus labios ya se rozaban… ¡Qué bello!... Ese roce tan tierno y cálido… Ella logró terminar…

- … Te extraño…

Disfrutaron del beso… Como nunca lo había hecho…Como si hubieran pasados años sin probar los labios del otro… Comenzando primero como si fuera una caricia mutua, para luego pasar a saborear la cavidad completa del otro…

Sango le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y acarició su espalda con las manos, apretando el momento para no dejarlo ir nunca… Él la abrazó por la cintura, como antes solía hacerlo… De una forma amorosa y protectora, y con una de sus manos jugueteó con su larga cabellera, cosa que siempre le había gustado…

Solo la falta de aire los hizo separase casi a la vez… Estaban sorprendidos, impactados y felices… Muy felices… Al besarse así, olvidándose de todo, fue como si nunca se hubieran peleado antes, como si nunca hubieran terminado…

Hubo silencio entre ellos,… Pero solo por un rato,… Miroku dio un suspiro…

- … Y ya hemos terminado…- dijo con cierta pena…

- Sí… y…- dijo ella aceptando lo que él decía – Desearía que no fuera así…

- Yo también… - dijo él…

Con una hermosa y calmada sonrisa, él le acarició tiernamente el rostro… Sango deslizó su mano por su hombro y parte de su cuello,.... Era imposible negarlo, ambos se extrañaban demasiado, ¡Y no querían cambiarse por nadie, Que pudiera ocupar el lugar del otro!... Además dudaban que pudieran hacerlo,…

Volvieron a abrazarse,… esta vez con algo más de fuerza, en su interior escondían algo de miedo, porque se terminará el momento… Deseaban poder estar así siempre…

Luego de varios segundos de permanecer abrazados de esa bella forma, … Sango tomó otra decisión en su corazón,… Sí ella quería estar junto a él, y él ya le había demostrado que también quería… ¿No era hora de perdonarse, mutuamente, y darse otra oportunidad?

Ambo se miraron a los ojos, pues pensaban lo mismo… Y no solo eso, querían volver a besarse… Pero de nuevo había un par de cosas que decir antes de que pudieran hacerlo…

Y está vez, le correspondía decirlo…

- … ¿Me perdonas? – preguntó sintiéndose torpe,… pero sintiendo qué era lo primero que debía decir – ¿Por todo lo qué te hice pasar?…- añadió al ver que la chica lo miraba contenida - Yo… - suspiró - Te juro que no fue intencional… - No tenía muy buenos argumentos…

Pero ella sabía que había pagado suficiente,… Y,… ¡Quería perdonarlo!

Sus ojos se iluminaron, sonreía suavemente…. Su bello rostro reflejó la felicidad que la embargaba,… El saber que lo perdonaría, y que volverían a estar juntos,… Su ser entero no podía esperar más para volverlo a considerar su novio, su compañero y su amor… Estaba tan contenta que solo se comparaba con pocos momentos de su vida...

Acercó de nuevo sus bocas para unirlas… Sin antes, claro, decir lo que debía decir…

- … Yo… Sí, quiero perdonarte…

¡No cabía en sí de contento!... De inmediato terminó la unión y pasó de nuevo a disfrutar de sus besos… Lo había perdonado, por fin todo su universo a su alrededor parecía componerse como por arte de magia… Era una sensación única y maravillosa,… la reconciliación…

Ambos dejaban salir todo lo que tenían dentro ahora con actos,…. Apretando al ser amado contra él mismo, y deslizando sus manos en tiernas y efusivas caricias,… como si quisieran reponerle al otro todo el sufrimiento que le habían hecho pasar… Porque ella sabía que también le debía mucho por haberle rotó sin saber la historia completa, por no haber creído en él y por haber intentado borrar todo lo que él hizo por ella, de su mente…

No tuvo que pedir disculpas,… Al menos no con palabras,…. Y con sus manos, él le indicó que también la perdonaba…

Los dos estaban, ahora, en el paraíso,… Decididos a hacer que el otro olvidará todo,… Los besos y abrazos continuaron… Estaba claro que ninguno quería separase… Y que no lo harían en mucho tiempo, quizás en toda la noche…

Concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo y en hacer feliz al otro, se acercaban más,… lo qué los hizo perder el equilibrio y terminar de entrar a la habitación de ojiazul…

Ambos experimentaron una sensación nueva correr por sus cuerpos… Una sensación bastante excitante, que los hacía ponerse muy ansiosos… En su interior no dejaba de ser el más bello momento de sus vidas…

Finalmente, separaron sus bocas, se sentaron en la cama aún abrazados, para recuperar el aire que les había, sido robado en el último beso…

Miroku ya se sentía, oficialmente, el chico más feliz del mundo…

- Sango… Yo… No sé cómo…- paró… nuevamente sus palabras eran torpes - … Gracias…- dijo desbordando lo que esa palabra significaba… La abrazó aún con más fuerza,… - Te prometo que nunca más me voy apartar de ti…

Ella sintió ganas de llorar de alegría… Recargó por completo su cabeza en el hombro de él, y correspondió al abrazo…

- Miroku…Yo… te amo…- dijo inmensamente feliz – Y creo que nunca dejaré de hacerlo…

- … Tenemos que prometernos algo…- pidió él – Nunca más volvamos a hacer eso,… nos lastimamos mucho el uno al otro…

- Sí,…- aceptó ella – Pero también tenemos que prometernos que no volveremos a desconfiar él uno del otro,… - añadió mirándolo a los ojos…

- …- el muchacho asintió con la cabeza… - Aceptó – Añadió en un tono maduro de aquel a aceptaba su errores…

Ella, sintiéndose enteramente enamorada de sus últimas palabras,… lo volvió a besar,… Dando por cerrado ese "pacto de reconciliación"… Y lista para reponerle toda la falta que le había hecho…

El beso era exquisito, pero había que aceptarlo: estaban en una posición incómoda… Luego de unos segundos,… Ella se optó por jalarlo de la camisa, mientras se recostaba en la cama y le acariciaba la espalda,… El se sintió agradecido por eso, y profundizó el beso, jugando con su lengua en la cavidad de la castaña…

Le hizo cosquillas,… pero la unión de sus labios le impidió soltar sus risas… Ella no comprendía como tanta felicidad podía caberle dentro… Durante algunos segundos "su chico" estaba tan lindo que se sentía como la villana en la situación que habían vivido… Pensaba en él como un niñito, Tenía ganas de mimarlo, de consentirlo… Y sentía que le iba a gustar mucho hacerlo,… No como una obligación si no como un puro acto de amor…

La idea la iba emocionando en su cabeza mientras el continuaba con los besos,… pero sin pasarse de la raya, Miroku estaba poniendo un esfuerzo monumental de su parte para que ninguno de sus atrevimientos le pusiera fin al momento,… No podía permitir que se arruinara por su culpa…

Sango se percató de eso y de nuevo sintió ese ardiente deseo de hacerlo por él,… Le acarició cabeza y soltó su boca,.. Indicándole que continuara en su cuello… Miroku aceptó la invitación…

Los besos continuaron,… Poco a poco, se volvieron, más exquisitos,… Sus cuerpos de nuevo experimentaron esa sensación de liberación de calor dentro de ellos,… querían sentirse mucho mejor de lo que había sido hasta ahora… Se acomodaron mucho mejor, intentando pensar en que otras sensaciones podían experimentar juntos…

Miroku, volviendo a ser atrevido, hizo aún lado la parte superior de la pijama de Sango y besó el inicio de su pecho… Provocando que Sango dibujará una sonrisa deliciosa… El chico durante unos segundos se percató de eso y paró…

La miró a los ojos directamente y luego se enderezó pensativo….

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella enderezándose también…

- Yo…- El chico no sabía cómo explicarle– Lo que estamos haciendo… - Se dejó de rodeos, y la miró a la cara… - Tú sabes que es lo que quiero ¿no?... – preguntó…

Sango bajó la mirada un momento,… ¡Por supuesto que sabía lo que él quería!... ¡Y ella también!: Su mayor deseo siempre había sido entregarse a alguien por amor,… Y ya estaba más que dicho que nunca amaría a nadie como lo amaba a él, y que nadie a ella como él lo hacía… Solo quedaba comunicárselo…

- Sí lo sé,… - dijo rodeando el cuello del chico aún con esa sonrisa hermosa – Y…- añadió sonrojándose un poco – Por mí no hay ningún problema…

Terminó su frase uniendo los labios nuevamente en un beso un poco más apasionado que los anteriores… Ya sé recostaban otra vez cuando Miroku se separó…

- Sango…- el muchacho estaba muy acalorado, pero igual habló - ¿Segura que no estás ebria?

La castaña no pudo evitar reírse ante su pregunta… y jalándolo hacia ella nuevamente, le susurró al oído muy suavemente…

- Descúbrelo… - y besó su cuello…

Miroku terminó de encenderse…

Minutos después él deslizaba sus manos por su cuerpo delicadamente por debajo de su ropa… de cuando en cuando continuaba la misma labor con sus labios, provocándole a ella cada vez una sensación distinta… Le daban ganas de quedarse recostada y que el hiciera todo el trabajo mientras ella lo disfrutaba pero sabía que debía corresponder también, además, era seguro que eso le gustaría mucho más…

Los dedos de Sango iniciaron su recorrido por el rostro de Miroku,…. A ojos cerrados acariciaba cada centímetro y memorizaba cada línea, cada detalle,… siguió u recorrido por sus orejas, cuello, hombros y pecho. Su pecho, a pesar de que aún tenía la ropa, era firme….

La temperatura de sus cuerpos se fue elevando… Haciéndolos respirar agitados,… No sentían él mundo moverse a su alrededor, Como si por un instante solo existiera la persona que tenían a lado… Era una sensación maravillosa e increíble que no deseaban abandonar,… Pero a medida que aumentaba el calor en aquel cuarto, se percataban de que ciertas cosas comenzaban a estorbar… Y no dudaron mucho en hacerlas a un lado…

Tomo tiempo,… cosa que hizo que sus seres se emocionarán más por lo que estaban viviendo era como sentir el deseo saltando en su pecho, quemándolos poco a poco por dentro… E impulsándolos a continuar con lo qué hacían cada vez con más seguridad…

A la vez lo gozaban… Les gustaba mucho todo ese mar de experiencias que solo podían compartir entre los dos, era mucho mejor de lo que jamás hubieran imaginado, y lo estaban viviendo por haber dado el gran paso de haberse perdonado y darse otra oportunidad…

Faltaba poco,… Él al apretó contra sí mismo, sintiendo, ahora, partes de su cuerpo que antes no había experimentado en contacto directo, y que ahora ella se lo permitía… Ella también estaba maravillada con él, se sonrojaba cada vez más con cada paso y avance que daban sus acciones,… Se sentía tan feliz de pensar que sería suyo y de nadie más, porque ella no lo permitiría,… Y también, ella sería suya, esa noche y para siempre…

Buscaron atientas la mano del otro y la tomaron entrelazando los dedos,… A Miroku el encantaba oír, ver y sentir como Sango se deshacía con cada beso que él le daba en el cuerpo,… Había deseado hacerle eso hace tiempo y en su interior no dejaba de constarle el hecho de qué había esperado demasiado…

Acelero el momento… No solo por aquel ferviente deseo que le oprimía por dentro sino también por Ella,… Con cada movimiento que hacia su cuerpo parecía decirle: ¡Te necesitó ya!... Y se sentiría el mayor canalla del mundo si la hacía esperar…

Pronto pudo admirarla como siempre había querido… Aún en la poca luz que tenían,… su piel, su figura, su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos,… toda ella, parecía perfecta… Se detuvo un buen rato para solo verla y dejarse ver por ella,… para luego regresar a lo que hacían… Aprovechó ese último momento de espera para preguntarle nuevamente si estaba segura… Y ella le contestó con un beso…

No faltó más…

* * *

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba despierto… Todo gracias a los rayos del sol que habían entrado al cuarto por la ventana y le había dado directamente en la cara…

Sin abrirlos, tenía la mejor sonrisa dibujada en el rostro,… La vida era bella, hermosa, maravilloso,… en fin… Siguió sin abrirlos, no era necesario, podía sentirla junto a él,… su suave y cálida piel, su respiración placida, su presencia,… Todo eso le indicaba que lo de anoche no había sido solo un hermoso sueño…

Finalmente separó los parpados, solo para alimentar su mirada con su imagen… Se veía tan hermosa, profundamente dormida junto a él, como siempre debía ser,… De aquí en adelante sería su obligación hacerla feliz, y una que estaría completamente encantado de cumplir…

Paso varios minutos solo mirándola, se preguntó cuánto tiempo más dormiría… No quería despertarla, con lo agitada que había sido la noche pensó que debía dejarla dormir lo que ella quisiera… El también sentía ganas de volverse a entregar al sueño, peor primero debía cerrar esa ventana, o no podría conciliarlo…

Tardó un poco en dejarla cama y separarse del calor de ella,… Varios minutos, pero no más de 15, eso era seguro…, Se puso una bata, y se acercó al balcón para cerrar a ventana, pero se admiró por lo qué vio desde ese punto… Afuera había un precioso amanecer… Era sin duda muy temprano pues los primeros rayos de sol recién acariciaban la ciudad… La grandiosa ciudad de Nueva York… Miroku estaba seguro de que no al olvidaría así visitará cada sitio del mundo entero…Nunca la olvidaría…

Miro un rato el panorama… Dio un recorrido mental a todo… desde que bajo del avión y piso por primera vez esa tierra de locuras,… hasta esa maravillosa noche que vivió con "su" Sango… ¡Suya! Y de nadie más… Ahora sí, estaba seguro de que así era,… De que así había sido siempre…

Paseo su mente por las personas… Sus amigos, compañeros y sobre todo por su familia, a la que también cuidaría mucho más en adelante,… Pensó en el futuro, en sus carreras, en los momentos felices que, sabía que, los esperaban, y también en los tristes… Porque le constaba que no podía ir uno sin el otro,…

_"La felicidad y la tristeza van de la mano,… suena terrible al principio, pero no si comprendes el mensaje…lo importante es, que cuando llegue una dificultad, aferrarse a las seguridades y fortalezas de uno mismo y a las de las personas que siempre están a nuestro lado de esa forma,… Eso nos hace fuertes, y los hace insignificantes a lado de los felices,… _

_Es como una guerra en donde la primera batalla no importa, si no la final… y por cada una que has perdido antes te da más felicidad… Si tienes presente esto, no hay nada de que tener miedo… Ya nunca lo habrá…"_

Dio un suspiró, llenando sus pulmones de ese aire mañanero… cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás…

Sonrió sus darse la vuelta pues sabía quién era,… A esas alturas ya podría reconocerla como un diamante entre miles de rocas… Ella le besó la mejilla y él se volvió para abrazarla…

- Entonces… ¿regresamos? - preguntó como si no lo supiera…. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

Sango soltó un suspiro, sin borrar la felicidad de su rostro y asintió… Volvieron a abrazarse, antes de saborear los labios de otro, una vez más…

_"Por eso quiero tenerte siempre cerca, porque nadie me hace más fuerte que tú… Solo te pido que confíes en mí, y en el amor que siento por ti… Que entiendas que te amo por quien eres,… y por quien soy cuando estoy con tigo…" _

El sol brilló sobre sus cabezas con más fuerza, terminando de iluminar la ciudad, anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día… Pero aún más importante el inicio de una nueva etapa en sus vidas,… Juntos…

_Let it go (canción de fondo)_

_Let it roll out of your shoulders_

_Don't you know?_

_The hardest part is over_

_Let it in_

_Let your clarity define you_

_In the end_

_You will only just remember how it feels_

_All lies in me_

_In these small hours, these little wonders_

_These twisting turns of fate_

_Time falls away, but these small hours,_

_These small hours…still remain._

_Let it slide_

_Let your troubles fall behind you_

_Let it shine_

_Till you feel it all around you_

_And I don't mind_

_If it's me you need to turn to_

_We'll get back_

_It's the heart what really matters_

_In the end_

_All lies in me_

_In these small hours, these little wonders_

_These twisting turns of fate_

_Time falls away, but these small hours,_

_These small hours…still remain._

_All of my regret_

_They're washing it somehow_

_But I can no forget_

_The way I feel right now_

_In these small hours, these little wonders_

_This twisting turns of fate…yeah these twisting turns of fate_

_Time falls away, but these small hours,_

_These small hours…still remain._

_They still remain, these little wonders_

_These twisting turns of fate._

_Time falls away, but these small hours,_

_This little wonders still remain._

FIN

Canciones contenidas en este cap.

Cantadas por los personajes

"Who Will I Be" de Demi Lovato (Por Kagome y Sango)

Canciones de fondo 

"Little Wonder" de Rob Thomas


	18. SOUNDTRACK MUSIC&ROMANCE2

**Music&Romance II: Fortune Star In New York**

**Soundtrack**

Cantadas por los personajes

"The confessions of a broken heart" de Lindsay Lohan (Por Kikyo)

"6 Minutes" de The Jonas Brothers (Por Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha)

"Everytime we touch" de Cascada (Por Kikyo)

_"Kids of the future" de The Jonas Brothers (Por Miroku)_

"Ready For Love" de Cascada (Por Kagome y Sango)

"We Ride" de Rihanna (Por Kikyo, Kagura y Kanna)

"Ready For Love" de Cascada (Por Kagome y Sango)

"Inseparable" de The Jonas Brothers (Por Miroku)

"Here I am" de Renné Sandstrom (Por Sango)

"I Wanna be like you" de The Jonas Brothers ( Por Inuyasha y Miroku)

"I Gotta find You" de The Jonas Brothers (Por Miroku e Inuyasha)

"Who Will I Be" de Demi Lovato (Por Kagome y Sango)

Canciones de fondo 

_"Empty Spaces "de SR-71_

"Bad Day" de Daniel Powter

"Radiowade" de Leslie Mills

"In the Shadows" de The Rasmus

"Little Wonder" de Rob Thomas

Derechos Reservados


End file.
